Don't Cause Chaos
by AL19
Summary: Kita is a troublemaker, and has been since she was a little kid. She's been suspended a couple of times in her school years, but when she goes to class 3-Z in Gintama High, there seems to be more chaos than she thought there would be. She'll soon realize that the classroom is more chaotic than her.
1. A new school year (Part 1)

**This story begins with a girl, who's been a troublemaker since she was a kid. Enjoy!**

* * *

A lot of people at my schools hated me. But it wasn't like I minded it, though. The reason why a lot of people hate me is because I'm a troublemaker, who tends to cause a lot of trouble in school.

My name is Kita Kentomuro. I am just about to go to high school, and let's just say I'm not that excited about it.

I was going to start wearing the uniform soon, because I am going to high school tomorrow. I have black hair, and it was as long as just below my shoulders, but I would always put it in a ponytail. Whenever my hair was in a ponytail, there would be long sideburns hanging beside my face. I also have green eyes, as they were just as green as emerald.

I've been a troublemaker since I was in the third grade. And the reason on why I started causing trouble was because so many people were getting on my nerves. I know, that's not a good excuse, but I was still angry at so many people, and I've been a troublemaker since then.

It was early morning, and even though I only had another day before my first day of school would start, my mother called me from downstairs.

"Kita! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

I groaned in my pillow, and thought, _Why can't she just come in my room and wake me up?!_

But I managed to sit up. Only now, my hair was messy. Another groan escaped my lips as I scratched my belly, and got out of my bed. I then changed from my blue pajamas, to some casual clothes. I was dressed up with a fuchsia-colored short-sleeved shirt, and light blue pants, that were below my knees.

I opened the curtains, and noticed that it was clear out today. I shut my eyes tight, and muttered under my breath, "Dammit, it's bright." Looks like it was going to be sunny out today.

I scratched my hip, and walked out of my room. Mom called again, "Kita, I'm only repeating myself once!"

"I'm coming, mom!" I called back. I went to the bathroom, and picked up my green hairbrush. I really needed to use it, because I didn't want to eat breakfast with my hair all messed up. Even though there were tangles in my hair, I was able to get them all out with my brush, despite the pain I had while brushing. I only muttered a few "ow's" before I was finally done brushing my hair.

My hand set the brush down, and I finally walked down the stairs, heading over to the dining room. There, I saw my mom and dad, eating. I was an only child, but I didn't care. Sometimes it was best to not have any other siblings.

My mother had brown hair, and it was above her shoulders. She had green eyes as well, only hers was lighter than mine. She works at a hospital, and is a nurse. Her name is Shira Kentomuro.

Dad, on the other hand, has short, light brown hair, with blue eyes. Actually, he barely had hair on his head. He wasn't bald, but his hair was so light, he didn't have to wash his hair for days. Or so I think. His name is Kenichi Kentomuro.

As I sat down, mom said with a smirk, "Kita, I woke you up at this hour because I wanted to see if you were able to get out of bed without any trouble."

I raised a brow up at my mother. I responded, "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. And I could tell you were trying to wake me up early, because my first day of school is tomorrow."

"Clever," She mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I began to eat breakfast.

Here was something that was kind of unusual to me. Mom and dad signed me up to a school two and a half weeks ago, but they never told me which school it was. Sure, I took a middle-school exam, where I would see which school I would be going to, but I had no idea which school I wanted to go. But then again, I am a troublemaker, so why would it matter anyways? Oh wait, that's right. I have to graduate, so that I can try to get a job as well as all the other high school students.

But during my school years, I've been suspended a couple of times. I didn't keep track on how many times I was suspended from third grade to the end of middle school, but oh well. I didn't really have any friends, but I wasn't lonely or anything. I didn't have friends because most of the students in my schools hated me for being a troublemaker. There was even a few students who tried to convince me to stop causing trouble, but obviously, I wasn't listening to them. Yep, everyone hates me for my attitude and such.

I thought, _Since tomorrow's my first day of school, mom and dad will have to tell me what school I'll be going to._

I wasn't shy to ask, so I asked my mom, "Mom, what school will I be going to starting tomorrow? I've been wanting to know for the past two and a half weeks!"

Mom and dad stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but they smirked at each other. As soon as they looked at me again, dad answered my question, "Kita, you'll be going to Gintama High."

Again, my brow raised up, only this time, the name to that school sounded kind of amusing. I laughed, "Gintama High school?"

"Yes," He answered, chuckling back as well. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"Of course not, dad. I just think it's a funny name for a school."

Mom smirked at me, and said, "That's part of the reason why we didn't tell you the name of it until now."

"Hm? What's the other reason, then?" I asked her, now getting more curious.

Once again, she smirked at me. That smirk always made me feel like something not that good or bad would happen. She replied, "We've heard that the school has classes that're more chaotic than the times you've caused chaos. So we thought you would fit into the school."

"Huh?"

"Kita, dear. Your father and I tried our best to raise you. But ever since that time in third grade, you became a troublemaker. I'm surprised that you were able to pass the exams in your school years, despite you causing trouble."

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked, squinting my eyes at my mother.

She chuckled as she shook your head. "No, I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, Kita. And I'm not lying, either. What I meant was that even if you are a troublemaker in school, you want to get through with school so that you can try to find a job. Well, right now, you're 15, so you'll have to wait at least another year before you can find one."

I rolled my green eyes again as I thought, _When you live in a city, it's not that easy finding a job._

Dad suddenly asked, "So Kita, do you think you'll be able to wake up early tomorrow?"

"Like I said, I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need anyone to wake me up. I have an alarm clock," I responded, taking a bite of my breakfast.

Mom said, "We know that, but do you remember that one time, while you were in middle school, you overslept, and you were late to school?"

I retorted, "I forgot to set my alarm clock, okay?! That was a long time ago, I learned my lesson!"

"Did you? Well, like mentioned, you are a troublemaker. And the only times where I get angry at you is when you get suspended."

"That reminds me," I said. "What did you mean by me fitting into the school you signed me in for?"

Mom smirked once again, and responded as she took a bite of her breakfast as well, "I once heard, from last school year, that there was a fight going on in the classroom 3-Z. The fight lasted for the whole period, and almost all the students were fighting each other, as if they were in war."

"Where did you hear it, though?" I asked again, trying to get some answers.

She chuckled, "I was listening to a conversation from a pair of teachers, who seemed to be working there."

A sigh escaped my lips.

_I don't really get it, but it looks like I can cause as much trouble as I want to, even though I've already caused trouble for the past couple of years._

I shrugged it off, and finished eating my breakfast. I then put my dishes in the sink, and said, "I'm going to my room."

"Okay," Dad said as he was looking at a sports magazine. I was never really into sports. Maybe it was because I've never been interested into any activities, really.

I went up the stairs, and then to my room, where I lied down on my bed. My bed was always so cozy, sometimes I never wanted to get out of it. Though, when I start going into high school, I'll have to get up early, just like the rest of my school years. I lied on my back, and grabbed my phone from my small table, next to my alarm clock. My phone was light pink, and I wasn't even a fan of pink! But this was the cheapest that I could afford. Yes, I bought it myself.

I opened my phone up, and looked through it, to see if I wanted to call someone. But I thought with a chuckle, _I don't know why I pretend that I'm looking for somebody to call. I don't have any friends, and I'm not lonely._

As the corner of my lips curved up, I closed my phone. I set it down, but set it beside my hip. I landed my hands behind my head as I looked at the ceiling of my room. I didn't know why, but I also kicked my legs up, swinging it.

_I wonder what trouble I should do at this Gintama High school? Maybe I should go to the rooftop during classes, and skip them, or maybe I should just sleep in class. Wait...no, I've done that plenty of times during my school years. But then again, what else can I do?_

I breathed out through my nose, and blinked a couple of times before deciding to lean up. I was now thinking about the high school that I was going to attend. I rested my chin on my palm as I muttered to myself, "Will there be fights everyday?" A brow raised up, but I answered my own question, "Why am I asking this? Of course there will be. Mom told me that the school is more chaotic than me in person."

My eyes narrowed, and I muttered again, "But...mom doesn't make sense sometimes."

Mom already said to me that I would "fit" into that school. That barely made any sense. Are mom and dad toying with me? Most likely. Though, this isn't the first time they've messed up my mind.

I sat at the edge of my bed, and thought while holding my hands together, _Am I getting bored of being a troublemaker? Hm, if so, how would that be possible?_

The only thing I don't do to cause trouble is put graffiti on desks or walls. I'm pretty sure there're other things, but I don't remember too well.

Even though I was back in my room for a little bit of time, I stood up, and walked out of my room. I went to the bathroom again, but this time, I took out a hair tie from the sink drawer, and wrapped my hair with one hand. I set the hair tie beside the sink as I was making sure I got all my black hair up. After getting my hair up, I grabbed the hair tie, and wrapped it, making it into a ponytail. There were sideburns, as usual, but I was fine with that.

Suddenly, mother called me, "Kita! Come and get your school uniform!"

I blinked, and thought, _I better see what kind of uniform I'll be wearing. If it's a sailor uniform, then I won't be surprised._

I ran down the stairs once again, but saw mom holding my new school uniform. I blinked again, but asked, "Is this my uniform?"

She nodded as she replied with a half-smile, "It is. But when you use it at school, don't you dare destroy it."

I rolled my green eyes as I took the folded uniform from her hands. The shirt was on the top, and the skirt was on the bottom. I looked at it for a moment, and noticed that I was looking at the back. It was definitively a sailor uniform.

_Yep, I'm not surprised._

It wasn't that I disliked the sailor uniforms. I've just worn sailor uniforms since the beginning of middle school!

Mom told me, "Go try it on, and then show us how you look in your new uniform."

I blinked at my mother, and asked, "Can't I just wear it tomorrow, since it is the first day of school?"

She replied, still smiling, but sounded a bit angry, "Wear it now. It's not hard to show us what you look like in a summer uniform."

I raised my brows, but scoffed, "Fine, fine. Don't get all irritated."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't backtalk me."

I rolled my eyes when I turned around, and thought, _That wasn't back talking, you know._

I went back to my room for the second time, and closed the door so that I could have my privacy. I began to take off my shirt, but muttered, "I don't understand why mom wants me to try on my uniform now. She could've waited until tomorrow."

A sigh escaped my lips as I took off my shirt, then my pants. As I was only in my bra and underwear, I grabbed the blue skirt. I slipped my feet inside the skirt, then pulled it under it was under my bellybutton. I then grabbed the shirt, and then put my head under it. My head popped out of the top, and soon, I was wearing my summer uniform. I looked at the short sleeves, then the skirt.

I didn't have a tall mirror in my room, but I opened my bedroom door, and walked down the stairs once more until mom and dad saw me in my new uniform.

Mom exclaimed with her hands clutched together, "Oh my, you look really nice in it!"

I replied, "Mom, it's just a uniform."

"Kita, at least say 'thank you' because I complimented you."

"Fine, thanks."

"Say it like you mean it."

I made a fake smile, and said to her while closing my eyes, "Thank you, mother. I appreciate it."

"Much better," She said as dad looked at the uniform, that I was wearing.

I thought again, _I bet she didn't know I wasn't really smiling._

Dad said with a smile as well, "You do look nice in your new uniform. You can change back into your casual clothes, but don't get that uniform dirty. You wouldn't want to have a dirty uniform on the first day of high school."

I shook my head as I turned around, going to my room yet again. I closed the door, again, to have privacy. I sighed as I quickly took off my uniform. As soon as I set my uniform on my bed, I heard the door open. I gasped loudly as I tried to cover myself with my hands. My mom was at the door.

Even though I wasn't naked, and despite the fact that we're both female, I'm not comfortable with people looking at me in my bra and underwear.

I exclaimed, "M-Mom! Don't just barge in here!"

"Come on, Kita. When you go to gym, you're going to have to change in front of other girls in the locker rooms. But anyways, here's your winter uniform. Just hang it up on the door."

I walked to the door, and grabbed the winter uniform from her hand. I held it as she closed the door, leaving me alone. I sighed with a bit of irritation (Since she just nearly barged into my room) as I grabbed two hangers, and set it on the door, where I also set my winter uniform up.

I was finally dressed in my casual clothes again. I pulled my shirt down as I muttered under my breath with sarcasm, "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow."

My hand ruffled my black hair. I sighed for the umpteenth time, and wondered how my first year of high school was going to be like.

* * *

**I thought I needed to introduce Kita and her family first before I got to the high school setting. So I hope I didn't bore you. XD**

**Just so you know, I'll only cover up her first year in high school. So this story will be a bit long. If I were to cover up all her high school years, then there would be no doubt that this story would be over a hundred chapters. That's why I'll only write her first year. LOL**

**I swear the next chapter will at least be a bit funnier than the first (Which is this chapter). And here's another note. This isn't a romance story, but there will be a few pairings, though Kita won't be paired with anyone. I'll explain some more in the next chapter. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. A new school year (Part 2)

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: With what? :O But I'm glad you're enjoying this. :)**

* * *

The next day came, so I had to get dressed in my new school uniform.

I woke up, and was tired, but I had to wake up early so that I wouldn't be late to school. But why would that matter since I'm a troublemaker? I adjusted my skirt, and then put on long, white socks. They were as long as my calves.

I opened my curtains, and it was once again bright out. I shut my eyes tightly, but opened them back up. I scratched my head as I walked out of my room. Before I was going to go downstairs, I went to the bathroom, and picked out a hair tie from the drawer. I pulled my hair up, and then tied my hair with the hair tie. And since the hair tie was black, it wasn't that easy to see because my hair is also black.

As soon as my sideburns were beside my cheeks, I went out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. I went down the stairs a little fast because I wanted to eat some breakfast, then get to school. Wait, am I wanting to go to school? Bah, whatever.

Anyways, I sat at the table, and then began to eat breakfast. Mom said, "So Kita, today is the first day of school. And if you get suspended today, then I'll scold you for the rest of the day."

I rolled at my eyes, not scared of what she was saying. I said back, "I doubt I'll get suspended at this weird-named school this school year, because you already told me yesterday that the classes are more chaotic than me."

"I'm still warning you."

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath as I was finishing up my breakfast.

After finishing it up, I was putting my dish in the sink when suddenly, my dad told me, "Please clean your own dish, because Shira and I won't be home until about nine o'clock."

_What a shock. _I thought with sarcasm.

I replied, "Okay." With that, I cleaned my own bowl, and then dried it, putting it away.

I walked up the stairs again, and when I was in my room, I grabbed the bag from beside my bed. My bag has been there since last night, because I wanted to be prepared.

_I'm not excited to go to school, but it's likely that I'll cause trouble. After all, the school will be chaotic, like mom said._

As I let the strap go on my shoulder, I ran down the stairs once more, and exclaimed, "I'll be going now!"

Mom interrupted by telling me, "Kita, I wrote down instructions on a piece of paper, and I putted it in your bag, so that you don't get lost."

"Okay then," I muttered again. I sat on the front sill, putting on my white tennis shoes. The second I tied both my shoes, I stood up, and grabbed the strap to my bag as I said, "I'm heading out."

"Bye, Kita," Mom said as I walked out of the door.

Soon, I began to walk to Gintama High school. I sighed as I shuffled through my bag, looking for the piece of paper mom mentioned. I felt the paper, so I pulled it out quickly without ripping it apart.

I stared at the paper, but read the directions. I thought with a sigh, _I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need fucking instructions. But then again, I've never seen the school building, plus how would I know which way to go if I've never been to it._

Wow, I've been defeated by my own mother!

I carefully read the instructions, but I began walking again. I didn't want to get lost, so maybe that's why mom wrote directions on this piece of paper. Hold on, it's not maybe. It is the reason.

My feet were suddenly walking faster, but I didn't pay attention to my feet. Instead, I continued to pay attention on the directions that mom written down. I turned to the right, and then another right. Yeah, I wasn't so sure now.

But as I sighed again, I saw a big building. I blinked my green eyes, and realized that it was the school. But was it the right school? I had to walk there to find out.

I walked straight, and said to myself, "If I'm at the wrong school, then I won't care at all if I'm late. Wait, that didn't make much sense..." I shook my head fast as I continued to walk.

When I was closer to the school, I saw two other girls, who were wearing the same uniform as me. I didn't smile, but I found out that they were heading to the school as well. I was going to the right school!

I thought, _Okay, so I managed to find the school, even though I didn't know what it looked like._

I ran past the girls, and kept on running until I was at the gate. There, I bumped into a male student. He had black hair, with blue eyes.

He told me, "Oi! Don't just bump into people!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I ran again. Though, I didn't think I was late. In fact, I saw other students walking to the school in no hurry. Why was I even running to the school when I was probably early? I had no idea, because I'm the troublemaker, as I always say.

But I saw a girl, with short, purple hair and green eyes, who quickly ran past me. She was going the opposite way. But when I stopped, and turned my head, she was running to that boy I just bumped into.

She yelled out, "HIJIKATA-SAAAN~!"

She gave the boy a big hug, but the boy retorted, "OI! Kyra, Don't hug me! Get off of me!"

"No! I want to hug you because I've missed you!"

"You couldn't have missed me just because you didn't see me for three weeks!"

"What're you saying, Hijikata-San? I'm your girlfriend!"

The boy clenched his teeth, and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE NOT MY GENERAL FRIEND, EITHER! YOU'RE THE ANNOYING BRAT!"

She let go of him, but made a pout. "Hijikata-San, you're mean."

He shouted again, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO CONVINCE ME TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

I shook my head, and decided to get away from their shouting. Even though I saw them briefly, I wondered if that girl, who's named Kyra, liked Hijikata (The name that I heard). Bah, what am I thinking? It's none of my business, and frankly, I don't care.

I entered the school, and saw a sign, that said, 'All freshman must go to the gym.'

I looked both ways, wondering where the gym was at. But I saw somebody, and ran up to them. Well, it wasn't just "somebody". It was someone in a penguin-like costume. At least, I think it's a costume. It wore a blue suit, with a black tie.

I asked the "person", "Excuse me? Do you know where the gym is at?"

He, or she, lifted a sign up, that said, 'It's down the hall to the left.'

"Okay," I replied. "By the way, are you supposed to be a guy or a woman? Because if you're in a costume like that, then it's kind of hard to tell."

It lifted another sign up, but it was written out, 'I'm a female. And what you just said is personal. I'm not telling you if I'm a person under a costume, or if I'm an actual penguin-like creature.'

I raised a brow up, but scoffed, "Fine, then." I walked past her, but when I looked back, it was walking, but I saw hairy legs under the costume.

My emerald eyes widened in shock. My mouth was closed, but I yelled in my head, _DOES THIS PERSON NOT KNOW THAT IT HAS HAIRY LEGS?! DOESN'T THIS SO-CALLED WOMAN SHAVE?! IT ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE MALE LEGS! BAH, I'M NOT GOING TO WORRY THAT FOR NOW! I NEED TO GET TO THE GYM!_

I ran away from the "person", and headed for the gym. Although I cause trouble, I wanted to get through with the ceremony of freshman entering their first year of high school.

As I was beside the gym doors, I panted heavily, and muttered to myself, "That person is weird! It says 'she's' a woman, but 'she' has hairy legs!"

Suddenly, I heard another voice. "Just because she has hairy legs, doesn't mean it's not a woman."

I blinked, and turned to see who was just speaking to me. It was another male student, but he had long, black hair with sideburns beside his face. He had dark eyes.

I replied to the boy, "But don't you think it's weird for a woman to have really hairy legs. 'She' held up a sign, that said that 'she's' a woman, but those legs look like they belong to a man!"

"Don't insult Elizabeth-Sensei! She may be a teacher, but she's a friend of my parents!"

"Why does that matter, you weirdo?"

"It's not weirdo, it's Katsura."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Whatever." I walked inside the gym, and saw a lot of chairs. Well, that's because the freshman were supposed to sit in them. There was a gap between the chairs. I already saw a few freshman students sit in the chairs, so I decided to sit as well.

I sat in the middle. It wasn't near the front row, or the back row. As I placed my bag beside my legs, I crossed my legs as I crossed my arms.

Just as I was closing my eyes for a couple of seconds, I heard whining not too far away from me. I opened my eyes, and turned my head to the side.

It was that girl with the short, purple hair. But there was another girl that was sitting next to her. She had orange hair, and it was as long as to her back. She had brown eyes.

As the girl, Kyra, was whining, the girl next to her said, "Calm down, Kyra. You don't need to get this upset just because Hijikata-San wanted to get away from you."

Kyra whined, "But Suri, Hijikata-San is being a jerk towards me! I only asked him to be my boyfriend, but he keeps on rejecting me! It's not fair!"

I thought while trying not to chuckle, _She's being a baby. Why does she need to be with that guy so badly?_

The orange-haired girl told her, trying to calm her down, "Calm down. Just don't be obnoxious and rude to him."

"No! I like making fun of him!" Kyra laughed like a witch.

Suri sighed as she rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Then he'll keep rejecting you."

Kyra pouted as I chuckled quietly. Luckily, they didn't hear me.

Soon, nearly all the freshman students were sitting down. Some had trouble finding seats, because it looked like nearly all the seats were filled. But I turned my head around, and noticed that there were probably 20 students in the seats. I blinked, wondering, _Is that all the freshman?_

But I let it slide for now, because the ceremony was about to start. I saw an old woman, who was wearing a dark pink kimono with flower prints, walking to the microphone, and said, "Is this on?" When she heard the brief ring to it, she said, "Okay, it's working."

A student ran up to the woman, and exclaimed, "Otose-Sensei. I got the microphone working!" The student looked old as well, but not as old as the woman. It was a female, and she strangely had cat ears on her head.

Otose-Sensei replied, "Good. But you need to go sit down."

"Right," The old looking student said before jumping off the "stage", running to a seat she could sit in.

As I was blinking in confusion on why this person, who didn't look human, looked too old to be a student, the older woman said, "So here we are. Another year with freshman students."

A lot of the students were shushing each other, but I was silent already.

Otose-Sensei continued, "We're hoping that this year won't be as chaotic as last year. And by that, I mean that the classes are so chaotic, it's like being in a room full of little brats. Freshman, I'm your principal, Otose-Sensei."

I blinked my eyes, but didn't say anything. She said, "I'll let the teachers give their 'speech' to you."

With that being said, she walked to one of the chairs, next to the other teachers. A teacher stood up, and walked to the microphone. The teacher was a male, who had silver wavy hair, and wore clear glasses. He also had a long, white opened coat over his clothes.

As he scratched his head, he took out a piece of paper, and set it on the steep table. He muttered near the microphone, "Guess I'm the first. Ugh."

A few students laughed as he began to speak, "I'm Ginpachi Sakata. One of your teachers. I like sweets, and tend to read a lot of JUMP."

Otose-Sensei exclaimed to the teacher with anger, "Not that kind of speech, you ass!"

"Oh, right, wrong speech." He put the paper away, and took out another one, which was probably the real speech. Sakata-Sensei cleared his throat, and said, "Alright, here's my real speech. I like sweets, and I tend to read a lot of JUMP. And Otose-Sensei, this is my real speech, so don't yell at me again."

The old woman rubbed her forehead with a groan as Sakata-Sensei continued, "Anyways, I am one of the teachers that you will have, and what I want to see from you freshman is I don't want any of you to steal my JUMP while I read it, or while I'm not in my classroom."

I thought, _What does his JUMP have to do with anything?_

He added, "And also, don't break the doors down, because they're expensive. Windows, however, aren't that expensive, so they don't matter."

Otose-Sensei interrupted again, "They still shouldn't be smashed by students!"

The silver-haired teacher ignored her, and said, reading his paper, "Let's hope you can at least not get killed during this school year. That is all. Okay, I'm done."

He put the paper back in his coat pocket, and walked back to his seat. Another teacher got up, but this time, he grabbed a woman's wrist, and tried to pull her up. He said, "Come on, Rina-Chan!"

I was surprised I could hear him. The woman exclaimed quietly, looking embarrassed, "But I'm not comfortable standing in front of a lot of people!"

"Rina-Chan, you do the same thing as me, so you're going to have to stand next to me."

She looked at Otose-Sensei, and she asked, "Do I have to, Otose-Sensei?"

Otose-Sensei nodded her head, and told her, "Like he said, you do the same thing as him."

The younger woman looked at the crowd, and then bit her bottom lip, following the man who had brown, curly hair. He also wore circled sunglasses. The two of them stood in front of the table, and the brown-haired male said, "Hello, freshman! How're you all doing today? Ahahaha!"

Of course, nobody answered.

The man continued, "I'm one of the nurses in the room where students rest if they're sick. I call that room the 'resting my butt room'! Ahahaha!"

The woman told him, "Tatsuma-San, we're supposed to be giving them a speech."

"Oh, right! Ahahaha! Freshman, if you're sick, or if you have a headache, or if you have anything like that, just come to the 'resting my butt' room! Ahahaha! Rina-Chan, it's your turn now."

She widened her eyes at him. The woman named Rina had short hair, which had the mixture of orange and brown, with the ends of her hair curled up. She also had a blue butterfly clip on the top of her hair.

Rina looked at the crowd of students, and said while looking at the paper that she just put down, "So, um, freshman students, I'm hoping that you won't get severely injured. Otherwise you'd have to go to the hospit-ah!" She nearly tripped. Rina was wearing black high-heels, so that made sense.

"Careful," The man told her.

I saw Rina turning red. She replied, "S-Sorry. Perhaps it was a bad idea to wear heels. Oh, you didn't tell the students your name."

"You're right! My bad! Ahahaha!" He turned to the microphone, and said, "My name is Tatsuma Sakamoto. Ahahaha!"

I looked around, and saw a few students looking annoyed by his laugh. I was a bit annoyed too, but I didn't show it. The woman said in the microphone as well, "And my name is Rina."

She was still red, but at least she was able to say her name.

The two of them were heading back to their seats, but Rina nearly tripped again. Luckily, Sakamoto-Sensei grabbed her coat sleeve. The two of them were wearing long, white coats, just like Sakata-Sensei. The curly-haired man pulled Rina aside, and they were able to sit down without anymore trouble.

The rest of the teachers gave their speeches, and then Otose-Sensei came back to the microphone. She told us, "Now go to your first period class." With that, the first bell rang, and the students got up from their seats, and headed to their first period class. I grabbed my bag, and pulled my strap over my shoulder again.

I sighed quietly, "Guess it's time for class." I walked out of the gym, but bumped into another person. It wasn't the boy that time, but it was a student.

It was a female. The female had long, dark-red hair that was all the way to her back. Her hair was a bit wavy. She also had dark-blue eyes. I saw another girl beside her, and she had the same hair color as her (Plus, the same colored eyes), only her hair was short, and it barely touched her neck.

The girl I bumped into said to me, "Sorry." The two of them quickly walked to their class, just like everyone else.

I thought with a brow raised up, _Are they twins? They have the same hair and eye color. Whatever, I should get to my first class. I may be a troublemaker, but for some reason, I don't feel like causing trouble for now._

I had to get to my first period class as soon as possible.

Soon, I got to my class. I looked at my schedule, and noticed that I was in the right class. The teacher that I saw in the classroom was that silver-haired guy, with the glasses.

Since there wasn't a seating chart, I figured that we could sit wherever we would like to. So I sat in a seat, next to the window. I set my bag on top of my desk.

I thought again, _Hm, let's see...a classroom with a wavy-haired teacher, who is reading JUMP. Is he a good teacher? Because I usually don't see teachers reading JUMP. Actually, I've never seen a teacher do that._

As more students were coming into the classroom, the teacher looked at the door. I didn't know why he was looking at the door, but a moment later, the seats were filled, and the bell rang.

All the students were in their desks, and the teacher stood up, and walked in front of the chalkboard.

He said as he put his JUMP down, "So I'm your first period teacher, Sakata-Sensei. And I figured that we wouldn't have that many freshman this year. After all, this is a chaotic school, and I'm amazed that you chose to go to this school. Unless your parents signed you up for this school."

I rested my chin on my palm as I thought, _I realized why there aren't over a 70 freshman in this school. Because like my mom said, this school is chaotic. I wonder how much chaos we're going to have today._

The teacher continued, "But now, I need to call each and every one of your names, and see if you're here. Though...I'm pretty sure all the students are here since I can see all the desks are filled."

He picked up a clipboard, and looked through it. Sakata-Sensei said, "Kagura."

A girl with red hair and buns said as she raised her hand, "Here."

Sakata-Sensei said another name, "Hijkata."

"Here."

"Kondo."

"Here."

"Kyra."

"Right here, sucka! Hahaha!" Kyra exclaimed as she made a big smile.

The teacher rolled his eyes as he said another name, "Bansai."

No answer. I looked and saw a guy wearing headphones. He was probably listening to music. A girl, who had blonde hair, said, "He's here, but he's listening to music with his headphones."

"I see," Sakata-Sensei muttered. "Matako."

"Here," The blonde named Matako said.

"Michiru."

"Here, Sensei." I looked again, and saw the girl with the long, dark-red hair.

The teacher looked at the clipboard again, and said, "Mika."

The girl with the short, dark-red hair raised her hand, and responded, "Here."

"Suri."

"Here." The name belonged to the orange-haired girl, who was talking to Kyra in the gym.

Moments later, Sakata-Sensei mentioned all the names, and every single student (Except Bansai since he was wearing his headphones, listening to music) called 'here'. He put the clipboard down, and explained a bit, "What I teach in this class is Math. If you don't like Math, deal with it."

I saw that some of the girls wore the summer uniform, while others wore the winter uniform (The long sleeve). I was wearing the summer uniform because I knew it was going to be warm out.

As I rested my chin on my bag, Sakata-Sensei told us, "We'll be going to the library tomorrow, and get our Math books. But for today, I will explain what we'll be doing in this class for the school year."

Not surprisingly, he was talking about Math and stuff like that for over ten minutes. Even though it hasn't been long, I opened my mouth slightly, giving out an inaudible yawn. I didn't care if Sakata-Sensei saw me yawn, but I tried not to fall asleep. I was hoping that time would go by fast so that I could go to my next period class.

But I heard Kyra's voice, and she exclaimed, "You're boring me, Sakata-Sensei! Say something about your life!"

Hijikata told the purple-haired girl in a low tone, "Shut up, Kyra. You have to listen, even if you hate it."

"You're supposed to agree with me, you bastard!"

"Shut up."

I rolled my emerald eyes at the two, and muttered quietly, "Boy, what fun."

A while later, first period class was finally over. I grabbed my bag, and went out of the classroom. But obviously, I had to go to my second period class.

I wondered if my other classes were going to be weird.

* * *

**I know there's no need to describe the appearances of the Gintama characters, but I thought I had to do that so that you would know who Kita is talking to (When she doesn't know their name yet). :P Also, I don't think they ever mentioned what subject Ginpachi Sensei teaches, so I chose Math for him.**

**Anyways, about the pairing thing I mentioned in the last author's note...well, the only pairings that will be in this story are character x OC pairings (Remember, NOT including Kita!). XD**

**So the OC's that I mentioned in this chapter are actually from my other stories. Here's the list of them.**

**Kyra and Suri from "Officers of Frustration"**  
**Michiru and Mika from "Traditional Sounds"**  
**Rina from "Lovers' Ships" (From Deviantart. There's some reason why I'm not really posting it here.)**

**You don't really need to read the stories I mentioned (Since it's not really necessary). I just thought of adding them in this story because I thought it would be hilarious and fun. XD And for those who haven't read them (Again, you don't really need or have to read them.), I'll tell you which Gintama characters will be paired with them in the next chapter. Is it just me, or do I like being mysterious? LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. Classes can't be that mediocre!

**Wonder how Kita will deal with the rest of her classes. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, Bansai always has those headphones on his ears, so it's obvious enough that he listens to music. XD**

* * *

I headed over to my second period class, but I had to look at my schedule again, and see which class I had to get to.

I stared at it, but saw that my next class was science. I gave myself a nod, and ran to the science classroom.

Soon, I was in the classroom. The students were in their seats, only the seats were high stool chairs in front of rectangular tables. Seems like two people had to sit at each table. But I didn't care as long as no one was going to get really close to me, as to flirting.

But I sat on one of the stools, and set my bag on the rectangular table. I saw another student sit next to me. It was the red-headed girl named Kagura.

She looked at me, but said blankly, "Yo."

I raised a brow, but replied, "Hey."

Neither of us said anything else. As soon as the bell rang, all the desks were filled. The teacher came in the classroom. It was a female. She had blonde hair, and her hair was up with some accessory. She also had a scar on the left side of her face. She wore a suit, with no tie, and a skirt, but also wore net-like "stockings".

Raising my brow up, she said as she put the clipboard down, "Hello, class. I'm your science teacher, Tsukuyo-Sensei."

I thought, _She doesn't look like the kind of teacher who would teach science. Then again, why does it matter?_

She explained, "I may have told you my first name, but I don't have a last name."

Kagura blurted out, "How can you not have a last name?"

Tsukuyo-Sensei answered, "Because I was raised by my parents' friend, and they died when I was little, so I have no memory of my last name, and my parents' friend never knew my last name."

Kagura blinked her blue eyes, but exclaimed, "That's stupid! I mean, surely, you could make up a last name, like 'Scar-face-kupaika-Sensei'!"

"First of all, 'kupaika' isn't a word. Secondly, I refuse to do that, so don't interrupt me anymore, or else I'll give you lunch detention."

The girl rolled her eyes, but didn't reply to the teacher. Tsukuyo-Sensei said as she picked up a few textbooks, "You're not going to take these textbooks home, but you will use them during class time. However, we will use them at least once every two weeks."

_Huh, sounds fair enough._

"Unless we're frequently getting minor quizzes."

_Okay, that better not happen._

I've always hated quizzes. Even though they're nearly the same as tests, the teacher can hand out pop quizzes, which means the students get a quiz when the teacher never mentioned anything about it.

Tsukuyo-Sensei narrowed her violet eyes, but said, "I haven't always been a science teacher. There was one before me, but he had to leave because he lost his arm in an accident."

The girl with short, dark-red hair (Named Mika) muttered a little loudly as she rested her chin on her hand, "What did he do? Get drunk off his butt by drinking tons of booze?"

The science teacher answered, "I never knew. This happened a year and a half ago, but maybe he did something like that."

"Oh!" Kyra exclaimed with her green eyes wide. "Tsukki-Sensei! Tsukki-Sensei!" She began to wave her hand up in the air.

Tsukuyo-Sensei blinked at the girl, and asked, "What? And don't call me 'Tsukki-Sensei'. It's 'Tsukuyo-Sensei'."

"I just realized that this classroom has four jars of dirt! Do you know what that means?"

The teacher blinked again, but was confused. When she didn't respond, Kyra began to sing, "I GOT A JAR OF DIRRRT~! I GOT A JAR OF DIRRRT~! I GOT A JAR OF DIRRRT~! I DON'T KNOW THE OTHER WORDS~!"

Kyra was singing the same words, but Tsukuyo-Sensei had an anger mark on her face. She told her in a low tone, "Stop singing. This isn't the music room."

"So? That song is awesome! I'm a talented singer, aren't I?"

Hijikata spoke up, "No, you aren't. You're a loud, and an obnoxious girl. You can't sing for crap."

"How dare you, Hijikata-San! You once told me that you loved my singing!"

"That's because I wanted you to stop your bitching. But you kept on singing, which was hurting my eardrums because you were so loud."

"So you lied?!"

He nodded. "Yep."

She pouted, and exclaimed at him, "Well, that doesn't stop me from moving from this seat, since I am right next to you! Don't you want me to sit next to you?"

"NO!" He shouted, flipping out.

Tsukuyo-Sensei had another anger mark on her face. She scolded Kyra, "KYRA, GO STAND OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM! NOW!"

Kyra blinked, but got out of her seat, pouting again. She stuck her tongue out at Hijikata as she walked out of the classroom, tip-toeing. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Tsukuyo-Sensei sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "What is wrong with her?"

Another male voice, who had chestnut-colored hair, said, "She's mentally crazy, that's what's wrong with her."

The teacher sighed again as she said, "Anyways, for today, I will show you an experiment, that a student created last year."

She went under the table, but brought out something, and set it on the table. It was a tray, with a big container, filled with some jelly.

I thought with a raised brow, _Was that jell in there all year?_

I rested my face in my palms as she took out a small container, but it was filled with yellow liquid. Obviously, it wasn't pee. She held some item, where you press the circular top, so that the liquid gets "sucked in" the tube. She got the liquid in the tube.

Tsukuyo-Sensei said, "I'll put the liquid in the jell. The student, who showed me, had a very interesting experiment. It was actually my favorite experiment from all the experiments of this class. At least, from last year. He told me that the jell won't get moldy, so I decided to keep it under this table."

"So you couldn't throw it away?" Hijikata asked as he was looking a bit bored.

She replied with a nod, "Correct."

Tsukuyo-Sensei put a few drops of the yellow liquid in the jell. Seconds later, the jell started to get bubbly. Another couple of seconds later, the jell was turning yellow completely.

She raised her brow, and muttered, "Strange, the jell didn't turn completely yellow when the student did this."

Mika exclaimed, "That's because this experiment is a year old!"

Right after she said that, the jell exploded in the air. The room wasn't covered in jell, but it landed on most of the students' head. When it came close to me and Kagura, Kagura brought an umbrella out (Out of nowhere!), and opened it, pulling me under the umbrella.

I widened my emerald eyes as I heard the jell hit the umbrella. It made a few hit sounds, but it stopped. I was nearly off my stool, but I scooted back, sort of away from Kagura.

Tsukuyo-Sensei had jell in her hair, and she said, "Wow, that's embarrassing."

Kyra opened the door, and poked her head in, and laughed, "HAHAHAHA! YOU PUNKS HAVE JELLY GOOP IN YOUR HAIR!"

The science teacher clenched her teeth, and yelled at the purple-haired girl, "STAY IN THE HALL!"

Immediately, she closed the door, standing next to the door again. Tsukuyo-Sensei muttered again, "Guess it wasn't a good idea to keep it."

Okita blurted as he pulled some jell out of his hair, "Of course not, you brainless teacher."

"YOU, GO STAND IN THE HALL!" She shouted again as she pointed at the door. Okita rolled his red eyes, but got out of his seat, and walked out of the classroom as well.

Of course, we had to clean up the mess, but I asked Kagura, "Why did you pull me under the umbrella?"

She blinked her blue eyes, and answered, "Maybe it was because you were right beside me."

"Hm," I mumbled, and thought, _She probably didn't expect to do that._

Over a half an hour later, second period was over. I was just glad I didn't have that goop in my hair. Otherwise I would have to take a shower when I got home.

My next class was gym. I was never a fan of gym, but I never despised it. I ran to the gym, and from where I saw, there were only six other girls.

As I was beside them, a teacher walked in front of us. It was Sakata-Sensei, the teacher who also teaches Math. I raised my brow, and thought, _I didn't know he could teach two classes. Well, this is gym, so this isn't exactly teaching, but it's still a class._

Sakata-Sensei said as he scratched his wavy hair, "You may ask why I'm also the teacher of gym. Well, to clear it out, Otose-Sensei told me to do this because she said that I'm a lazy teacher. Well, I'm not lazy."

He removed his hand from his hair, and added, "Now let's see if I remember your names. Otae Shimura, Ayame Sarutobi, Kagura, Kyra, Michiru, Mika, and Kita Kentomuro."

The girls, including me, nodded their heads. Sakata-Sensei muttered, "Even though this is the first day of school for freshman, you will be wearing gym clothes starting today. You'll find the gym clothes in the locker room, so go in there."

Kyra knitted her brows, and asked the teacher, "Sensei, how come the boys aren't in this class as well? I mean, Hijikata-San should be with me in the same class!"

Sakata-Sensei answered as he made a fist, and hit her head softly, "Some of the boys are in gym also in this period, but they're outside. This is a gym class for girls. And I may be a male, but that was another reason why I'm 'teaching' gym. Because we needed another gym teacher."

"Oh? Who's the other gym teacher then?" Kyra asked, looking curious.

Just as I was about to laugh at her idiotic questions, Sakata-Sensei answered again, "That's none of your business. And that's also none of either of the others' business. Right now, all seven of you go into the locker room, and change into your gym clothes."

The students and me walked to the locker room. As soon as we were in there, there were a couple of folded pairs of gym clothes. We walked to the clothes, and each of us grabbed a pair of the gym clothes.

The long, purple-haired girl with glasses said with a smirk, "I'm hoping I get close to Sakata-Sensei!"

I blinked, and replied to the girl, "You do realize that the rest of us can hear you?"

"I don't care! I will hit on him! My name is Ayame Sarutobi, and I'll make sure I give Sensei a kiss on the cheek!"

Kyra smirked, but was staring at the clothes. She was probably not listening to us. Kyra exclaimed, "Now to take off my uniform!" With that, she quickly took off her shirt, then her skirt. But she made her shirt slip off of her chest. She exclaimed again, "Strip power!" Kyra only pulled her skirt down.

Her summer uniform shirt hit on her head. She yelped, but laughed, "Oh, it's just my shirt. Hahaha!"

The brown-haired girl said to her, "You tossed it in the air."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to land on my head! Is your name Otae?"

"Yes," Otae said with a smile.

Kyra replied, "Hm, your name reminds me of O the tie!"

"What?" Otae asked with confusion.

Kyra snickered, "I'm trolling you."

I rolled my eyes as I thought, _Yep, this girl really is crazy._

Even though I wasn't comfortable changing my clothes in front of people, mom was right. I was going to have to change my clothes in front of other girls.

Moments later, we went out of the locker room, and walked until we were in front of the teacher. Sakata-Sensei said, "Alright, for today, you will run four laps around the gym. And no complaints. Run starting...now!"

With that being said, me and the rest of the girls began to run. Well, except for Ayame, who was standing beside the teacher. I turned my head around, and heard Sakata-Sensei asked, "Oi, why're you standing right next to me? You should be running with the other girls."

Ayame answered with her cheeks turning red, "I want you to flirt with me!"

"Hell no."

"Come on! Just this once!"

"No. Even if I do it once, you'll want me to do it again and again."

"Hehe, you're clever, Ginpachi-Sensei," Ayame smirked.

The teacher ordered her, "Do not call me by my first name. Just call me by Sakata-Sensei."

Her face turned more red. She shut her eyes tightly, but jumped up, and was about to kiss him (Since she already had puckered lips). However, Sakata-Sensei punched her in the face. I widened my eyes, but laughed as I was about to finish the first lap.

The girl was on the floor, but she pushed herself up, and exclaimed, "Dammit! Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way!" She turned, and ran to the nearest door, where she opened it. Strange, I thought all storage doors were supposed to be locked.

Ayame came back out seconds later, but was holding two basketballs. She glared at Sakata-Sensei as she exclaimed yet again, "Nobody rejects my sweet kiss!" She tossed one basketball to his face, but he dodged it. It hit the wall.

She clenched her teeth, and tossed the other one, but he dodged the second time. Instead, it hit the back of my head.

"GAH!" I exclaimed as I fell to the floor. My stomach landed on the gym floor, and I landed my hand on the back of my head. I yelled out, "THAT HURT, YOU JACKASS!"

Kagura pulled my hand up, making me stand. She asked, "Are you okay, Kita-Chan?"

I looked at her for a moment, but answered with a sigh, "No, I'm not okay. Jeez, now I have a damn headache!"

Sakata-Sensei sighed, and told me, "Change back into your uniform, and go rest in the 'resting my butt' room."

I muttered under my breath, "First, that laughing man calls it that, now you."

He ignored by mutter by saying, "I'll give Sarutobi-San lunch detention. Go rest now."

_Doesn't sound like he has pity for me, but whatever. Not like I care._

As my hand was still on the back of my black hair, touching my ponytail, I walked to the locker room again, but grabbed my summer uniform, and changed into it. I was glad no one else was in here now, but I was still going to have to get used to other girls seeing me change. And besides, I see them change as well, because we're in the same locker room.

As soon as I was done changing back into my uniform, I went out of the locker room, and went to the resting room with the strap of my bag over my shoulder.

I muttered once again, "It's the first day of school, and it's already chaotic. Just as I figured."

I walked up the stairs, and then to the right, where I continued to walk. But I just realized something. Where the hell was this resting room at?

I felt an anger mark on my cheek as I thought with irritation, _Really? My head really hurts because that bitch hit me on the head with that fucking basketball! The more irritated I get, the more my head hurts! Where the fuck is that resting room?!_

Just as I was about to snap, I saw a door with a window on it. My eyelids were half-way, but I looked in the window, and noticed that it was the resting room. I sighed with relief, and opened the door.

The man with the brown curly hair blinked, and saw me out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and said, "My, a sick student already? And it's the first day of school."

I replied, "I have a really bad headache. And if you're wondering what happened, I got hit in the head with a basketball. And it hurt like hell."

Rina walked by one of the beds, and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you can rest in one of the beds. Don't let your headache get worse. Were you in gym?"

I nodded as I responded to the orange-brown haired woman, "Yeah."

"Well, like I said, you may rest for now."

"Thanks."

I walked to the farthest bed, and lied on the bed as I pulled the curtains, closing it. I closed my emerald eyes, and was now resting. But I heard Sakamoto-Sensei say to the woman, "Rina-Chan, I must say you're getting better at telling students to rest."

I heard Rina stutter, "Th-That's because you've been helping me, Tatsuma-San."

"You're right, but you wouldn't know what to say if it weren't for me, right?"

"Y-Yes." I could hear Rina making quiet sounds. I raised a brow up while my green eyes were still closed.

_Is it just me, or does Rina have a crush on Sakamoto-Sensei? And why am I just saying "Rina" and not "Rina-Sensei"?_

Rina spoke again, "I better g-give these papers to Otose-Sensei."

"Go right ahead! Ahahaha!"

I heard Rina running out of the room because her heels were clacking on the floor. As soon as the door was closed, Sakamoto-Sensei nearly exclaimed, "Rina-Chan sure is acting a bit strange. But I know the reason already."

I opened my eyes slightly, and without thinking, I asked behind the curtain, "What is the reason?"

My tongue slipped. But I wasn't embarrassed asking the nurse that question. Sakamoto-Sensei answered, "Oops. I sure talk a lot, don't I? Ahahaha! But anyways, the reason why Rina-Chan has been acting a bit strange is because she loves me. She hasn't confessed her feelings to me, but by her hesitation, whenever she talks to me, I can tell that she cares about me deeply. She has been a nurse for three school years, but sometimes she has trouble on what to say to students who rest in this room."

"Hm, Sakamoto-Sensei, can you at least not talk so loud? Because I already have a headache."

"Okay! Ahahaha!" He stopped talking, and I closed my eyes again, resting. I was only hoping that my headache would go away eventually.

Hours later, it was time to go home. The sun was starting to set, and students were walking out of the school. Lunch was, apparently, after gym, and for my other three classes, I had History, Art, and Study Hall. For Study Hall, students just work on their homework from other classes.

As I gave out a sigh, I said to myself, "At least my headache is gone. That bitch, what was she thinking? Sakata-Sensei's never going to flirt with that girl because he's a freaking teacher for crying out loud!"

I lifted my head up, but heard a girl exclaimed, "Why're you saying such weird words, Bansai-San?"

I blinked my eyes, and turned to see who it was. It was Michiru, with her sister, Mika. And beside them, it was that guy with the headphones, Bansai.

The man replied to her, "Because your song is like a violent Jackie Chan movie, I daresay."

"See, you're not making any sense! I don't understand what you mean by my 'song', but leave me alone!"

The dark-red haired girls began to run away from Bansai, but he just gave out a laugh.

I shook my head as I was walking my way home.

Moments after, I was finally home. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I remembered, _That's right. Mom and dad won't be home until nine._

Another sigh escaped my lips as I landed my hand on my forehead.

I opened my eyes slightly, and muttered to myself, "I'm guessing tomorrow will be chaotic as well."

* * *

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, there will be character x OC pairings. So the pairings that will be in this story are Hijikata x Kyra, Tatsuma x Rina, and Bansai x Michiru. Suri and Mika are Kyra and Michiru's "sidekicks". XD**

**I made Kyra sing the "I got a jar of dirt" song because I was just listening to that. XD And yes, Kyra will be the annoying student. LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Second days sort of get better

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: We'll see how crazy Kyra will get in the later chapters. XD**

* * *

I changed into my casual clothes, and since mom and dad wouldn't be back until nine, I figured that I was on my own for dinner.

A sigh escaped my lips as I thought while landing my hand on my forehead, _Looks like mom was right after all. My classes are weird._

I went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge door, where I found five pieces of strawberry cake. I blinked, sort of wanting a piece of the cake, but I knew that dinner had to come first, before dessert.

So I grabbed some leftover noodles, and used chopsticks to get some noodles from the box, to the bowl that I just got out. I then put the bowl in the microwave, and pressed a few buttons just before pressing 'start'. It "cooked" until the beeper was off. I took out the bowl, and set it on the dining room table, where I began to eat with my chopsticks.

I took one bite of it, but knitted my brows, and thought, _It's bland. Maybe a little bit of salt will do the trick._

I stood up, off of the chair, and then grabbed the small salt shaker. There, I sprinkled some salt on the noodles. I put it away, and continued to eat my noodles. It wasn't much better, but it wasn't that bland anymore.

I ate the noodles in silence. It was almost 5:30, but I was hungry. At least mom and dad told me when they were coming home.

After I was done eating it, I cleaned up my bowl, and then took out a small plate, where I took a piece of cake from the fridge, and set it on the plate. I then sat on the chair again, and this time, used a fork to stab the cake.

As I got some of the cake on the fork, I took a bite of it, and smiled a bit. I said to myself, "This is very delicious. At least the cake hasn't gone bad, even though it's four days old."

I kind of wanted the three of us to finish the rest of the cake before it got moldy. But right now, they're at work, so that makes me alone in this house. But it's not like I minded it.

It took a few moments for me to finish the cake, but as soon as I was done with my dessert, I cleaned up the plate, and put it away.

Just when I was going to my room, I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head. "Ow!" I touched the bottom of the back of my head, and muttered, "And I thought the pain had gone away."

I was still pissed off at Ayame for throwing a basketball at my head, but I'm pretty sure she didn't do it on purpose, since she's trying to hit on Sakata-Sensei. But she probably doesn't give a crap about anyone other than herself and Sakata-Sensei.

Right now, I wanted to rest my head by taking a nap. I walked up the stairs, and came to my room seconds later. I took off the tie on my hair, and let my hair fall down my back. I ruffled my black hair as I jumped onto my bed, lying down. I felt the pain in the back of my head again. Jeez, just how much force did that bitch throw?

Whatever. I didn't bother turning on the light. I turned to the side, and saw my clock. I turned the switch beside it, making the alarm turn on. Because if I was about to fall asleep (Which would be weird since it's not six o'clock), and if I didn't turn on my alarm clock, then I would be late to school the next morning. Well, I didn't care anyway.

I closed my eyes, and was taking my nap. I was just hoping that my headache would go away tomorrow, permanently. I didn't want the pain to strike my head every few hours!

As I was breathing in and out, I began to have thoughts on how the second day of school would turn out. Perhaps it was going to be like how today went, only we'd actually start school work.

But after a while, I didn't really want to get up, even when my headache was gone (Hopefully). Perhaps I was starting to fall asleep. I opened my eyes softly, and looked to see what time it was. It was 9:07.

I widened my eyes while thinking, _Jeez, did I sleep for that long?! Well, I should actually go to sleep so that I won't be that tired tomorrow._

With that, I got up from my bed, and changed into my blue pajamas. The top was with no sleeves, so it was like a tang-top. The bottom part of the pajamas were shorts. I had another set of pajamas. They were also blue, only my other set was a long-sleeved shirt and pants. I only wear that set if it gets cold, but for now, it's warm, so I will wear the tang-top and shorts pajamas.

I gave out a yawn as I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom. As I was brushing them, I heard the front door open. I blinked my emerald eyes, but noticed that mom and dad were home. I didn't feel like going down the stairs, saying 'welcome home', because I was going straight to bed when I was done brushing my teeth.

A moment later, I spit the toothpaste out, and turned off the water, putting my toothbrush away. I then went back to my room, and actually turned on the light this time. I heard mom say to dad, "I think Kita went to bed. But when she is awake, she should say 'welcome home' to us. She's barely done that since the she became a troublemaker!"

Dad sighed, "Shira, I'll try to convince her to do that tomorrow. Right now, I need some sleep."

"Me too."

I closed my bedroom door, and straightened my hair with my fingers. Another yawn escaped my mouth as I turned off the light, and went to my bed. I slid under the blanket, and thought, _It feels like I am getting bored of being a troublemaker. But I'm not so sure._

The next day, it was lunch time. My first three classes (Which were Math, Science and gym) were pretty boring, like the other classes in my other school years.

I held my lunch box, and noticed that Kagura and Okita were about to have a fight. Kagura shouted, "YOU REMEMBER OUR BET, YOU BASTARD! NOW PAY UP!"

I didn't know what their bet was, but I didn't care at all. Okita bluntly said, "But my money was donated to the anti-bitch foundation."

"Why you-" She had an anger mark on her head, and then shouted again before swinging her leg up, "I'M NOT A BITCH, YOU GODDAMN SADIST!"

She tried to kick him in the face, but Okita dodged the attack. I rolled my eyes, and decided to not get involved in the fight they were having. I walked out of the classroom, and decided to go to the roof. I went to the roof for lunch, just so that no one would talk to me. Then again, nobody liked me in middle school, so why would it matter?

I walked up the stairs to the roof. I thought, _At least I'll have some quiet time there._

Soon, I opened the door, and saw the rooftop. I closed the door behind me, and walked until I was a few feet in front of the fence. I sat down with my legs crossed, and opened my lunch box. I make my own lunch box the night before school so that I would have more time the next morning.

As I took the lid off, I took out my chopsticks, and grabbed a piece of salmon sushi. I ate it. So far, it was quiet, like I thought it would be. I saw a lot of buildings, and I also felt the wind blowing on my face. I lowered my eyelids half-way, when all of sudden, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"So you decided to eat lunch on the rooftop?"

I blinked my emerald eyes, and turned to see who was just walking to me. I saw the person behind me, and it was a male student, with his uniform unbuttoned. He had purple hair, and an olive eye, with an eye patch on his left eye.

I answered as I turned my head back, "Yeah, because I wanted some quiet time."

"You know, I sit on the rooftop as well."

"Is that why I didn't see you at all yesterday?"

He nodded as he responded, "I'm not interested in Sakata-Sensei's teaching. Though, I flag classes in general."

"Who are you, then?"

The boy answered with a chuckle, "Takasugi Shinsuke. And I'm a troublemaker, like a lot of people say."

I took a bite of another one of my sushi's, and said, "I'm a troublemaker as well, but I doubt that we're alike."

"Oh?" Takasugi questioned. "How so?"

"Well," I began to answer. "I believe I don't skip classes as much as you do."

"Hm, what's your name, since you asked for mine?" He chuckled again.

Perhaps this guy was more chaotic than me. But I answered, "Kita Kentomuro."

Takasugi was still standing up, but he said, "So, Kentomuro-San, I've heard about you."

I raised a brow up, and asked the guy as I looked up to him, "What do you mean by that?"

Takasugi smirked at me as he replied, narrowing his one eye, "I don't think we went to the same school last year, but I overheard some girls, saying that you Kita Kentomuro, which is you, is a troublemaker. So I thought that you were like me, but apparently, you aren't."

"Why does that matter, though? I don't need to be like you."

"Hm, clever girl," He muttered. Takasugi took two steps in front, and was now beside me, but he was still standing, with his hands in his pockets.

For some reason, this guy was starting to creep me out. Takasugi said as he wasn't looking at me, "I'm going to destroy Sakata-Sensei's class. He gets me on my nerves the most."

I raised my brow up again, but this time, I asked the boy with curiosity, "Why? I mean, why do you want to destroy his classroom? Not that I would care why he gets on your nerves."

"Because a good old teacher of mine used to teach that classroom, when I was a kid. My parents abandoned me when I was a little child, so my teacher, who was named Shouyou Yoshida, basically raised me. He was also homeschooling me. He didn't want me to go to a public school because I was in depression. When I was out of my depression, he allowed me to go to school, but when I was in the sixth grade, he died."

I blinked, and thought, _That's kind of crazy, yet sad._

He added with a low tone, "Since then, I've been wanting to destroy that classroom to avenge my teacher, but so far, I haven't gone through with it."

I rolled my green eyes as I told him, "Flagging classes won't destroy the class."

"Don't point out the obvious, Miss troublemaker."

"Oi, you're a troublemaker too."

He ignored me by saying, "I haven't really figured out a plan to destroy it. And Bansai and Matako aren't helping, either."

I widened my eyes slightly, and said, "Isn't Matako the one with the blonde hair, and Bansai the guy with the headphones?"

"Yes..." He muttered quietly.

I went back to eating my lunch. He chuckled once again, and asked me, "Would you like to join my group, since you're a troublemaker as well?"

I looked up to him again, but I answered his question, "Sorry, but no. I like to do things on my own."

Takasugi snickered, "Fine then. But if you change your mind, then you can join my group."

With that being said, he turned around, and headed for the door. But as I looked behind me again, the door opened. It wasn't Takasugi that opened it, but it was Kyra. Takasugi didn't say anything to the short, purple-haired girl, but she widened her eyes at him just before he went into the door, back into the school building.

Kyra still had her eyes widen, but she walked away from the door, letting it close by itself. She walked towards me, and then sat down with her legs crossed as soon as she was next to me.

She said, "That Takasugi Shinsuke is one big troublemaker!"

I chuckled, "I just found that out."

"I'm not going to ask why you decided to eat lunch on the roof, because when I finished my lunch, I was trying to kiss Hijikata-San on the cheek! But sadly, he pushed my face, and told me to go away! He's such a jackass sometimes!"

Kyra made a pout as I chuckled again, "You like him, don't you?"

She stared at me, but answered, "I do, but I haven't told him that I love him dearly! Though, he probably knows that already since I keep trying to give him kisses and such. And also, I've been trying to convince him to be my boyfriend." Kyra sighed, adding, "This sucks. I'll never have sex with him now!"

I widened my emerald eyes at the girl. I said, laughing out loud, "Wow, you sure aren't embarrassed at saying those things, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm a crazy girl, I will admit. So I very rarely get embarrassed!"

"Kyra, I figured you didn't know this, but I'm also a troublemaker. I don't flag as many classes as Takasugi does, though."

She blinked her green eyes, and replied, "Really? How come you didn't cause trouble yesterday, then?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've caused trouble since the third grade. Then, suddenly, it felt like I got bored of it."

"How can you get bored of being a troublemaker? I cause a lot of trouble, and I don't get bored of it! But I'm not a troublemaker like you and that cyclops guy."

"You know, Kyra, you pretty good at making me laugh," I told her as I smirked a bit at her.

She smirked back, but responded, "Thank you! What was your name again? Kita Kentomuro?"

I nodded my head. Kyra continued as she made fists, "Do you wanna be friends?"

I raised a brow at the girl, but I chuckled at her, "Even though I'm a troublemaker?"

"Yeah, because like I said, I cause trouble as well! But the only trouble I cause is yelling, singing out loud, and 'destroying' things."

"By the way, Kyra, who exactly is that orange-haired girl who tried to calm you down at the ceremony yesterday?"

Again, she blinked her eyes. "Oh, her? That's Suri. She's my adopted sister."

"Adopted?" I repeated.

Kyra explained, "When I was eight, my parents decided to adopt a child, despite that my mom gave birth to me. When we were at the orphanage, I saw her, and she was looking really sad. She was sitting next to the wall. Suri was far from my parents and I, but I could see her perfectly. She was probably crying, and I was pitying her. So I asked my mom, 'Mom, can we adopt her? The girl with the orange hair?' So yeah, we adopted her, and now she's my adopted sister. And I'm happy that she lives with us, because she was sad back then."

"That's pretty interesting," I replied. "But wouldn't this Suri be concerned about you making friends with a troublemaker like me?"

"I can try to tell her not to worry."

_Easier said than done._

Kyra said with a smile, "I'll sit with you for the rest of lunch."

"Okay then," I smiled back as I was finishing my lunch box.

Minutes later, the bell rang. I said to Kyra, "Well, I guess I'll see you in class."

"Yep!" She exclaimed happily. "I hope we can at least be decent friends!"

The two of us ran down the stairs, but Kyra was running faster than me. She exclaimed again, "Haha! I'm going faster than you!"

I chuckled as I shook my head. I was now heading to my History class. The teacher that I had was Katakuriko Matsudaira, or Matsudaira-Sensei. He may be a History teacher, but yesterday, he was talking like he was just fighting some bastards. Wait a minute, he was talking about him fighting bastards. That didn't even have anything to do with History!

As I was in my seat, Michiru suddenly asked me, "Hey, Kentomuro-San, do you think Matsudaira-Sensei will talk about him fighting other people again?"

I shrugged, answering her question, "Who knows?"

All of a sudden, Bansai started to speak (He was next to Mchiru, and Michiru was next to me on my left). "Maybe he'll explain his song, I daresay. Michiru, your song is still the same as yesterday."

I saw an anger mark on her cheek. She made a smile, but it was an angry smile. She muttered to him, "You're still not making any sense. How is my so-called 'song' like a Jackie Chan movie? And also, why do you keep saying 'I daresay' at the end of your sentences?"

"I won't answer you second question, but I will say that you might have the fighting skills of Jackie Chan, I daresay."

She widened her dark blue eyes, and exclaimed at him, "How did you know I can fight?!"

He chuckled, "I can hear your song, I daresay."

"Will you stop saying 'I daresay' at the end of your sentences?!"

"Nope."

Her anger mark was still on her cheek, but the teacher came in with a History textbook in his arm. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

When I saw the cigarette, I told the teacher, "Hey, Matsudaira-Sensei, you're not allowed to smoke in class."

The teacher looked at me, and replied, "It's not like the smoke is going to reach the students, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid'."

Obviously, he ignored me. Matsudaira-Sensei said, "Class, today we'll be reading chapter one, section one. That part will tell you what happened during the war in the 1940's. Turn to page 11."

I did what the teacher told us to do. I flipped the pages over until I was at page 11. I looked at the small picture on the corner, and noticed that it was a soldier, but there was a mustache on it. And that "mustache" came from pencil. Somebody drew in this freaking book!

I thought as my brow twitched, _History is not meant to be a joke. This is fucking serious! It's History for God's sake!_

Even though I didn't know who did it, I took out my mechanical pencil, and used my eraser to erase the "mustache" from the picture in this textbook. Though, I can tell that this idiot drew some more crap in this History textbook.

I gave out a silent sigh as Matsudaira-Sensei said while taking his cigarette out of his mouth, "When those soldiers were fighting for their lives, they lost a lot of blood, just before dying in other people's arms."

_I'm not so sure if he's being serious, or if he's making a joke out of this. If he's making a joke, then I shall never forgive him for that because this was from the war!_

As I was looking at the page (Well, I was sort of reading), I heard Kyra exclaim, "Were you even reading the page, Matsudiarrhea-Sensei?"

He knitted his brows, but told her as calmly as he could, "It's 'Matsudaira', not 'Matsudiarrhea'."

Nearly all of the students laughed, including me. But Matsudaira-Sensei ordered us, "Be quiet." He turned to Kyra, and told her, "I'll have a talk with you after class, young lady."

Kyra muttered as she rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Hm, looks like she really doesn't have any shame. She's a tough girl.

For the rest of the period, all Matsudaira-Sensei was talking about was the war back in the 1940's. At least he wasn't talking about beating up guys again. Otherwise I would probably fall asleep. I stood up off my desk, and rested the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

As a sigh escaped my lips, I heard Michiru's voice with a sigh as well, only hers was more aggressive. "What do you want now, Bansai-San?"

I turned to see them. Since we had about ten minutes before we needed to get to our next class, I wasn't going to worry about myself being late. For some reason, I don't even feel like causing trouble, despite that I told Takasugi at lunch that I'm a troublemaker.

I sort of listened to their conversation. Bansai replied with his hands in his pockets, "What do I want? Oh, it's nothing, Michiru." He chuckled as he continued, "But what I do want to say is that your song won't leave my head."

Michiru rolled her eyes as she said, "The more you keep talking about my 'song', the more annoying and confusing it gets. And by the way, you saying my first name without any honorific is pretty rude, unless you're my good friend. The only people that can say my name without any honorific is my twin, my friends, and my parents. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my next class."

"You do know that I'm in the same classes as you, I daresay," He informed her as he was about to walk out the door.

She widened her blue eyes, and exclaimed out loud, "Dammit!"

The twins ran out of the room as I chuckled with thought, _Well, there aren't that many freshman in this school, so it would make sense why I'm in every class with all the freshman. So basically, there would be the same students in each class._

I walked out of the room as well, but my next class was Art. Art was one of the things I liked to do, but it wasn't my favorite class. Actually, I had no favorite classes. The only "class" I like is Study Hall.

For art, I had a gorilla for a teacher. No, seriously, it was a real-life gorilla. He had a name, however. It was Amachi-Sensei. That was his only name. Amachi.

Even though he is the teacher, there was an assistant by him. His name is Kohei Konishi. Konishi-Sensei said, "Take your seats, class."

We were all sitting in our seats, but there were stool seatings, like the ones in Science. But unlike that class, the Art room had big white papers on stools, with small cans of colored paint. They were closed by lids.

Amachi-Sensei was grunting, but obviously, the students (Myself included) couldn't understand what the hell he was saying. Thankfully, Konishi-Sensei can understand what he says, and after the gorilla was done grunting, Konishi-Sensei said, "He said that he wants you all to try to paint a sword. It doesn't have to be perfect, so draw the best you can."

I picked up one of the paintbrushes and dipped it in the gray paint, where I took the lid off. Soon, Konishi-Sensei told us, "You may start." The class and I began to paint. This wasn't the first time I had to paint a sword, so I wouldn't that much difficulty.

Moments later, Konishi-Sensei told us to stop. The students put their brushes down as we put the lids back on the small cans. Amachi-Sensei grunted at the human again. And since the human was walking across the room, it was obvious that the gorilla told him to look at the paintings that we did.

He looked at Katsura's painting, and even though I couldn't see his painting, Konishi-Sensei raised a brow, and said to the long, black-haired boy, "Kotaro-San, I see you added yourself by holding a sword."

Katsura nodded, and said with confidence as he crossed his arms, "I can just imagine myself holding any kind of sword, even if they are heavy! Hahaha!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

A while later, Art was over. All that was left was Study Hall. The teacher for Study Hall was Hattori Zenzo. He reads JUMP, like Sakata-Sensei.

I sighed, "The second day wasn't so bad, but there are still some crazy people here."

* * *

**I think now's a good time to end this chapter (Since I don't want to make it too long.).**

**So Kita and Kyra became friends, Michiru is getting a bit frustrated with Bansai, and the Art class has a gorilla for a teacher. Speaking of which, I had trouble figuring out which Gintama character would be the Art teacher. But since Amachi the gorilla is a manga artist in the anime, I figured he would do the trick. XD**

**I am changing the topic, but I can't stop listening to the song "Gangnam Style" by PSY! First, my sister talks about it, then I listened to it on the radio (Once), now I listened to it again (On Youtube this time), and I can't stop myself from listening to it! Damn you PSY! But I like it very much. :O**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. There's no quietness in Study Hall

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Sadly, it happens. XP And it's annoying when people draw in textbooks because those aren't notebooks! Jeez, how stupid can people get?! -_-"**

* * *

I was now in Study Hall. I didn't have that much homework, so I managed to finish it up a few minutes after the late bell had rung. Now, I was trying to take a nap. The teacher, Zenzo-Sensei, didn't care if students were taking naps as long as we were quiet. Because right now, he was reading his JUMP, and he did not want to be distracted.

The class was quiet, and as I was trying to rest my head on my bag, I heard Michiru whisper to Bansai, "Can you stop talking to me for just the rest of the period, Bansai-San? You're really getting on my nerves."

I looked at them, and saw Bansai smirking. He chuckled, answering Michiru's question, "So does that mean you'll allow me to speak after school?"

She knitted her brows at him as an anger mark grew on her cheek. The Study Hall had long, rectangular tables like the Science room. But the chairs in here were just "normal" chairs, plus the tables were lower than the ones in the Science room. Michiru was sitting in the same table as me. Her sister, Mika, sits behind her. Bansai, somehow, sits in the table next to her.

After Bansai asked that question to Michiru, she knitted her brows again, but nearly exclaimed, "No! Can't you leave me alone? Do I really have to ask this again? Because honestly, you're on my nerves now."

"Is that so?" He asked as if he didn't already know. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm on your nerves, I daresay."

"You are not sorry! If you're really sorry, then you'll leave me the hell alone!"

"I will not, because I still want to talk to you."

Mika leaned forward, and quietly exclaimed to Bansai, "Hey, leave my sister alone, you headphones donkey! You really need to listen to her!"

I was feeling a bit bad for Michiru. Bansai keeps talking to her (About her so-called "song"), and whenever Michiru tells him to leave her alone, he just won't stop talking to her.

Michiru said, "What's to talk to me about? I don't understand how you found out that I could fight, but I will warn you that if you don't stop annoying the shit out of me, then I'll kick your ass!"

He raised his brows, but I wasn't so sure if he was surprised. Bansai chuckled again, "Say what you like, but I'm not afraid at all, I daresay. I hear more of your song, and I can hear that you don't have the exact skills as most karate actors, such as Bruce Lee."

The long, dark-haired girl had another anger mark on her cheek, and she looked like she was at her limit. She lifted her hand up, and was starting to swing her hand towards Bansai's face. But he caught her hand by grabbing her wrist. She widened her blue eyes as Bansai kept hold on her wrist.

The teal-haired student gave out yet another chuckle as he told her quietly, "I may be wearing dark sunglasses, but I can see clearly. So my guard was up, and you weren't able to slap me. You don't want to slap me, anyway, I daresay."

She clenched her teeth as she was about to yell out, "Why you-"

But Zenzo-Sensei lifted his face up, and asked, "Is everything alright over there? I'm trying to read my JUMP."

Even though Michiru was about to tell the teacher off, Bansai lied, "Everything's fine. Michiru and I are just talking."

"Okay then. Try to talk quietly."

"Of course."

Zenzo-Sensei read his JUMP again. But it made me wonder how he was able to read that with all that hair in his face.

Michiru stared at the boy as she muttered, "Damn you..." She pulled her hand away from him, making him let go of her wrist. Michiru muttered again, "I swear, I'll kick your ass someday."

"You can try, but you won't get through with it," He smirked at her. Mika pouted at him while Michiru continued to clench her teeth. She huffed quietly, then turned away from him. She took out a book, and began reading.

I gave her a sympathetic smile as I thought, _I don't think he'll ever leave her alone._

I think Bansai's a weird guy. He's always saying "I daresay" at the end of his sentences, plus he keeps talking about peoples' "songs". Seriously, he was not making any sense at this point.

I landed the side of my head on my bag, and I was finally comfortable. Even though it wouldn't last long, I closed my eyes, and took a small nap. And it was going to be a small nap because class was going to be over in a half an hour.

A half an hour has passed, and the final bell rang. It was finally time to go home. I picked up my bag, and began to walk out of the classroom, to the front of the school. But of course, all students have to take off their slippers, then wear their shoes before they go home.

As I was sitting on the sill in front of the exit (Or entrance, when we go in the school), Michiru was standing beside me, and exclaimed with aggression, "Jeez, what's with that guy? Why the hell won't he leave me alone?!"

I looked up to her, and saw Michiru and her sister putting their shoes on. Mika was putting her slippers away as Michiru was waiting for her sister.

I shrugged, and responded, "How long has he been doing that?"

She answered, "Since I saw him at the end of school year from middle school."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

So it hasn't been long since Michiru met Bansai. I thought, _I wonder how long Bansai will keep talking about her "song" to Michiru._

Like Michiru said, the more he talks about her "song", the more annoyed she gets. Mika stood next to her, who was also next to me. We were now all standing up, and as I grabbed the strap to my bag, I suddenly said, "My name is Kita, by the way."

Mika gave me a small smile, and said, "Nice to meet you then, Kita-San."

"So are you twins?"

Both of them chuckled. Was it something I shouldn't have said?

Michiru answered, "We are, but it's obvious that we're not identical. Simply because Mika, my sister, has short hair, and I have long hair."

I raised a brow, but asked her with a smirk, "Is it so that people won't confuse you two?"

Mika exclaimed, "Yes! I hate it when people get confused by twins, so that's why I'm having short hair! And besides, long hair is a bit tougher to take care of."

"Mika," Her twin began to speak. "You never even had long hair, not even when we were little. And it's not that hard to take care of long hair, even though my hair is a bit wavy, like mermaid's hair."

"Are you sure mermaid's hair is like that?"

"I'm pretty sure," Michiru said as she tapped her chin while grabbing the strap to her bag.

Michiru looked at me, and said with a smile, "At least you understand what I've been going through with that confusing guy, Bansai Kawakami. Do you want to talk to us again tomorrow?"

I blinked, and thought, _Looks like they don't know I'm a troublemaker. Hm, well, I haven't felt like causing trouble, so that would make sense why they didn't say anything about it._

I gave them a smile back, and answered, "Sure."

"Alright," Mika said. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

They waved at me as I waved at them back. I thought once more, _Perhaps I should inform them that I am a troublemaker. But will I try to cause trouble later in the school year? Wait, why am I asking this? I'll probably cause trouble, but it may be the same old things as last year, and the other school years that I've had._

As I shrugged, I began to walk home. I continued to grab the strap on my bag as I lowered my eyelids. I suddenly yawned and closed my emerald eyes.

For no reason, I reached my hands to the back of my head, and fix the ponytail on my black hair. I made sure that my ponytail was tight, but not so tight that it would hurt.

After fixing my ponytail, I tucked one of my sideburns behind my ear, but it went back to the side of my face.

When I was starting to think about that Takasugi guy, I thought, _No, I'm not going to change my mind. I will do things my way. He may be a troublemaker like me, but I would rather not ditch all my classes all the time._

Two days later, it was Friday. I was in Art class, and Amachi-Sensei grunted at Konishi-Sensei.

After grunting, Konishi-Sensei looked at the class, and told us, "Amachi-Sensei told me that you should also try mixing colors together. Then you can try to draw something unique. You may start now."

I blinked my eyes, and thought of which two colors I could mix in. Since the first day of school, I haven't caused any trouble in my classes. Hell, there wasn't much chaos so far. I didn't disbelieve mom (When she told me that there's chaos in Gintama High school), but I wondered if any of my classes were going to be so out of control, I would have to leave the school for the day.

I decided to mix in red and white. Despite that I don't like pink, and that I knew the colors would turn into pink, I chose red and white anyway.

After mixing the colors until it turned to pink, I lifted my brush up, and began to paint. But the second I started painting, I wasn't so sure what to paint. I didn't want to paint a girly picture because I'm certainly not girly. But I didn't want to paint something so bland. So I landed my chin on the tip of the handle of the paintbrush, and began to think.

Seconds later, I smiled at myself, and decided to draw a random cartoon. It was going to be a guy giving somebody a thumbs up. I know, it's very random, but I can't exactly think of anything else decent enough to paint.

So yep, I was "cheating" my way through. But I realized that even a random drawing took a few minutes to paint. Maybe it's because it's paint and not pencil. I bit my tongue lightly as I knitted my brows, careful to not get any paint on me.

Finally, I was done. Well, the painting didn't look as I had planned, but that was okay. It's not like there was a contest or something.

Suddenly, I thought, _I've forgotten about myself being a troublemaker. That's so weird._

Just as I widened my emerald eyes a bit, I looked at the clock, and realized that we had about ten minutes before class was over. I looked back at my painting as Konishi-Sensei told us, "Alright class, you may stop."

I set my paintbrush down as I closed the small cans. But suddenly, Kagura exclaimed at Katsura, "Oi, Zura! You just took my can of blue paint!"

Katsura replied as he stared at the red-headed girl, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And what makes you think I took your can of paint?"

"That can was right in front of me a second ago, but when I turned my head, you took it! Besides, you're holding it right now!"

He looked at the paint, and smirked, saying, "And what if I told you that I did steal it?"

Kagura had an anger mark on her cheek, and shouted at the black-haired student, "THEN I'LL PUSH MY PAINTBRUSH UP YOUR ASS!"

Konishi-Sensei waved his hands at her, and told her, "Kagura-San, you shouldn't be talking about violence."

She turned to the assistant, and shouted at him without giving a crap, "YOU SHUT YOUR HOLE, SMALL-EYES!"

"Excuse me?!" He flipped out. "My eyes may be small, but my name is not 'small-eyes'!"

Without warning, Kagura threw one of her paint cans at Konishi-Sensei. He widened his eyes, but was able to dodge the small can by going under it. Sadly, though, it hit the gorilla Amachi-Sensei.

As soon as the paint spilled on his head, out of the can, Amachi-Sensei blinked before clenching his teeth, and letting out a loud, angry grunt.

Then, he had his hands filled with gorilla crap! I knew where it came from, but it's too disgusting to even say it!

Amachi-Sensei threw one pile of crap towards one student, which I don't even know who exactly. I hid behind my painting, trying to not get hit with paint or crap.

Kyra and Kagura shouted, "FIGHT!"

With that being said, the two of them began to throw other paint cans to others. Soon, everyone was throwing paint cans at each other. But I didn't want to be a part of this because I didn't want to take a long shower when I went home.

So I crawled my way out of the door, but I felt a bit of paint land on my cheek. I closed one eye tightly as I thought, _Don't you fucking dare get any paint on my hair or uniform!_

I was crawling a bit slowly, but after a moment, I finally opened the door, but I felt paint on my thigh this time. I yelped slightly as I quickly crawled out of the room, and closed the door behind me. I made myself sit beside the wall as I gave out a sigh. I was still hearing the fight going on in the classroom.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I said to myself, "So now the chaos has started! I wonder if the class will still fight after the bell has rung! I don't know, maybe the class won't hear it! Hahaha!" I laughed out loud. But my laughter died out eventually.

_I better get up. Wait a minute. I left my bag in the classroom! I have to get it now!_

I face-palmed myself, now knowing that my bag was still in the classroom. I muttered to myself, "Great, now I gotta get my bag." I didn't want to leave without my bag, so I crawled into the classroom again by opening the door.

I crawled to my bag, but the fight was still going. As I was getting very close to my bag, I reached out slowly to get it. I bit my lower lip as a can hit my bag. It tipped over, but it fell to the floor. I made a pout, but grabbed the straps, pulling my bag to me. I was able to get it without any trouble. But all I had to do now was get the hell out of here.

My body turned around, but this time, I quickly crawled to the door. But somebody stepped on my foot. I screamed in pain, but there was so much yelling, I could barely hear myself. I tried to ignore the pain by continuing to crawl to the door.

But I thought, _Oh, fuck it! I'm running!_

I pushed myself up, and dashed out of the door. Seconds later, I swiftly closed the door behind me, and I was breathing heavily.

I exclaimed as I was holding my bag, "Damn students! Well, at least I only got paint on my leg and cheek."

I gave out a sigh as I decided to ditch the class, since class was almost over anyways. I walked away from the doors, and went to the bathroom. I opened the girls' bathroom door, and walked until I was in front of the mirror. As I was looking at the yellow paint on my right cheek, I gave myself a small smile before turning on the water. My right hand went under the water.

The cold water was covering my hand with water, and when I was satisfied, I rubbed my wet hand on my cheek. I rubbed it for a few seconds before getting myself a paper towel. I wiped the paint off my cheek, now all I have to do is get the paint off my thigh.

But I turned around in front of the mirror, making sure that I didn't get any paint on my uniform. When I didn't see any spots on it, I smiled with relief.

_Phew, that was too close._

I took another piece of the paper towel, but decided to wet it down since I had paint on my thigh. The second I wet it down, I wiped the wet paper towel on the back of my thigh. I wiped it, but I had to turn around so that I could see if the paint was off of me. It was a little hard to see, but I was able to see the back of my thigh.

I managed to get the paint off my thigh. I sighed with relief as I said to no one in particular, "At least I don't have to wash my uniform."

I tossed the paper towel in the garbage before grabbing my bag, and heading out of the girls' bathroom.

I held onto my bag as I thought, _Since next, or last, period is Study Hall, I guess I could skip that class._

After my thought, I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to go to the roof. I opened the door to upstairs, and then walked up the stairs as the door closed behind me. I continued to hold my black bag as I looked up the stairs. I didn't know why, but the stairway looked dark. Thankfully, it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see, unless it was nighttime.

As I was at the top of the stairway, I opened the door, but saw Takasugi sitting on the roof as well.

I blinked my eyes, and remembered, _Oh yeah. Takasugi flags classes in general._

I gave out a silent sigh. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that Takasugi flags his classes, and he told me that two days ago.

_Well, I've already decided to skip Study Hall, so I guess I have no other choice but to sit on the roof. Though, I don't want Takasugi to see me since he did creep me out a few days ago._

I slowly closed the door, and slowly walked to behind the door (Or that big cube with the door attached to it). As soon as I was behind the cube, I sat down, with my legs crossed. Then, I heard the bell rang. But I didn't move.

My head lifted up, and I looked at the clear sky, with very few clouds. I gave myself a smile as I could hear Takasugi's feet going to the door. I didn't want him to find me on the rooftop as well, but I wasn't really scared of him finding me.

Just as I thought Takasugi would go around the big cube, I actually heard him opening the door. I widened my emerald eyes as I thought, _Is he actually going to class?_

Out of curiosity, I looked over, and saw that Takasugi wasn't there anymore. I blinked, and stood up, walking to the front of the door. As I was holding my bag, I went to the front of door, and then said to myself, "Looks like he's really not on the roof anymore."

I blinked my eyes again, but walked to the front of the fence. The moment that I was in front of that fence, I sat down again, crossing my legs once more. I looked through the fence, and within moments, I noticed that Takasugi was walking out of the school. I widened my eyes.

_I thought he actually went to class. But apparently, he didn't. Oh well, I don't care anyway. But...how come Bansai-San and Matako-San aren't with him? Is it because his friends, if they really are his friends, aren't helping him "destroy" Sakata-Sensei's class?_

I've realized that I was thinking too much of it. So I decided to shrug it off, and sit on the roof until it was time to go home.

The final bell rang, and the sun was starting to set as I stood up, setting the straps on my shoulder. I sighed as I thought, _I haven't skipped class since a month before the end of my third year in middle school...which was not that long ago._

I finally went through the door, and down the stairs. When I was at the bottom, the students were walking through the halls, and were about to go out of the school building.

As I began to walk as well, I heard a familiar voice exclaiming at me, "Kita-San!"

I turned my head, and saw Michiru waving her hand at me. She quickly walked towards me, along with her sister. I only muttered, "Hey, Michiru and Mika."

The twins were in front of me, but Michiru asked me, "How come we didn't see you in Study Hall? We both knew that you didn't go home early."

I chuckled, responding to her, "You're right, I didn't go home early. But I went to the roof the second before last period, since there was so much chaos. I decided to stay on the roof until school was over."

Michiru and Mika raised a brow, and Mika asked me, "Why? Don't you not want to flag classes like Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Another chuckle escaped my lips, but I answered her, "I didn't tell you this until now, but I'm also a troublemaker."

They both widened their blue eyes. I didn't think we were exactly friends yet, but I had a feeling that they did want to be friends with me. And come to think of it, the only people that I see them talking to is each other.

I informed them, "But don't worry. I don't believe I cause as much chaos as Takasugi, even though I don't know him."

Mika smiled a bit, and replied, "So does that mean you don't flag classes as much as him?"

I shook my head. "No. But...I can cause other trouble, such as not listening to the teacher, or walk in the halls when class isn't over yet."

Michiru chuckled, and replied as she gave me a smirk, "That doesn't sound much of a troublemaker."

"I know, but I did worse things back in my first year in middle school. And even though I cause trouble, I want to pass the exams so that I don't have to repeat any grades."

"That's unusual for a troublemaker."

"Yep, but I want to get out of school as soon as possible."

Michiru said as if it weren't obvious enough, "So do we. But right now, I want to get out of here before Bansai-San tries to find me, and talk to me again."

Right after she said that, we heard Bansai's voice. "Too late. I found you already, I daresay."

We all stared at the teal-haired student, but Michiru knitted her brows as she clenched her teeth. As Bansai was starting to walk towards the three of us, Michiru shouted, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MYSTERIOUS WEIRDO!"

The two of them were starting to run away from him, but Michiru suddenly grabbed my wrist, making me run with them. But I wasn't exactly running, nor was I being dragged by the long, dark-haired girl. I was just "flying" on the side while the twins were still running.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times as I thought, _Huh, I didn't expect Michiru to grab my wrist, and make me run with her. And I totally didn't expect to "fly" off the ground. Ha! How hilarious!_

We were running for not very long, and when we were outside of the school, Michiru let my feet go on the ground. I stood up as I chuckled at her, "I did not expect you to do that to me."

She widened her blue eyes, and replied with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. It's just that I was sort of in a panic. I didn't want Bansai to speak to me again, so I had to run as fast as I could."

"That's understandable," I said as I lowered my eyelids. "About before. Does that mean that you don't hate me for being a troublemaker? Not that I would mind anyway."

Michiru and Mika widened their eyes at me, but then chuckled seconds later. Mika answered my question, "If you're not like Takasugi, then no. But, we were just surprised that you cause trouble as well. And I apologize if I'm rude, but we're thinking about whether we want to be your friend."

"Oh, it's okay. You're not being rude. Most of the students in my schools hated me for causing so much trouble. So whether or not you want to become friends with me, I won't really care much. Well, I won't care if you don't want to be my friend, that's what I'm saying."

The twins looked at each other briefly. When they looked at me again, Michiru said, "Then we'll see you on Monday. Bye, Kita-San."

"Bye," I replied as I waved my hand at them. They were walking home, but I was walking home as well. I gave out a sigh.

_Let's hope Bansai doesn't know where she lives. Otherwise Michiru will get pissed everyday._

I chuckled once again.

Soon, I arrived home. Of course, I was alone. As I set my bag on the couch, I looked up, and saw some sticky note on the fridge. I blinked my green eyes, and mumbled to myself, "Strange. I didn't see that when I left for school today."

Another sigh escaped my thin lips as I walked to the fridge while ruffling my ponytail. As I was in front of the fridge, I took the sticky note off, and read out loud, "'Kita, Kenichi and I will be staying at a friends' house for tonight. So we won't be home until tomorrow. We don't need to say what we'll be doing there because you probably know already. We'll see you tomorrow. Love, Shira, your mom. P.S. Let me know if there's any chaos at your school when I get back.'"

I rolled my eyes as I crumpled the sticky note up. I muttered to myself, "She's right. I already know what they'll be doing at their friends' place. They'll party around. And as for the 'P.S.', mom probably wants to be right about the chaos at the school."

I put the note in the garbage can. I muttered again, "Guess I'm on my own for dinner."

I went to my room, and then changed into my casual clothes. After that, I went back to the kitchen, and this time, opened the fridge door. I looked in the fridge, figuring out what I could eat. But so far, I couldn't find anything that I was in the mood for. So I sighed, and decided to eat some fried eggs.

I took out a pan, and an egg from the fridge. As I turned on the burner, moments later, it was warm enough for me to put the egg on it. I cracked the egg, and splattered it on the heated pan. I took out a spatula, and when one side of the egg was cooked, I flipped it over without making any mess.

After cooking the egg for less than five minutes, I turned the burner off, and got the egg off of it with the spatula. I placed the egg on the plate that I just took out. I bit my lower lip for a bit, but said, "I'll have an egg sandwich."

With that, I grabbed two pieces of bread, and toasted them. When they were toasted, I placed the egg on one piece of bread, and then placed the other bread on the egg. I picked the plate up, and went to the table, where I sat down.

I began to eat the egg sandwich, and it was good.

At least I wasn't lonely, since mom and dad were at a friends' house right now.

* * *

**Sorry Michiru, but I just love teasing you. XD**

**Anyways, I know Kita is starting to become friends with Mika and Michiru pretty fast, but technically, they aren't totally friends yet. They will eventually, though.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :)**


	6. May I be excited for the trip?

**I've realized something. I've made Kita and the other Gintama characters go in Class 3-Z, yet they're freshman. *Awkward silence* Wow, I should've thought better. Well, this is a humor fanfic, plus this is Gintama so I guess it doesn't matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday came, and I was in Math class, with Sakata-Sensei. The bell already rung, and the students were in their seats, including me.

I slouched slightly as I rested my cheek on my palm. I thought lazily, _I wonder what Math questions we'll be doing today._

As a sigh escaped my lips, Sakata-Sensei came in the room, with a cigarette in his mouth, and his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to tell him that he shouldn't be smoking a cigarette in class.

He pushed up his glasses as he said, "Alright class. I have an announcement to make."

Kyra said bluntly, "You'll do the Caramelldansen?"

The teacher shook his head as he answered her, "Hell no. I don't dance." He cleared his throat, and then announced, "Class, all the freshman, which is you, will be going on a class trip. I'm going to hand you papers so that you can show your parents. And the reason for that is so that your parents won't take you for a liar."

Okita said, "Our parents wouldn't think we're liars to them."

"You'll show your paper to them anyways. Class, your parents don't need to sign anything, they just need to know that you'll be gone for three days."

I read in a mutter, "'The class trip will be at the Modoku Shrine for three days and two nights. Make sure to be ready.'"

I blinked my emerald eyes as I thought again, _Modoku Shrine? I've never heard of that place, but let's hope I'll have a good time there._

Sakata-Sensei told us, "We'll be leaving this Wednesday. And since today is Monday, I'll only give you one Math lesson this week. Remember, make sure to show this paper to your parents."

Kyra suddenly blurted out, "Are you going to smoke that cancer stick the whole time we're gone?"

"Kyra-San, this isn't a cigarette, it's a lollipop," The teacher said in a low tone.

The purple-haired girl raised a brow, but looked skeptical. She exclaimed, "Lollipop's don't have smoke coming out of the end of the stick!"

"Oh?" He questioned before pulling the stick out of his mouth. The stick really was a lollipop. Kyra widened her eyes in surprise.

But she exclaimed again, "How the hell can that lollipop fit in your mouth?! Is your mouth a giant cave on the inside?!"

Sakata-Sensei began to knit his brows, and told Kyra, "That's none of your business. Why do you have to barge into business that has nothing to do with you?"

Suri furrowed her brows, but gave Sakata-Sensei an apologetic smile. The long, orange-haired girl waved her hands at him as she said, "Please, Sakata-Sensei! Kyra can't help it!"

"Well, she's going to have to control her hyper-activeness, otherwise she'll be going to a mental hospital," Sakata-Sensei warned.

Kyra widened her eyes again, but this time, she stood up off her seat, and exclaimed once more as she slammed her hands on her desk, "Don't you dare send me to a mental hospital! That's where the people with autism go!"

Mika said, "No, you're wrong. Have you even met someone with autism?"

"No, well, I don't think so. Dammit!" She pouted. Kyra quickly sat on her seat, but she crossed her arms while puffing her cheeks up.

Sakata-Sensei continued, "Anyway, you won't need to bring money, but if you want to buy souvenirs, then go ahead and bring some money. And the only clothes you will bring will be your uniform. But, some of the girls may want to bring some 'things' if they're on their 'thing'."

Otae smiled while closing her eyes, but she had an anger mark on her cheek, and threw an object at the teacher. It hit Ginpachi Sakata, and he flinched a bit. Otae told him, still looking angry, "Don't say personal girl stuff, Sakata-Sensei."

He didn't look scared. The silver-haired teacher said to her, "Shimura-San, just for that, you get lunch detention."

She didn't respond, but she still looked angry, with her eyelids halfway closed. I was about to chuckle, but I covered my mouth to prevent myself from doing that. Sakata-Sensei said as he held a stack of yellow-colored papers, "I'll hand you all a form. And if you try to disrupt people while we're on the trip, then I'll smack your bottom with this long ruler." He held the long ruler in his hand, but soon set it down.

He began to give each student a form, but suddenly, the classroom door opened. Almost all of us turned our heads to the door, only to see Takasugi entering the classroom.

Sakata-Sensei said to Takasugi, "Oi, you do know that the bell already rang."

"So?" Takasugi replied with his hands in his pockets. He chuckled, "I don't care if I'm late or not."

The teacher raised a silver brow, and then said while pointing at him, "Well, whether you do care or not, I will have you suspended if you keep flagging classes."

"Like I give a crap. I will destroy this class." Takasugi gave Sakata-Sensei a glare, which kind of scared me.

But Sakata-Sensei just rolled his red eyes, and gave Takasugi a form, saying, "Here. If you are interested, all the freshman will go to the class trip. We're leaving on Wednesday, like I told the class. Now go sit down before I smack your bottom with the ruler."

I thought while blinking, _Why would he even smack students on the buttocks with a ruler? Sure, parents smack their kids' butts as a punishment, but when a teacher does that, then it's creepy!_

Perhaps it was best not to know.

Takasugi took the form, but he said nothing, and went to the back seat. I turned slightly, and when I saw him sit down, he set his feet on the desk. He landed his hands on the back of his head.

_Why did that creep me out all of a sudden?_

Sakata-Sensei explained some more, "The Modoku Shrine is just about five hours away, so I'd like you to come to this school the same time as you usually come here. Because if you miss the bus, then you'll be doing homework in your classes, and you won't have fun."

_I'm not too worried. I don't live that far away from this school, so I think I should be just fine._

"When we get there, I'd also like you all to stay together. That's all," He concluded.

He finished giving out forms, and then went back to his table. He sat down as he told us, "Turn to chapter one part three."

I turned the pages in my Math book, and I did that until I was at the lesson for today. My Math teacher ordered us, "Now take some notes while I read my JUMP." With that being said, he grabbed his JUMP magazine, and opened it up. He began to read the comics in it as I took out a piece of paper, writing the notes from the section.

Kyra waved at me, and exclaimed, "Hey, Kita-San! Let me copy your notes!"

I widened my emerald eyes at her, but I gave out a chuckle as Sakata-Sensei told Kyra, "Oi, don't cheat. You cheat, then I'll give you lunch detention." The girl stopped talking. She knitted her brows, but retreated, and continued to take notes.

I thought while I chuckled again, _Just because she's my friend, doesn't mean she can copy my work. Though, that was pretty funny. Kyra has no shame or embarrassment in herself._

Hours later, it was lunchtime. I grabbed my lunchbox, and decided to eat on the roof again. But it made me wonder if Takasugi was going to be there. Well, I really wanted to have some quiet time, but then, I decided to ask Kyra if she could join me.

So I walked up to her, and asked the short, purple-haired student, "Hey, Kyra-San, do you want to eat lunch with me again?"

She widened her eyes, but gave me a smile and exclaimed, "Why're you asking that? Of course! But I'll need to kiss Hijikata-San on the cheek first!"

Kyra turned, and dashed towards Hijikata. When he noticed her, he widened his eyes. Kyra jumped off the floor, and was about to kiss him, but Hijikata took two steps to the side, making Kyra fall on the floor. She fell on the floor face-first.

She muffled, "OOF!"

As Kyra was lying on the floor by her stomach, Hijikata chuckled, and told her, "You're going to have to do better than that."

The girl lifted her head up, and shouted at him, "WELL, SCREW YOU, GROUCHY-POO! I DON'T NEED YOU!" She stopped shouting, but added, "Oh wait, I do need you, but you're still mean!"

"Well, if you weren't being such a brat, then I wouldn't be so mean to you."

She pushed herself up, and turned around once more, walking towards me. She already had a bandage on her forehead. She pulled my arm as she said, "Let's go to the roof!"

I didn't respond. As soon as we were out of the classroom, she let go of my arm, and exclaimed without looking at me, "Why can't I ever kiss Hijikata-San?! This seriously sucks! If he doesn't let me kiss him on the cheek or the lips, then I'm just gonna get laughed at!"

I gave Kyra a sympathetic smile as I replied, "Don't worry, Kyra-San. You got plenty of time to do that."

"How do you know, though? I mean, clearly, he's a grouch! Like that grouch in the dumpster from Sesame Street! Speaking of which, I haven't seen that show since I was nine. But then again, I grew out of it, so who the hell cares?"

I chuckled, "I realized that he's a grouch, even when you're not around him."

Kyra narrowed her green eyes, and said as we were going up the stairs to the roof, "Hm, how can I make him like me? Maybe I should buy Viagra, and secretly put it in his drink. Then, when he drinks it with the Viagra, then he'll want me, and I'll finally do it with him! Muahaha!"

I rolled my eyes and said to her, "No, don't do that. Even if you manage to get Viagra, he wouldn't leave his drink for long. And if you put the Viagra in the drink, it takes a few minutes for them to dissolve into the drink."

After I said that, Kyra just stared at me. We were on the rooftop. She didn't say anything at first, but after a moment of thought, she shut her eyes tightly, and shouted, "MOTHERFUCKING DELICIOUS BOLOGNA SANDWICH, MY PLAN IS FOILED!"

There, I laughed out loud. Kyra asked in confusion, "What're you laughing at, Kita-San?"

When I squinted my eyes at her, I answered, still laughing, "What you said was funny, that's why I laughed."

Kyra blinked, but then smirked. She dashed to the fence, but the quickly sat down as she was in front of it. She patted on the ground, as if she was telling me to sit down with her. I chuckled, and walked until I was in front of the fence as well.

As I sat down, I asked Kyra, "You didn't bring a lunch, did you?"

She shook her head, responding, "Actually, I did!" Kyra reached in her right pocket, and took out a sandwich that was in a plastic bag. "It's peanut butter and banana sandwich! I didn't have much time to make a full lunch, so I was able to make this."

Another smile was on my face as she pulled out her sandwich from the plastic bag. She then began to eat it.

While we were both eating lunch together, I noticed that Takasugi wasn't here. But that didn't matter. The two of us were eating together, and I had a good time.

Another couple of hours later, I was at home, waiting for my parents to come back. I set the form beside me just so that I wouldn't forget it. I was sitting on the couch, watching a bit of T.V. I crossed my legs as I had my eyes opened halfway.

But I heard the front door open. I turned my head, and saw mom and dad come in the house. I said to them, "Hello, mom and dad."

Mom widened her eyes at me. She probably wasn't surprised, but she said with a chuckle, "Now you greet us."

"Well, I have something important to tell you," I informed them.

Dad raised a brow, but asked, "What is it that's important?"

I picked up the yellow form, and stood up, holding the form in front of me. I showed it to mom and dad. They stared at it for a moment.

Dad took the form away from me. He said while his brow raised up again, "Oh yeah, it's those class trips. So you'll be going to the Modoku Shrine with your class, right?"

I nodded while replying to my father, "Yes. I've never heard of that, but it's this Wednesday."

Mom told me with a smirk on her face, "Then you better get ready for that. You'll need to pack tomorrow. And you know that you told me that there was some chaos in Art class? Well, I figured your Art class would have a problem."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "You did tell me that there was chaos at Gintama High school anyways. And besides, you told me that when I told you about the chaos."

"Right. Well, thank you for telling us about this. When I was your age, for our class trip, we went to the Fuji Hot Springs while I was living in Hokkaido. It was a blast."

"Are you having flashbacks of it?" Dad asked her. Mom chuckled.

I said, "Well, I'm going to my room now."

Mom told me, "Oh, Kita. You should greet us more often."

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath.

Mom heard me, and said, "Don't 'whatever' me. You really should do that, because I don't want to get really angry with you."

When she wasn't looking, I rolled my emerald eyes again. I walked up the stairs as I landed my hand on the rail. When I was at the top of the stairs, I took out the hair tie from my hair, and I let my hair fall down to my back. I put my hair tie in the drawer in the bathroom.

I went out of the bathroom, and then went to my room. I closed the door behind me, and then turned on the light since it was getting dark. I jumped on my bed, and lied on it, with my hands behind my head.

_I was pretty surprised that Takasugi actually came to class today. Maybe it was because he didn't feel like flagging the class today._

I laughed, and muttered to myself, "Who am I kidding? It's none of my business, so I'm not going to bother thinking about it."

Time fled pretty fast. Two days have already passed, and today, we were going to go to the Modoku Shrine. I didn't know which town it was in, but I was actually pretty excited to go on this trip.

I packed some stuff in a long packing bag, but I remembered Sakata-Sensei telling the class that we could only wear our uniforms while we're on the trip.

Mom asked me, "Did you get everything? Such as toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, underwear?"

I responded, "Yes, mom. I got everything I needed. I'll return on Friday. I bet you'll be happy while I'm gone."

She widened her blue eyes, and said, "Kita, don't say such stuff like that! You know we love you, but we just don't want you to cause so much trouble! We've been worried about you since you started becoming a troublemaker!"

"To tell you the truth, mom, I feel like I'm starting to become bored of it."

"You should," Mom smirked at me while slightly knitting her brows. "Someday, you'll regret that you become one in the first place."

"Whatever," I said in a bit of a high tune as I turned around, putting on my shoes.

Mom exclaimed, "Don't ignore me! I'm serious here!"

I turned my head to the side, and as I saw my mother, I replied, "I know you're serious. Even though I am getting bored of being a troublemaker, I can never tell if I am going to regret being one or not."

"Don't be late to school, or more specifically, the bus for the trip," Mom told me while changing the subject.

I chuckled, "I won't. I'll see you on Friday."

"Bye, Kita."

After that, I went out the door, and then walked to Gintama High School. As I whistled a bit to myself, I began to wonder, _Are some of the students going to get homesick? No, they're probably old enough to be away from their parents for three days. Well, today will be the first day of the trip._

I looked up at the sky, and realized that there were no clouds in the sky. So I was walking in the sun, but I didn't mind it as long as I wasn't in the sun for too long. Otherwise I would feel hot, especially my black hair. I get a bit grouchy when I get too hot. But then again, perhaps a lot of people are like that, but right now, I had to get to the school before I was late, even though I knew I wasn't going to be late.

I began to run. I didn't run very fast, but I was starting to pant. Strange, I didn't really expect to get a bit tired, but that wasn't important.

In a matter of minutes, I arrived at the school. I saw a tour bus, and the other freshman beside the bus. I gave myself a smile, and continued to run until I was beside Kyra, who was holding a green packing bag.

When Kyra noticed me, she gave me a smile while widening her green eyes. She exclaimed, "Are you excited for this trip, Kita-San? I sure as hell am excited!"

I chuckled at my friend, and replied, "I am excited, Kyra-San. Are all the teachers going? Because I only see Sakata-Sensei, plus Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina-Sensei. Well, those two aren't exactly teachers, but still."

"I'm not sure yet. Sweet-lollipop-wavy-silver-Sensei hasn't said anything about it yet."

"I see," I said. Even though she "nicknamed" the teacher that, I didn't say anything about it.

Sakata-Sensei clapped his hands as he said, "Oi, class. Shut your traps for a moment."

The students shut their mouths, and then turned to see Sakata-Sensei. As Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina-Sensei were beside him, the wavy-haired teacher scratched his hair as he said, "So the only adults that will come are me, Tatsuma-San and Rina-Chan."

I blinked, but thought, _Just as I figured._

Kyra whispered to me as she set her hand beside her mouth, "Looks like I can cause as much trouble as I want to! Hehehe."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked the girl while raising a brow up.

She made a smirk, and answered, "There's only going to be three adults on this trip, so for lesser teachers, I can cause more chaos than in the classes. But do remember that I'm not a troublemaker. I just like to disrupt class."

I laughed a bit. "I know you told me that you very rarely get embarrassed, but it makes me think that you have no emotion of embarrassment."

Kyra smiled big, making her teeth show. She closed her eyes as I heard Rina say to the students, "Everyone, let's get on the bus."

Nearly all the students were rushing to the doors. I widened my eyes in surprise. Even Kyra was running in the doors to the bus, but she grabbed my wrist, making me follow her. I gripped on the strap to my packing bag so that it wouldn't fall on my shoulder.

As soon as I was in the bus, I had to find a seat for me to sit in. I managed to sit down, and I saw Kyra looking at Hijikata. When Hijikata was already sitting next to Okita, Kyra made a pout, and decided to sit next to me. She crossed her arms after she had put her bag on the rail that was above the students. I put my bag on the rail as well.

I turned my head around, looking at the back of the bus. I saw Michiru panicking, because Bansai was just about to sit next to her. Luckily, Mika noticed this, and dashed beside him (Even though she had to squeeze through), jumping into the seat next to Michiru. They both sighed in relief as Bansai just gave out a chuckle.

I looked forward now, and sighed while thinking, _This trip will definitively be fun._

* * *

**So you may have noticed that I did a bit of a time skip, when it was time for Kita to go to the trip. Well, the reason why I did that was because I didn't have any ideas before the trip part, so I decided, "What the hell?" XD**

Yes, I made up the "Modoku Shrine", and I won't really mention where it's held at, but let's hope Kita will have a good time.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! :)


	7. Shrines are full of accessories

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"SILVER-HAIRED-SENSEI! HIJIKATA-SAN JUST LOOKED AT MY BOOBS!" Kyra shouted as she pointed to Hijikata, who was not far away from us.

We were on our way to the Modoku Shrine, in a bus, with my class. It's been about four hours since we left the school, and Kyra suddenly tried to embarrass Hijikata.

Hijikata widened his blue eyes at the girl, and exclaimed, "I wasn't even looking at you! Why're you trying to tell the teacher such embarrassing lies when I haven't even done anything to you?!"

Kyra smirked, and responded, "This is what you just for avoiding me!"

"I'm avoiding you because you're a goddamn brat!"

Sakata-Sensei stood up from his seat (While the bus driver was still driving), and turned around, telling both Kyra and Hijikata, "Oi, oi. You two. Knock it off. Toshiro-San, don't try to grab her breasts when we get to the Modoku Shrine, and Kyra-San, don't just yell at me. You can just stand up, and walk to me so that you can tell me the problem."

Hijikata shouted at Sakata-Sensei, "I'M NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER BREASTS! I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE HER! YOU SHOULD TELL HER TO NOT TOUCH MY PRIVATE PARTS! SERIOUSLY, SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO HARASS ME SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

Kyra exclaimed while trying to give Hijikata puppy eyes, "But Hijikata-San! You know I care about you! So I'm allowed to touch your wee-wee! Muahaha!" She now had an evil look on her face.

Sakata-Sensei rolled his red eyes as he told her, "Just stay in your seat for now."

The purple-haired girl still had that evil look on her face. I blinked, shedding a drop of sweat down my cheek.

I said to her, "Kyra-San, now you're starting to creep me out."

She removed that evil look, and turned to me, replying, "It wasn't supposed to creep anybody."

"Do you really believe that he'll become your boyfriend, despite your 'crazy' attitude?"

Her green eyes blinked, but she said, "Part of me wants to just tell everyone that he's my boyfriend, even if Hijikata-San denies it. But...I'm not so sure if he'll ever want to become my boyfriend, no matter how many times I convince him."

_That's because you annoy him. Yet I'm not so sure why she's always making me laugh. The strange thing is that she's not annoying me. Perhaps I won't regret becoming her friend._

A smile was on my face as I crossed my arms and legs.

I heard other voices from the back of the bus, but I suddenly heard Mika say, "Michiru, do you believe that there's something going on in Bansai's mind?"

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked her twin sister.

Mika answered with a chuckle, "Do you think he has a 'thing' for you?"

"Mika, don't start talking like that! He's a weirdo who won't stay away from me!"

Her sister chuckled again, "Alright then. I'll stop talking about him."

With that, Mika didn't say anything else about it.

Another hour has passed, and we finally arrived at the area where the Modoku Shrine was. The driver stopped the bus, and turned off the ignition. The driver then stood up, and said to the whole class, "We are here. Grab your bags, and head out of the bus. I'll be back on Friday. Have a good trip."

First, Sakata-Sensei, Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina-Sensei stood up, then the students stood up as well. Everyone, including me, grabbed their bags from the railings above us. I wrapped the strap around my shoulder as Kyra did the same thing.

All the students got out of the bus. But when everyone was off, Kyra looked at Hijikata for a brief moment, and then smirked before dashing towards him. When I blinked once at her, she swung her big bag on Hijikata's head. Hijikata had some blood come out of his nose.

Hijikata let out a loud "oof" as Kyra wrapped the strap of her bag around her shoulder again. I could see her giving him a smirk, and Hijikata shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU MADE MY NOSE BLEED!"

Kyra let out a wicked laugh while answering his question, "I wanted to sit next to you on the bus, but no, Sadistic-Bastard-Okita-Sougo-Bastard was already next to you. I bet Okita-San is ignoring me as well as you!"

"First off, you said 'bastard' twice. Second of all, you really need to listen to me! I already told you that you're a freaking brat! So piss off, Kyra!"

"Augh! How dare you!" She exclaimed as she tip-toed towards me, with a hand on her hip. When she was next to me, she exclaimed at me, "Can you believe that bastard?! He may hate me now, but I know that he'll forgive me later!"

I heard Hijikata's voice again. "Oi, I can hear you, you know. And what would I forgive you for? Your stupidity?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid! And I don't care if you hear me! I want you to hear my lovely voice! Teehee~!"

Before Hijikata replied to her, Sakata-Sensei told Kyra, "That's enough out of you. You can bother him when we rest at the Modoku home."

Michiru asked with a raised brow, "Is that like a hotel?"

"It is," The teacher responded. "Only the Modoku home is far cheaper than most hotels in all of Japan. Jeez, if only they could change the prices on hotels. Then I would have enough money to suck on a hundred lollipops."

Suri said, "Uh, you do realize that you're thinking out loud."

He ignored her, and told us, "Alright, we will visit the Modoku Shrine first. So everybody, stay with me, Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina-Sensei."

Suddenly, the bus driver exclaimed behind us, "O-Oi! What're you doing in there?!"

Most of the students turned around to see why the driver was yelling. I widened my eyes in surprise, because I saw Elizabeth-Sensei running towards us. "She" was still wearing "her" suit, but the tie was nearly out of the suit.

As I blinked my eyes a few times, Sakata-Sensei asked, "Elizabeth-Sensei, when in the hell did you get on the bus?"

"She" lifted up a sign, that was written out, 'I was in the side of the bus, you know, where you open up that thing and put bags in.'

"I get you," Sakata-Sensei said in a low tone.

Elizabeth-Sensei lifted up another sign, but it was written, 'And I was in there the whole time because I thought there wasn't enough room in the bus, plus I had a feeling that I was too big to fit in any of the seats.'

Kyra rolled her eyes as she said to Elizabeth-Sensei, "Weren't you hot in there? It is spring, so it's warm!"

Another sign was lifted up. It said, 'It wasn't that hot.'

"Whatever," Kyra muttered while turning her back at the person under the costume (I have yet to find out if it really is a person in a costume).

Rina-Sensei told us, "Remember to stick together, so that we don't get lost."

A few students were talking to each other. I was quiet. So was Kyra until she said, "Hey, look, Kita-San!" She pointed at some building, which looked like it was from centuries ago.

I replied while blinking my emerald eyes, "I think that's the Modoku home."

"Hm, it looks lovely, despite it being old. Though, I like red." The Modoku home was red with black rooftops. I didn't know how many floors there were, but I was pretty much excited to go in there. but of course, we were going to see the Shrine first, then maybe we would go to the home or do something else before we would go there.

Sakamoto-Sensei exclaimed, "Ooh, there's the Shrine! Ahahaha!"

The students stared at a cube-looking object. But when we got closer, I realized that it wasn't just any "cube". It was the Shrine, even though Sakamoto-Sensei already said it.

Sakata-Sensei said, "Now let's see what we have here at this Shrine."

The class and I were now in front of the Shrine. I squeezed my way through some of the students, until I was almost in front of them.

The things that were in the Modoku Shrine were a small teddy bear, a few bottle caps, a rose, and some other stuff. I laughed a bit when I saw the bottle caps.

_Are the bottle caps really necessary?_

As I turned around, I didn't see Kyra behind the rest of the class. I blinked, wondering if she was trying to squeeze her way through the students as well. But Sakata-Sensei asked, "Oi, where's Kyra-San?"

There, I realized that she wasn't with the class anymore. Why did she just ditch the whole class? I know she likes to cause chaos, but why would she just leave the class, and wonder off on her own?

I saw her green bag on the ground. I picked it up, blinking my eyes again.

I looked both ways, but didn't see her. I went around the Shrine, and still didn't see her. I scratched my black hair as I muttered, "Where could she have gone?"

Right after I said that, I heard Kyra exclaim loudly, "Don't worry, everybody! I'm not injured or anything!"

I widened my emerald eyes, and looked up. I saw Kyra on the top of the Shrine! Perhaps the top of the roof was flat, because Kyra was walking on it. The Shrine wasn't that high up, but I was worried that Kyra would fall and get herself injured.

Everyone's eyes were widened as they also saw Kyra on top of the roof. Hijikata shouted while cupping his mouth with his hands, "OI! KYRA! GET THE HELL OFF OF THAT ROOF! HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET UP THERE?!"

I saw Kyra smirk, and heard her reply to the black-haired boy, "Simple! I climbed on it! Hahahaha!"

"THIS IS SERIOUS, KYRA-SAN! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU FALL OFF!"

I exclaimed at my friend, "Kyra-San, Toshiro-San's right! You could accidentally fall down!"

"Don't worry, I'll get down. And that'll be easy," Kyra said as she made a bigger smirk on her face. She first sat down on the roof, with her legs on each side of the roof. She crossed her arms as she said to herself, "Now...I'll need to jump off of the roof."

Okita idiotically said, "Go ahead. Jump, Kyra-San. Hijikata-San wants you to break your bones."

Hijikata yelled at him, "I DON'T WANT HER TO BREAK HER BONES!"

"So does that mean you actually care for her?"

"NO! I JUST DON'T WANT KYRA TO GET BADLY INJURED!"

"Even though you say that she's annoying, that sounds like you care about the obnoxious girl. Seriously, Hijikata-San, what's with you?"

Hijikata had an anger mark on her face, but didn't shout at Okita this time. Instead, he shouted at Kyra while she was still sitting on the roof, "YOU BETTER GET OFF OF THERE, OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU GET OFF!"

She raised her brows, and made up a sweet-looking expression. Her eyes were sparkling as there was suddenly a flowery background behind her. She landed her left knuckles on her cheek, and asked a stupid question to him, "Hijikata-San, do you actually have feelings for me?"

"SHUT UP!" Hijikata shouted for the umpteenth time. Before he got to run to climb up the roof, Kyra stood up again, but this time, she faced the side of the roof. This made Hijikata stop for a moment.

I took a step forward as I held onto her green bag. She closed her eyes as she exclaimed, "I'm going to jump off of the roof!" She laughed out loud, as if she wasn't scared at all. Wait...I don't think she's scared one bit.

As Hijikata ran to the side of the Shrine, he shouted once again, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

It was too late. Kyra already slightly crouched down, then jumped off the roof in a split second. Her legs were together, and in a matter of seconds, she was suddenly going upside down, then going right side up again. When Hijikata noticed that he was right under her, she hit her feet in his stomach.

Hijikata gave out a loud grunt as Kyra pushed her feet into his stomach. Again, in a split second, Hijikata's back was on the ground. Kyra looked down, seeing the look on Hijikata's face. Despite that I could only see the side of his face, I saw his expression perfectly. He had a mixture of pain, shock and anger in his head.

Kyra made another wicked laugh as she said to Hijikata, "Thank you for capturing me! I really appreciate it!"

The male student had an anger mark on his cheek, and ordered her while pushing her calves, "Get the hell off of me!"

Kyra took two steps away from Hijikata, and he was able to stand up, even though he was probably in extreme pain.

Sakata-Sensei said as there was a drop of sweat going down his cheek, "Anyways, we should get some lunch. Unless you brought your own money, the teachers and I will pay for it."

The teachers began to walk as I gave Kyra her green bag. She stared at me, and asked, "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

I nodded with a sigh, "That was dangerous, you know."

"I just thought it'd be fun!"

"Kyra-San, it's not really fun when you, apparently, busted Toshiro-San's intestines."

She made a cracked smile, but then she laughed, "Hahahaha! Intestines!"

I raised a brow at her, but told her, "Come on, Kyra-San, it's not that funny."

"Sorry, it's just that I laugh kind of easily," She replied as she wiped some water from her eye.

I gave her a small smile, but grabbed her wrist, making her run with me so that we could catch up to Sakata-Sensei and the others.

A while later, we finished our lunch, and then Sakata-Sensei said, "You can look around if you'd like, but when you're done, make sure to come to the Modoku home."

Everyone nodded their heads, including me. The silver-haired teacher waved his hand up and down at us, as if he was telling us to go look around.

Kyra sighed, "Guess we still have to carry our bags."

I rolled my eyes, and replied to her, "Sakata-Sensei said we could look around if we'd like. He never ordered us to look around."

"Well, you're right, but still."

The two of us walked by some "markets", such as samples of fresh apples or samples of strawberry smoothies. Kyra asked, "Can I go try the strawberry smoothie sample?"

I chuckled, "Sure you can. You don't have to ask me."

"I just didn't want to run off without telling you."

"That's understandable."

"Do you want to try a sample as well, Kita-San?"

I responded a bit quietly, "I guess." We both walked to the mini-market, and was in front of the samples. We each grabbed one small cup of the sample, and then drank it.

I blinked, and said, "This is delicious." I looked up at the person who was running the mini-market, and asked, "Are these made up of fresh strawberries?"

The person smiled at me, and answered, "They certainly are."

"Well, it's very good."

"Thank you," The person said again as she continued to smile.

Kyra exclaimed, "This is so good!"

The mini-market worker gave out a gentle chuckle while replying to Kyra, "Thank you very much."

As soon as we were both done drinking the samples, we threw the cups away in a small garbage can. Kyra and I gripped the straps to our bags as she said, "Let's go find the Modori home."

I gave out a chuckle, but corrected Kyra, "It's the Modoku home."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"How could you forget?" I asked jokingly. "It's pretty simple to remember."

Kyra puffed her cheeks up, making a pout, but she didn't say anything. We both continued to walk through the Modoku area, or whatever this area was called. But not long later, Kyra asked without looking at me, "Where is that Modoku home?"

I shrugged while answering her question, "I don't know. We'll just have to keep looking. Wait a minute, didn't we see it earlier?"

She widened her dark green eyes, and exclaimed as she slapped her forehead, "We did! Boy, I feel so stupid!"

"Same here! I can't believe I forgot!" I laughed.

The two of us chuckled a little quietly, but our laughter died out when we turned around, walking again.

Neither of us said anything until we finally saw the big red and black building again. Kyra exclaimed yet again, "There it is!"

We chuckled once again as we were walking to the entrance of the Modoku home. As we came in the building, it looked really big on the inside. I widened my eyes in amazement. Suddenly, a female's voice was asking us something.

"Are you part of the class trip?"

Kyra and I looked at the person who was just talking to us. The woman was wearing a traditional kimono, and her hair was in a bundle.

I answered, "We are, ma'am."

"Then I'll show you which room you girls will be staying in. Follow me," The woman replied as she waved her hand back, motioning us to follow her.

The two of us followed the woman, and didn't say a word. But Kyra whispered, "We'll we have to sleep in the same room as some of the boys? Because I would love to sleep in the same room as Hijikata-San! Heehee."

I rolled my emerald eyes at her as I whispered back, "I doubt it. Don't get your hopes up."

She made another pout. Kyra and I followed the woman up the stairs. We walked up two flights of stairs before the woman was finally turning to the left in a hallway. Kyra looked at me for a second, and when she parted her lips, the woman said, "Here's your room. This is the room the girls will be staying in. The boys will be sleeping in a different room."

"Why?" Kyra asked a bit disappointingly.

The woman smiled at us, and responded to the purple-haired girl, "Because the boys and girls wouldn't want to see each other change clothes."

"I see," She muttered under her breath.

The woman told us, "You may place your bags in there. I'll see you at dinnertime."

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been to a 'home' like this, have you?" The woman chuckled. "What I mean is that your class, plus you two, will be having dinner in the dining room. I am actually one of the servers, who places food on the table a few minutes before dinnertime."

"That makes sense. Thank you for telling me then!" Kyra said as she gave her a smile back.

The woman nodded her head before turning around, and walking back downstairs. Kyra swiftly opened the door. She was the first to walk in the room, but I soon came in as well. The people I saw that were already in the room were Michiru, Mika, Suri, Kagura, Otae, Matako, and Kyubei, the girl with the eye-patch over her left eye.

I set my bag down as Kyra did the same thing. Michiru blinked her blue eyes, and when she noticed me and Kyra, and turned her head, and said, "Kyra, I couldn't believe you did that at the Shrine." She chuckled quietly.

Kyra shrugged, replying to the long, dark-haired girl, "It was cool, though. Seeing the view up there was one of the best experiences I've ever known."

"Really? If I was up there, I wouldn't just be embarrassed, but I would also be scared."

"You're not like me, so that would make sense."

Kyubei walked up to us, and asked, "Do any of you know where the bathroom is?"

"I'm afraid I don't," I answered bluntly. "Maybe I can help you look."

"No, that's quite alright," Kyubei said stubbornly. "I can try to find the bathroom on my own."

"Why, though?" Ayame asked the eye-patched girl. "Are you going to daydream about Sakata-Sensei? Because he's mine!"

I rolled my eyes as I told her, "Don't say crap like that. And by the way, I still hate you for throwing that basketball at my head last week."

"Like I care about you or anyone else in the whole class! I just want to make out with Sakata-Sensei, so that all the other girls will be jealous! Hahaha!"

Kyra exclaimed while landing a hand on her hip, "Don't be stupid, you dumbass. No girl would want to kiss a teacher, because that would not be okay! Hell, that's probably against school rules! We may not be in the school right now, but there're still teachers on this trip, so why don't you give up at trying to make out with your so-called 'lover', and get a life, okay?"

Her body looked like chalk. She didn't respond or anything. Ayame was just as still as a Popsicle. Suri furrowed her brows slightly, and said to Kyra, "Kyra, you've never been serious like that."

Kyra laughed, and replied to her adopted sister, "I was being serious now because this idiot doesn't understand the rules from school." She used her fingers to move some of her bangs. She flipped them, but the bangs were soon back to where they were.

Kagura poked at Ayame's body for a few seconds before the student tipped over, and fell onto the floor. She was still in major shock.

Kyubei ignored this, and said, "I'll go try to find the bathroom on my own. And no, Sarutobi-San, I will not be thinking about Sakata-Sensei." With that, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Otae rested her hand on her left cheek, and said with her brows furrowed, "I'm starting to worry about Kyu-Chan."

Kagura asked her, "Is there something wrong with her?"

"It's just...she's been wanting to be alone lately."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Perhaps you could. Just don't get too personal."

"Alright. I'll be back, Otae-Chan!" Kagura ran out of the room, looking for Kyubei.

I knelled down on the floor, unzipping my black bag. Kyra was pretty much copying me because she knelled down as well, unzipping her back also. She just gave me a smile as she pulled out a brush. I looked through my bag, making sure I brought everything.

_Underwear, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair tie's, shampoo, socks...yeah, I got everything._

I heard Michiru say to her twin, "At least Bansai-San won't sleep in here, since this room is for girls. Well, until Friday, that is."

I looked up, and saw them unpacking as well. Mika suddenly smirked at her, but said, "Hey, Michiru, I drew a picture before we left the house."

"Is that so?" Michiru asked, raising a brow up. Mika continued to smirk as she ruffled through her bag.

When Mika was done ruffling through it, she pulled out a piece of notebook paper. It was folded, so Michiru raised a brow up again. But as Mika began to unfold it, I widened my eyes, realizing what the picture was going to be.

A chuckle escaped my lips just as the short, dark-red haired girl finished unfolding it. She lifted the paper in front of Michiru's face. Her eyes widened as she had her hands lifted up below her shoulders.

I walked towards them, and when I saw the picture, I slightly widened my eyes as well. It was a drawing picture of Bansai, in his uniform of course. Though, I'm not so sure if I can call that a uniform because all he wears is a green shirt with chains beside his pockets, and he also wears wristbands on his wrists. Hm, I suppose he was allowed to wear it, since none of the teachers mentioned anything about it.

But anyways, Michiru still had her eyes widened as Mika held the drawing closer to her face. She muttered, "Is there something you're not telling me, Michiru? Your face is a bit pink."

"Wh-What?!" She exclaimed, feeling her cheeks.

Mika chuckled, "Perhaps you don't hate him so much."

As she kept held of the drawing, Michiru knitted her brows, and exclaimed again, "How can you think I don't hate him?! He's been annoying to me since last month! He also won't leave me alone! I really hate that guy!"

"Then how come your cheeks are pink?" Her twin snickered as she squinted her blue eyes.

I looked at the picture, and said to Mika, "Huh, that's a very good drawing, Mika-San."

"Why, thank you, Kita-San," She replied, not letting the drawing down.

The slightly blushing girl clenched her teeth, shouting at her sister, "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TURNING PINK!" She quickly stood up, running out of the room with her hands covering her face.

Mika gave out another chuckle, "I may be by my sister's side, but I like to tease her, you know?"

I nearly laughed, but thought, _Maybe the reason why Michiru was turning pink was because...she likes Bansai. She may not really hate him. But maybe that's just me. Then again, why would Michiru blush a bit after seeing a drawing, drawn by her twin sister?_

I raised a brow, but decided to let it slide for now.

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering, no, I am not and will not make Kyra go to a mental hospital in this story at all. XD**

**Well, don't have much to say for this chapter, except...hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Dinners and baths aren't always loud

**So far, Kita's class trip is getting a bit out of hand. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours since the class arrived at the Modoku home, it was time for dinner. The students had taken off their shoes and socks, well; we had to take them off before we entered the room. Kyubei went to the bathroom twice today, and I wasn't so sure what was with her, but I could care less.

Ayame wasn't looking chalk anymore, but she gave Kyra a glare earlier. The girls and I dashed out of the room without even putting our shoes on. At least the people who work at the home lets us go out of our room without wearing shoes.

All the girls, except me, Michiru and Mika, were running down the stairs. But Ayame accidentally rolled down the stairs, and the other girls had to get out of the way so that they wouldn't roll down the stairs too.

Mika said as she shook her head, "What's with them? It's not like they're in a hurry."

I nodded my head as I said, "They're weird. Especially Kyra-San."

Kyra is always weird (She told me), but she can't really control her crazy attitude. As soon as we were all down the stairs, we were heading to the dining room. When I entered the dining room with Michiru and Mika, it wasn't quite expecting. It was pretty big! I widened my emerald eyes in surprise.

But I chuckled and thought, _Well, I've never been in a home like this, so I guess I should be surprised._

All the students sat down at the table, with their legs under their bottom. But I figured that my legs would get tired a bit fast because I'm not exactly used to having my legs under me.

As I sat down next to Kyra, she made a pout, and exclaimed to Hijikata (Who was on the other side of the table), "Hijikata-San! Sit next to me! I want your company!"

"I'm right in front of you, moron," He replied as he gave her a slight glare. Kyra pouted again, but didn't say anything.

As soon as everyone was seated, the woman I saw earlier said, "We hope you enjoy your dinner." She gave us a smile, but that was all she said. She turned around, and then opened the sliding door, going through it. She closed the door, and seconds later, everyone was picking up bowls, and also picking up food with chopsticks.

I picked up some small octopus, squid, ramen, and a few sushis. But I put the sushi on a side plate.

When I was done picking up food, I used my chopsticks to pick up the squid. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. I took one look at it, and thought, _This looks cooked perfectly. I'm definitively eating this first. Though, I don't think that matters._

I took a bite of the squid, and blinked my eyes, knowing that this squid tasted delicious. I smiled slightly as I continued to eat the cooked squid. For the truth, I'm quite a fan of seafood. I love salmon, shrimp, lobster, and all kinds of seafood. The only thing I don't like from seafood is snails. I've tried it once, and I literally threw up. Well, at least I won't ever eat it again.

Kyra put too much food in her mouth, and I knew that because her cheeks were puffed out. She chewed, but was having a bit of trouble swallowing it. I'm pretty sure she tried to eat it without choking. I wouldn't want her to choke.

Kyra turned to see me, and barely opened her mouth, but I told her, "Don't try to talk with your mouth full. Try to get it down your throat, and then you can talk."

She blinked her green eyes, but nodded her head slightly as she began to swallow.

Suddenly, Mika asked Sakata-Sensei, "Sensei, I've realized this last week, but nobody ever mentioned it."

"What?" The silver-haired teacher asked dully.

Mika asked as she pointed her chopsticks at him, "How come this class is in class 3-Z, of your class, when we're actually freshman? That doesn't really make much sense."

He answered as he pushed up his glasses, "Because we don't get that many students in Gintama High School, and since we have, maybe, over 20 students every three years, we've decided to use that class because I teach it. However, I teach all the years that students are in; freshman, junior and senior."

"Wait, what do you mean every three years? I'm a bit confused now!"

"Well, you knew that the seniors graduated last school year, right? Well, those students were the only students the school had for three school years straight. So the principal has decided to let the students sign up to this school, but not let anymore students sign up until the students, that're in Gintama High, graduate. Besides, the teachers, plus me, realized that the last time we actually had students from freshman, junior and senior in the same school year, there was tons of chaos. Students would cause food fight everyday, and even fight physically to other students that weren't in the same year as them. So yes, you and the rest of the class are the only students in this school until you graduate."

She widened her eyes in surprise. Mika said as she scratched her cheek, "I guess that makes sense. But that's pretty weird. So does that mean you abandoned most of the classrooms in the school?"

Sakamoto-Sensei took off his sunglasses, and answered her question while setting the sunglasses down, "We did! Ahahaha! It was weird at first, but we got used to it! And we'll only use the abandoned classrooms if clubs are held in there! Ahahaha!"

Before Sakamoto-Sensei could eat his food, Sakata-Sensei pushed his head down, and Sakamoto-Sensei's face was in the mini-octopus plate (He was beside him). Some of the octopus was flying off the plate, but I didn't see them fly off the table.

Sakata-Sensei exclaimed at him as he closed his eyes with an anger mark on his cheek, "There's nothing funny about that, you idiot!"

As soon as his hand was off of his curly hair, Sakamoto-Sensei quickly lifted his head up, blinking his blue eyes. He had a mini-octopus in his mouth, but sucked it in, eating it. As he ate it, he smiled big with his eyes closed, and exclaimed, "Delicious! Ahahaha!"

Sakata-Sensei growled, but didn't do anything this time. I chuckled softly as I thought, _At least he had his sunglasses off._

Rina-Sensei was beside him as well, but she looked worried, and asked him while suddenly reaching her hands out to him, "Tatsuma-San, are you alright?"

He turned his head to see her, and answered as he gave her a smile, "I'm alright! Ahahaha! Don't worry about me, Rina-Chan! Kinpachi-Kun just gave me a hard time!"

Sakata-Sensei had that anger mark on his cheek again, and then punched Sakamoto-Sensei in the face. But the punch looked so strong, it pushed him, and Rina-Sensei backwards. Rina-Sensei yelped, and they went backwards until they hit the wall. Everyone stared at the two, but then looked at Sakata-Sensei.

When the teacher noticed the stares he was getting, he exclaimed at us, "What?! Tatsuma-San said my name wrong!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina-Sensei grunt. Rina-Sensei exclaimed at the silver-haired teacher, "Ginpachi-San, how dare you! Don't you make us fly to the wall! Tatsuma-San just can't help it!"

As Sakamoto-Sensei stared at her for a second, Sakata-Sensei rolled his red eyes as well, replying to the woman, "Well, he's going to have to control himself, because my name is 'Ginpachi', not 'Kinpachi'!"

"Why can't you just get used to it?! Just because he's always getting your name wrong, doesn't mean punching him is the answer! I-" She paused, and then covered her mouth.

I raised a brow at first, but remembered, _Oh wait, that's right. Sakamoto-Sensei told me that Rina-Sensei loves him, even though Rina-Sensei doesn't know that Sakamoto-Sensei knows. So she almost had her tongue slipped. I better keep my mouth shut so that I don't embarrass her._

Rina-Sensei removed her hand from her mouth, but Takasugi asked her, "Why'd you stop all of a sudden? Did a frog go down your throat?" A chuckle escaped his lips.

Kyra exclaimed at him, "Shut up, cyclops!"

"My name is not cyclops, loud-mouth."

Kyra ignored him as Sakamoto-Sensei was barely moving away from the short, orange-brown haired woman. Rina-Sensei cleared her throat, and said while her face was red, "I don't want Tatsuma-San getting injured."

Sakamoto-Sensei finally stood up, but he reached out his hand, and asked her, "Need a hand, Rina-Chan?"

I saw her face flushing again. She hesitated, but soon, she let him pull her up. The two of them walked back to the table, and then sat down once again. Then, they ate, as if the little "incident" never happened.

I gave them a smirk, but continued to eat my dinner.

A while later, everyone was done eating. The class stood up, and the woman said to Sakata-Sensei, "Thank you for enjoying your dinner."

"Sure thing," Sakata-Sensei said in a low tone while scratching his wavy hair.

I began to walk up the stairs, but Kyra dashed towards me, and said, "Hey, Kita-San! One of the women said that we can go to the baths'!"

"Really?" I asked with raised brows.

She nodded excitingly, and then exclaimed, "I'm going to tell the other punk girls!" With that, she dashed up the flight of stairs. I chucked at her as I scratched my black hair.

Moments later, I came in the room, and heard Otae say, "Let's hope Kondo-gorilla won't try to peep. Because then I'll have to crush his bones."

I blinked my emerald eyes, feeling a drop of sweat go down my cheek. I thought, _That's a little too much, but whatever. It's her decision, I guess._

I shrugged my shoulders as I went to the closet to get a towel. There was actually a variety of colors. It had all the colors, including black. I raised a brow, chuckling out, "And I thought all homes like these only had white towels."

I felt someone push my shoulder gently. I blinked once before turning to see who just did it. Obviously, it was Kyra. As I looked at her, she was holding a purple towel over her right shoulder. She gave me a smile as she told me, "Come on, let's get to the bath!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a second," I replied with a small smile on my face. I looked through the closet, and then decided to grab a light green towel. I then followed Kyra as we were both running down the stairs like earlier. I was sort of trying to catch up to Kyra, but she was running a little slower.

As soon as we were at the first floor again, Kyra waved her hand back, motioning me to follow her. I said, "Don't get too excited."

I walked beside her, and without warning, Kyra grabbed my wrist, and then ran, making me run as well. I yelped slightly, but it was silent.

A moment afterwards, we were in front of a red sign (Which looked more like a rug), and I noticed that when it had said 'Women's', I realized that it was the bath for women. I chuckled at my friend, and said, "You can let go of my wrist now, Kyra-San."

She quickly looked at her hand, but then let go of my wrist. Kyra said, "Sorry, I got excited again."

"That's okay. I'm pretty excited to go in the bath anyways."

"Good! Because it will kick ass! Well, my ass, at least."

I laughed at her. The two of us girls entered the locker room, where the other girls were at. Kagura looked at us, and exclaimed, "Why were you two so slow?"

Kyra pouted, "Don't call us slow! I was pretty sure I was running faster than you!"

"That doesn't make sense because I got here before you, uh-huh!"

The purple-haired girl pouted again, but retorted, "Don't judge me!"

"That's not judging, it's a regular comment," I told her as Kyra began to undress herself.

Kyra smirked while grabbing the bottom of her shirt uniform. When she snickered, she quickly took her shirt off, making it fly in the air.

"Waka-waka-strip-power! Hahaha!"

I laughed again as Otae and Kagura rolled their eyes. Kagura said as she didn't look at Kyra, "Someday, you'll forget that you're actually a teenager."

Kyra widened her dark green eyes at the girl, and shouted, "ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID?!"

"I never said that. I said you'll someday forget that you're a teenager, and not a kindergartner, uh-huh."

Kyra clenched her teeth, and then held her purple towel, turning it as to making a whip. I widened my eyes as she muttered, "I'm not going to think I'm still in kindergarten, you punk!" With that, she whipped her towel on Kagura's butt.

Kagura widened her eyes, letting out an "OW!" She rubbed her bare butt as she shouted at the girl, "DON'T WHIP ME, YOU IMMATURE LOSER! THIS MUST BE WHY MAYO-FREAK TRIES TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU!"

"I'm not a loser! Because I'm the perfect comedian! Muahahaha!"

Even though Kagura was in her bra and underwear, she dashed towards her with her pink towel, forming it into a whip as well. I took off my shirt, but still felt a bit uncomfortable with girls seeing me take off my clothes. Well, I saw them take off their clothes as well.

Kagura held both ends of her towel just before whipping Kyra back. Kagura smirked as Kyra screeched in pain. She rubbed her bottom with both her hands as she gave the red-headed girl a glare.

"It's payback, bitch!" She snickered with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them as I heard the door open. I turned around to see who it was, but it was Kondo Isao. I knitted my brows as he yelled out with his arms out, "OTAE-SAAAAAN~! LET ME GET IN THE BATH WITH YOU!"

I was about to yell at him to get out, but Otae ordered me, "Move aside, Kita-San."

I turned my head to see her, but found a small gray bucket in her hands. She had a smile on her face with her eyes closed, but I had a feeling that that was the smile of anger. So I took a few steps to the side, and when I was out of the way, Otae swiftly threw the bucket at Kondo's face. As she pretty much expected, it hit Kondo on the face. He had a bit of blood come out of his nose, but he fell backwards.

Otae quickly walked to the door, and then slammed it. "There we go. Took care of that gorilla."

As Kyra and I took off our skirts, Kyra tossed her skirt in the air, and exclaimed to herself, "Skirt-tossed-up-power! Hahahaha!"

Kyubei said in a low tone, "You're annoying."

"I know!" The short, purple-haired girl giggled while closing her eyes. Kyubei rolled her brown eyes as she was done taking off her clothes. But she quickly wrapped her black towel around her. I saw a blush on her face. Perhaps she was embarrassed. Oh well, girls can get embarrassed when they change in front of other girls, like me.

Soon, I was out of my clothes as well. I quickly wrapped my towel around my body as well as I took off my hair tie. I let my black hair fall down to my back. Kyra looked at me for a second, and as I raised a brow, she said, "You look better with your hair down, Kita-San! Seriously, you should have your hair down more often!"

My brow was still raised up, but I chuckled for the umpteenth time, and replied to her, "I like my hair in a ponytail, Kyra-San. I only let my hair down when I take a bath, or when I go to bed."

"I see...well, catch up to me, because I'm going to dash towards the bath!"

She turned, and the second she wrapped her purple towel around her body, she began to dash outside. But I told her, "Don't slip!"

Too late. She stepped on a bar of soap, that came out of nowhere, and the slipped. She screamed out, "WHOA!" She continued to slip until she somehow jumped into the bath. There was a splash, but it died down seconds later.

I shook my head as I said to myself, "Kyra really needs to be careful."

I began to walk, but before I stepped outside, the door opened again. I turned my head once more, and saw Rina-Sensei this time. As soon as she was in the locker room, she smiled a bit to herself, and sighed with her hand on her chest.

I said her name, "Rina-Sensei..."

She opened her dark brown eyes, and noticed me. Rina-Sensei replied, "Oh, it's you, Kentomuro-San. I'm about to take off my clothes as well, but could you not watch me while I take them off? I'm pretty self-conscious."

"Sure thing, Rina-Sensei." I turned my head back, but decided to ask her, "Oh, Rina-Sensei. What's your last name?"

Rina-Sensei paused for a few seconds, but responded, "I don't know. I had no parents when I was small, so I never really knew of my last name. So I only know my first name, Rina."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll be in the bath shortly. Just please close the door behind you when you get out."

"I will," I said as I walked outside, where I saw the bath. It looked big, which was pretty good, since there were also a couple of other girls here.

Some of the girls had their towels folded, on their heads, while others kept their towels on. I was going to keep my towel around my body.

I walked until I stepped into the bath. I was beside Kyra. She looked up to me, and said, "Hey, Kita-San."

I looked into her dark green eyes, and asked, "What?"

She gave me a smirk as she whispered to me, "I'm going to try to peep in the guys' bath, just so that I can see Hijikata-San! Teehee."

I chuckled quietly as I said, "Good luck with that. I won't try to stop you, but it's obvious enough that Toshiro-San will get pissed at you."

"I know he'll get pissed at me, but at least I'll see him naked. Well, maybe not his wee-wee, but I will see his chest!" She chuckled a bit evilly. Kyra stood up, out of the water.

As I saw Rina-Sensei out of the locker room, she held her blue towel up, just so that it wouldn't fall off her body. I saw a blush on her face, but she looked at Kyra for a second, saying, "What's Kyra-San doing?"

I looked at Kyra, who was just starting to climb up the tall bamboo fence. I answered Rina-Sensei, "She's trying to peek at Toshiro-San."

She furrowed her brows slightly, but muttered, "Let's hope she's careful. And I wish I could climb up the bamboo. I don't understand how she can climb on that perfectly!"

Kagura exclaimed, "She has sticky feet, uh-huh!"

"I do not!" Kyra exclaimed back at the red-headed student. The girl continued to climb on the bamboo fence until she was at the top. And since the top of the bamboo fence was flat, Kyra looked a bit comfortable sitting on it.

But I heard Hijikata yell, "OI! DON'T COME PEEPING AT US!"

Kyra snickered at him, "I'm only peeping at you, Hijikata-San~! Let me take a bath with you, so that I can wash your back~!"

"PISS OFF, YOU BRAT!"

I heard another male speak, but it was Bansai this time. He said to Hijikata, "Toshiro-Dono, the brats song has a perfect harmony, I daresay."

"What the hell do you mean?" Hijikata asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

Bansai chuckled, "This girl has the song from Inuyasha."

"Which 'song'?"

"There's no specific answer, but this song deals with fighting, like the character Inuyasha."

Kyra bragged to the teal-haired boy, "I may not understand a thing you're talking about, but I do have kickass moves! Like this one!" In a split second, she pushed her hands on the fence, and lifted her butt off of it. It felt slow, but she was now going into the guys' bath. But I knew that the guys would try to kick her out.

I heard splashing water in the guys' bath, but Hijikata shouted at Kyra, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THIS IS THE MEN'S BATH!"

"I don't wanna! I wanna wash your sexy back, Hijikata-San~!" Kyra exclaimed loudly as I made a cracked smile.

_Now she's really done it._

I heard most of the voices from the guys.

"This is what you get for calling me 'cyclops'."

"She now has the song from a samurai anime, I daresay."

"How am I supposed to kill Hijikata-San now when Kyra-San is in the way?"

"Ooh, Toshipo-San has a girl behind his back! Ahahaha!"

"Oi, oi. Can't you two take it inside?"

Hijikata yelled out, "IT'S 'TOSHIRO'! AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS INSIDE BECAUSE KYRA NEEDS TO GET...OFF...OF...ME!"

"Whoopie! I got kicked out of the men's bath by Hijikata-Chan Toshiro-Chan-the-grouchy-dumb-dumb!" Kyra nearly shouted as I saw her flying in the air. She was laughing her ass off, but her towel fell off of her. All the girls, including me, widened their eyes as Kyra began to fall back into the women's bath.

Seconds after her towel hit the water, she fell into the bath, creating a huge splash that was splattering my face, and the girls' face as well. I closed my eyes tightly to prevent from getting hot water in my eyes.

When I opened up my emerald eyes, I saw her coming out of the water really fast. She swift her hair back, spilling water from her purple hair. Kyra opened her eyes, and said with her hands clenched in front of her, "That was awesome!"

I spit out some water from my mouth as I replied, "First, take your towel. Also, Toshiro-San just reached his breaking point."

"I know, I just like to make fun of him!" Kyra laughed as she took her purple towel. She wrapped it around her body again before she decided to sit down. But she turned around, and suddenly began to hump on the edge of the bath.

I asked her, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She asked a rhetorical question. "I'm humping. I was going to do this on Hijikata-San, but unfortunately, he kicked me out of the guys' bath before I got a chance to!"

Hijikata nearly yelled out, "I can hear you, you know! And you'll never hump me because you're a freaking creep!"

"Muahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes as she continued to hump.

Rina-Sensei made a cracked smile, but I said to her, "She's a crazy girl, I know."

She made a more formal smile, but said, "Girls, I know this is pretty sudden, but when we're not in school, you can just call me 'Rina'. I won't mind."

"Why, though?" Otae asked the school nurse.

Rina-Sensei responded as she cleared her throat with her face slightly red, "B-Because I only have one name, and it would be a bit awkward if students would keep calling me 'Rina-Sensei' outside of school. I have no memory of my last name because my parents passed away when I was a little girl. However, I still remember my first name, which is Rina."

Kyra stopped humping for a moment, and replied to her, "Alright, I'll call you 'Rina-Chan' then, outside of school."

"Thank you," She quietly said with a smile on her face.

I gave her a smile back, and thought, _She's a kind woman. But should I talk to Rina-Chan about her love for Sakamoto-Sensei?_

A while later, everyone was out of the baths'. We were all getting ready for bed. Kyra got into her light-red, short sleeve dress pajama as I was changing into my pajamas as well. I got put on my shorts, then my tang-top.

She asked me, "Do you think there's enough futons for everyone?"

"I'm pretty sure the workers got enough," I responded.

We went to the big closet, and saw that it was already opened. But that was because the other girls were taking futons from the closet. I pulled a futon out, and so did Kyra. As the other girls were setting their futons down, Kyra and I did the same thing. The two of us had our futons on the floor, and I figured that she would sleep right next to me. Well, her futon next to mine, at least.

Otae was standing next to the light switch, and said, "Tell me when you're ready."

Me and Kyra slid in our futons, as the rest of the girls, including Rina, slid in their futons as well. When Otae noticed that everyone was ready to go to sleep, Kagura exclaimed, "You can turn off the light now!"

With that, Otae gave her a nod before turning the light off. After turning the light off, she walked to the futon she was sleeping in, but she made sure that she wouldn't step on anybody. Not long later, she managed to get into her futon, and fall asleep. I was already hearing the girls snore quietly, but it wasn't bugging me.

I wasn't so sure how long I was trying to sleep, but from the snores, I was pretty sure that all the girls in this room were sleeping soundly. At least, that's what I thought.

I heard someone slide out of their futon. I opened my emerald eyes, but I didn't lift my body up yet. I turned my head, and noticed that it was Rina. She walked to the door, and quietly opened it, walking out of it. As soon as she closed the door behind her, I lifted my upper body up, and decided to slide out of my futon as well.

The second I slide out of the futon, I quietly walked to the door, doing my best to not wake anybody up, even Kyra. I walked out of the room, but closed the door silently behind me. I then started walking in the hallway, looking for Rina. I was really going to ask her if she actually has feelings for Sakamoto-Sensei.

I walked for a little bit, but when I felt the cool wind on my face, I blinked my eyes, and found out that a window was open. But it wasn't just any window. It was two doors opened, and there must've been a balcony or something.

I blinked once again as I walked towards the balcony. As wind blew my hair back slightly, I was so close to the doors, that I saw Rina, with her arms resting on the tall wooden frame.

I quietly said, hoping not to startle her, "Rina-Chan."

At first, she almost said silently, "Eh?" But as soon as she turned her head, and added, "Oh, it's just you, Kentomuro-San. Say, is it alright if I call you Kita-San outside of school as well?"

I chuckled, "If you'd like. I won't mind it."

"Okay then," She smiled. "You're probably wondering if I can't sleep."

"Sort of."

"Well, I can't sleep. And the reason for that is because my heart won't stop pounding."

I walked until I was beside her. I rested my arms on the wooden frame as well. I looked down, but asked Rina, "Rina-Chan...is there someone...you like?"

She stared at me back, but widened her brown eyes when I asked her that question. I tried not to say that Sakamoto-Sensei already knew that Rina has feelings for him, so that she wouldn't be even more embarrassed.

"Wh-Why do you suddenly ask that?"

I smirked a bit. "Your face was red from earlier, plus I noticed that you were acting a bit peculiar at dinner."

Her face was so red, it was to her neck. She slightly clenched her fists, and looked down again, but managed to say, "I...don't tell anyone this, not even Tatsuma-San."

"I won't. I promise," I replied, using my fingers to make an 'x' on my chest.

Rina smiled once more as she said, "Thank you. Anyways...I love Tatsuma. And it's not just friend-love, it's romantic love. I love him dearly, but I never got to tell him that. You see, I've been living with him for more than five years, but I began to have feelings for him two and a half years ago."

"Wait, you live with him?"

She nodded her head. "I do. Before that, I was actually homeless."

There, I widened my eyes in surprise. Sakamoto-Sensei never told me that when I was resting in the school. Rina continued, "I did tell you and the other girls that I lost my parents when I was little. I was in an orphanage, but I was never adopted because nobody seemed to want me. I never knew why. But when I was 18, I was forced to get out of the orphanage because I was all grown up. For the past few months, I didn't have a home. I had nowhere to go. I had to find ways to get money so that I could eat."

Rina bit her lip, but was able to continue on, "Then, one winter night, it was snowing. I was under a roof, but that barely helped me because only my knees were getting covered in snow. I had winter clothes, but they smelled bad, plus they were pretty dirty. I was freezing, but all of a sudden, I saw a man, who was in front of me. He had a sympathetic smile on his face, and asked me, 'Are you lost, miss?' When I told him that I didn't have a home, he offered me a hand. I stood up in front of him, and he introduced himself as Tatsuma Sakamoto. Then, he asked me, 'Would you like to stay at my place?' And that's it."

She began to chuckle, but furrowed her brows a little bit. Rina added, "I live with him, but he has a neighbor next door who comes to visit us once every few days."

I narrowed my eyes, and asked her without thinking, "Is that hair clip from Sakamoto-Sensei?"

Rina blinked, but she realized what I was talking about. She touched her blue butterfly hair clip as she answered, "It is. He gave it to me shortly after I realized that I was in love with him. Since then, I rarely take it off."

I said, "Rina-Chan, do you want to try to tell him your feelings?"

"I do," Rina began to respond. "But it's become hard because it's like in High school, where the girl confesses her feelings to the boy. This may feel the same, but we're adults. I tried to confess him, but my throat was feeling choked up. I tried practicing, and even doing that was embarrassing."

"I see. I swear I won't tell anyone, not even him."

"You crossed your heart already, so I can trust you on that," The orange-brown haired woman chuckled. "I think I'll be able to go to bed soon. But I want to stay here for a little longer."

"Alright then. Good-night, Rina-Chan."

"Good-night, Kita-San."

With that being said, I turned around, and began to walk back to the girls' room.

I thought as I rested my hand on my forehead with a chuckle, _I won't tell Rina-Chan that Sakamoto-Sensei already knows, but it just feels so funny that Sakamoto-Sensei told me that she loves him, and that she told me that she loves him. How hysterical._

Another chuckle escaped my lips as heard Sakamoto-Sensei speaking. "Rina-Chan, you can't sleep?"

I stopped for a moment, and noticed that he was talking to Rina right now. I believed that he walked out of his room when I finished talking to Rina.

I heard Rina yelp, and say, "T-Tatsuma-San! W-Well, no, I can't."

"Oh? Why not? Is it too warm in the room you're sleeping in?"

She yelped once again, only that was more quieter. Rina said to Sakamoto-Sensei, "It's not that it's too warm in there...Tatsuma-San, I'm going to go to bed, so good-night!"

"Wait, Rina-Chan..." Another yelp came from Rina. If I saw them in person, then I would know what he was doing. But he asked her in a whisper, "...how about a hug?"

I widened my eyes, and nearly laughed, but I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself form doing that. Sakamoto-Sensei was hugging Rina! Now I know for a fact that Rina is embarrassed!

I began to run back to the girls' room, and was hoping to get a good-night sleep.

* * *

**Jeez, this chapter was freaking long. I wanted to end this chapter a few times, but I just wasn't satisfied! XD But after the part where Kita was talking to Rina, I figured that would be a good time to end this chapter.**

**Sorry if I confused you about the explanation Ginpachi was saying about the freshman students were in class 3-Z. But sometimes, writing something like that is hard.**

**My favorite part for this chapter was definitively the bath scene. XD I enjoyed writing that part so much, especially when Kyra barged into the men's bath, just to peek at Hijikata naked! LOL**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 8! :)**


	9. Kimonos are quite comfortable

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yep, Kyra is a pervert! XD **

* * *

While I was sleeping in the Modoku home, with the rest of the class, I had a peculiar dream.

_(Kita's Dream)_

_I was in my uniform, in my classroom, but there was something really weird about it. I was in a classroom filled with girls, who all had brown hair. I raised a brow up at them, and asked the teacher, "Oi, Sensei! What happened to the students' hair colors? Were they forced to get it dyed?"_

_Everyone looked at me, and when I saw their faces, I widened my eyes in shock. _

_Everybody in this classroom looked just like me! Nobody answered, not even the teacher. The "students" gave me stares, which were creeping me out._

_I said, "Don't stare at me."_

_(End of Kita's Dream)_

I opened my eyes a bit, and muttered to myself, "Wow, what a weird dream."

But right after I opened my eyes, I realized that it was daytime. Though, I didn't believe it was late morning, but I wasn't so sure what time it was. I didn't even bother to get up, probably because I was so tired.

First, Kyra managed to jump into the guys' baths', which was a bit chaotic, then when I was trying to sleep, I got up, and talked to Rina about her love to Sakamoto-Sensei.

Yep, yesterday was crazy, but what did I expect after Sakata-Sensei's explanation on why there weren't very many students in Gintama High? It all makes sense now. My class and I are the only students in Gintama High until we graduate. Then, after that, other students will be able to go to Gintama High.

As I closed my eyes again, I heard the door swiftly open. I heard one of the women (Who works at the Modoku home) say, "Time to wake up, girls."

Some of the girls, including me, were groaning, but were trying to get up. After all, some of us probably didn't want the woman to say it again.

So I managed to get up, and rub my eye as a yawn escaped my mouth. Kyra stretched, but stretched as if she were a cat. Well, obviously, she's not. A gave her a small smile as a few more women came in the room.

As I raised my brow up, one other woman said, "Since you won't be going back to the school until tomorrow, we're going to let you wear these kimonos." Three women were carrying pairs of kimonos, in all colors, and patterns. I blinked my emerald eyes at them as I could see Kyra smirking.

The woman continued, "If you don't want to wear one, then that's fine. But for those who want to, then you may choose. Ladies, you may set them down, and let the girls decide."

The rest of the women nodded, and set the pairs of kimonos down. They all set them straight, in a straight line. The students and I stared at the kimonos (Which were upside down from us), and we were now deciding which kimonos we were going to wear (Unless some of us didn't want to wear one).

I scratched my hip as I asked Kyra, "Kyra-San, if you were to wear a kimono for a day, which would you choose?"

She tapped her chin, but then blinked her dark green eyes, widening them. She crouched down, and picked up one kimono, which was light red. Kyra held it up to her chest, and smiled at the kimono while saying, "I'll wear this one!"

One of the women smiled at her, but told her, "Before you change into that, you must wait until the rest of the girls have made the decision."

"Alright, alright," Kyra muttered as she suddenly began to dance with the kimono that she was holding. Though, she still had the light red kimono held on her chest. Then, I realized that it was the same color as her pajamas. Ha!

But anyways, the other girls were choosing different kimonos. It seemed that all the girls wanted to wear a kimono for a day, myself included. Michiru decided to wear a kimono that was yellow, but also had red small flower prints on it. Mika decided to wear a yellow kimono as well, only the one she chose had red heart prints on it.

Kyra's adopted sister, Suri, decided to wear a brown kimono. All the kimonos didn't look complicated to put on, because they weren't exactly the traditional kimonos. They were more like room-wear kimonos.

I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to wear a black kimono. Black is actually my favorite color, but I'm not an emo. The rest of the girls chose what kimonos they wanted to wear, including Rina. She chose to wear a light red-orange kimono. It didn't look bland, but it didn't have any patterns on it either.

One of the workers said, "We'll give you some privacy so that you can change into the kimonos."

With that, the women walked out of the room, and the girls were now changing from their pajamas, to their kimonos. I was starting to take off my pajama top, but decided to turn around because I didn't want the other girls to see my breasts (Since I obviously don't wear a bra whenever I go to bed). Although I turned around, my face was starting to blush from embarrassment. Then again, other girls were probably not wearing bras while they were sleeping. Still, I'm not comfortable taking off my pajamas with other girls watching me.

Kyra tapped my shoulder, but I only turned my head to see her. "What, Kyra-San?" I asked.

The short, purple-haired girl said to me, "If it makes you feel any better, Kita-San, Rina-Chan's embarrassed to change as well!"

I chuckled, "You noticed that I'm not used to changing in front of people, huh?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed as she was taking off her pajamas with no hesitation. "I can see your face, and how you turned is quite obvious!"

"Yeah." I turned my head around to the point where I saw Rina getting into her kimono. Even though the back of her head was facing me, I could see part of her cheek, and I could also see her cheek turning red. At least I wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

But I thought, _Oh, what the hell? I'll just get into this kimono quickly that way I won't be undressed for long._

After my thought, I quickly took off my pajama shorts, and then picked up the black kimono that I was going to wear. I slid my head under the kimono, and seconds later, my head was popping out of the top. I sighed in relief, but found out that the strap from the waist was like tying shoes. And by that, I mean that I have to tie it, like a shoe.

As a chuckle escaped my lips, I grabbed the ends of the straps, and made them tie together. There, it looked like a bow in the middle, which didn't look normal for a kimono. Oh well, this wasn't the 19th century anymore, so I guess it didn't matter much.

Kyra was able to tie hers as well. So did everyone else. Rina cleared her throat, and said, "We should put away our futons girls, then we can put away our pajamas until we go to bed."

The girls grabbed their futons, and put them away in the closet, hoping that they wouldn't just stuff them in there. They all put away their pajamas as well, but that was less important than the futons that were going in the big closet.

Soon, we were all standing next to Rina, who cleared her throat again. But she didn't say anything this time. She just opened up the door, and walked out. The girls, plus me and Kyra, were following Rina, walking out of the room as well.

Suri quickly walked by Kyra, and told her quietly, "You better not torn up that kimono, Kyra. Because I don't want to be responsible for that."

Kyra exclaimed, but quietly as well, "Relax, Suri! You don't have to be responsible for what I do! I won't be embarrassed to have a responsibility! I'll pay for it if it does get torn!"

"You didn't even bring money!"

"Oops, looks like I should've, just in case."

I chuckled at the two, and said to Kyra, "If you don't damage it, then it won't matter, right?"

Kyra nodded. "Yep."

Suri just sighed, looking worried for her sister. She ruffled her long, orange hair as I saw the boys walk out of their room. Just as we were about to go down the stairs, Kyra exclaimed to Hijikata as she cupped half of her mouth with her hand, "Oi, Hijikata-grouch! Look at the kimono I'm wearing! Isn't it pretty~? Teeheehee!"

Kyra giggled, setting the tips of her fingers on top of her lips. I heard Hijikata mumble, but he didn't respond to the purple-haired girl. Looks like he was trying to ignore her. But I doubt he'll be able to ignore her for the whole day.

I looked at Kyra, but also didn't say anything. The whole class was going down the stairs, but Kyra suddenly dashed down the stairs. She exclaimed, "I'll race you down! Muahahaha!"

I rolled my emerald eyes as I noticed that I never put my hair up in a ponytail. I blinked, but figured that I should wait until I went back to the room, then I would put my hair in a ponytail.

Suri exclaimed back, "Kyra! Don't just run off!"

Rina sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Guess she really is mental."

The chestnut-haired boy, named Okita, blurted out, "We should take her to a mental hospital when we go home."

Hijikata replied to him, "That's no use. She'll just destroy everything, even if the doctors tend to try to calm her down."

I didn't even bother to look behind me, because I knew it had nothing to do with me. Not long later, the class was on the first floor.

Kyra was leaning on a door sill, and said as she crossed her arms, "You were all slow! I told you to race me!"

Rina gave Kyra a slight glare as she told her, "You do not dash off, away from the class. What happens if you get lost?"

"Then I'll eat all the breakfast I want! Hahahaha!" She laughed as she landed her hands on her hips.

The short, orange-brown haired woman rubbed her forehead again with a sigh, but muttered under her breath, "You're really frustrating everyone here."

Kyra just giggled. The woman walked up, and said, "Breakfast is ready."

The class walked into the dining room, and then sat down, with their legs under their bottoms. I, on the other hand, had my legs beside me. The breakfast was already on the table, and before we got to eat, the woman said to us, "We hope you enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks," Sakata-Sensei muttered. He wore a silver kimono, with white swirls on the sleeves, and on the bottom of his kimono. As soon as the woman left, the class began to eat. Kyra took five pieces of toast, and already stuffed one in her mouth.

I blinked at her (Who was sitting next to me), and told her, "Kyra-San, you need to slow down, otherwise you'll choke."

"Oh, I'm not going to choke," Kyra replied without looking at me. "I'm going to eat this toast first, then the actual breakfast!"

The second she said that, she stuffed the other pieces of toast in her mouth. Amazingly, she managed to swallow them without hiccuping or even choking. As I was putting food on my plate, Kyra did the same thing, only she didn't have very much.

Before I got to tell her to put more food on it, Kyra informed me, "I already ate five pieces of toast, so I don't really need a full plate of food."

I rolled my eyes at her once again as the two of us began to eat. While everyone else was eating, I heard Michiru and Mika talking to each other. Actually, they were beside Kyra and Suri.

Mika said, "Hey, Michiru. We've never been to a home like this, have we?"

Michiru shook her head at her twin sister. "No, we haven't."

The girl chuckled, "Then this is a good experience."

"I guess so," Michiru chuckled as well.

Everyone else was talking to each other, but Elizabeth-Sensei lifted up a sign to Sakata-Sensei, and it was written out, 'Do you know the reason why everyone here is wearing a kimono?' Elizabeth was only wearing "her" suit, but not with "her" tie.

Sakata-Sensei shrugged his shoulders while answering, "I don't know. I'm the wrong person to ask."

"She" lifted up another sign, that was written out, 'Sorry, then. I just got too curious.'

Elizabeth-Sensei didn't lift up anymore signs, but as the person was eating, there was suddenly a hand coming out of the beak. My jaw dropped as my eyes widened in shock. Some of the students watched this, and they had their eyes widened in shock as well, only we were all looking chalk. My eyebrow twitched as the corner of my mouth began to twitch as well.

The hand took the piece of food, and it went back into the mouth. The class and I could hear the person, under that damn costume, eat the food. But as it was done eating it, it turned to look at the class, and asked out loud, "Don't stare at me like that. Can't you see I'm trying to eat like the rest of you?"

It felt like my heart had stopped for a split second. I thought loudly in my head, _D-D-D-DID ELIZABETH-SENSEI JUST TALK LIKE A MAN?! WHY DOES IT EVEN USE SIGNS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! IS IT BECAUSE IT DOESN'T WANT TO REVEAL ITS TRUE IDENTITY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH THIS SO-CALLED CREATURE?!_

I shook my head fast, trying to clear my head. Kyra whispered in my ear, "Is it just me or did I hear Elizabeth-Sensei speak like a male?" Her brow was twitching as well. She shed a sweat drop down her cheek.

I waved my hand at her, replying in a whisper as well, "Let's not talk about it right now. Elizabeth-Sensei can probably hear us."

"Right..." She muttered. Kyra continued to eat her breakfast, but she was beginning to shake. I was suddenly shaking as well. But I knew I had to finish my breakfast sooner than later.

A few moments later, everyone was done eating. Sakata-Sensei waved his hand at us, and told us, "You can all look around, but don't leave the Modoku home."

Some of the students smiled with relief. At least we would have some free time. Kyra ran beside me, and gave me a smile. I smiled back, but said, "I want to put my hair up in a ponytail, so we should get back to the room."

She gave me a nod. The two of us were walking up the stairs again, but Rina suddenly said to us, "Uh, can I talk to you girls in…private?"

I blinked, but asked, "Can we talk in the girls' room?"

She nodded her head at me. "That'll be fine as long as there aren't many girls there."

So now it was the three of us, quickly walking up the stairs. It didn't take long for us to get to the girls room, but it was starting to get tiring just from walking down and up the stairs over and over again.

As soon as we were in the room again, we saw that there was no one else in the room. Rina sighed in relief as she closed the door swiftly behind us. Rina nearly exclaimed, "Okay...what the hell just happened to Elizabeth-Sensei?!"

I took out a hair tie from my packing bag. As I was starting to pull most of my hair back, Kyra exclaimed, "I don't know, but that male voice that came out of that creature's mouth just crept me out!"

I said as I suddenly shook again, "I didn't even believe it was a woman in the first place, but I clearly did not expect 'her' to start talking without any freaking signs!"

Kyra had a shiver up her spine (I could see her whole body shake), and whispered while holding her head with her hands, "Should somebody try to talk to that so-called woman penguin, er, duck, er, whatever the hell it is?!"

Before Rina or I could answer that question, the door swiftly opened. The three of us turned our heads, and saw Sakamoto-Sensei. He wore a dark red kimono, that had black straps.

As we gave him a brief stare, he explained to us with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, ladies. I know Elizabeth-Sensei, so I guess I should tell you. You see, I found her a long time ago, and it suddenly began to speak to me. But I got used to it shortly, and it informed me that she was a woman."

Rina exclaimed at him as she made fists, "Tatsuma-San, do you really think that's a woman?! A woman wouldn't have such a manly voice!"

"To be honest, Rina-Chan, I don't exactly know myself, but we should respect Elizabeth-Sensei that way she won't feel hurt! Ahahahaha!"

"How would 'she' feel hurt?! Are you saying we should forget that we even heard that creature speak?!"

"Yep! Ahahaha!"

Rina sighed as he walked in the room. As he was a bit close to her, Rina suddenly started to yelp and blush. She asked him while starting to shake, "Wh-Why're you close to me?!"

His sunglasses lowered down, and this time, he actually looked serious. Sakamoto-Sensei told her quietly, "Just don't ask Elizabeth-Sensei why it sounded like a man, okay?"

Rina's face was turning even redder. She nodded her head fast in panic. His pushed his sunglasses up as he replied, "Good! Ahahaha! I'll talk with you later!"

With that being said, he turned around and walked out of the room. The moment after he closed the door, Rina just stood stiff, with her hands lifted in front of her chest.

Kyra raised a brow, and said, "Rina-Chan...are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Kyra blinked, and then poked her arm. Rina yelped a bit loudly, and quickly turned her head to see Kyra.

Rina answered with a cracked smile, "I-I'm fine! Um, let's forget we ever talked about Elizabeth-Sensei, okay?"

Kyra and I nodded our heads. Since I was shaking a little not too long ago, I fixed my ponytail. Soon, it was fixed, and my sideburns were beside my cheeks, as usual. Rina walked out of the room, but Kyra said to me, changing the subject, "Let's go find Hijikata-grouch!"

A laugh escaped her lips as I gave her a small smile. I didn't reply, but I thought, _He'll get pissed at her again, plus he'll probably just push her away from him._

She grabbed my wrist a bit roughly, and we dashed out of the girls room. Kyra exclaimed, "Now where's that grouch?! He must be here on this floor somewhere!"

"Are you going to look on this floor first?" I asked as if it weren't obvious enough.

Kyra exclaimed once again, "I shall do that! Heehee!" She suddenly let go of my wrist, and I was still running with her, but she was faster than me, so I had trouble catching up to her. A drop of sweat was going down my cheek as Kyra stopped her feet from running anymore.

I thought, _Did she find Toshiro-San?_

She raised her hands up, and shouted, "HIJIKATA-SAAAAN~! I'LL FIND YOU, AND THEN I'LL GLOMP YOU! MUAHAHAHA!"

I rolled my eyes as I muttered under my breath, "Guess she didn't find him after all." Kyra still had her arms up in the air, but she dashed through the hall like a little kid. Well, she was acting like a little kid right now.

When Kyra was at the stairs, I was able to catch up to her, but as I was beside her, we saw Hijikata walking down the stairs.

Kyra smirked a bit evilly, and shouted while cupping her mouth with both her hands, "HEY, HIJIKATA-SAN! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Hijikata stopped for a moment, and turned his head, seeing Kyra. He widened his eyes as he tried to run down the stairs faster.

But Kyra shouted again, "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME! HAHAHAHA!"

The purple-haired girl took a step down, but she accidentally tripped on her light-red kimono. She screamed, "WHOA!" Then, in a split second, her body hit on the stairs, and she began to roll down the flight of stairs.

She continued to scream, "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

Hijikata turned back again, only he ran to the side of the stairs so that he wouldn't be trampled by Kyra. She didn't stop rolling until she was at the bottom.

As soon as she was at the bottom, I quickly ran down the stairs without tripping on my black kimono. When I was at the bottom as well, I crouched down, and asked her, "Are you okay, Kyra-San?"

Right after I asked that, she lifted herself up very fast, and turned to me, exclaiming with a smile on her face, "I'm better than okay! I feel outstanding!" But I saw blood coming down her face. It seemed that her forehead was bleeding.

I raised a brow, and told the girl, "You don't look okay. Your forehead is bleeding."

She blinked her dark green eyes at me, but she felt the blood on her forehead. As she stared at the blood, Kyra replied to me, "That's my makeup."

"Makeup isn't so liquidity."

"Kita-San, you're overreacting."

"How is that overreacting? We need to get you some bandages."

"I'm fine, Kita-San! Really!" She exclaimed all stubborn.

I shook my head with a chuckle, "You need bandages...now. Don't be a stubborn girl."

Soon, Kyra retreated. I grabbed her wrist, and made her walk with me. I saw Kyra pout, but she already decided to give up, so I was happy that she wasn't trying to pull her wrist away from me. But maybe that was because she became friends with me.

As we were walking, we saw one of the workers. She widened her eyes, and asked, "Your friend is bleeding! I'm guessing you need bandages!"

Kyra said with her brows knitted, "It's my makeup!"

I laughed as I informed the woman, "She accidentally rolled down the stairs, which caused her forehead to bleed. So yes, we'll need some bandages."

Another chuckle escaped my lips as I heard Kyra gave out a huff. The woman and I ignored it, and she said, "Follow me, then."

I gave her a nod just as Kyra and I were following her. I continued to hold Kyra's wrist as I thought, _If I let go of her wrist, then she'll try to run away from me. So I have to hold her until she get bandages on her forehead._

We followed the woman until we were in some sort of nursing room. I wasn't so sure what it was called, but it looked like a room from a hospital, only it was smaller.

The woman motioned Kyra to sit on the short, round stool. I finally let go of her wrist, but had to make sure that she wouldn't try to run away from the woman and I. So far, she just sat there.

As Kyra puffed her cheeks up, the woman took out a roll of bandages. Kyra kicked her legs up and down as the woman told her, "Please stop moving your legs so much." Kyra stopped.

As the woman was unrolling the bandages, Kyra asked idiotically, "Are you going to use the whole roll?"

She raised a brow, but answered, "Well, I can't cut up the bandages, so I'm going to have to use the whole roll. And you're probably going to have to leave it on for a few days, until the cut is gone. Thankfully, the Modoku home has plenty of rolls here." A chuckle escaped her lips as she began to wrap the bandages on Kyra's forehead. She already cleaned up the blood that was trailing down her face.

Kyra didn't stop pouting, but the face she made did look funny. I chuckled quietly, and she didn't even look at me.

The bandages were wrapped around Kyra's head a few times before the woman was finally done wrapping it. Kyra's bangs were over the bandages, but some of her hair covered part of it on the back of her head.

The woman said, "There we go. Now all you have to do is wait for a few days, so don't take it off until the cut is gone."

I decided to ask her, "But how will she know if the cut's gone?"

"She'll need to check it every two days, and clean it so that it doesn't get infected."

"Right. Kyra," I began to speak to my friend. "You will have to do what the woman says."

"Fine," She muttered. Kyra stood up, and was beginning to walk out of the door.

I said to the woman, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She replied with a smile. Kyra and I walked out of the room, and I was pretty glad that Kyra didn't run away from me.

I told her, "Kyra-San, don't play with it, because it may get worse."

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered under her breath.

I sighed as I said, "Don't 'yeah yeah' me, Kyra-San. It's your fault for rolling down the stairs just because you were being careless. You could've at least lifted part of your kimono up, then you probably wouldn't have tripped on it."

Kyra furrowed her brows at me, and didn't have that pout look on her face anymore. She replied with a deep sigh, "As much as I hate to admit stuff like this, you're right. Even though this isn't the first time that's happened, I guess I should've been more careful, especially when I was walking down the stairs."

I widened my eyes at her. I chuckled, "Guess you can feel shame after all."

"Perhaps. But Kita-San...this very rarely happens to me. Just like how I told you that I very rarely get embarrassed."

Once again, I chuckled. "You are crazy, so that makes sense."

"Well, now that my so-called cut has been dealt with, I'm going to find Hijikata-San again! I'll see you later, Kita-San!"

Kyra began to ran, and waved at me as she turned to the left at the end of the hallway. I landed my hand on my forehead as I thought, _Kyra better not mess with that cut on her forehead. _

As a smirk was on my face, I heard Michiru. I didn't see her yet, but she was sounding a bit angry.

She exclaimed, "Mika! Stop that!"

I raised a brow, but when I saw them running down the stairs, Mika was holding her drawing of Bansai. And I knew it was her drawing because it was a piece of paper, plus I could see the drawing almost perfectly. Mika smirked at her sister as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

I asked Michiru, "Is Mika teasing you again?"

As the long, wavy dark-red haired girl ran right next to me, she responded with a sigh of aggravation, "She is, because she kept showing me her drawing of Bansai! I want to take the drawing away from her, and rip it apart, but for some reason, I can't seem to do it!"

Mika snickered and basically sung in a high tune, "And it's because she likes him~!"

Michiru turned pink, and swiftly turned to her sister, exclaiming, "I do not! Don't be an idiot, Mika!"

"Then how come you're starting to turn red? Eh, Michiru?"

Michiru turned again, but shut her eyes tightly, and exclaimed once more, "Just shut up! I-I don't want to hear anything about him!"

"Hey, Michiru. Please look at me," Her twin told her.

I thought, _Is she going to say 'no'?_

Much to my surprise, Michiru opened her eyes, and turned to see her sister again. This time, Mika lifted her drawing up with both her hands, and exclaimed in a high tune again, "KIIIIISSSSS HIIIIIIIM~!"

Michiru's blue eyes widened, and she began to shake. As Mika made the drawing touch her nose, she said again, only in a low tone, "I know you want to kiss him. Just admit it! Hehe."

"That does it! I'm gonna kick your ass, Mika!" An anger mark was on her face, and she was about to attack her twin when all of a sudden, the three of us saw Bansai coming down the stairs. He wore a dark, teal kimono.

He said, "Is there a fight going on? My, its Michiru trying to attack her twin, I daresay." He started to chuckle, and Michiru stopped from trying to hit Mika. I knew she wouldn't harm her twin sister since they are family (Unless she was an abusive person, but obviously, she isn't), but Mika pretty much angered Michiru. Though, Michiru would probably just give her twin soft hits, and not painful ones.

Michiru's face was still a bit red, but she exclaimed at Bansai, "I was not going to fight her! I was only going to hit her, because she was messing up my mind!"

Bansai chuckled again, but was starting to walk towards Michiru. She widened her eyes again, but took a few steps back as he replied, "Hitting is not the answer, I daresay. Why would you even want to hit your twin anyway?"

A smirk appeared on his face, and when he was about a foot in front of her, Michiru tilted her head, and responded, "That's none of your business."

Mika exclaimed, "Actually, Michiru, it is his business! Well, some of it." She cleared her throat, and held the drawing of him in front of herself. She said, "Michiru was just too shy to tell you that I drew this fabulous picture of you!"

"I'm not shy!" Michiru flipped out.

Bansai lifted his head up, and looked (Or so I think since he wears those dark sunglasses) at the drawing. He continued to smirk, but said, "That's a nice drawing of me. Is your name Mika?"

Mika nodded her head. Bansai also said, "I can't believe Michiru doesn't appreciate it, I daresay. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

I had a feeling that Mika was going to tell him that Michiru likes him, despite that Michiru is denying that. But Mika shook her head, replying to the teal-haired student, "No. Nothing else. Just don't get close to my sister."

"Alright then. Oh, and Michiru," He spoke to Michiru as he landed a hand on her cheek, which caused Michiru to gasp loudly. "Your song is ringing in my ears, and it won't go away."

As soon as he let go of her cheek, he walked away from us. When he was out of sight, Michiru touched the cheek that Bansai's hand landed on. Seconds later, she blinked, but clenched her teeth, and formed her hand into a fist.

She cursed under her breath, "That bastard...what does he mean my 'song' is ringing in his ears?!"

Michiru cursed once more before deciding to walk away as well. Mika followed her, and I was alone in the hallway.

I didn't know why, but I was starting to laugh out loud.

Maybe this trip won't be so bad, but it will get really crazy, in case I didn't know that already.

* * *

**Is it just me or did I just pack a lot of crazy stuff in one chapter? XD The whole class trip is getting a bit longer than I had intended to write. I honestly thought I would have less than six chapters for the "Class trip arc" (Maybe I should make up arcs in this story like I did for "Two Worlds, One Life". XD), but apparently, it seems that I don't want to rush anything. Though I don't THINK I'm rushing anything. :O Bah, whatever.**

**I find it hilarious that Elizabeth talks like a man, yet Katsura (And some others) still thinks its a woman. That might be why I added that in this chapter (Though I need to remember that Elizabeth is also in the class trip because I keep forgetting!) Ha!**

**And if you're wondering if Michiru's a Tsundere...well, she is! This was actually something I never got a chance to do while writing "Traditional Sounds". But now I got to write her as a Tsundere! LOL**

**By the way, I stopped caring about how long each of my chapters are. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**


	10. Being lazy is more fun than touring

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Don't worry, I'm not going to make Kyra die. XD Actually, I'm not making any characters die in this story since this is humor. But yeah, if you're not careful, then you can get injured, or even killed. :/**

* * *

Two hours later, I was taking a small nap in the girls room. The second day at the Modoku home was actually pretty nice. Even though weird things happened (AKA, Elizabeth-Sensei talking without a sign), I was enjoying this place. Of course, we would have to go back home tomorrow.

As my hands were behind my head and my leg was on top of my other one, I heard the door swiftly open. I opened one of my emerald eyes, and saw Kyra walking in. She wasn't playing with those bandages on top of her cut, so maybe she actually listened to that woman from earlier.

I lifted myself up as she asked, "Were you taking a nap?"

I chuckled, "I was, because I was bored. Were you playing with your cut, Kyra-San?"

Kyra shook her head. "I wasn't. I decided to not do that because I don't want my cut to get worse. And if my cut does get worse, then I'll get an infection, and my brain will rot, and then I'll die!" She widened her dark green eyes, and exclaimed as she landed her hands on her cheeks, "GAAAAHH! I don't want to die before I kiss Hijikata-San! I can't die! I'm...er, invincible!"

I gave out another chuckle, and replied to her, "Perhaps you are since you aren't afraid of such things as jumping towards him."

"But Kita-San," The purple-haired girl began to explain to me. "Whenever I do try to jump towards Hijikata-San, as to trying to kiss him on the lips, he'll take one step back, and then I'll hit my face on the floor! Doesn't he know how much that fucking hurts?!"

She suddenly had rainfalls of tears pour out of her eyes. Her eyes were squinted as she exclaimed once again, "Perhaps he doesn't care about me. Wait a minute, I know he doesn't! But I'll make him love me!"

"Oh? How so?" I smirked a little at my friend, expecting her to come up with a ridiculous plan.

Kyra lifted her index finger up, and responded as she closed her dark green eyes, "I know I've mentioned Viagra before, but this time, I have come up with a different plan! I'll smash two pills of Viagra and when it looks like powder, I'll sprinkle it in his food at lunch, and stir it until it's not seen anymore! Then, when Hijikata-San starts to eat it, he'll definitively want to do it with me! Hahahaha!"

She made an evil smile, making me blink, and shed a drop of sweat down my cheek. Before I got to tell her something, Kyra informed me, "There's a gift shop on the first floor, and I noticed that they had Viagra, so I thought, 'Perfect'!"

I rolled my emerald eyes as I told her, "But Kyra-San, Suri already reminded you that you didn't bring any money with you."

"Who needs money when I can steal?" She snickered.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I hit my forehead while telling her, "What you're about to do will be a crime."

She raised a brow, but said, "Kita-San, you're a troublemaker, so didn't you steal stuff from gift shops, or any other kind of store before?"

I shook my head as I answered, "No. The only things I 'steal' are notes, so that I can study better for future tests and exams." I used my fingers as quotation marks when I said "steal".

Kyra puffed up her cheeks, but I chuckled, "Kyra-San, when I walked past the gift shop, I noticed that there were motion detectors. Didn't you see them as well?"

She widened her eyes, and then sighed deeply. "Dammit," She cursed under her breath.

I gave her a sympathetic smile, but informed the short, purple-haired girl, "Even if you do manage to steal, the motion detector will beep loudly, and the workers will find out you're stealing something."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor on her stomach, pounding on the floor with her fists. Kyra then muttered to herself, "Looks like I'm going to have to 'borrow' some money from someone."

She looked up to me, but I shook my head at the girl. "I didn't bring any money. Sorry."

Kyra pouted once again. She tapped her finger on the floor, but then widened her eyes again, exclaiming out loud, "I'll steal money!"

I rolled my eyes, and told her, "Don't."

She huffed, tapping her chin this time. Kyra said in a question, "I'll ask Suri for money?"

I shook my head again. "She'll just tell you that you should've brought your own money."

"Oh, what the hell? I'll ask Hijikata-San for money." She stood up, walking to the door.

I stood up as well, but asked with a brow raised up, "Why Toshiro-San?"

"Because he's my good friend! Although I'm going to try to get Viagra for him, I'm not going to tell him what I'm buying!"

There, I began to laugh out loud. As I laughed, Kyra asked me, "Is it that funny?"

I responded while rubbing my right eye, "Good luck with that! If you don't tell him the reason why you want money from him, then he just won't give it to you!"

"Don't talk like that, Kita-San!" She flipped out. "I'll lie to him!"

My head shook for the umpteenth time as the two of us walked out of the girls room. I adjusted my black kimono as we were at the stairs.

Kyra pulled up her light red kimono slightly, and said with confidence, "I'm not going to fall down the stairs this time! I already have freaking bandages on my forehead, so I don't need more!" With that, she quickly walked down the stairs. I smirked as I was walking down the stairs as well. Not surprisingly, she was going faster than me. But I didn't care.

I didn't know why, but as Kyra was at the bottom of the stairs, she looked up, as if she was telling me to hurry up. So I decided to move my feet quicker, so that I could catch up to her, even though I wasn't the one in a rush.

As soon as I was on the first floor as well, she began to run, without grabbing onto my wrist for once. I smiled a bit, and ran along as she was trying to find Hijikata. Kyra turned her head both ways a few times before she finally caught glimpse of the black-haired boy.

She smirked, and dashed towards him, yelling out, "HIJIKATA-GROUCH!"

He blinked, and swiftly turned his head to see the girl. I actually expected her to jump, and try to kiss him, but instead, she stopped running in front of Hijikata. He wore a dark gray kimono, that almost looked black, but it wasn't.

I was behind her, but Hijikata just stared at her, with a chuckle escaping his lips. He asked, "Are you finally giving up?"

"Hell no!" Kyra immediately exclaimed at him. She asked without hesitation, "Hijikata-San, can I have some money? I want to buy something from the gift shop."

He rolled his eyes, and responded, "You should've brought your own money. What're you even going to get anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not answering that, Hijikata-San~!" She giggled.

Hijikata rolled his blue eyes again, but asked again, "Is it supposed to be a prank?"

"Of course not, sweetie! It's just a surprise!"

"Don't call me sweetie."

"Can you please just give me some money?"

He sighed with aggravation, and took out some money, giving it to Kyra. I was actually a bit surprised, because I know Hijikata doesn't like Kyra (Since she's annoying to him). Perhaps he wanted to get his "surprise" that way Kyra wouldn't ask him for money again.

Kyra smirked once more as she said, "I'll be back, boyfriend~!"

"Oi, I'm not your boyfriend! Giving me some sort of gift does not make me your boyfriend!" Hijikata exclaimed as Kyra began to run again. I ran along, and was beside her.

She chuckled, "Won't Hijikata-San be surprised when he finds out that I'm putting Viagra in his food! Muahahaha!"

A chuckle escaped my lips as I replied, "Aren't you going to try to do it in secret?"

"Well, if I'm caught, then I'll tell him the truth. I won't feel ashamed of myself for trying!"

"I figured you'd say that."

The two of us stopped running when we were in front of the small gift shop. Kyra made a big smile as she motioned me to follow her. I wasn't really part of her "plan", but I guess she wanted me to support her. As we walked through the gift shop, the woman, who was at the cash register, gave us a smile. I smiled back, but looked at the back of Kyra's head, where I could see the bandages.

I looked around the small shop, but heard Kyra say, "Aha! There it is!"

Blinking my emerald eyes, I turned to look at Kyra again. She grabbed one box of Viagra. After that, she walked to the counter.

I thought, _I don't think the woman will let her buy the Viagra, because it's mostly for adults._

As I followed Kyra, she placed the box on the counter. The woman blinked her eyes, but frowned when she noticed it was the Viagra box. The woman picked up the box, and told her, "I'm sorry miss, but I can't scan this."

"Why not?" Kyra asked.

"Because you're still too young to be buying stuff like this. I'm sorry, but this clearly says it's for adults only."

She turned it to one side, tapping her finger on the box, and made Kyra look at the words that said on the box, 'People under 18 should not take it'.

Kyra rolled her eyes, but asked another question, "And why is that?"

The woman sighed, "I'm not sure if this is true, but if a teenager takes it, then they will feel confused, and weird."

Both of us were confused. Kyra said, "That doesn't really make sense."

"I still can't scan this. Please put this back," The woman somewhat ordered her.

Kyra sighed, and took the box again; only she had to put it back to where it was before. The woman said to us, "Thank you for coming anyways!"

Kyra mumbled to herself, and seconds after we had walked out of the gift shop, Kyra spoke, "That sucked. How am I supposed to get Hijikata-grouch to kiss me now?"

I chuckled, "Oh well."

Moments later, we found Hijikata again. As he noticed us, he smirked, and asked jokingly, "What's with the sad look? Did your 'plan' fail?"

She exclaimed while closing her eyes, "Shut up, you grouch! I couldn't find what I wanted to find! So here's your stupid money back, dumb-dumb!"

She handed him his money, but Kyra stomped away from the student, and mumbled yet again. I gave her a small smile, but I decided to not follow her again, since she was probably not in a good mood now that her "plan" had failed miserably.

As Hijikata walked away from me, I walked on my own. I decided to walk back up the stairs. But I thought, _I need to go to the bathroom._

I walked up the stairs, and when I was at the top, I had to go find the bathroom. I blinked my emerald eyes just as I began to look for the bathroom.

_Now where could it be?_

I had to go to the bathroom soon, because everyone knows they can't hold it in forever. Soon, I managed to find the girls' bathroom. I went in.

After going to the bathroom, I washed my hands, when all of a sudden, I heard Michiru's voice. I raised a brow up as she exclaimed to herself, "That bastard thinks my so-called song is ringing in his ears?! Well, we'll see about that! I'm going to try to fight him someday!"

My brow was still raised up, but I chuckled out, "Michiru, you're not the only one in this bathroom."

She yelped, and despite that she was in one of the bathroom stalls, I could tell that she was embarrassed for talking to herself out loud.

I said, "Its okay, Michiru. You didn't realize I was in here as well."

Michiru sighed, "I was just frustrated, because I've been confused."

"About Bansai?" I sort of guessed.

She answered, "Yeah. I've been thinking about having a fight with him. Kita-San, do you remember that time where he found out that I could fight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that sounded like he read my mind! It was actually a bit creepy. But all those times where he was talking about my 'song', I realized that he was talking about people's emotions. Funny how I just found that out, but I want to kick his ass for annoying me!"

"Do you even know if he does fight?" I asked the long, dark-haired girl.

Once again, Michiru sighed. She responded, "I could care less."

"Michiru-Chan, I hate to ask this, but do you think your twin is right?"

"About what?" Michiru asked, not understanding where I was getting at.

I asked her, "Do you think your twin is right about you liking Bansai?"

Michiru yelped again, but pushed the stall door open quickly, and exclaimed, "M-Mika's only teasing me! But even if she is doing that, she's irritating me! I don't like that bastard! And I don't know why I'm turning red now!"

She stared at her reflection on the mirror, seeing that her own cheeks were red. I gave her a sympathetic smile as I said, "I understand, Michiru-Chan. I only asked if your sister was right. I never asked if you had feelings for him."

"I know, but still..." Michiru paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "...I'm confused with myself. I should understand why I'm feeling a burning sensation, but I just can't. I'm really confused, Kita-San. Can you understand why I'm turning red now?"

I chuckled at her, "I don't think you should be asking me that question. Because the answer is pretty obvious."

She widened her blue eyes, and stared at me. After a moment of awkward silence, she turned her head, staring at the sink. She muttered, "You're right. I shouldn't have asked that."

I patted her shoulder as I replied, "Its okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" She raised a brow at me, looking confused.

I smirked, and teased her, "That your face turns red whenever you're either around Bansai or when somebody talks to you about Bansai."

She stared at me again, but this time, she widened her eyes, and knitted her brows. She nearly shouted, "KITA-SAN, DON'T DO THAT! NOW YOU'RE TAKING MY SISTER'S SIDE!" She waved her fists up and down on the sides of her body.

I laughed, "Sorry, sorry. But this won't be the last time I do this, though I won't tease you that much, like your sister, Mika."

Michiru puffed up her cheeks, giving me a glare. Soon, the two of us walked out of the bathroom.

A couple of hours later, the class and I finished up our dinner. Kyra was still looking pissed off just because she couldn't buy a box of Viagra. I didn't blame her for trying, but she should understand that she wasn't old enough to use it.

The girls were going to the baths', and as the class was going to our rooms to get our towels, I saw Katsura tapping Michiru's shoulder. Katsura wore a light-blue kimono. She turned her head around, and asked, "What?"

Katsura suddenly asked her, "Michiru-Chan, do you have something like this?" He lifted his thumb up at her. In Japan, when you lift up your thumb, its asking if you have a boyfriend (Unless it's just giving someone a thumbs up for 'you can do it'); or when you lift up a pinkie, its asking if you have a girlfriend. But Katsura just lifted his thumb.

Michiru widened her blue eyes, but clenched her teeth. She set her hand on his thumb, and grabbed his hand with her other hand. When her hand was completely on Katsura's thumb, she bend it to the side, making it break.

Katsura screamed out in pain, but no one really stared at him, which was a bit surprising. Michiru let go of his hand, and told him in a low tone, "Don't lift your thumb up at me, and ask if I have a boyfriend. Because I don't." She turned around, going up the stairs. Katsura was still in pain, but he didn't yell as much.

He muttered under his breath, "Dammit, now I gotta get my thumb fixed!" Katsura dashed to find one of the workers of the Modoku home.

I shook my head as I walked up to the girls room. I looked through the closet, and realized that there were the same towels as last night. I thought, _I guess the women managed to get them washed._

I grabbed the same towel I had last night. The light green one. I looked around, and saw everyone getting the same towels as they had before. I gave out a chuckle as I was heading out of the room. Kyra tapped my arm, and I looked at her as she asked, "Do you think the steam will affect my cut on my forehead?" Kyra poked at her forehead slightly, but not so hard that it would hurt.

My black brow raised up, and I asked her, "What kind of a question is that? Your forehead's not going to get affected by the steam. If you get something dirty in there, such as dirt, then it will get affected."

"Oh. Guess I don't have to worry then!" The purple-haired girl laughed.

I shook my head as we headed to the women's bath.

As we were all in the locker room, Kagura asked Kyra, "Hey, bitch. Are you going to whip me like last night?"

Kyra made a smile at her, closing her eyes. She responded, "If you tend to piss me off, yes."

"Don't piss ME off, and I won't whip you," Kagura smirked while knitting her brows.

Kyra rolled her eyes as the door was opened again. I turned my head, only to see Kondo in the doorway, with his towel around his private part. He exclaimed just like last night, "OTAE-SAAAN~! COME INTO THE MEN'S BATH, AND I'LL WASH YOUR BACK~!"

Otae immediately threw the gray bucket at him. But he dodged it. He exclaimed again, "HAHA! YOU DIDN'T HIT ME THIS TIME, OTAE-SAN! I CAME HERE PREPARED!" Kondo laughed out loud, but Kyra dashed towards him, and jumped up, kicking him on the face. He yelled out, "GAUGH!"

As he landed on the floor, Kyra asked while he was unconscious, "Were you prepared for that?" With no answer, she shrugged, "Nope."

She closed the sliding door, and was walking back to the rest of the girls. But the door opened again, only this time, it was Katsura standing in the doorway. He had a towel wrapped around his private part as well.

He shouted as he showed her his bandaged thumb, "MICHIRU-CHAN, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY THUMB! NOW I CAN'T MOVE IT FOR A WEEK!"

Michiru had an anger mark on her cheek, and she exclaimed at the long, black-haired boy, "That's because you lifted your thumb up, and asked if I had something like 'that'! If you didn't ask that, then I wouldn't have done that!"

"I'm coming in here right now, and have a talk with you!"

When he took just one step into the women's locker room, Kyra dashed towards him, and jumped up once more, kicking him in the face, like she did to Kondo. Katsura only muffled "OOF!" He fell on the floor, next to Kondo. Stars were flying above his head as he was lying there, unconscious also.

Kyra told him, "Don't you step into the women's bath or locker room. If you want to talk to her, then wait until everyone is out."

She closed the door, then turned around as she said, "I can keep on kicking guys' faces if they try to come in here."

Otae laughed, "Thank you for kicking that gorilla, then. Although you are annoying to most of the students and teachers, I appreciate you for kicking those perverts out."

Kyra replied as she lifted her hand up, "Don't mention it, O the tie."

Otae opened her eyes half-way, and said, "Seriously, are you trying to insult my name?"

"No, I'm welcoming you for thanking me."

She rolled her brown eyes as she muttered, "I'm not even going to try."

Rina came into the locker room, but she said to us, "How come these two are trying to get in here?"

I explained to the nurse, "Well, Kondo tried to make Otae go into the men's bath, then Katsura was about to come in, and talk to Michiru just because she broke his thumb."

She raised a brow, and asked Michiru, "Why did you do that, Michiru-Chan?"

The dark-red haired girl immediately answered without looking at Rina, "Because he lifted his thumb up at me, asking if I had a boyfriend. I got pissed at him, and bend it."

"Oh."

As some of the girls were completely undressed, they wrapped their towels around their bodies. They then walked out of the locker room, and went into the bath. Kyra and I were also done undressing ourselves, but Rina just stood there, waiting for everyone else to get out of the locker room so that she would have some "privacy".

Kyra and I walked out of the locker room, but Kyra dashed, lifting her arms out. At first, I thought she would slip again, but amazingly, she just jumped in the bath without any trouble.

I gave out a small laugh as I stepped into the bath as well. Moments later, Rina stepped in as well, but turned around, not really wanting to look at anybody.

I thought as some of my black hair was in the water (I took off my ponytail before we got in), _I wonder if Kyra will try to jump into the men's bath again. Then again, it would make her a hypocrite because she kicked Kondo and Katsura in the faces for almost barging into the women's locker room._

As I chuckled for the umpteenth time today, I heard Katsura yell at the other male students, "I LIFTED MY THUMB UP AT MICHIRU, AND ASKED IF SHE HAD SOMETHING LIKE A BOYFRIEND, AND SHE BROKE MY THUMB! NOW, IT'S ALL BANDAGED UP!"

I was a bit amazed that Katsura was out of unconsciousness soon after Kyra hit him on the face. I thought it was a bit funny.

I heard Bansai reply to him, "My, my, Michiru really is self-conscious, I daresay."

Michiru smiled, but had an anger mark on her cheek. She knitted her brows as Bansai continued, "I can tell that she doesn't have a boyfriend, I daresay. I may not be wearing my headphones now, but her song keeps coming into my head. Perhaps she doesn't hate me as much as she says, I daresay."

Bansai chuckled, which made Michiru have another anger mark on her cheek. She stood up quickly, and shouted, "DON'T SAY UNNECESSARY THINGS, BANSAI! I HATE YOU, AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WON'T STOP BOTHERING ME, OR EVEN TALK ABOUT MY SO-CALLED SONG!"

He gave out another chuckle as he replied calmly, "You're just lying to yourself, Michiru. No matter how many times you say that, I just know that's not true. Your song right now is the Tsundere song, 'Tsundere no Uta'."

Michiru's blue eyes widened in surprise. She didn't knit her brows, but exclaimed with a raised brow, "A-Are you saying I'm a _Tsundere_?!"

There, almost all the girls laughed. Michiru yelped as she saw the girls that were laughing at her. Her face was beginning to turn red as she started to shake.

Bansai responded, "I am saying that, I daresay. You're being a Tsundere because you won't admit to yourself that you don't hate me."

After chuckling once again, Michiru had her anger marks on her cheek again. She shouted, "D-DON'T BE AN IDIOT, YOU HEADPHONES WEIRDO!"

All of a sudden, I heard someone walking. I raised a brow, and thought, _Are one of the guys leaving the bath already?_

But seconds later, I found out that I was wrong. I saw Bansai on the top of the bamboo fence, but he wasn't sitting on top of it. He just had his arms on top of it. He smirked at her, and said, "I could tell that you were about to call me 'headphones freak', but you couldn't say the word 'freak'. And if you're wondering how I was able to get up here, well, there was a mini-staircase by the bamboo fence, so I walked on it."

As he continued to smirk at her, Kyra exclaimed while slapping her forehead, "Why don't we have a mini-staircase?! Maybe then I wouldn't have to climb on the damn fence!"

He ignored the purple-haired girl, and said to Michiru, "Sure, I may be seeing naked girls wearing towels around their bodies now, but I'm only speaking to you, Michiru, and not that hyper girl that just spoke."

"Who said I was talking to you in the first place?" Kyra asked as she removed her hand from her forehead.

Again, Bansai ignored her, and instead, continued to talk to Michiru. "And you better be careful with that towel, because if you aren't, it can accidentally fall down, and your whole body will be exposed."

Michiru tilted her head down as soon as she heard those words come out of his mouth. Her body shook again, but she clenched her fists, and muttered, "You..."

She kept saying "you" under her breath, but when she lifted her head up, staring at his smirk, she made a smile that said 'I'm really pissed off now'. Two anger marks were back on her cheek, and she muttered out loud as her teeth were showing, "You...pervert! How the hell can you say that with no hesitation, huh?!"

Michiru looked both ways, but asked, "Is there a towel I can use?"

Kyra took off her purple towel, and answered with a smile, "Here! Use mine!" She was naked completely, but the water covered her breasts. Michiru took the towel, and twisted it, forming it into a whip.

The dark-red haired girl stepped out of the bath, and then walked to the bamboo fence. As she was in front of it, she muttered out loud again, "I'm gonna fucking whip your face!"

Rina widened her brown eyes, and exclaimed with worry, "M-Michiru-Chan! Please don't do that!"

Of course, Michiru wasn't listening. She was too angry to listen. The girl crouched down, then jumped, letting go of one end of the towel. She tried to whip Bansai, but he ducked down, and she missed.

Michiru mumbled out words that were inaudible to hear. He lifted his head up over the fence, and said with a chuckle, "Very clever, Michiru. But you weren't able to hit my face, or my sunglasses, I daresay."

She growled, and jumped to hit again, only to miss the second time. This "process" kept on happening for a good few minutes. That's right, few minutes. Michiru continued to miss his face, but I heard Kondo grunt, and saw him almost on top of the fence.

As he was trying to hold himself onto the fence, he exclaimed to Bansai, "Oi, headphones! Let me stand on the mini-staircase that way I won't have to climb on this!"

Bansai replied to him, "No. And don't call me 'headphones' because I'm not wearing my headphones."

"Just let me stand on the mini-staircase, dammit!"

"What did I just say?"

Before Kondo got to answer, Michiru muttered to him, "I don't want to deal with two perverts!" She whipped Kondo on the face, and he almost immediately fell back.

He shouted, "WAAAHH! NOW MY FACE IS STINGING!"

I rolled my eyes as Michiru was still trying to whip Bansai. She still couldn't hit him. He dodged the towel multiple times before I heard Michiru pant.

She exclaimed, "Dammit, my arm is getting tired! Looks like I'm going to have to use my other arm!" She switched whipping positions.

Michiru was trying non-stop, and Bansai was dodging non-stop. I heard Sakamoto-Sensei say, "She just won't give up, will she? Ahahahaha!"

The girl continued until she noticed that her towel was starting to fall down. She yelped loudly, and grabbed her own towel as she dropped the purple one. She looked up at Bansai, and she began to turn red.

Bansai chuckled, "I told you your towel would fall off if you weren't careful."

"Oh, shut up!" Michiru exclaimed as she picked up the purple towel, and walked back to the bath.

As soon as she sat down, Bansai said before getting off the mini-staircase, "Looks like you've given up, I daresay."

There, he stepped down, and he probably went back in the bath.

The door opened, and there was Elizabeth-Sensei. "She" carried a white towel, and lifted up a sign that was written out, 'So steamy, isn't it?'

Kyra's brow twitched, but she responded as she took her purple towel, "Duh, all baths are steamy." She wrapped the towel around her body as the "creature" stepped into the bath.

A few of the girls moved away from Elizabeth-Sensei. I sighed quietly to myself, "This will feel awkward."

Michiru ignored Elizabeth-Sensei, because she was staring at the water with an angry look on her face. Her face was still red, so I decided to say to her, "Cheer up, Michiru. At least you tried."

She replied without looking at me, "Yeah, _tried_."

I sighed again, but said, trying to cheer her up, "Hey, Michiru-Chan, you got to hit Kondo."

Michiru began to chuckle, and said as she gave me eye contact, "I did, didn't I?"

The two of us smiled at each other. Part of me didn't really want to go home tomorrow, but time goes by fast. So the next day will come quickly, and we'll have to go home. Well, I pretty much enjoyed this class trip.

* * *

**There actually is a Tsundere song called "Tsundere no Uta". I just thought I'd let you know. :O The song is actually good, but funny at the same time. And if you don't like Tsundere's, well, you're going to have to either get used to Michiru being a Tsundere, or you could at least try to tolerate it. XD**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween (Even though I don't celebrate it anymore. ^^")!**

**Guess I don't have anything else to say. But I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! :)**


	11. Bus trips really do suck

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, yeah. Whips do hurt. And even though I've never been whipped on the face (From a towel), it's obvious enough that it does hurt. XP But yeah, Kondo pretty much deserved it because he was being a pervert as well. XD**

* * *

As I was sleeping in the girls' room, I was moving around, trying to get comfortable. Unfortunately, I couldn't. If I couldn't get to sleep, I would still feel tired in the morning, plus I would get cranky. And I didn't want that.

I looked over to Kyra, who was sleeping next to me, and whispered, trying to wake her up, "Hey, Kyra-San."

She moved her shoulders slightly, but she didn't respond.

I bit my lip with my brows knitted, but tried again in a whisper, "Kyra-San."

Finally, she opened her green eyes at me. But her eyes had a few red veins in them. I raised a brow, but asked her, "I know this is silly, but I can't seem to sleep. Do you know how I can sleep without having to move around?"

She blinked twice before answering, "Hit yourself until your body is numb."

My brow raised again, but a chuckle escaped my lips. I replied, "That could work, but I don't want to scream in pain."

"Put chloroform on your mouth."

"Where would I even get chloroform? There's probably none in this home."

Kyra tapped her chin while blinking again. She answered again, "Then I'm out of ideas."

"Thanks anyway," I replied just as she went back to sleep.

_Yeah, I figured Kyra-San wouldn't be much help._

I chuckled once more as I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. Then, soon, I was able to fall asleep.

Morning came by really quickly. I heard the birds chirping out of the window, and then, I heard the door open.

One of the women said, "Time to wake up."

Nearly all the girls gave out a groan. I did too, but I yawned silently.

I rubbed my eye as Kyra stretched her arms out. She didn't stretch like a cat this time.

Everyone, including me, got out of their futons, and they put it away. Another woman told us, "We're bringing the kimonos in here again, because we're going to let you keep the one you wore yesterday, unless you don't want it."

After she said that, four other women came in, and brought in the kimonos that the girls wore yesterday. I blinked my emerald eyes as the women set them down.

The girls walked up to them, and they each grabbed the kimonos that they wore yesterday. One woman chuckled, "Looks like they can't resist it."

I thought, _I'd say the same thing._

Kyra quickly grabbed her light-red kimono, and suddenly hugged it tightly. She exclaimed, "Yippie! I can wear this for the summer festival!"

I chuckled as I decided to grab the black kimono. I then turned, and went to my bag. I knelled down as I began to fold my kimono. Even though my clothes (Which were my pajamas) weren't folded in the first place, I thought it would be nice to fold the kimono.

As soon as I folded it, I gently placed it in my bag, and then took out my school uniform.

The woman said, "We'll see you at breakfast."

With that, they went out of the room, giving us some privacy so that we could get dressed in our uniforms.

Kyra said to me, "Kita-San, I'm just curious. Do you ever go to summer festivals?"

I stared at the purple-haired girl for a few seconds, but answered with a small smile, "I went to one when I was in the second grade. Actually, that was the only time I got to go to any summer festival."

She widened her dark green eyes in surprise. Kyra exclaimed, "Seriously?! I've been to every single one since I was five! Are you not a fan of festivals?!"

"It's not that I don't care about them," I began to explain. "It's just that I've caused so much trouble over the years, I've never felt like going to any of them."

Kyra narrowed her eyes as the two of us put our skirts on. She replied after biting her lower lip, "Then the two of us, plus Suri, should go to one this summer! Come on, Kita-San, it's no fun when you miss them!"

I gave her a small smile, and then replied, "Oh, alright, Kyra-San. I'll go. I miss summer festivals anyway."

"Hooray!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she suddenly gave me a hug. I widened my eyes at her, but gave out another chuckle as I patted her back.

She retrieved the hug, and we continued to get dressed. Some of the girls already got in their uniforms, and they already had their shoes on. But since we would go home today, we would probably have to wear our shoes when we got out of the Modoku home.

Kyra and I were finally done getting dressed, and we packed up our stuff. I took out my hair tie, and held it with my teeth, because I had to use my hands to pull my hair back. My sideburns were beside my cheeks as I grabbed my hair with one hand, using the other to take the hair tie out of my mouth. I tied my hair back, and finally, I was done.

I stood up, zipping my bag up. I then wrapped the strap on my shoulder as Kyra did the same thing. She gave me a thumbs up for no reason, and she smiled with her teeth showing while closing her eyes.

Rina told us, "Come on, girls. We need to get down so that we can eat breakfast."

"Okie-dokie, Rina-Chan!" Kyra exclaimed once more as she dashed, tapping the head of her shoe on her foot. I, on the other hand, just walked.

As soon as I was next to Rina (Who carried a dark green backpack on her back), we walked out of the room, and she closed the door. That would definitively be the last time I saw that room. But if I'm lucky, then I may return. Though, that probably won't happen for a long time.

I was next to Rina. She said without looking at me, "These girls look like they really want to get out of here." I took a look at the other girls, and saw that they were dashing down the stairs, including Kyra.

I replied to the nurse, "Perhaps. But maybe they're just hungry. After all, it is the morning."

She chuckled as she set her hands in her long, white coat pockets, "Maybe you're right. When it's the morning, it's obvious enough that they're hungry."

"Rina-Chan, did you grab your kimono, or did you not want it?"

The woman looked at me, and blinked her brown eyes before responding, "I did want it, Kita-San, so I grabbed it, and decided to keep it. And come to think of it, I wonder if Tatsuma-San decided to keep the kimono he wore yesterday."

She tapped her finger, but I asked, "Maybe he did?"

"Perhaps," She chuckled again as we walked down the stairs.

I saw Kagura and Kyubei at the bottom of the stairs, and Kagura exclaimed at us, "Come on, you slowpokes!"

I rolled my emerald eyes as Rina replied, "We're coming, we're coming."

That made me wonder. Were the guys at the table, or were they still in their room?

But my thought was answered by some shouting coming from upstairs. One voice shouted, "I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO OTAE, THAT WAY WE CAN SHARE THE FOOD!" That voice definitively belonged to Kondo Isao.

Rina and I didn't even bother to look up. I heard Sakata-Sensei reply to him, "Oi, do you even know how many times she's punched you in the face, Gorilla-San?"

"I'M NOT GORILLA-SAN! JUST CALL ME KONDO!"

"Very well. I'll call you Gorilla then."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!"

My eyes rolled again as I scratched my black hair. Rina and I were at the bottom of the stairs, but when we heard shouting again, we stopped walking, and decided to look up. The guys were starting to run down the stairs as well, but Kondo suddenly leaped.

I raised a brow as he shouted with victory, "OTAE-SAAAAAN~! I'LL EAT BREAKFAST WITH YOU, AND THEN WE'LL BE HAPPY TOGETHER!"

When he was about to step on the stairs, his foot didn't land on the step properly, so he "slipped" down, and then landed his body on the stairs. There, he began to roll down.

"GAAAAUUUUGH!"

Rina and I widened our eyes as Kondo was rolling down really quickly. As he was half-way down, the two of us walked to one side. Well, she was on one side and I was on the other side. Seconds later, Kondo was on the floor, yelling out an "OOF!"

I sighed, and thought, _First Ayame rolled down the stairs, then Kyra, then Kondo._

Rina made a cracked smile, but said as if she didn't see Kondo roll down the stairs, "Um, Kita-San, lets get to the table, okay?"

I gave her a nod, and we walked away from the student. Soon, we were at the table, where there were plates of food. Rina walked to the seat next to Sakamoto-Sensei. She didn't blush this time, but she didn't say anything to him. Elizabeth-Sensei and Sakata-Sensei sat down as well.

In a matter of seconds, all the students were sitting at the table. Everyone was picking up food (With chopsticks) from the big plate, to their plates. I picked up the food with my pair of chopsticks, but I saw Kyra grabbing food with her hand.

I raised a brow as Sakata-Sensei told her, "Oi, Kyra-San. Don't pick up food with your hands. Did you even wash them before you came to this table?"

She rolled her eyes as she responded to the silver-haired teacher, "I didn't touch anything dirty, so does that cut it?"

He sighed while shaking his head slightly. Sakata-Sensei didn't even bother to reply to her. Kyra continued to grab food with her hand until her plate was full. Then, she began to eat with her chopsticks. I began to eat as well when Elizabeth-Sensei lifted a sign up at Sakata-Sensei, 'When should we leave?'

Sakata-Sensei answered without looking at "her", "We don't have a specific time, but we can leave a little before noon, since it takes five hours to get back."

'Okay. That's all I needed to ask,' "She" held up another sign.

When she began to eat, the human hand came out of "her" mouth, like last time. Nobody was staring at the person this time because we didn't want "her" to start speaking again. It's creepy enough for Elizabeth-Sensei to tell us that it's a woman, when it clearly has a male voice. So I tried to ignore the person as much as I could without getting freaked out.

I noticed that Michiru and Mika were talking to each other again. Michiru said, "Will you miss this place when we go home, Mika?"

Mika answered while nodding her head, "Pretty much. After all, the decor is nice, and the bath was really relaxing!"

"Well, I wasn't that relaxed last night because Bansai kept pissing me off," Michiru muttered under her breath.

I blinked my eyes, turning my head to see Bansai, who was a few seats beside the twins. I didn't know how, but I could hear music in his headphones. He was moving his head in rhythm as he ate.

I thought, _Well, at least he can't hear Michiru talk about him._

A smile went across my face as I saw Kondo come into the dining room with a brown bag over his head. There were two holes in it so that he could see through the bag. I blinked once again as Otae and Kyubei looked to see him as well. Kyubei asked him, "Gorilla, why do you have a brown bag over your head?"

Kondo exclaimed with a sob, "Because I rolled down the stairs, and now my face is bloody! And my name is not Gorilla!"

"Hm, well, come to think of it, that bag on your head is getting a little bloody. I have a feeling you look ugly."

"That's why I'm wearing the bag!"

Sakata-Sensei told him, "Sit down and eat before the food's all gone."

Kondo sat. He picked up some of the food, and then placed it on his plate. But Otae said, "If you're going to eat, then you'll need to take off that bag."

Even though he obviously wanted to sit next to her, he was three seats away from the brown-haired girl. Kondo exclaimed while hitting one hand on the table, "But I'm ugly, and I can't look ugly in front of you!"

"Do it now, or I'll cut your hair off, and make you bald," She ordered darkly as she closed her eyes with an evil smile.

Kondo hesitated, but gave out a sigh, and then pulled the bag off of his head. When his face was revealed, it showed that most of his face was bloody.

Sakata-Sensei raised a silver brow, then said, "Jeez, what'd you do? Hit your head on the rock?"

He shouted, "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?! I ROLLED DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Kyra's eyes were half-way closed, and she said, "Go to one of the workers, and ask them to bandage your forehead. They did it to me." She slightly poked at the bandages on her forehead.

Kondo responded, but was still loud, "I'm not going to, because I'll look like a fool!"

"Then you're a masochist."

"I am not!"

"Go get some bandages then!"

"No!"

"You're a masochist, gorilla!"

"Stop calling me gorilla!"

I rubbed my head as I told him, "Shut up."

Otae stood up, and then went over to Kondo. When she was behind him, Kondo looked up, and asked her stupidly, "Are you going to comfort me, Otae-San?" He gave her puppy eyes while trying to smile sweetly.

The girl still had her eyes closed, and smiled, but she grabbed the back of his uniform, and she picked him up. He yelped as she said, "Why would I comfort a gorilla?"

He widened his eyes at her as he exclaimed, "Because you care for me!"

"As if."

She was still carrying Kondo, but she turned around, and was about to walk out of the door until she kicked him in the butt. She exclaimed, "If you don't get bandages on your forehead, then everyone really will call you a masochist!"

I heard Kondo fall to the floor. Otae closed the door, then went back to the table, eating again. Kyubei asked with a raised brow, "Otae-Chan, since when did you care about that gorilla?"

"I don't," Otae answered without looking at the eye-patched girl. "I just wanted him to get bandaged so that he wouldn't need to get hurt for me."

I informed her, "But he leaped over the stairs, then hit the stairs, rolling down. It was his own fault, and I didn't think he was doing it for you."

"Well, either way, I hate him because he's always stalking me," Otae replied while still making that smile.

A little while later, we finished breakfast. Sakata-Sensei told us to go to the bathroom before we were going to leave because he mentioned that the bus (That we were getting on) was going to take five hours to get back to the school. Though, by the time we would get back to the school, we would go home.

I went to the bathroom as well. Kyra scratched her hip as she said, "I'm sure gonna miss this place. But the next time I go to a home like this, I'll make sure I bring Hijikata-San with me!"

I chuckled almost silently as I wrapped the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I saw Michiru and Mika dashing towards us.

Mika said, "Sakata-Sensei told us to get on the bus if we're done using the bathroom. So...let's get on the bus!"

Michiru smiled at her twin as the four of us walked up to the bus. The bus driver was in his seat, but he read a kimono magazine. Michiru and Mika sat down, and Kyra and I sat down. The twins were sitting across us.

Kyra said as she ruffled her short, purple-hair, "I wonder how long the others will take. Because obviously, some of the girls want to apply their make-up so that they can impress guys. Like Ayame, who's hair has the same color as mine." She paused for a second, then added, "Though my hair has a little darker shade of purple than she does."

Michiru chuckled, "True, true. Anyway, at least Bansai didn't hear me at breakfast."

Mika raised a brow at her sister, but asked with a smirk, "Did you want him to hear you, though?"

Almost immediately, Michiru's face turned to pink. She blinked her wide, blue eyes as she exclaimed at Mika, "N-No! I was just glad that he wasn't bothering me for once!"

"Oh really?" Mika questioned again. "Hey, Michiru. Do you remember last night? When Bansai said that your 'song' was that Tsundere song?"

"Don't remind me, Mika!" She flipped out while glaring at her twin. "I-I don't even know if I'm being honest with myself!"

Mika chuckled, but before she got to reply, more girls came into the bus. I also saw some of the guys.

Matako asked Bansai as they were trying to find a seat, "Bansai-San, you won't be able to sit with that girl because her twin is already sitting next to her." She gave out a chuckle.

As I was slightly confused on why she suddenly said that to him, Michiru glared at Matako, and exclaimed, "And I'm glad my sister's sitting next to me! Because I don't need him to be beside me!"

Bansai said as he was about to pass her, "You're still lying to yourself, Michiru."

"Whatever!" Michiru exclaimed as she crossed her arms. Bansai just chuckled at her as him and Matako walked passed the twins. I could still see the blush on Michiru's face.

Minutes later, everyone, including the teachers, came in the bus, and then sat down. But I didn't see Elizabeth-Sensei.

As I raised a brow, Sakata-Sensei said before he sat down, "For those who don't know, Elizabeth-Sensei is in the side of the bus again."

He scratched his hair as he sat down next to a student (Didn't know who, though). I rolled my eyes as Kyra asked me, "Do you think Elizabeth-Sensei will try to at least show its actual face?"

"Who knows?" I replied. "Maybe he or she will, maybe he or she won't."

"Don't you believe it's a guy?"

"I'm just confused, Kyra-San."

She nodded at me, as if agreeing with me. Sakamoto-Sensei stood up, and exclaimed, "Is everyone in here?"

When he noticed that the bus was full, he smiled big, and exclaimed once more, "Alright! Everyone's in! Ahahahaha!"

Sakata-Sensei snapped, "Shut up, laughing freak!"

Rina told him, sounding a bit angry, "Hey, don't call him a laughing freak! Just because he laughs constantly, doesn't mean he's a freak! How about I call you a perm-freak, Ginpachi-San?!"

When she exclaimed that out loud, everyone was quiet. Even Sakata-Sensei. I couldn't see what his expression was, but I thought, _Wow. She back-talked him. How awesome._

As a smirk appeared on my face, Sakata-Sensei replied with an irritated sigh, "Point taken. But I still don't want him to laugh out loud when I'm near him."

With that, the bus driver said, "The doors will be closing!" He closed the bus doors, and within seconds, he began to drive the bus. Everyone began to talk to each other, but I just stayed quiet.

But Katsura exclaimed to Sakata-Sensei, "Sensei, I feel too hot in my uniform! Can I take it off, and be half-naked?"

The silver-haired teacher responded as he barely turned his head, "You can only take your black uniform off. You can't be half-naked in this bus."

Despite some of the girls wearing the summer uniform, all the boys (Except Bansai) were wearing their long-sleeved uniforms. And it would make sense that it's hot for them, because it's spring, and those uniforms are mostly for the cold season. Though, some of the boys wear their long-sleeved uniforms unbuttoned.

Katsura huffed, "Fine then." I could tell that he was taking off his long-sleeved uniform.

Kyra kicked her legs back and forth, but that was making her kick on the seat in front of her. When she didn't stop, the student turned its head around, and glared at her. But the student was Hijikata.

He widened his eyes at her, now knowing that he was sitting in front of Kyra. Hijikata clenched his teeth, then muttered, "Kyra-San, stop kicking my seat."

She widened her eyes as well, only she gave him a smile. Kyra replied, "Actually, now that I know that you're sitting in front of me, I won't stop! Hahahaha!"

He had an anger mark on his cheek. Hijikata ordered her, "Stop. I'm dead serious. I'll scold you for a week."

Kyra rolled her green eyes as she said, "Big deal! You've scolded me lots of times! Hijikata-San, you should know that it doesn't bother me anymore!"

He blinked his eyes, but narrowed them before replying, "You're right. But I'll still scold you if you don't stop kicking my seat."

"Wow, you need to listen to me, Hijikata-San."

"You're one to talk!" He exclaimed with his anger mark still on his cheek.

Kyra ignored his comment, and said, "Why don't you sit down so that I can kick your seat again?"

"That does it! I'm scolding you starting now! For a whole week!"

Kyra snickered, "Teehee."

I blinked, but shook my head as Hijikata turned back, sitting down. It seems that he'll have to deal with Kyra kicking her seat until we got back.

The driver was driving the bus for what seemed like an hour. As I whistled quietly, Kyra finally stopped kicking Hijikata's seat, but turned, and knelled on her seat. She exclaimed at the students behind us, "Hey everybody! I'm just letting you know that I'll start singing!"

I thought with no worry, _Oh no. I bet she'll annoy everyone in this bus, including the bus driver._

A few seconds later, she cleared her throat, and then began to sing. "WAKE ME UP INSIIIIDE~! WAKE ME UP INSIIIIDE~! WAKE ME UP OR I'LL KILL YOU THEN~! SOMEBODY SHOULD TELL ME THAAAAT...I CAN'T FIND MY LOVERRR~! I'M FALLING ASLEEP BECAUSE I WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT~!" Yep, she was parodying the song "Bring me to life".

It seemed that she was going to parody songs for a little bit, which I don't know how long that'll be. And strangely, I'm not that annoyed by her singing, even though her singing is bad.

Hijikata shouted, "OI! YOU'RE SINGING IS HORRIBLE, SO SHUT UP!"

"No!" Kyra laughed out loud.

She parodied another song. "AY-E-AY-E-AY, I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY~! GREEN, BLACK AND BLUE, MATCHES WITH MY COOL OUTFIT~! AY-E-AY-E-AY, I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY~! GREEN, BLACK AND BLUE, MATCHES WITH MY SOUL MATE~!"

Hijikata turned, and exclaimed at Kyra once more, "Oi! I'm not your fucking soul mate! And I could tell that you were referring to me because you always stalk me!"

Kyra stopped singing, but said to him, "Hijikata-San, the only times I stalk you are at school and after school."

"Exactly! That's why you're a fucking stalker!"

She suddenly began to sing again. "CAN-CAN, CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN~? CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN~? DA-DA-DA-DA-DA~!"

She sung for a few more minutes before she finally decided to stop. Kyra rested her forehead on the back of Hijikata's seat. She muttered, "I forgot that I have bandages on my forehead." I chuckled after she said that.

From what it seemed like a long time, we finally arrived back at the school. Sakata-Sensei told us, "Alright, everybody off."

All the students got off of their seats, and they began to walk out of the bus. Sakata-Sensei said to the driver dully, "Thank you for the bus ride."

The bus driver replied, "Anytime."

As soon as everyone was off, plus the teachers, the bus driver closed the bus doors, and he drove off. When everyone was was in front of the gate, Sakata-Sensei said, "At least all of you had a good time. And since it's the middle of the afternoon, you may go home." He waved his hand at us, letting us go home.

All the students turned around, and headed for home. Kyra said to me, "I'll see you on Monday, Kita-San! I had such a blast at the Modoku home!"

I chuckled at her, "Same here. Well, see ya, Kyra-San." With that, she waved her hand at me as she dashed towards her adopted sister, Suri.

The two of them were talking, but I wasn't listening to them.

A sigh escaped my lips as I held the strap to my bag. I walked as I saw the sunset. I muttered to myself, "I wonder if the class will have field trips that're fun, like the class trip we already took."

A smile was across my face. I continued to walk until I arrived home. As I came into my house, I took off my shoes, and then decided to go to my room, and unpack, putting everything away.

I entered my room, and set my bag on the floor. I then knelled down, and unpacked, taking stuff out. But when I saw my black kimono, I blinked, but then chuckled.

_I'm glad I decided to take the kimono. Because it does look cool. Perhaps it won't be so bad going to a summer festival with Kyra and Suri._

I took out my kimono, and it was still folded, so I chose to put it in my drawer.

I carefully set it in one of my drawers, and I closed it afterwards. I smiled a bit, and said to myself, "The whole trip was awesome, I will admit that."

I sat on my bed, without even taking off my uniform. I muttered, "I'm sure everyone had a good time."

* * *

**And so the class trip is over. Yep, everyone had a good time at the Modoku home!**

**I have some ideas for future chapters, but if you have any ideas, then you can say it out loud (Or maybe just type it since this is the internet. LOL). :)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! :)**


	12. Toilet humor is also hilarious

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I'm going to try to add more Takasugi in this! XD Don't worry, I don't want to know what it feels like to get whipped on the face either. XP**

* * *

We came back to school on Monday. And I gotta say, the class trip was actually fun, even if there were some awkward moments.

As I was walking to school with my school bag strap on my shoulder, I suddenly heard stomps coming this way. I also heard heavy panting, and I blinked, turning my head in curiosity.

The second I saw the person running, she bumped into me, and that made me grunt a little. I fell back, but thankfully, I landed on the ground by my butt. I blinked my emerald eyes, and noticed that Kyra was the one who bumped into me.

Before I got to say anything, there were water balloons hitting the ground. Of course, they all burst as they hit the ground hard, so that made water splash on us. I closed one eye, and when all the water balloons hit the ground, Kyra knitted her brows, and made a pout as she stared at the water.

She exclaimed, "Dammit, I was gonna throw these at Hijikata-San, Okita-San, and Kondo-Gorilla!"

I raised a brow, and asked, "Was this supposed to be a prank?"

"Yeah. But since I bumped into you accidentally, my plan is ruined!" She continued to pout as she crossed her arms.

But all I did was give out a chuckle. I stood up, setting the strap on my shoulder again as I walked over to Kyra. I lifted out a hand, and asked, "Need help getting up?"

She looked up briefly, then grabbed part of my arm, pulling herself up off the ground. She wiped her hands on her skirt as she grabbed the strap to her bag.

As soon as she had her bag on her shoulder, she said, "Morning, Kita-San." She was still pouting.

I replied with another chuckle, "Good-morning, Kyra-San. We're both a little wet, but our uniforms will dry up eventually."

"My plan is still ruined," She mumbled.

I gave her a sympathetic smile, but told her, "Come on, we need to get to school."

Kyra nodded at me, and then we began to walk to school.

Not long later, we were in the school, but first period hasn't started yet. As I looked through my bag, I looked over, and saw Kyra resting her head on her desk, with her arms slightly crossed in front of her face. She mumbled words, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

_Is she going to have that pout all day just because her water balloon's burst?_

Just then, Okita walked next to the purple-haired girl. He asked, "Why do you have that look, Kyra-San? Did you forget to fix your brain?"

"You can shut up," Kyra muttered at him. Okita blinked, but shrugged, and turned around.

He didn't walk away from her, though. Instead, he said, "Hijikata-San, come here for a moment."

I saw Hijikata walking to the duo, and he asked, "Are you going to try to hit my head with a rubber band again?"

I thought, _What does he mean "again"?_

The chestnut-colored student answered, "Actually, Kyra-San is looking grumpy at the moment. Could you try to breathe on her neck?"

His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Like hell I'm gonna do that! Piss off, you two!" Hijikata quickly walked out of the room.

Kyra lifted her head up, and muttered under her breath, "He should've breathed on my neck."

Okita chuckled, "I knew he was going to refuse. Kyra-San, he's not going to give himself to you because you really are a mental retard."

There, Kyra had an anger mark on her head. She shouted, "I'M NOT A MENTAL RETARD! YOU'RE A RETARD WHO'S A DUMB SADIST FOR NO REASON!"

"Actually, there is a reason why I hate Hijikata-San."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked, sounding like she didn't believe him.

The male student smirked at her, and responded with a creepy looking face, "I'm not telling you."

"FUCK OFF, THEN!" Kyra shouted again as she hit her head on her desk.

He chuckled, and then walked away from her with his hands in his pockets. I shook my head with a sigh. The male students were starting to just wear white T-shirts (Unless it had another shirt underneath), because it was getting warmer out.

So the students would wear their summer uniforms until the cold seasons. Though, it would sometimes rain in the summer. Thankfully, not every day.

I stood up, and decided to go to the bathroom to cool my face down since my face was suddenly feeling hot. I walked out of the classroom, and in a matter of seconds, I saw Suri talking to Okita. I raised a brow, wondering what they were talking about. But Okita raised a hand at her, and then walked away from the dark-orange haired girl.

Suri was starting to walk this way. I called her name, "Suri-San?"

She opened up her brown eyes, and replied with a sigh, "Oh, it's you, Kentomuro-San."

I chuckled, "I don't mind being called 'Kita'."

Suri smiled a bit, then said, "Alright then. Kita-San, this morning, I was walking with Kyra to school, and I noticed that she was carrying six water balloons. I tried to convince her not to bring those, but obviously, she wouldn't listen to me. Then, all of a sudden, she began to dash off, and didn't even bother to wait for me. I tried to run after her, but soon, I lost her."

I blinked as I replied, "I see. Well, I did bump into Kyra-San while I was walking to school, so her water balloons burst. Did she tell you that she was going to hit them on Hijikata, Okita and Kondo?"

Suri nodded. "Yeah. My parents went to work before we woke up, so Kyra was able to get the water balloons without getting caught by either of them."

I patted Suri's shoulder as I said, "That's not a surprise. She is crazy, so it's obvious enough that she would do something idiotic like that."

"I do worry about Kyra, even if she tells me not to." A sigh escaped her lips as I shook my head with a chuckle.

I informed the girl, "By the way, Kyra is in the classroom, disappointed that her 'plan' is ruined."

"I'll try to comfort her," She said as she was starting to walk past me. "I need to tell her that she can't keep doing idiotic things like this!"

As she was quickly walking away from me, I gave out another chuckle while continuing to walk to the bathroom. A moment later, I entered the girls' bathroom, and went to the sink. I turned on the cold water, and cupped my hands under the water. When my hands were "full", I splashed the water on my face.

I shut my eyes tightly as I managed to get a paper towel, despite having my eyes closed. I started to wipe my face with the paper towel, and thought, _I don't think Kyra-San will ever stop doing idiotic things._

I was done drying my face with the paper towel, so I threw it away, and then walked out of the bathroom.

My hands went behind my back, but just then, I heard Kyra's voice in a cheer. I wonder why. She called my name, "Hey, Kita-San! Hey, Kita-San!"

I asked, "What is it, Kyra-San?"

As I turned my head to the side, she exclaimed as she clenched her fists in front of her chest, "I just got an idea on how to get Hijikata-San without him pushing me away!" She explained her "plan", "When he goes to the bathroom, I'll follow him, and when he least expects it, I'll kiss him on the lips!"

That sounded like a ridiculous idea. How would that even work? Hijikata would obviously expect her to kiss him (As in letting his guard up) since there're mirrors in the bathrooms.

I said to her, "Kyra-San, you do realize that other students are going to see you barge into the boys' bathroom."

"Like I care about that! I'm going to see if he's in the bathroom now!" Kyra exclaimed once again, but turned around, dashing towards the boys' bathroom.

She told me before she went in, "You stay here, I'll be back in a minute!" With that, she went into the bathroom for boys.

I blinked once as Kyra came out of the bathroom seconds later. I thought, _Huh, that felt quick._

Kyra made a grouchy-looking face, and when she walked in front of me, she exclaimed yet again, "Curses! Foiled again!"

"What happened now?" I asked, not surprised that her "plan" was ruined again.

The short, purple-haired girl said, "I found out he just got out of the bathroom!"

I thought again, _I believe she gave up already. Did she even see Hijikata go into the bathroom? Because I didn't._

Kyra complained out loud, "And I only saw Takasugi, the cyclops, go in!"

I rolled my eyes, and replied while landing a hand on my hip, "Kyra, even if he was in the bathroom, and you were in there as well, he would still dodge you."

She shouted, "WELL, I'M STILL NOT GIVING UP!"

Just then, Suri ran towards us, and said, "There you are, Kyra!" I guess Kyra went out of the classroom before Suri was able to find her.

Kyra almost immediately smiled at her adopted sister, and asked her, "Suri! I'm so glad you found me! Can you tell Hijikata-grouch that he's a jerk?"

Suri ignored her question, and told her, "Kyra, Otose-Sensei wants to see you in her office now."

"Really? Well, that sucks!"

"She also wants Kita-San to come with you."

I blinked my emerald eyes, and asked Suri as I raised a brow up, "Why's that?"

She responded by saying, "She wants you to watch Kyra in case she does something chaotic. I wanted to do it, but she said I'm too soft. And sadly, she's right."

Watching Kyra? I don't think it'll be that much of a problem.

Kyra said with a bit of irritation in her tone, "Whatever! Let's just get through with this so that I don't have to deal with that old hag anymore!"

Suri furrowed her brows slightly, and told Kyra, "You shouldn't say it like that."

She ignored her adopted sister by telling her again, "Still, tell Hijikata-grouch that he's a jerk."

I rolled my eyes up, looking at the ceiling. I muttered to myself, "I won't be surprised if Otose-Sensei starts to yell at her." I had a feeling that she got sent to the office because of her behavior in the classes she's been in. Well, with me that is since apparently, almost all the students go to the same classes at the same time. At least Sakata-Sensei explained as to why there weren't many freshman students.

But anyway, Kyra and I walked passed Suri, but I said to her, "I'll make sure she doesn't create a lot of chaos in her office."

Suri still had her brows furrowed, and I could tell that she was worried about Kyra. Kyra was in front of me, but she mumbled words to herself again.

Not long later, Kyra opened the door to Otose-Sensei's office. The principal was in her usual kimono, and she had her hands together on the big desk. I looked around, and saw a few pictures of her with some guy. I had a feeling that it was her husband, but that wasn't the case.

Otose-Sensei was smoking a cigarette. I had the urge to roll my eyes again, but she would see me if I did that. So I managed to resist.

_I guess teachers, plus the principal, are allowed to smoke after all. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo._

Otose-Sensei told Kyra, "Have a seat." There were two dark blue chairs, but it was only Kyra who had to sit down. I, on the other hand, just stood a few feet behind her with my arms crossed. Then, my urge got the best of me. I rolled my eyes, thinking that this was pretty ridiculous.

But the principal saw me roll my eyes. She told me, "Oi, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath.

As Kyra took a seat in one of the chairs, she began to kick her legs up and down. Otose-Sensei said as she gave the girl eye contact, "I told your sister to come here because the teachers kept on complaining that you disrupt your classes."

Kyra replied without stuttering, "Yeah, that's right. I disrupt classes, but that's only because I want to say something out loud!" She began to laugh out loud.

The old woman had an anger mark on her cheek. As she took out her cigarette, and blew out a puff of smoke, she muttered angrily, "There's nothing funny about you with that behavior! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I am!" Kyra exclaimed with joy. "I do get out of my mind, but I'm not ashamed of it!"

Otose-Sensei hit her face with her hand. She sighed in frustration as she muttered again, "Well, you should be now. I'm surprisingly not going to suspend you, since your parents already told me that you go crazy. But I will tell you this. I don't want any of your teachers complaining to me anymore!"

"So does that mean I have to tell them to not complain to you anymore?"

"Yes! Wait..."

"Okay then! Thank you for making me come here! I guess you aren't such an old hag after all!" Kyra nearly yelled as she quickly stood up off the chair. She was dashing out of the door, but she roughly grabbed my wrist. I was off-guard, so I widened my eyes, and let out a sudden yelp.

Otose-Sensei shouted, "THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Kyra ignored her, and then closed the door as we ran in the hall.

The bell rang, and when Kyra noticed this, she stopped, and exclaimed, "School started already? That's okay! I can tell Sakata-Sensei that he can't complain about my behavior towards Otose-Sensei anymore! Hahahaha!"

I made a cracked smile as I thought, _Now she's going hyper again._

Hours later, it was lunchtime. I was going up the stairs to the balcony again, but then I just remembered that Takasugi goes there. So I decided to not go up there.

Kyra spoke up, "Come on, Kita-San! Let's go to the balcony!" I jumped up a bit. She was behind me, so she pretty much scared me.

I exclaimed at her, "Kyra-San! You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyways, we shouldn't go up to the balcony because Takasugi Shinsuke is probably up there. Last time he saw me eating lunch, he was talking to me, but it was suddenly creeping me out. I didn't know why, though."

Kyra raised a brow, but replied, "Then we'll ignore him! Kita-San, I'll race you to the balcony!"

"Huh?! W-Wait, Kyra-San-!" I tried to tell her not to, but I was too late. She already grabbed my wrist (Just like earlier), and made me run with her. My lunchbox nearly fell out of my hand, but I was able to grab it, that way my lunch wouldn't fall out of my box, and it wouldn't be all over the floor.

I tried to pull back, but surprisingly and unfortunately, she was strong enough to pull me up the stairs. We were slowing down, but she was still holding my wrist.

Finally, I exclaimed with an anger mark on my cheek, "Can you at least not hurt my wrist?!"

Kyra swiftly turned her head, and looked at my wrist for a moment before finally letting go. We stopped suddenly as I rubbed my wrist.

She just shrugged, and continued to walk up the stairs. She said without looking at me, "Jeez, why does this staircase have so many stairs?!"

"You're asking the wrong person," I responded.

Kyra didn't respond when she began to open the balcony door. I thought while shedding a sweat drop, _I am a troublemaker, but that doesn't mean that I'm not being crept out by another troublemaker!_

As soon as she opened it fully, she exclaimed at Takasugi (Who was obviously sitting on the balcony with no lunch), "Hey, cyclops! We're going to sit beside you, and eat lunch!"

He turned, and replied to the girl, "Heh. If you're going to eat here, then stay away from me."

I walked beside Kyra, and I could see her rolling her dark green eyes. She muttered, "Whatever, dude."

The two of us were walking away from Takasugi, but still sat on the balcony in front of the tall fence. I was glad we were a bit far away from Takasugi, because if we were close to him, then the atmosphere would've felt a bit heavy.

We sat down with our legs crossed, and I opened up my lunchbox. I then picked up my chopsticks, and began to eat.

Kyra took out a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I raised a brow, and asked her, "Don't you ever have time to make a full lunch?"

"I guess not, since I do a lot of shit in the morning," She answered as she took a bite of her sandwich. Kyra added while still having some food in her mouth, "Besides, I can't make lunches properly. The only thing I'm good at making are sandwiches."

"Would you want your sister to help you?" I asked again, still raising a black brow up.

Kyra shrugged, "I could, but I want to try to do it on my own."

"That's why you need help making actual lunches for school."

"I'll need to ask Suri about that!" She replied as she took a big bite. Kyra didn't say anything else because her mouth was full.

I took a bite of my rice ball, and thought, _At least Takasugi didn't tell us to leave. Otherwise it would feel pretty awkward._

Kyra blurted out at Takasugi, "Hey, cyclops! Why do you always flag classes, aside from being a troublemaker?"

The purple-haired student turned his head to the side, and stared at Kyra before answering, "Because I will destroy Sakata-Sensei's classroom."

She raised a brow as she said, "How will you destroy it? Will you put tons of paint on the walls, or will you break windows, and write on the board, 'you all suck, go burn in hell'?"

"That's none of your business," Takasugi said to her a bit darkly.

Kyra didn't flinch by his tone. She huffed, "Fine, then. Be a grouch, like Hijikata-San!" We both continued to eat our lunch, but I felt awkward for Kyra. Bah, she should feel awkward herself! How can she not be feel awkward about this?!

_I'm amazed that Kyra could say it without hesitation._

After I finished my lunch, Kyra was able to eat all of her sandwich without choking or hiccuping. We stood up, and Kyra said, "Let's go find Hijikata-grouch!"

I was glad she wasn't grabbing my wrist again. Perhaps she actually understands that it hurts me when she does that.

We went down the stairs, and I gave out a sigh of relief.

_Phew! Good thing the atmosphere wasn't heavy! Otherwise I would've left the balcony the second we sat down!_

As we were at the bottom of the stairs, Kyra exclaimed, "Follow me, Kita-San! I'll show you how I can make Hijikata-San laugh!" She turned, and quickly walked in the halls. I was quickly walking as well, but I was behind her.

Kyra looked both ways multiple times before she decided to stop. I asked while blinking my eyes, "Did you spot him?"

The purple-haired crazy girl pointed at something as she responded with a big smile, "I sure did!" I looked to where she was pointing, and there was Hijikata, talking to Kondo, who had bandages on his forehead.

She made a smirk as she muttered, "I'll try to make him laugh, even if I do have bandages on my forehead!" Yep, she still had those bandages on her forehead. I was just hoping that she took care of her forehead, because I wouldn't want her cut to get worse.

Without warning, Kyra dashed towards Hijikata. I sighed as I ruffled the bangs of my black hair, walking to where she was going.

The moment I was close to her, Hijikata asked in a low tone while glaring at her, "What do you want now?"

Kyra smirked as she responded, "Hey, Hijikata..."

"What?" He asked again.

She said, "Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis..." I widened my eyes at the girl, who kept saying the word "penis".

Hijikata's brow twitched. He muttered as there was an anger mark on his cheek, "Stop saying that. It's annoying."

When Kyra stopped, she pouted, "I thought you would laugh! Hijikata-San, you used to laugh whenever I would say 'penis'!"

"When was the last time I actually laughed from that?" He muttered, still looking angry.

Kyra tapped her chin for a few seconds, but then said, "Never."

"Right...now get away from me," Hijikata told her, still in a low tone.

She pouted at him again, but then walked passed him with her eyes closed, and her head up. I followed her, and said, "That's what you wanted to say to him?"

Kyra answered with a chuckle, "Yep!"

I sighed once again. "Do you actually believe that he'll ever kiss you?"

The female stopped her feet, and turned her head to me, asking, "What kind of question is that? Yes, I believe that he'll kiss me! I just need to think of something in order for it to work."

Right after she said that, the bell rang. I said as if it weren't obvious enough, "Lunch is over."

Kyra complained, "Aw, we have to go to Matsudiarrhea-Sensei's class!" But she remembered, "Wait a minute! Otose-Sensei said that I can tell teachers to not complain to her anymore! Hahahaha! I've already told the other teachers, so next is Matsudiarrhea-Sensei!"

We went into History class. As I was sitting at my desk, Kyra dashed towards Matsudaira-Sensei, and told him, "Hey, Sensei! This morning, I went to Otose-Sensei's office, and she told me to tell the teachers, including you, that you can't complain to her about my behavior anymore! Hahahaha!"

Matsudaira-Sensei clenched his teeth slightly on his cigarette, but replied in a mutter, "That's what I thought. Kyra-San, go sit down before I blow a puff of smoke in your face."

She made a disgusted look, and exclaimed, "I refused to smell that smoke from cancer sticks! Guess I'll go sit down!"

"That's what I already told you!"

Kyra giggled quietly. I smiled a bit, and chuckled while shaking my head. She sat in her desk, and then held the History book, but when she opened it, she flipped through random pages...every second.

I raised a brow at her, but decided to not ask why she was doing that, because other people do that before class starts.

As the late bell rang, all the students managed to get in their seats. I sighed as Matsudaira-Sensei told the class, "Turn to page 25." We did so, but Kyra continued to flip through random pages. She wasn't listening again.

Matsudaira-Sensei walked passed some of the desks until he was beside Kyra. He told her, "You need to listen to me. Turn to page 25."

She looked up to him, but replied with no embarrassment, "Fine, fine." He walked away from her, and she was on the right page. But I knew she wasn't going to listen to the teacher today.

Yep, today was just like the other days in school, even though the school year barely started.

* * *

**Apparently, this was just a Kita and Kyra chapter. Well, mostly.**

**Yes, Takasugi kind of creeps Kita out, despite that she's a troublemaker as well. Hold on, I think Takasugi's the bigger troublemaker! XD**

**By the way, I'll rarely use the word "penis" in not just this story, but any of my other stories as well. :P**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 12! :)**


	13. Sing the Tsundere song!

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Haha, I wouldn't call Kyra that. She's just a pervert. :P**

* * *

A week passed. Today, I didn't see Kyra at school. Actually, Hijikata informed me that she was sick today. It wasn't that her cut got infected; in fact, her cut was gone three days before she became sick. Hijikata also told me that I shouldn't know how Kyra is like when she's sick, which was understandable.

So the only people I thought I could hang out with were Michiru and Mika. The bell rang, and it was time to go to our last class for the day (Which was Study Hall), but we had only a ten minute passing period, so I didn't worry about that for now.

As I was looking for the twins, I suddenly heard Michiru's voice. She called my name, "Kita-San!" I blinked my emerald eyes, and turned my head to see the long, wavy dark-haired girl.

I gave her a smile, and replied, "Hey, Michiru. I was looking for you. Where's Mika, though?"

"She had to go talk to the teacher because it was important. But anyway, I was looking for you too."

"I'm not surprised," I chuckled softly. "But I was looking for you because Kyra wasn't here today."

"She was sick, wasn't she?" Michiru asked with a sigh. I nodded my head as a response to her question. She said, "Last time I was sick was when I was 10. Boy, I felt like shit."

It was my turn to ask. "What happened while you were sick?"

Michiru sighed again as she ruffled her dark-red hair, "I threw up, probably, six times during my sickness. Seriously, I don't know how I got sick, but Mika was pretty lucky because she didn't catch my sickness." A chuckle escaped her lips.

I said, "That's good. Because people who live in the same house can catch a cold, or anything related to sickness, from somebody else."

"Sadly, that's true. Well, we should be heading over to Study Hall, that way we're not late."

"We still have a little over five minutes left before the late bell rings."

"Still, I like to get to class without being tardy."

I smiled again, and we were both heading over to Study Hall. But seconds after we began walking in the hall, we heard a male voice. And that voice was so obvious, neither of us had to guess who it was.

"Michiru."

Michiru said to herself, "Eh?"

I blinked as I turned my head slightly. Even though I knew who that voice belonged to, I noticed that Bansai was standing behind us.

Michiru turned her head quickly, and shouted with an anger mark on her head, "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

He asked in a somewhat dull tone, "There is a choir club that is going to start tomorrow, I daresay. Do you want to join the choir club?"

My mouth hung open slightly as I thought, _Well, come to think of it, Sakata-Sensei did mention about some clubs a few days ago. Plus, there were posters of clubs in the hall, so I can understand why he's asking her. Though I'm not sure why he asked Michiru to join the choir club. Is he in it as well?_

As a few questions were in my head, Michiru smirked, but responded angrily with an anger mark on her cheek, "Why, so that you can bother me even more? And since I can tell that you're really into music, I figured that you're in the choir club!"

I thought again, _How does she know, though? I mean, just because he listens to a lot of music, doesn't mean he's in the club. Then again, I don't know myself._

She added, "Well, guess what? I'm not falling for that, Bansai Kawakami! And besides, I don't sing!"

Bansai replied, "You say you don't sing, yet your song is ringing in my ears, I daresay." Without warning, he reached out his right hand, and touched the bottom of Michiru's chin, lifting it up. Michiru yelped as he continued, "You don't like to admit anything, do you?"

Michiru's cheeks were turning pink, but she clenched her teeth, and used her fist to hit Bansai's right hand. He raised his brows as she shouted, "GET YOUR FREAKING HAND OFF MY CHIN, YOU CREEP!"

As Bansai pulled his hand, he suddenly smirked at her, and said, "Michiru, that hurt...a little."

She shouted again, "LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"

I blinked my eyes as I was confused, _Why is he smirking?_

Surely, he wouldn't be smirking at her since his hand got hurt from her hit, but why is he smirking at Michiru now? Is he trying to mess up with her mind or something?

The girl smirked back, but asked him with her anger mark still on her cheek, "How about we have a fight after school? So that I can try to kick your ass?"

Bansai answered, but was still smirking, "Fine by me. But I know you won't win, I daresay."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'll see you when class is over, Michiru."

"Can't you at least say my name with an honorific?!"

"No."

"Grrrrr..." Michiru growled as Bansai turned around, walking away from her. He had his hands in his pockets.

As soon as he turned, we didn't see him anymore. Michiru mumbled to herself, "Bastard..."

I shed a sweat drop down my cheek. I decided to ask Michiru, "Uh, Michiru-Chan. He just smirked at you when you hit his hand. Didn't you see his smirk?"

She responded as she lifted her hand up, "Kita-San, whether he smirked at me or not, I'll make sure to kick his ass after school!"

Then, I heard another person running in the hall. I turned around for curiosity, and saw her twin, Mika. She called Michiru, "Hey, sis!"

Michiru was able to calm down, and ask her sister, "Yeah?"

"Did you kiss him yet?" Mika asked Michiru with a tease. She closed her eyes with a smile.

She had her anger mark on her head again, and shouted as a blush appeared on her face, "SHUT UP, MIKA!"

I said to Mika, "Mika-Chan, the three of us should be heading over to Study Hall."

"Yeah, we should," Mika replied, sort of changing the subject.

Michiru growled quietly to herself, and quickly walked passed us. We followed her, but she continued to growl. Yep, she was this angry.

_I wonder if she'll be able to fight Bansai after school._

She informed her twin, "Mika, I'm going to try to fight Bansai after Study Hall."

The short, dark-red haired girl widened her blue eyes at Michiru, and asked, "Is it because he's been bothering you?"

"Of course it's because he's bothering me! What other reason would there be?! I don't care if he can fight himself, but I will kick his ass! Though, after school, I don't want a lot of students watching us fight, otherwise we'll get suspended."

I said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I know this is a ridiculous question, but would it be okay if I came with you?"

"Out of curiosity, why?" Michiru asked with a raised brow.

I answered, "Because apparently, he found out that you can fight, and I kind of want to see your fighting moves. Besides, I'm by your side, Michiru-Chan. Remember what I said to you at the class trip? I won't tease you as much as your sister does."

Mika exclaimed with a smile, "But its fun teasing my twin sister! It's obvious enough that she has a crush on headphones!"

Michiru closed her eyes as her brows knitted. She muttered, "Just shut up, and let's get to class before we're late!"

"Okay then."

None of us said a word, all the way to Study Hall. We were able to sit down in our seats as the late bell rang.

Zenzo-Sensei told the class, "As usual, be quiet so that I can read my JUMP in peace."

I sighed as I took out my Math homework from Sakata-Sensei's class. I only had a few problems, but I still wanted to get them done.

I thought in my head as I took out my mechanical pencil, _So...I only caused trouble twice for the past week. First, I wrote a note on Sakata-Sensei's JUMP, which said, "Go read a sex book". I don't know why I wrote that. Then I drew a person raising their middle finger up on the chalkboard. Not surprisingly, Sakata-Sensei gave me lunch detention for that._

Another sigh escaped my lips. I began to solve the problems on my Math work. But I heard Michiru whisper to Bansai, "How about we fight at the running track, at the back of the school?"

As I turned my head to see them, Bansai chuckled, "Good enough for me. But Michiru...you won't be able to kick my ass, I daresay."

She growled, but it didn't change Bansai's expression. Michiru turned away from him, and began to work on her homework. I wasn't so sure what kind of homework she had, despite the fact that she's sitting next to me, but her homework was none of my business, so I decided to not ask what it was.

I managed to finish my Math homework in about 20 minutes. I put it back in my bag, and then decided to take a nap. But I thought, _I know Bansai's not psychic, but it feels as if he knows Michiru can't fight him. Well, we don't really know that until it happens._

As my chin was on my bag, Michiru whispered to me, "Hey, Kita-San, do you know this problem?"

I looked over at her paper, and I found out that it was Math homework as well. I blinked my emerald eyes once before answering, "Hm, well, I'm not sure if you should trust me on this, but I guess I can help you on the problem."

I wasn't bad at Math, but I usually get a decent grade on it. Michiru smiled a bit at me as she said, "I don't expect you to get it right, but I just want to know how to do this." She landed her index finger on the problem.

I stared at the problem for a moment before saying to the dark-red haired girl, "Okay, I'll help you out. I remember how to do this." I held my mechanical pencil, and explained to her about the problem.

Not long later, she was able to get what I was saying. She wrote the answer down, and said to me with a smile still on her face, "Thank you very much, Kita-San."

"Anytime," I chuckled.

Before I got to rest my chin on my black bag again, Michiru suddenly called my name, "Say, Kita-San..."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and replied, "Yes?"

She asked with another smile on her face, "Do you wanna be friends with me and Mika?"

I slightly widened my eyes, but smiled back, and answered, "That good for me."

"Good," Michiru laughed a little.

My smile was stuck on my face. I rested my chin on my bag, and was able to take a nap. At least Michiru didn't seem pissed off that time, but that was because we weren't talking about Bansai. Still, it's good to see her smile.

When it seemed like a while, the final bell rang, and school was finally over for the day. I grabbed the strap of my bag, and as it went over my shoulder, Mika stood next to Michiru. Then, Michiru had a serious look on her face.

As Bansai was about to walk passed us, he said to Michiru with a chuckle, "I'll meet you at the tracks."

"Yeah." That was all Michiru said. He walked out of the classroom, and Michiru slowly knitted her brows. She told me and Mika, "Let's head to the back of the school."

We nodded our heads as the three of us began to head out of the class as well.

_Michiru vs Bansai...well, this will mostly likely be an interesting fight between the two._

Moments after we walked out of the classroom, we were out of the school. The three of us were now heading over to the track and field. Well, just tracks, I mean.

Mika asked, "Do you think Bansai will ditch us?"

Her twin stared at her while raising a brow. She exclaimed, "Why would he ditch our fight? He agreed to fight with me!"

"Even though he doubts that you'll be able to kick his ass?"

"Let's just get to the tracks, okay?" Michiru said a bit calmer. We didn't stop walking until we were in front of the tracks.

As soon as we stopped our feet from walking anymore, Michiru breathed in, and then breathed out, "Now to wait for that bastard."

Not long after she commented, I saw Bansai heading this way. He carried a big case, which happened to be for guitars. He jokingly said, "Am I late?"

"Don't play dumb," Michiru muttered, but smirked as she knitted her brows at him. "Now...we shall have our fight. Are you ready to get your ass kicked by me?"

He wasn't scared of her words. Bansai just chuckled, like before. "I'm ready, but like I have already said, you won't defeat me, I daresay."

Michiru clenched her teeth as Bansai set his guitar case down. Mika told me, "We should back off, Kita-San." I nodded my head, and the two of us took a few steps back, so that Michiru wouldn't accidentally hit us.

When Michiru placed her bag beside us, she walked until she was in front of Bansai. She clenched her fists as she said, "If I win, you'll stop bothering me."

Bansai replied, "Fine by me, but if I win, then you won't tell me to leave you alone. No matter how many times you tell me to back off, I won't stop talking to you, unless I'm doing something important."

She paused, but then agreed, "Deal. Now let's do this."

The moment he smirked at her, Michiru dashed towards him. She gave out a loud grunt as she lifted up her fist.

Bansai didn't move, but when Michiru was about to punch him in the face, he raised his hand up, and grabbed her fist. She gasped, widening her blue eyes as he continued to smirk at her. He asked a rhetorical question, "Is that the best you got, Michiru?"

She grunted, pulling away her fist. Michiru lifted her leg up, trying to kick him, but he dodged by going under it. He crouched down, and said, "Heh, you wear spandex. Is it because you're self-conscious?"

Michiru widened her eyes again, but clenched her teeth, and then tried to kneel him. But he jumped back, and was able to dodge her again. Her skirt went up a bit, revealing her spandex. He was right. Michiru was probably self-conscious about her underwear showing. I don't wear spandex, but I'm self-conscious as well, like most high school students (Since some don't really mind to have their underwear showing).

I wasn't so sure how long their fight has been going (Even though Bansai did nothing but dodge, really), but Michiru was panting in exhaustion. Though she didn't look like she wanted to give up yet.

She exclaimed while breathing heavily, "This is ridiculous!"

He said, "It seems that you're getting tired, I daresay."

"I may be, but I'm not giving up, you bastard!"

"Michiru...your song is that Tsundere song again."

"I'm gonna get you now!" She exclaimed once again as she began to dash towards him like last time. Michiru slightly tripped, but didn't fall.

The second she was very close to Bansai, he quickly moved his feet, and went behind her. She gasped, and turned her head to see him, but Bansai pushed her back, making her yelp and fall to the ground. She landed on her legs and her hands.

Michiru stared at the ground as Bansai grinned, saying, "Well, it looks like I've won, I daresay."

She turned her head swiftly, looking up to Bansai. She exclaimed, "Wh-What do you mean you've won?!"

"You're too exhausted to fight me anymore, plus you didn't get to kick my butt, so that makes me the winner, I daresay. Remember our deal, Michiru?"

Michiru gripped on the grass, and exclaimed again, "You bastard!"

"Call me all the names you want," He said as he grabbed the strap to his guitar case. "But I won't leave you alone when I want to talk to you, I daresay. And by the way, Michiru, this is why I only dodged during our fight. Because I would get exhausted like you."

The long, dark-red haired girl tried to reply, "I...I..."

"You can try to talk to me tomorrow, Michiru. After all, I won, so I can talk to you all I want, and you can't tell me to back off." He smirked at her once more as he wrapped the strap on his shoulder. Before he left the tracks, he added while lifting his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he began to walk home. Mika and I ran towards Michiru (Mika grabbed Michiru's bag), and when we were close to her, I helped her up. I asked, "You okay, Michiru-Chan?"

She answered quietly, "I suppose. But that bastard just won our fight, and the only thing he did was push my back! This sucks!"

I gave her a sympathetic smile, but I asked Mika, "Are you going to tease your sister again?"

She shook her head. "No, not when Michiru has lost the fight. Besides, I feel bad for my sister."

"Oh, now you do!" Michiru snapped.

Mika widened her eyes, but sighed, "Michiru, I've always felt bad for you, even when I'm teasing you. I know that doesn't make sense, but I'm your sister, and I would never leave your side. Are you by her side, Kita-San?"

"Yes," I immediately answered.

Mika smiled. "Good. After all, you did become friends with us, so we would pretty much scold you if you betrayed us, like telling Bansai that Michiru likes him. And Michiru, I'm not saying that you do."

Michiru smiled slightly, and said, "Thanks. We should be getting home, then I'll scream in my pillow in frustration."

I said, "Let's just hope Bansai won't tease you a lot, or stalk you while you're walking home."

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Kita-San," Michiru said as she took her bag from her sister. The two of them began to walk home as well. I sighed, deciding to go home also.

I walked, and then thought while landing my hands on the back of my head, _I feel bad for Michiru. But...does she not hate Bansai? Could it be that she actually likes him? Well, one things for sure. She's a Tsundere._

I arrived home, and when I set my bag on my bed, I stretched my arms out, shutting my eyes for a brief moment. I decided to go to the kitchen, and get myself a snack since, strangely, I'm not that hungry.

The first thing I saw was the last piece of cake from my parents' friends' birthday party. Yes, they went to a birthday party four days ago, and I wasn't allowed to go because it was for adults only. But it wasn't like I minded it. My parents told me that I could eat a piece of cake if I wanted to. And now was my chance.

I took out the last piece of cake, which was a chocolate and vanilla one. I closed the fridge door, and then set it on the dining room table. I grabbed a fork, and soon, I began to eat the cake. As I expected, it was delicious.

As I took a few bites, I thought, _This is very tasty._

I finished the piece of cake in a matter of minutes, and then I took out my light pink phone. I opened it, and when I turned it on, it said, 'You have a new text'.

My black brow raised up, but I pressed the 'OK' button. The text was from mom.

It read, 'Kita, we'll be working late tonight. We'll be back at about midnight.'

I rolled my emerald eyes as I closed my phone up. And since I doubted that either of my parents would call or text me, I turned it off. I sighed for the umpteenth time as I walked up the stairs.

My eyes were half-closed, but I stared at my bedroom door until I entered it. I didn't really feel like changing into my casual clothes, so I was going to leave my summer uniform on for now. My emerald eyes weren't closed completely, but my pillow covered my mouth.

I muffled through the pillow, "What another interesting day. Kyra was sick, and Michiru was unable to defeat Bansai in their fight." I chuckled a bit.

The next day at school, Kyra was not in class again. But school hasn't started yet, so maybe she was on her way to school. But I was never so sure.

As I sat in my seat, next to the window, Suri came up to me and said, "Hey, Kita-San."

I looked up to the long, orange-haired girl, and replied, "Good-morning, Suri-Chan." I decided to use "Chan" instead of "San" because "Chan" sounded a bit better with her name.

She narrowed her eyes, saying, "Kita-San, I had a bad night last night."

"Was it about Kyra-San's sickness?" I asked as I pulled out my Math book.

Suri nodded her head while explaining about last night, "When I came home, I decided to check on Kyra. When I entered her room, she threw her stuffed bears everywhere in her room. She made a big fit, and shouted, 'why must I be sick? I hate being sick with a fucking passion'. Yep, she cursed...a lot. I usually don't curse as much as her, but I had to say it."

She sighed, but I replied, "What's Kyra like when she's sick?"

"Perhaps it's best if you don't know. Believe me, Hijikata-San visited her two days ago, and she made an evil smile. Then, without warning, she wrapped rope around him. If you're asking, yes, she does have rope in her room. Kyra wrapped Hijikata-San up like...bondage."

I widened my emerald eyes in surprise. I asked, basically repeating, "Bondage?"

Again, Suri nodded. "She doesn't do that when she's not sick, though. But when she is, she's a bit violent. Kyra won't harm a person physically, but she'll, like I said, curse. And also punch her pillow non-stop."

"Wow..." I muttered under my breath. "I knew Kyra was crazy, but that's...shocking."

"It is, sadly. But thankfully, she doesn't get sick very often, so my parents and I won't be so worried about her when she's alone in the house."

I thought, _I would've gone to her house, and try to cheer her up, but after Suri-Chan's explanation, it seems that it's too scary to do that. But then again, I don't know where her house is._

Suri said, "I have to do something, so I'll see you later, Kita-San!" She waved at me as she walked out of the classroom.

I continued to pull some of my stuff out, when all of a sudden, I saw Michiru and Mika walking towards me. I looked at them, and saw Michiru with bags under her eyes.

I raised a brow, and asked, "Did you not get enough sleep, Michiru-Chan?"

She shook her head as she responded, "I didn't. And it was because I was so frustrated; my body wouldn't let me fall asleep."

"I see."

Mika landed a hand on Michiru's shoulder. She said, "Come on, Michiru. Let's sit down so that you don't fall to the floor."

All she did was nod.

The two of them sat down in their chairs. I rubbed my forehead, thinking that Michiru would not have a good day today.

* * *

**So...this is the start of the Tsundere arc! XD This will last for a few chapters, but hopefully it will be worth reading. :P**

**On a side note, perhaps it's best if Kita doesn't go to Kyra's house when Kyra is sick. :O**

**ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: I will let you know that not all the Gintama characters are in Gintama High school (The students). I know, I should've mentioned it before, but I figured I'd inform you now. Some of the Gintama students/characters already graduated from Gintama High, but I will "introduce" them to you later in this. No, they won't be going back to school. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! :)**


	14. You can sense this feel, right?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today, Michiru was obviously in a bad mood. And the only reason for that was because her fight with Bansai pretty much failed. She lost, and now she can't tell Bansai to back off or leave her alone. Hopefully, I can try to cheer her up. Same with her sister.

It was free period, so that meant that all the students could have 45 minutes of free time, as long as we were still in the school. Michiru walked out of the classroom, but was walking like she had a hunchback. Her arms were drooped down, and she walked slowly, and looked like she was about to fall to the floor a few times.

I ran out of the classroom while Mika was reading a book at her desk. I managed to catch up to Michiru, and say, "Michiru-Chan, if you're still sleepy, maybe you should go to the resting room."

She turned her head to look at me, and her eyes not only had bags underneath, but she also had red veins in her eyeballs. I blinked with a cracked smile. She responded, "Perhaps I should. That way I can sleep better." A chuckle escaped her lips as she was pushing her upper body up. But she still looked extremely tired.

When we entered the resting room, Sakamoto-Sensei put on his dark sunglasses, and exclaimed, "Ooh, Michiru-Chan! Are you sleepy? Ahahahaha!"

"Shut up," Michiru muttered under her breath. "Yeah, I'm sleepy. May I sleep on one of the beds until I at least don't feel that tired anymore?"

"Of course! Ahahahaha!"

I asked, "And can I stay with Michiru, just to cheer her up?"

He raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"Because she's had a rough day yesterday, and she couldn't sleep that well last night."

"Well, alright then. But let her rest! Ahahahaha!"

I nodded my head at him as Michiru quickly walked to the farthest bed. She hit her body on the bed, and I sat down in the chair that was in front of it. I closed the curtains so that we could be alone. Well, Michiru would want to be alone, but I wanted to give her some company.

I quietly said, "I wonder how long Bansai will keep talking to you."

She muttered in the pillow, "Maybe he won't stop until we graduate. Then I can try to get away from him for all I can!"

I sighed, "Can you even think of a reason why he won't leave you alone?"

"He's already told me that my 'song' is ringing in his ears, but there's gotta be another reason! That bastard is trying to ruin my life!"

I gave Michiru a sympathetic smile as I replied, "Hopefully he won't try to bother you every single school day."

"I hope not."

I stood up, and said, "I'll let you sleep. I should probably do something else."

She chuckled softly, "I'll see you later, Kita-San."

"See ya," I replied as I walked through the curtains.

When I was about to pass Sakamoto-Sensei, he almost exclaimed to himself, "Rina-Chan should be back any minute! I already told her to give the papers to Otose-Sensei, and it doesn't take that long to walk up to her office! Ahahahaha!"

I stopped, and asked him, "You sure love to talk to yourself, don't you?"

He responded without looking at me, "Apparently! Ahahahaha!"

I rolled my emerald eyes as I continued to walk. As soon as I walked out of the resting room, I closed the door behind me, and started to walk back to the class.

I thought in my head, _What should I do during free period? Hm, well, I don't really want to talk to Mika since she's reading, plus Kyra is sick again, so I can't talk to her because she's gone._

I decided to stop again, but this time, I landed my back on the wall in the hallway. As I sighed, a few other students were passing me. I only stared at the big windows in front of me. Blinking my eyes, I realized that I was starting to stare off into space.

_Oh good. I'm staring off. It seems that I won't know if someone will try to speak to me, otherwise it's obvious that I won't be paying attention to them._

The corners of my lips were barely going up, but I suddenly heard someone yelling from outside. I blinked my eyes again, but took a few steps forward. As soon as I was in front of the window, I looked outside, and then widened my eyes.

Otose-Sensei was dashing towards a student who was heading towards the entrance to the school. But when I squinted my eyes, I saw a head of short purple hair. I found out that it was Kyra. Was she better?

I heard Otose-Sensei shout at Kyra, "KYRA! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU'RE SICK! YOUR PARENTS TOLD ME THIS MORNING!"

As I raised a black brow up, I saw Kyra holding one of Otose-Sensei's ears. She exclaimed, "Shut your hole, you princy-hag!"

"OI! GET OFF OF MY EAR! AND DON'T CALL ME 'PRINCY-HAG'!"

I raised both my brows up. I thought, _I think I should tell Suri._

With that, I ran through the hall, looking for Suri. Within seconds, I saw Suri also running in the hall. I exclaimed, "Suri-Chan!"

She exclaimed back with wide eyes, "Kita-San!"

As I was a few inches in front of her, she exclaimed, "I just saw Kyra through the window! This isn't good! She shouldn't be here! She'll cause lots of trouble if she comes into this school when she's clearly sick!"

I replied, "I just saw her holding Otose-Sensei's ear! I thought you said she doesn't harm people physically!"

"I meant that she won't kill them!" She said, scratching her cheek.

I face-palmed myself, thinking, _She should've said that instead!_

Suri panicked a bit, and said, "But never mind that! We have to stop Kyra from going into the school!"

I nodded my head as the two of us were dashing through the hall. We quickly ran down the steps, without tripping or anything. I muttered under my breath, "I shouldn't know what Kyra does when she's sick."

Suri ignored what I just said, and as soon as we were at the bottom of the steps, we turned to the left, but Suri tripped, and fell to the floor. I forced my feet to stop, so that I could turn around.

I took a look at Suri as my black ponytail hit part of my face. I took a few steps forward, and crouched down, holding her arm and then pulling her up off the floor. She smiled slightly, and said, "Thanks, Kita-San."

I nodded my head again as I said, "Let's try not to trip while we're trying to run towards Kyra."

"Yeah..."

The two of us ran through another hall, and before we knew it, we saw Kyra, still holding Otose-Sensei's ear.

Otose-Sensei shouted again, "I TOLD YOU FOR THE SEVENTH TIME! LET GO OF MY GODDAMN EAR!"

Kyra shouted back, "YOU SHOULD STOP YELLING RIGHT NEAR MY EAR, OLD HAG!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO, YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"I'M A HYPOCRITE, EH?!" Kyra shouted again as she made an evil smirk. She let go of the principal's ear, but she slapped her face with both her hands, multiple times. I widened my eyes at the girl as she continued to slap the old woman's face.

I heard another student run down the stairs. Suri and I turned around, only to see a the student with cat ears. I heard that her name was Catherine.

Catherine dashed towards the short, purple-haired girl, and exclaimed, "Get your dirty hands off of Otose-Sensei!"

Kyra stopped slapping the principal, but took a quick look at Catherine before smirking at her. Her cheeks were red, and that meant that she was really sick. When Catherine was close to her, Kyra made a fist, and punched her in the face.

Catherine shouted, "GAUGH!" She took two steps back, but didn't fall to the floor. She held her nose, and I noticed that her nose was bleeding. Catherine shouted at Kyra again, "YOU BITCH! NOW YOU MADE ME EVEN MORE UGLY!"

"Good! Because I'm not done with you yet!" Kyra exclaimed as she let out a wicked laugh. She lifted up her index and middle finger, and then poked them in Catherine's eyes.

Catherine screamed in pain as Kyra pulled her arm back, making more of an evil smirk.

Suri told me, "Kita-San, we have to stop Kyra from creating anymore damage!"

I tried to tell Kyra, "Kyra-San! You stop this madness right now!"

She looked at me, and replied, "Oh, hey, Kita-Domo! How are ya today?! I'm perfect, how are you?!"

I blinked, and repeated all dumbstruck, "Kita-Domo? No, no, Kyra! You always call me Kita-San!"

"What was that? Should I slap these hags in the face? Okay then!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" I shouted at her as an anger mark was on my cheek. Of course, Kyra wasn't listening to me. She picked up Otose-Sensei and Catherine, and without warning the two, she pushed them together, making them bonk each other in the heads.

The two of them shouted, "OW!" And Kyra continued to hit them together, creating a wicked laugh again.

As I saw blood dripping on the floor, Suri exclaimed while knitting her brows, "Kyra! Stop this right now! Or else I'll scold you for the rest of the day!"

When Kyra didn't obey, she clenched her teeth, and dashed towards her. I blinked, but dashed along. Suri and I were close enough to grab Kyra's arms. She widened her green eyes at us, but smirked, and lifted her legs up, kicking Otose-Sensei and Catherine in the crotches. Her underwear exposed as she widened her legs, kicking them again in the groins.

Actually, Kyra's eyes were darker than normal. Her eyes were colored a dull dark-green. She stared at me with an evil smirk as she let go of the two that she was holding. She pulled her arm away from my grip, and when I widened my eyes, she wrapped her arm around my neck. Well, she was starting to choke me.

I widened my eyes, gasping for air. The more she choked me, the less air I had in my lungs. Kyra exclaimed, "Like I said, how's it going, Kita-Domo?! I was pissed off when I had to stay home yesterday! I even wrapped Hijikata-grouch up like bondage when he came over! Aren't I evil?! Muahahaha!"

As my eyes were rolling to the back of my head, Suri ordered Kyra, "Kyra, let go of her neck right now!"

"Fine, fine," She muttered as she unwrapped her arm from my neck. I took three steps back, and held my neck while breathing in and out heavily.

I coughed a few times, but opened my eyes, and exclaimed, "Suri-Chan's right! You are violent when you're sick!"

She rolled her dark green eyes as she replied, "I'm fucking pissed off when I'm sick, you know!"

Otose-Sensei stood up, and exclaimed while touching her bloody forehead with her hand, "That does it! Catherine, go get the straitjacket!"

"Right!" Catherine obeyed as she stood up quickly, dashing through the hall. As Suri continued to hold onto Kyra's arm, Catherine came back seconds later, and was holding a straitjacket.

Kyra widened her eyes, and scolded them, "Are you really going to put me in that?! I refuse, you hags!"

Catherine retorted while glaring at her, "It's the only way to stop you from hitting anyone else in this school!"

Otose-Sensei said, "I'm calling your parents, that way they can pick you up, and take you home!" She took out her cellphone from the pocket of her kimono, and dialed the number to one of Kyra's parents' phones.

Kyra exclaimed beside Suri, "Suri! Help me! Let me go to class! I'll even visit Hijikata-grouch's house after school!"

She shook her head as she replied, "No, Kyra. I told you to rest this morning, and you wouldn't listen to me. I hate to say this, but I'm afraid we're going to have to put you in that straitjacket." Kyra furrowed her brows, and amazingly, she decided to retreat. Or so I think.

As Catherine and Suri were trying to get her into the straight jacket, Kyra struggled, trying to get away from them. But they made her fall to the floor, so she was lying on the floor. She kicked her legs up, but not even that was helping. I watched Catherine slide the sleeves into Kyra's arms. After moments of struggling, the two of them made Kyra turn around, and tie the jacket on her back. Catherine sighed with relief as I stared at the straitjacket Kyra was now wearing.

Kyra shouted as she tried to get up, "YOU OLD BITCH! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I'M FEELING A WHOLE LOT BETTER!"

She tried to stand up, but couldn't do it. Suri sighed, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Kyra."

"SURI!" Kyra shouted again, but furrowed her brows at her adopted sister. "YOU'RE MY SISTER! YOU SHOULD BE BY MY SIDE! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING JACKET?!"

The orange-haired girl sighed again, "Like I said, I'm sorry. But we can't have you punching people anymore."

Kyra was starting to cry, but it wasn't getting through to any of us, including me. I sort of scolded her, "Kyra, you were choking me!" I held my neck again, feeling a bit of pain in it.

Catherine held Kyra up as Otose-Sensei closed her phone. She said, "Well, I called your parents. They'll be here to pick you up in about ten minutes, so until then, stay in my office, and don't do any more damage than you've already done."

Both of them grabbed Kyra, and they made her follow them. I sighed, "Sorry Kyra, but I'm scolding you for the day."

Suri sighed as well, but furrowed her brows at me, and apologized, "I'm very sorry, Kita-San. Sadly, this is what Kyra is like when she's sick."

"At least she didn't asphyxiate me," I chuckled a bit weakly as I removed my hand from my throat.

Suri said, "Anyway, we should be heading back upstairs."

"Yeah, we should."

With that, the two of us walked in the hallway, and then walked up the stairs. Yep, Kyra was going home with a straitjacket on her, and I had a feeling that her parents would make her leave it on until she got better. I can understand why Suri said that I shouldn't know what Kyra was like when she's sick.

But unfortunately, I found that out just a few moments ago.

As Suri and I were back upstairs, she said, "I'm going to sit down. I'll see you later, Kita-San."

"Bye for now," I chuckled. She walked into Sakata-Sensei's room, and I gave out a sigh as I decided to wander off into the hall.

Today flew by a little quickly. The school day was over for the day, and Michiru wasn't so grouchy anymore, thanks to the resting room.

_I'm just hoping Michiru can at least sleep well so that she won't be so grumpy at school._

Michiru and Mika walked up to me, and Mika asked, "Was there screaming at free period? I could've sworn I heard that while I was reading my book."

I raised a brow while replying in question, "Was it that loud?"

They nodded their heads. Michiru said, "It was that loud. Was that Kyra's voice?"

I sighed, "Yep. She suddenly came to this school while she was still sick. Otose-Sensei and Catherine were right beside her, and Kyra began to hit them in the face. Luckily, Suri and I managed to stop her. But Kyra wasn't so lucky because she had to wear a straitjacket, but it was for her own good."

The twins blinked their blue eyes at me. I told them, "I swear I'm not making this up."

They looked at each other for a moment, and Michiru said, "I didn't even know this school had a straitjacket."

Mika nodded. "Me either."

I shrugged, "Neither did I until today. But anyway, do you want to walk home together?"

They smiled at me, and said at the same time, "We would love to." There, they looked at each other again. Michiru and Mika made cracked smiles just before laughing at each other.

I raised a brow, but Michiru said while waving her hand up and down at me, "We'll walk with you. Let's get out of here."

I nodded my head as the three of us began to walk out of the classroom.

As we were all going down the stairs, we heard Bansai's voice.

"Michiru, I didn't get to talk to you at all today."

Michiru widened her blue eyes, and turned around quickly, exclaiming out loud, "So what?!"

"I was, apparently, busy practicing my guitar with the music teacher, I daresay."

"Why are you even telling me this when I don't even care?" She asked as she had an anger mark on her cheek.

Bansai was walking towards us. Or more specifically, towards Michiru. She widened her eyes at him as she clenched her teeth. Her face began to flush as he was inches in front of her.

He used his right hand to lift up her chin. Michiru didn't yelp this time, but she glared at the teal-haired student. Bansai replied, "Music is important to the ears, I daresay. It sounds like you don't care about any kind of music."

"You're right. I don't listen to that much music, I daresay," Michiru said, but blinked, looking dumbfounded. She exclaimed, "Dammit, now I said 'I daresay' at the end of my sentence!"

He chuckled, "It's because you're interested in me, I daresay."

"Oh, shut your freaking mouth, you headphones weirdo!" She snapped.

He let go of her chin, and smirked at her as he suddenly moved his face closer to her. He muttered, "I know you don't hate me, I daresay."

She widened her eyes again, but didn't glare at him this time. Michiru just raised her brows at him as he pulled his head away from her. He walked passed us, and said, "See ya."

Mika and I stared at his back until he walked down the stairs. We stared at each other for a few seconds just before staring at Michiru. She stood stiff, with her blue eyes wide in surprise. I waved my hand in front of her eyes, and said her name, "Michiru-Chan."

She blinked, and snapped back into reality. Michiru looked at me, but then closed her eyes with a sigh. She said, "Kita-San, Mika. I think I may know the reason why my face has been flushing when I'm around Bansai."

I raised a brow while Mika smirked a bit. I asked, "What is it?"

Michiru tilted her head down as her cheeks were flushing again. She whispered, "I...love him."

My eyes blinked, not really believing what she just said. Mika blinked as well, but gave her twin a bigger smirk, and exclaimed, "I knew it! Michiru has a crush on Bansai~! Michiru and Bansai, sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

Michiru glared at her sister, and told her, "Shut up! Don't tease me like that! I guess he's right. I don't hate him."

"But you're a Tsundere!" Mika teased again.

Michiru had an anger mark on her head, and she exclaimed at her twin sister, "Will you knock it off?!" She sighed, then calmed down a bit. "Looks like I'm going to have to confess my love to Bansai. But it won't be easy. Mika, Kita-San, I'm probably going to need your help. You can start helping me tomorrow."

I chuckled, "That'll work. Right now, we should start walking home."

"Yeah."

With that, we walked out of the school, and began to walk home. Well, our homes, I mean.

I thought with another chuckle, _Since Michiru's a Tsundere, she'll have a hard time confessing to Bansai._

* * *

**Michiru has admitted it! She loves Bansai! LOL But since she's a Tsundere, how will she confess to Bansai?**

**To be honest, I didn't really plan on writing the part where Kyra was being violent, but I changed my mind. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! :)**


	15. Help me and I won't punch you

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: The good news is that Kyra won't get sick very often in this story, though this won't be the only time she'll be sick. o.o But yeah, she is pretty much "dangerous" when she is sick. **

* * *

Michiru admitted to me and Mika that she loves Bansai. But she pretty much won't admit that she's a Tsundere. Well, starting the next day, Mika and I will help Michiru confess her love to Bansai. And Bansai's right; Michiru doesn't hate him.

I was at home, eating dinner with my mom and dad. Mom asked, "How was school today, Kita?"

I answered, "Fine as usual."

"Were you able to make any friends so far?" Mom asked another question. But ever since I became a troublemaker, she would figure that I wouldn't make any friends in my school years. But this time, she was wrong completely.

I responded as I picked up the cooked salmon with my chopsticks, "Actually, I did. I made three friends. Well, they asked me to be friends with them, since I figured that they didn't really have any as well."

"Oh?" Dad said, raising a brow up. "What are they like?"

"Well, one is named Kyra. She goes crazy most of the time, but she's not really mean to me. But today, she was about to come to school, but she was sick, and she was really violent."

They both widened their eyes at me. Mom said, "Is this Kyra girl mental?"

I shrugged, "I suppose. But anyway, the other two are twins, named Michiru and Mika. They're not identical, but they are twins." I blinked, and decided to tell my parents, "Oh, here's something else that happened in school. There was a student, who kept on bothering Michiru, and how he's bothered her is when he talks about her...'song'."

Dad asked all confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, answering, "Pretty much Michiru's emotion. Anyway, as I was saying, he once told her that she's a Tsundere. And Michiru admitted to me and her twin that she loves him."

Mom made a smirk as she said, "Aw, how cute! Your friend has a crush on a boy! And when you said she's a Tsundere, does that mean that she'll get angry at him, but will soon show her 'true self'?"

My head nodded at my mother. "That's right. It's obvious enough that she'll have a hard time confessing her love to him, but me and her sister will help her."

"This is off-topic, but have you caused trouble so far?"

"A little," I admitted. "But not so much."

"I see. Kita, it seems that you are getting bored of being a troublemaker. And if you ever decide to stop causing trouble for good, then I'll be really surprised."

"Well, who knows? And you're right; I am getting a little bored of it. Probably because I've done the same things during my school years."

Dad went back on-topic by asking, "Do you tease this Michiru about this boy she likes?"

"Occasionally."

He chuckled.

None of us talked about it anymore, and I continued to eat.

The next morning, I got dressed in my summer uniform. As I adjusted my dark-blue skirt, I grabbed my bag, and went downstairs. But I only wanted to get a piece of toast, for one reason.

As I went into the dining room, I said, "I'm only getting toast."

Mom raised a brow at me, and asked, "Why?"

"I have a feeling that my friends want me to meet them before school starts." I grabbed a piece of bread, and put it in the toaster. A moment later, it was toasted, and I spread some butter on it.

The moment I bit into it, I walked to the front door, and sat down, putting on my shoes. Mom said, "Next time, you're going to eat more than just a piece of toast."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath. My black shoes were on, and I stood up, taking another bite of my toast. I grabbed the door handle, and exclaimed, "I'm heading out!"

With that, I walked out of the door, and when I closed it behind me, I began to walk to school. I adjusted my black ponytail, and held my bag strap as I continued to eat my toast.

Just as I heard some birds chirping, I heard Suri's voice. "Kita-San!"

I stopped walking for a moment, and blinked my emerald eyes as I turned my head around. When Suri was close to me, she said with a smile, "Good-morning!"

I chuckled, "Morning, Suri-Chan." When I didn't see Kyra next to her, I asked, "How's Kyra?"

She responded, "She's a bit better, but she'll have to stay home for one more day before she can go back to school. Honestly, my parents and I decided to leave the straitjacket on her, since she was still getting a bit violent. Kyra was crying, but it didn't get through to any of us." A sigh escaped the long, dark-orange haired girl as she continued, "But the good news is that she wasn't that violent this morning! Though...we have to wait one more day before she can go back to school."

I replied to Suri, "I see. Hopefully, she'll apologize to me for almost asphyxiating me."

"I'm pretty sure she will, since she is your friend."

"True, but still. She was crazy as hell yesterday."

"I know. But like I said before, it's a good thing that she doesn't get sick very often. Otherwise I would be terrified of her, despite being her sister."

I smirked a bit as I chuckled, "We should get to school. I have something very important to do."

She nodded. "Same here. I have to go to Otose-Sensei's office, and have a talk with her."

"Why is that?" I asked while raising a brow up.

Suri sighed again, "She wants to talk to me about Kyra's violent behavior. That is, when she's sick."

"Oh," I muttered. The two of us were basically walking together, to school. We were quiet, and didn't say a word until we arrived at Gintama High School minutes later.

Suri waved at me, and said, "Well, I have to get to Otose-Sensei's office now. See ya, Kita-San."

I waved back at her while muttering, "Bye, Suri-Chan."

I sighed as I walked towards the entrance to the school. When I walked into the school, I saw Elizabeth-Sensei having a chat with Katsura. He said to the person, "Can you believe that other students think you're a guy under a costume?!"

"She" lifted up a sign, but I couldn't really see what it said since "she" was standing sideways (Katsura as well). But I rolled my eyes, not caring about it. I walked up the stairs, and into the hallway, sort of looking for Michiru and Mika.

As I looked both ways, I thought, _I wonder if the twins were really waiting for me. I never gave them my phone number._

Since the three of us were now friends, I would probably give them my number, and they would also give me their numbers.

I scratched my black hair, but heard my name being called.

"There you are, Kita-San."

I turned around, only to see Michiru. She gave me a small smile, but I asked with a smirk, "Were you waiting for me?"

She nodded her head as she answered, "We were, but we were never so sure if you were coming this early, because we didn't set up a 'meeting'."

"No, we didn't. But anyway, because you wanted me and Mika to help you confess to Bansai, are you going to practice?"

Again, she nodded her head at me. "I will. It won't be easy, but hopefully, I'll manage it."

"Alright then. Where should we go for you to practice?"

"Follow me." Michiru waved her hand back at me, motioning me to follow the long, dark-red haired wavy girl.

I followed Michiru, and we didn't stop walking until we were in the facility room. As she opened the door, I spotted Mika, sitting down, holding a piece of paper.

As I closed the door behind me, we walked down the steps, and Michiru said, "Mika, Kita-San's here."

Mika turned around, and replied with a smile, "Oh, good. Now we can both help you."

As soon as the three of us were at the bottom of the stairs, Mika grabbed the piece of paper, and said to Michiru, "Okay, let's pretend I'm Bansai, and I ask you if you have something to tell me."

Michiru's cheeks were starting to flush, but she nodded while responding, "Right." Mika held the paper in front of her face, and just by looking at it, it was a picture of Bansai that Mika drew. And I must admit, she's very good at drawing.

But anyway, as Mika held the picture in front of her face, she asked Michiru in a male tone, "Michiru, do you have anything to say to me? You're turning pink, I daresay." She chuckled, still in her male voice. I figured she would do that, since the real Bansai would most likely do the same thing.

I landed my hand on Michiru's shoulder, and said, trying to support her, "You can do it, Michiru-Chan."

Michiru gulped almost silently, and then closed her blue eyes. When she clenched her fists, she shouted, "I LOVE YOU!"

Mika lowered the picture, having her real face exposed. She put a finger in her right ear as she told her in her normal voice, "Okay, less shouting, more passion."

I put my finger in my ear as well, because Michiru's shouting kind of made my ears thump.

Michiru made a cracked smile as she shed a drop of sweat down her cheek. She said, "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

I said while sort of teasing her, "It's alright, Michiru-Chan. Tsundere's tend to have more trouble confessing their love to their crushes than non-Tsundere's."

An anger mark was on Michiru's cheek, and she exclaimed at me as she knitted her brows, "Don't tease me like that! Perhaps I am a Tsundere, but that's not the case here! I'm trying to practice, and I don't want to be teased, because the more I'm teased, the harder if becomes!"

I waved my hand up and down as I replied, "Sorry, sorry."

She sighed as Mika lifted the picture of Bansai in front of her face again. Mika asked in her male tone again, "I know you have something to say to me, Michiru. Just tell me what it is, I daresay."

Michiru gulped like before, but was now sweating more than ever. She didn't shout this time, but she squeaked, "I love you!"

The second she said that, Mika began to laugh out loud. She lowered the picture again, but held her stomach, closing her eyes tightly as she continued to laugh, non-stop.

When she didn't stop laughing, Michiru had an anger mark on her head, and she took a few steps forward before punching her twin sister in the head with her fist.

Mika exclaimed, "OW!" She landed her head on the top of her head, and finally stopped laughing.

Michiru said in a low tone, "You didn't stop laughing, so I had to do that."

"I'm sorry, Michiru," The short, dark-red haired girl said while furrowing her brows. "It's just that you sounded like a mouse, and I thought it sounded funny."

"First of all, do you even know what a mouse sounds like? And secondly, you were laughing so hard, that I saw water in your eyes! Do you think it's easy for me to confess?!"

"Sorry."

Michiru sighed, "I should try again. Kita-San, do you know how much longer we have until first period starts?"

I opened up my phone, and checked to see what time it was. I answered, "We have about a half an hour."

"Good," She muttered quietly. "I have plenty of time then."

She cleared up her throat, and Mika lifted the picture, covering her face once more.

Michiru continued to practice for about ten minutes, and I thought, _Why is she still having a hard time practicing?_

She finally manage to get it right by saying a bit softly, "Bansai...I love you."

I widened my eyes in a bit of surprise. Mika held the picture with one hand, and as I saw her face again, she widened her eyes as well, only she was smiling. Mika exclaimed, "That's perfect!"

Michiru wasn't smiling, but her cheeks were now as red as a tomato. Mika added, "Now all you have to do is confess to the real Bansai!"

She replied, "Yeah. The real Bansai..."

I landed my hand on her shoulder again. As she turned to see me, I gave her a smile, and told her, "Just do your best. When do you think will be the best time to confess?"

Michiru answered me, "After school."

"Okay then. And don't worry, Mika and I will support you!"

Mika exclaimed again, Yeah! And sis, I swear I won't tease you at all today!"

"Me either," I chuckled.

Michiru smiled at us, and said, "Thanks, you two. Hopefully, I won't shout or squeak while confessing to him, otherwise he'll think I'm weird."

Mika chuckled as well. The three of us decided to leave the facility room, and turn off the light when we were all out of there.

I said, "I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom."

They nodded their heads at me, and I turned around, heading straight for the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom, I was about to go in one of the stalls, when suddenly, I heard another girl speaking to herself. I raised a black brow up, and the girl said, "Sakata-Sensei, I'll drug you, and then you'll fall for me! Hahahaha!"

I rolled my emerald eyes, figuring out who it was. I said to the voice, "Sarutobi-San, you're as stupid as ever."

She exclaimed, "Who said that?!"

I rolled my eyes again as I responded, "Me."

Ayame opened the bathroom stall quickly, and exclaimed again, "How dare you call me stupid! You're just saying that so that you'll hook up with the silver-haired teacher!"

"You just can't remember, can you? No student would want to hook up with any of the teachers. Otose-Sensei would no doubt suspend your ass from this school if you were to make-out with Sakata-Sensei."

An anger mark appeared on her cheek. She smirked, but muttered, "Even if I were to be suspended, I would still try to find his house, and take off all my clothes in front of him! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah, you're full of crap."

She ignored me by saying, "I'll find a way for him to fall for me! Just you wait, Sakata-Sexy-Sensei!" After she said that, she dashed out of the bathroom.

All I did was roll my eyes and give out a sigh. But it wasn't like I cared for that bitch.

After a somewhat boring day of school, it was finally over. In Study Hall, Zenzo-Sensei said as he grabbed his JUMP, "See you tomorrow."

He walked out of the classroom, and I gave out a sigh as I closed my emerald eyes for a brief moment. But I remembered that Michiru was going to try to confess her feelings to Bansai after school, and school just ended for today.

I thought with a smirk, _Oh yeah. Michiru will try to confess. I have a feeling that her throat will get clogged up, but I will definitively support her._

Mika grabbed my shoulder, and quietly said to me, "Come on, let's find Michiru so that we'll see if she's confessing to him."

I didn't nod, but I followed her as she was starting to walk out of the classroom. She let go of my arm as we were trying to find Michiru. Yes, she and Bansai were in Study Hall, but as soon as the bell rang, the two of them walked out before me and Mika did.

The two of us were still looking for her, but when we heard a familiar voice, and we stopped walking through the hall.

Mika was the first to walk to the classroom door that was closed. There were no small windows, so Mika slowly opened the door. It was cracked opened. I closed one eye, and saw Michiru in front of Bansai.

Michiru tilted her head down, and said, "Bansai, you have been getting on my nerves lately. But I didn't tell you to meet me here just to tell you to leave me alone, since you did say that you won't."

Bansai chuckled, "No, because there's no point in telling me to back off, I daresay."

Her face turned red, but she knitted her brows. She replied with a half-pout, "Well, I have a confession to make."

"Then say it. I can hear your song again, but I won't tell you what it is until you tell me what you want to say to me," He smirked.

Michiru lifted her head up, but clenched her fists, and set them beside her hips. Mika whispered to me, "Do you think she'll be able to do it, Kita-San?"

I whispered back, "Maybe, maybe not. Let's watch."

Michiru bit her lower lip, but managed to say as she stared at the teal-haired student, "Bansai Kawakami...I love you." I was amazed that she was able to say it without shouting or squeaking like she did when she was practicing.

Bansai was still smirking at her. He said, "So it's true. I'll tell you what your song is now." Bansai chuckled as he explained Michiru's "song", "It's still the Tsundere song, but it's sweeter this time."

Suddenly, he took a few steps in front of her. She widened her blue eyes at him, and when he was a few inches in front of her, he lifted her chin up with his hand.

He said quietly, "And do you know what my song is?"

As she didn't answer, he chuckled, "It has the same rhythm as yours, only without the Tsundere song in it." The second he said that, he landed his lips on Michiru's. Her eyes widened again, but Mika's eyes, plus mine, widened as well. Bansai was kissing Michiru!

Just when my smirk turned into a bigger smile, he drifted his lips away from her's. She stood there, all dumbstruck.

She muttered, "Y-You..." Michiru knitted her brows, and exclaimed, "You bastard! You just kissed me all of a sudden!" She was about to punch him, but he held her fist, stopping her from doing anything.

Michiru glared at him as he chuckled yet again, "You're being all Tsundere again, I daresay."

"Oh, shut up! I admitted that I love you, so what more do you want?!"

"What do you mean 'what more do I want'? I love you."

Her eyes widened again, but she lowered her fist down, and stared at his face. It was amazing that he said it without embarrassment. He smirked at her, and said, "And I'm not lying, I daresay."

Mika and I began to laugh, but we were quiet so that Michiru wouldn't hear us.

Bansai leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. He added, "I'll see you tomorrow, Michiru."

With that, he began to walk to the door. But Mika and I quickly took a few steps back as he opened the sliding door. I wasn't so sure if he noticed us or not, but he passed us with his hands in his pockets.

As soon as he was walking down the stairs, Michiru walked out of the classroom as well, only she stopped when she was beside us. Her eyes were still widened, but she said, "I can't believe he said that to me. No wonder he wouldn't leave me alone! Boy, I'm pissed off at him and myself!" She put the strap to her bag on her shoulder.

Mika smirked while squinting her blue eyes, and teased her twin, "Michiru and Bansai, sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

Michiru hit her head with her fist. Michiru exclaimed quietly, "Shut up! Let's go home! We'll see you tomorrow, Kita-San."

"See ya, Michiru and Mika," I replied as the two of them were walking down the stairs as well.

When they were out of sight, I suddenly smiled at myself, but began to laugh at what was just happening moments ago.

I said to myself, "Well, that was interesting!"

* * *

**Apparently, this arc was pretty short. But I guess it doesn't matter. XD**

**For those who actually read this, can you give me a few ideas for arcs and such? I mean, I have a few, but I don't want to write them just yet. XP If you don't have any ideas, then that's fine.**

**But anyway, Michiru has confess to Bansai, but that doesn't mean she'll stop being a Tsundere. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! :)**


	16. Let's capture the cyclops!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday came once again.

Kyra was finally better, and when she was apologizing to me, I thought it was hilarious.

_(Flashback from yesterday)_

_I was walking in the hall during free period. Suri informed me that Kyra was a whole lot better, which I was glad since I wouldn't have to worry about her beating everyone up when she's sick anymore. Though, if she ever does get sick again, then I'll have to stay away from her. _

_Anyway, she suddenly dashed towards me when she noticed me walking in the hall. _

_She screamed out my name, "KITA-SAAAAAAN!"_

_I blinked my emerald eyes, and swiftly turning my head to see the short, purple-headed girl._

_As soon as she was a foot in front of me, she furrowed her brows while narrowing her dark green eyes. Her eyes weren't as dark as when she was sick. Kyra first jumped off the floor, then crouched down, landing her feet on the floor, then bowing really low. She exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to almost asphyxiate you! I was just sick! This is what happens when I'm sick! Please forgive me!"_

_I almost laughed at how she jumped, then bowed, almost lying on the floor. But I managed to hold back my laugh, and reply to my friend, "Kyra-San, Suri told me about your sickness before you came to the school while you were sick. But when you were choking me, I was in major shock. I did scold you for the rest of the day, but I forgive you."_

_She lifted her head up quickly while her body was still on the floor. She said, "You do?" I nodded my head. She smiled and continued, "Well, I'm still glad that I didn't choke you to death!"_

_Kyra quickly stood up, and when she set her hands beside her sides, she exclaimed, "Now I'm going to find that bitch Catherine for getting me into that straitjacket! I'll be back, Kita-San!"_

_As she turned around, she ran through the hall, looking for Catherine. When she turned around at the end of the hall, I chuckled to myself._

_I muttered under my breath, "Is that how she apologizes to people?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

I was in gym class, and Kyra ran beside me, and said, "What do you think we'll do today, Kita-San?"

I shrugged as I answered, "I don't know. Don't ask me."

"Hm, I thought you'd know."

"Well, only the teacher knows."

Kyra gave out a sigh as Sakata-Sensei walked in front of the girls and I. Sakata-Sensei looked at his list, and basically muttered to himself, "Ayame, Otae, Mika, Michiru, Kyra, Kagura, Kita...yeah, everyone's here."

I rolled my eyes as I thought, _There's only seven students in gym class. At least, for girls. I wonder why all the girls aren't in this class at the moment._

Kagura suddenly asked him, "Perm-Sensei, are we going to play dodge ball today? Because I want to find that Sadist bastard, and hit him in the head, uh-huh!"

Sakata-Sensei looked at the red-haired girl before responding, "No, we're not playing dodge ball today? Besides, you can't leave the gym unless I send one of you to the office."

Kagura pouted, but didn't say anything. It seems that she hates Okita that much.

Sakata-Sensei said to the rest of the "class", "Today, we're going to stretch, then do some jump-rope."

I thought again, _Huh, I haven't done that in a long time. And come to think of it, I've always been a fan of jump-rope._

The silver-haired teacher walked to the storage room, and within seconds, he brought out seven jump-ropes. Ayame exclaimed all of a sudden, "Ooh, am I going to try to jump-rope just for you?"

Sakata-Sensei immediately answered, "This is gym, so you have to jump-rope. Don't do it just to impress me."

Ayame went off-topic, "Sakata-Sexy-Sensei, I will jump right now, and kiss you on the lips!"

Not surprisingly, she crouched down, then jumped, heading towards Sakata-Sensei. He blinked his red eyes once before holding his clipboard in front of his face. Then, the long, light-purple haired student hit her face on the clipboard. Her body was frozen a second before she landed on the floor, with her glasses falling off her face.

She exclaimed, "Dammit! I was so close! Now my beautiful face is destroyed!" Ayame stood up quickly, and then realized, "Oh, my glasses fell off! Where did they go?"

She reached out her arms, looking for her red-rimmed glasses. I thought, _Is she totally blind without her glasses?_

Ayame stood in front of Michiru, and bowed, saying, "I apologize for my clumsiness, Sakata-Sensei. I swear, I'll be more careful next time!"

Michiru blinked in confusion, and corrected her, "Uh, I'm not Sakata-Sensei. I'm Michiru."

Obviously, Ayame ignored what Michiru just said, and exclaimed, "And the more careful I am, the more likely I shall go on a date with you!" She reached her arms out, and was about to hug Michiru (Since Ayame still thought she was Sakata-Sensei), but was interrupted when Michiru punched her square in the face.

Michiru muttered to her, "I'm not Sakata-Sensei, you deaf bat."

Ayame, once again, fell to the floor. But this time, she didn't even bother to get up. I rolled my eyes again as Sakata-Sensei said, ignoring Ayame, "Anyway, stretch for about five minutes, then we can start jump-roping."

As soon as he said that, all the girls, except Ayame, began to stretch our arms and legs out.

I stretched to the side as Kyra said to me, "This jump-roping thing reminds me of the time where I jump-roped for literally an hour!"

I raised a brow, and asked with a smirk, "Oh? When did you do that?"

"When I was eight!" She snickered. "And I thought it was a world record, but apparently, I was wrong. Oh well! I don't need to be in the world record book! I can jump-rope for fun and entertainment!"

"What do you mean 'entertainment'"?

"What I mean is that I tend to entertain myself!"

"Oh, okay."

Five minutes passed, and Sakata-Sensei told us, "Okay, you can stop stretching now." All of us stopped. Ayame was finally able to get up, but still couldn't find her glasses.

She crawled, and said to herself, "Where did my glasses go? I know I dropped them somewhere."

Otae said while closing her eyes and smiling, "Sa-Chan, your glasses are up you ass."

Ayame exclaimed, "Really? Thanks!" She reached her hand to her butt, but when she touched it, she realized, "Wait a minute, they're not up my ass! Otae, you bitch! You tricked me!"

She stood up, and was trying to run into Otae when suddenly, she was about to run in Kyra. Kyra widened her dark green eyes, but clenched her teeh, exclaiming, "Go to hell!" Without warning her, she kicked her foot into Ayame's chin.

Ayame gave out a grunt as she hit the floor again, only this time, she landed on the floor with her back. Stars were above her head.

A while later, gym was over. It was nice jump-roping again, but it was pretty exhausting, though I didn't want to stop until I at least tripped on the rope. Strangely, I wasn't able to.

But anyway, it was lunch time. Kyra wiped her forehead as she said, "Hey, Kita-San, we should go on the roof, and have a chat with cyclops!"

I raised a brow while asking, "Why?"

"Because we need to convince him to go to class more often! Seriously, what's the point of going to this school if he's not going to any of his classes?"

Even though Kyra is a crazy girl, she was right. It would be pointless to go to this school in the first place if you don't want to go to any of the classes you're in. I bit my lower lip, but then replied, "You're right, Kyra-San. I guess we could go to the roof, and convince him. But if he keeps on refusing to go to class, then we shouldn't bother him."

She raised a brow as well, but asked, "Kita-San, are you...scared of him?"

"I'm not scared of him, but he kind of creeps me out for some reason."

"Never fear! Kyra, the almost fearless girl is here! So don't worry, he won't creep me out!"

"That's easy for you to say," I muttered under my breath. Kyra grabbed my wrist softly as I grabbed my lunchbox.

We walked in the hall, but we were about to pass Okita. Okita said to Kyra, "Kyra-San, you're out of luck."

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked with a bit of confusion.

Okita responded nonchalantly, "Hijikata-San had a dentist appointment today, so he won't be in school for the day."

Kyra widened her eyes, and exclaimed, "Dammit, Okita-San! You've ruined my day!"

Okita smirked, but walked passed us. Kyra let go of my wrist, but continued to walk to the stairs to the balcony. I asked her, "Were you going to try to find Toshiro-San, and try to kiss him again?"

"I was, until that bastard informed me this shit!" Kyra exclaimed without looking at me.

I chuckled, "Cheer up, Kyra-San. I'm pretty sure he'll come back on Monday."

"Or, I can go to his house, and punch him for not telling me that he had this appointment thing!" She laughed like a witch. I shook my head while chuckling once again.

Kyra changed the subject slightly by saying, "But that's not important right now. We're going to have a word with Takasugi, the cyclops!"

As soon as she said that, we quickly walked up the stairs. I still didn't know why Takasugi was creeping me out, but all I know is that Kyra and I were going to try to convince him to go to class. But...that's easier said than done.

When we were at the door to the balcony, Kyra held the handle, and exclaimed yet again, "That cyclops is going to listen to us, whether he wants to or not!" With that being said, she pushed the handle down, and as she opened it, sunlight was shining in front of our faces. I didn't shut my eyes tightly, because it wasn't that bright out.

But Kyra opened the door all the way, and a second after that, we saw Takasugi, sitting in front of the fence as usual. Kyra sniffed the clean air, and said loudly, "What lovely air!"

Takasugi turned his head to look at us. I widened my eyes, and turned to Kyra, asking her, "Did you really have to say it out loud?"

"Of course!" She responded with a big smile. "I wanted cyclops to hear me! And besides, the air really is lovely!"

I sighed as she grabbed my wrist again, and we began to take a few steps forward, towards the one-eyed student. The atmosphere was getting a little heavy all of a sudden.

_Dammit, why does it feel so awkward?!_

As soon as we were behind Takasugi, he stared up at us, and asked in a low tone, "What do you two want?"

Kyra answered as she pointed at Takasugi, "Cyclops, we're here to convince you to go to class, without skipping them!"

He chuckled, "How are you going to convince me to do that? I despise Sakata-Sensei's class, and I will destroy it someday."

"It's not just Sakata-Sensei's class! It's all the classes that you go to!"

"Well, maybe I just don't feel like going to any of my classes," Takasugi chuckled once again as he squinted his one good olive eye at us.

I exclaimed at him, "That's no excuse! And since you're a troublemaker like me, I wouldn't be surprised if you got suspended! But if you want to graduate, and get out of this school, then you'll have to go to all your classes!"

"Kentomuro-San, you seem to have a sharp tongue. You still don't want to join my group?"

The atmosphere wasn't as heavy as before, but I was still feeling a little awkward about this. I responded while landed my hands on my hips, "I told you, I do things my way. I don't plan to join your precious group anytime soon."

Takasugi chuckled once more, "Very well, then. But anyway, I'll go to class whenever I feel like it. And by the way..." He looked up at Kyra, and finished his sentence by saying, "...my name is not 'cyclops'. It's Takasugi Shinsuke."

Kyra squinted her eyes, and replied, "You have one eye. That's why I call you 'cyclops'!"

"Well, stop it," He told her in a darker tone. "I will destroy you if you don't stop calling me that."

"Oh, no! Scary! Takasugi the cyclops is going to destroy me!" She said in a high, sarcastic tone. Kyra spat, "How can you even destroy Sakata-Sensei's class if you're up here all the freaking time? And also, why do you just wear a red T-shirt? All the other boys wear white ones!"

I said to her, "Kyra-San, that question wasn't really necessary."

The student turned his head away from us, but answered, "I haven't figured out how I'll destroy it. Matako's been having these 'meetings' with the teachers for some reason, and Bansai apparently has a girlfriend now, which means that both of them have been ignoring me."

I thought, _Oh yeah. Michiru and Bansai confessed their feelings to each other. But I didn't know that Bansai had the same feelings. It's still surprising that he wasn't embarrassed to tell her that. Maybe they are in a relationship now, though, Michiru's a Tsundere._

My mind was now getting off-topic.

Kyra rolled her eyes as she said, "Well, whether you want to 'destroy' Sakata-Sensei's class or not, you should be going to all your classes!"

Takasugi chuckled in a high tone, and replied, "How many times are you going to say it? I believe you didn't hear me before, but I will go to class whenever I feel like it. So why don't you two back off, and leave me be?"

I blinked my emerald eyes, and now, there was dead silence. Kyra and I still wouldn't move from the spot we were standing. I sighed, "Whatever. Have fun getting suspended. Let's go, Kyra-San."

Kyra lifted her feet up, and tip-toed to the door. I just walked normally. Kyra pointed at Takasugi once again as she exclaimed, "This isn't over yet, Takasugi!"

The two of us went down the stairs. Kyra scoffed, "Did you see what he just said?! He's being an asshole now!"

I sighed again, "I told you we couldn't convince him, no matter what we say."

Kyra ruffled her short, purple hair as she replied to me, "He may have said that he'll come to class whenever he feels like it, but we'll make sure that he actually goes to class, dammit!"

"Well, who knows? I've skipped classes before, but like I said, I don't flag classes as much as he does."

I scratched my black hair, and muttered to myself, "I'm not going to be surprised if he gets suspended before summer break."

As we were at the bottom of the stairs, Kyra suddenly grabbed my ponytail. I exclaimed quietly, "Kyra, that was unnecessary! Why did you grab my ponytail?!"

She told me, "Look over there, Kita-San." She pointed at something, or someone, so I chose to look at the direction she was pointing in. I saw Bansai and Michiru, walking in the hall together.

I widened my eyes with a smirk, and Kyra turned her head to me, saying, "Looks like headphones has a girlfriend after all!" She laughed.

I was still smirking, but informed Kyra, "Well, they confessed to each other, so I guess they are in a relationship. But...Michiru-Chan does have her 'moments'."

"What do you mean by that, Kita-San?"

"I'm saying that Michiru is a Tsundere, so whenever Tsundere's have a boyfriend or girlfriend, they'll still get angry with the one they love, but will also show their 'true self'."

"Oh, I see! Maybe I should tease Michiru about her boyfriend! Ooh~!"

I chuckled while shaking my head, "No, don't. She'll just get angry at you."

Kyra shrugged, "Oh well." She paused for a moment before asking me, "Kita-San, is it okay if you just call me 'Kyra', without any honorific in it?"

I answered, "Yes, it's okay, since we're friends. And because I'm going to just call you 'Kyra', then you can just call me 'Kita'."

She smiled at me, then exclaimed, "Yay!" I chuckled once again as the two of us were heading towards Sakata-Sensei's class.

When we entered the classroom, we saw other students talking to each other. I saw Kyubei talking to Otae. She said to Otae, "Otae-Chan, do you think you can help me beat up Ayumu when I get home?"

Otae raised a brow, and asked back, "Are you having trouble?"

"He's just been annoying me lately. I know we live under the same roof, but ever since he graduated from this school, he's been worried about me going to this school. I keep telling him that he shouldn't worry, but that asshole doesn't listen."

The brown-haired girl closed her eyes, and answered Kyubei's previous question with a smile, "Sure, I can help you, Kyu-Chan."

I blinked my eyes, but decided to ignore them. Kyra and I sat down, and we opened up our lunchboxes.

I asked her, "So you finally have a full lunch?"

She nodded while responding, "I sure do! And Suri helped me!"

"That's good to know." I gave Kyra a half-smile, and picked up my chopsticks. Soon, we began to eat our lunches.

Kyra poked her chopstick on a mini-octopus, and lifted it up in front of her face. She smirked, and muttered, "You're dead now, octopus. I shall eat you now. Muahahaha!" She chomped on her mini-octopus.

She pulled her chopstick out of her mouth, and swallowed the octopus. I laughed at her as I said, "Do you always do that?"

Kyra shrugged, "I suppose. I've done this to other food, though. Such as sushi, sashimi, poached egg, and other stuff!"

Another chuckle escaped my lips. I replied, changing the subject, "Kyra, are you scared of anything, besides not being with Hijikata?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," She admitted. "Another thing I'm scared of is losing my family, and slenderman."

I raised a black brow. I asked, almost chuckling again, "Slenderman? Have you played the game before?"

She nodded as she answered, "I have. I played the game five months ago, and at first, it was a bit confusing, but I found out that I have to collect all eight notes in order to win the game. But of course, I never knew what this 'slenderman' thing was. All I knew was that the game involved a character, with a flashlight in the dark."

Kyra ruffled her hair as she continued, "While I was playing the game, I thought, 'Oh, this doesn't seem that hard'. And yes, I read the instructions before playing the game, but when I saw this figure, wearing a tuxedo, and had no face, with this loud thumping sound, I yelped. I yelped to the point where I was squealing. Thankfully, I had the lights on in my room, but the bad news was that I was playing the game at night."

She sighed, pausing. I told her, "Go on."

"Okay. So anyway, I was in a panic, because the loud boom noise kept going on, even when I was trying to get away from 'slenderman'. Then, without any warning, there was a dramatic noise, and the screen went fuzzy. I found out that 'slenderman' had got me. When that happened, I screamed so loudly, that my parents went to my room to see if I was alright. I told them what I did, and they also told me to not scream like that again."

I blinked, but replied in question, "Wow. Did you have nightmares about it?"

"A little, but thankfully, my nightmare went away days after I played that game."

"I'm glad," I said.

We finished our lunch before the bell rang.

As for Takasugi, I had a feeling that he will get suspended soon. But frankly, I could care less.

* * *

**Seriously, I tried adding Takasugi in this chapter as much as possible. But I guess I added him...a little. :P Bah, whatever, he will appear more! I swear, dammit!**

**I've heard of the game "Slender", but I do not plan on playing that game...EVER.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 16! :)**


	17. Who's cooking is crappier?

**I'm doing a bit of a time skip, so...yeah. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, Kyra is Kita's friend, plus she did feel bad for choking Kita, but at least she apologized. ^^ Yeah, I would never play Slender because I absolutely HATE being scared! I've seen it on Youtube as well. Still, I refuse to play the game, where Slenderman tends to "kill" you. Ugh.**

* * *

Almost a month passed, and it was near the end of May. Summer break would come in just a few weeks, but all the students know that we have to wait. And of course, we'll be getting some summer homework. I've hated that, but the more I do it, the more I'll finish it, and the more time I'll have with summer.

Summer has been my favorite season, because I love swimming, but I also love eating orange sherbet. Yep, I'm a huge fan of orange sherbet.

Today was "Show Your Best Cooking Skills" day. Which meant that all school day, some of the students, and teachers, would cook something that they like. And when they've finished it, the rest of the students and teachers would have a taste. It's almost like having free samples at grocery stores, only this sounded a bit better.

At about 10:00, there were a few signs that said, 'Show Your Best Cooking Skills Day!' I was staring at the sign for a moment before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I blinked my emerald eyes, and turned around, only to see Kyra, holding oven mitts.

I raised a brow at her, but chuckled, and asked, "Are you going to cook something, Kyra?"

She nodded as she exclaimed with confidence, "I sure am! I'm going to try to cook strawberry-mango puff-tart!"

"'Puff-tart'?" I repeated in a bit of confusion.

She tapped her chin just before replying to me, "I don't remember what the cooking really is, but it poofs up! And not to worry, I already got the strawberry and mango ready!"

"Why would I worry anyway?" I chuckled again.

Kyra laughed a bit as she patted my arm. She said, "Well, I'm going to start cooking! And hopefully, the oven won't explode!"

With that, she dashed away from me. I heard that the people who're going to cook will go to the cafeteria, since that's the only place in this school that actually has ovens. I wasn't a good cook, so I only wanted to taste the "samples".

I leaned my back on the wall, and saw Otae and Kyubei walking together. I saw a big, light green bowl and a wooden spoon in Otae's arms. It seems that Otae will also cook something.

Kyubei asked her, "Otae-Chan, what will you cook?"

Otae turned her head to see her, and answered with a smile on her face, "I'll be cooking a beef omelet with crunched up bacon in it."

"That sounds delicious. Do you have all the ingredients for it?"

"I do, Kyu-Chan. In fact, I managed to bring the beef, and Shin-San was able to buy some crunched up bacon yesterday."

"Shin-San" is Otae's brother. His full name is Shinpachi Shimura, but I don't really talk to him. He can be annoying, because he's been talking about his idol, named Tsu Terakado. She's a pop singer, but I also don't listen to any of her music.

But anyway, Otae and Kyubei were heading to the cafeteria as well, but I wasn't exactly sure if Kyubei was also going to cook. Well, whether or not she would, I didn't care.

I shrugged my shoulders, and went to the bathroom, since I kind of needed to go. But as I walked, I saw Rina holding two bowls, and a wooden spoon as well. I chuckled yet again, and when she was about to pass me, I asked her, "You're going to cook as well, Rina-Sensei?"

She blinked her brown eyes, and turned her head around. When she saw me, she gave me a smile, and responded, "I am."

"What're you going to cook?" I turned both ways, then asked Rina more quietly with a smirk on my face, "And are you doing it to impress Sakamoto-Sensei?"

She widened her eyes, and had a blush on her cheeks. She answered quietly, "P-Partly. But I like to cook as well. Anyway, I'm going to cook some salmon, with lemon. I'll also add some octopus, with a bit of seasoning."

I raised a brow at the nurse, and said, "That sounds a bit simple."

"It may sound simple, but it's not as easy as it sounds." Rina gave out a slight giggle, and added, "And I've made it before, so it's not that difficult for me."

"Well, good luck, Rina-Sensei."

"Thank you, Kentomuro-San." Rina gave me another smile before walking in the hall. I smiled at her back, and was really wishing her luck.

I heard another voice, but that voice belonged to Shinpachi.

"Hey, Kentomuro-San."

I turned my head around to see him, and noticed that he was furrowing his brows. I blinked my emerald eyes before asking, "Is something wrong, Shimura-Kun?"

"Nothing's wrong. Well, actually, yes, something is wrong," He replied while slightly tilting his head down.

I blinked again, but crossed my arms, and asked again, "What is it?"

"You know my sister, Otae?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

He sighed, and began to explain to me, "My sister will be cooking as well, but she's actually a terrible cook. Seriously, her cooking is so bad, that whenever people eat it, they get amnesia, and people can't seem to eat all of it."

I widened my eyes in surprise. I said, unfolding my arms, "Why is she cooking anyway?"

"Because she believes she's better than other cooks. And I'm afraid that if the other students and teachers have better food than hers', then she'll attack them."

"Well, she has to know that she can't be the best at everything," I replied in a low tone. "She's just bragging, which makes her selfish."

Shinpachi's eyes widened at what I just said. Before he got to respond, I said as I turned around, "That's right. I said it. And if Otae tries to attack me for saying that, then I'll just tell her 'tough shit'."

"I-I'm not going to tell her that."

I chuckled, then walked away from him, heading to the bathroom. Soon, I entered the bathroom, and went into one of the stalls. But I looked at the "toilet", and thought, _I hate these kinds of toilets. Well, there's nothing I can do about it._

It was those toilets where you have to squat. I've never been a fan of them because I always feel a bit uncomfortable, even though I'm alone. Well, I can't do anything about these toilets because that's what this school has.

After using the bathroom, I flushed the toilet, and unlocked the door, opening it. When I got out of the stall, I saw Ayame Sarutobi, mixing something up in a cooking bowl. I rolled my eyes, and told her, "Oi, this isn't the cafeteria."

She stopped at what she was going, and swiftly turned her head around. When she saw me, she squinted her eyes at me, and puffed up her lips. Ayame exclaimed, "I know that! I'm doing this in the bathroom because I don't want Sakata-Sensei to see me do this just yet!"

I rolled my emerald eyes again, and replied, "He's not cooking, so he wouldn't be seeing you in the cafeteria, where you should be cooking!"

Ayame stopped again, but exclaimed with stars in her eyes, "You know, you're right! What was I thinking?!" She grabbed her bowl, and exclaimed again, "Thank you, Kentomuro-Kun! I'll be cooking in the cafeteria, then I'll impress Sakata-Sensei!"

"Don't add the 'Kun' in it! Because I'm a girl!" I nearly shouted as an anger mark was on my cheek. But Ayame ignored me, and dashed out of the girls' bathroom.

I sighed as I ruffled my black hair. I thought, _Freaking idiot._

I twirled my finger in one of my sideburns for no reason. I then sighed again, and decided to get out of the bathroom. But before I exited the bathroom, I saw that Ayame made a big mess by the sink. I made a disgusted face, and found out that she was cooking something, with natto.

_Natto? Really? Natto itself is disgusting enough!_

I waved my hands at it, and walked out of the bathroom.

Since we would have "Show Your Best Cooking Skills" day all day, we wouldn't do any work, but I would also be bored. I wanted to go to the roof, but Takasugi was there. I wanted to have a conversation with Michiru, but she was cooking as well. So far, the people, that I know, that are cooking are Kyra, Ayame, Otae (Maybe Kyubei as well, but I'm not so sure), Michiru, Kagura, Hijikata, Rina...and that's all I know.

I went to Sakata-Sensei's classroom, and decided to sit in my desk, beside the window. My bag was there, so when I sat in my seat; I rested my arms on my bag, and rested my chin in my palm.

Sakata-Sensei asked me all of a sudden, "Kentomuro-San, did you go to the bathroom not too long ago?"

I blinked, and asked, "Why're you asking a personal question?"

"Because I saw Sarutobi-San go in there with a bowl and a wooden spoon. Seems that she's blind, even with her glasses."

I thought while blinking again, _Hm, yeah, that's true. Perhaps Ayame is going to be really blind as she gets older._

I answered Sakata-Sensei's question, "Yes, I went into the bathroom not too long ago. And Ayame was, apparently, trying to mix stuff with natto in it. When she left the bathroom, she left a huge mess by the sink!"

"Now that's gross. I'm not a fan of natto, but I'll try her cooking anyway."

I smirked as I asked the silver-haired teacher, "Are you into her now?"

"Who said I was?" He replied dully. "Sometimes I got to try new things, even if I don't like it."

A chuckle escaped my lips. He asked while raising a silver brow, "What's so funny, Kentomuro-San?"

I responded, "What you just said."

He rolled his red eyes as he pulled out his cigarette, blowing a puff of smoke out.

Another student came into the classroom, and it was Kyubei. She took a few steps into the classroom before sitting in her seat.

Sakata-Sensei asked her in a dull tone again, "Oi, Yagyu-San, why do you look so glum?"

As Kyubei rested her cheek in her palm, she responded, "I wanted to watch Otae-Chan cook, but Ikumatsu-San told me to not be in the cafeteria when I'm not cooking. And since I wasn't the one going to cook, I had to leave."

I thought as I stared at her, _Looks like she's not going to cook after all. And does she admire Otae? Well, all I know is that they're friends._

Ikumatsu is the cafeteria lady. I've heard that she can get angry a bit easily, but she is also bit softer. Well, I've only been to the cafeteria once, so I barely got to see her face.

Kyubei rested her chin on her desk, and muttered to where I could hear her, "I wish I could at least watch her."

Sakata-Sensei told her, "Quit complaining. You can have a sample of her food when everyone is done cooking."

"Don't you understand that I care for Otae-Chan?"

"Oh, I understand, alright. But hearing you talk about wanting to watch your friend is a bit annoying."

Kyubei lifted her head up, but walked out of her desk, and headed towards Sakata-Sensei. When she was in front of him, she grabbed part of his white coat, and lifted him up off his seat.

She muttered again, "Don't say that, you jerk. Otae-Chan is my close friend, so don't you ever say that crap."

Even though she was looking very serious, Sakata-Sensei didn't look scared at Kyubei's actions. He grabbed her wrists, and forced her to let go of him. He replied while adjusting his coat, "If you try to assault a teacher like me, then I'll report you to Otose-Sensei's office."

Kyubei scoffed, but didn't reply to the teacher. He pushed up his glasses as she stomped out of the classroom. Sakata-Sensei shook his head as he muttered to himself, "Some people."

I stood up out of my seat, and decided to get out of the classroom. When I walked out of the classroom, I mumbled, "What should I do while I wait?"

I tapped my chin with my index finger, thinking of what I could do while everyone waits for the cooks to be done cooking. Of course, cooking does take some time, so what can I say?

I also saw Matsudaira-Sensei carrying a small bowl, with a utensil spoon. I raised a brow up once more as I asked him, "Are you going to cook something small, Matsudaira-Sensei?"

He stopped walking for a moment. Matsudaira-Sensei took out his cigarette as he answered my question, "It will be small, but I'm going to try to cook something challenging."

There, I blinked in slightly confusion. Before I got to ask what he would be cooking, he continued his walk down the hall.

I sighed, mumbling yet again, "Maybe I should nap." I set my hands in my pockets, and decided to go to Zenzo-Sensei's classroom since I noticed that he wasn't in there.

As I entered the classroom, I saw Mika sitting in her seat, drawing something. I walked to my seat, and the moment I sat down, Mika saw me out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and said, "Hey, Kita-San."

I replied with a half-smile, "Hey."

"Are you bored?" She asked jokingly with a smirk.

I nodded my head, admitting, "I am, Mika-Chan." I paused for a moment before asking her, "Say, Mika-Chan, since Michiru-Chan is also cooking, what is she going to cook?"

Mika answered as she stopped drawing for a moment, "Michiru will bake banana bread, with a bit of honey in it. I know, it's pretty unusual, but she knows what she's doing."

"Hm...banana bread...that sounds good." I was basically staring off into space.

Mika snapped her fingers three times before I snapped back into reality. When she was staring at me for a few seconds, I waved my hand up and down, and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking of banana bread all of a sudden."

"That's okay," She laughed.

I thought once more, _I haven't had banana bread in five years._

Mika asked as she began to draw again, "So Kita-San, is your friend, Kyra, going to cook as well? I saw you come in here without her."

I responded as I shrugged my shoulders, "She is, but I have a feeling that it won't turn out good. I'm not here to judge people's cooking skills before I get to taste it, but Kyra is crazy, so...yeah."

"I see. Well, Michiru's been cooking since we were 10. I've been amazed that she hasn't complained about the foods that she's cooked. Hell, she once made a strawberry cake, and it was delicious!"

I smirked at Mika before saying, "Does she have trouble, though?"

"Well, yeah. My mom, dad, or me help her when she's having trouble. I mean, no one said it'd be easy, cooking a lot of things."

"True, true," I muttered as I landed my hands on the back of my head.

She changed the subject by asking, "Kita-San, do you want to see another drawing of mine?"

"Sure," I said.

Mika smirked, and pulled up a picture in front of her face. I looked at it, but noticed that it was a drawing of Bansai kissing Michiru. It also had Michiru's face turning red, but was also knitting her brows.

I asked with a laugh, "Is Michiru supposed to be Tsundere in this picture?"

"Of course!" Mika exclaimed. "It wouldn't feel right if I didn't!" There, she laughed a little loudly.

I smiled at her, and said, "Whose cooking are you going to taste first?"

"Michiru's, obviously. She's my sister, so I think it's fairer to have a taste of her cooking."

It didn't make much sense, but I didn't have any siblings, so I didn't say anything.

A few hours later, it was finally time to have a "sample" of each food, made by the cooks in this school.

The rest of the students and teachers went to the cafeteria, and I wondered in my mind, _Will we have a "contest" to see whose cooking is the best?_

When everyone else was in the cafeteria, I saw Ikumatsu in front of the cooks, who were behind long tables, with their food in front of them.

The people that I saw behind the table were Kyra, Michiru, Rina, Matsudaira-Sensei, Katsura, Otae, Ayame, Hijikata, and Kagura. So, there were nine people, trying to show their best cooking skills.

Ikumatsu told us, "So these people behind me managed to finish up their foods that they cooked. You will all taste each of their food, but make sure that you take small bites, since everyone wants to try each of the foods."

Ikumatsu smirked all of a sudden, and explained to us, "We're going to have a contest, and see who made the best food. There're score sheets over there, and the cook who gets the highest points will win. This is just for fun."

I saw Kyra smile all big. I took a look at her strawberry-mango puff-tart, and noticed that her food was in this tall bowl, and the food was all poof. Yep, it was a little big. I laughed a little inside, but managed to keep quiet.

Sakata-Sensei walked in front of the cooks, and turned his head, telling the rest of us, "Remember, take small bites, like Ikumatsu-San said." With that, the rest of us walked over to different foods. I went over to Kyra.

Kyra asked me, "Kita, are you going to try mine first?"

"Well, yes," I responded. "You are my friend, plus the quality of this puff-tart is very well done. How did you do it?"

She giggled, "The cook book."

"I see. Anyway, I'm going to have a taste of this." I picked up the silver spoon, and landed my left hand on the table as I "stabbed" my spoon into the puff-tart. I dug into it, then held the spoon up, which was full of strawberry-mango puff. I grinned just before I put the spoon in my mouth.

When my tongue landed on Kyra's food, I widened my eyes in surprise. It wasn't bad at all!

_Wow, and I actually expected her food to be bad._

As soon as I took the spoon out of my mouth, I said, "It's delicious, Kyra."

She opened her mouth wide, creating another huge smile. She took a step to the side before nearly jumping over the table, giving me a hug. I was off-guard, so I was taken by surprise.

I chuckled, "Kyra, you can hug me when this is all over."

"Sorry, Kita, I was just really happy that you liked it," Kyra replied as she let go of me. I continued to chuckle, but I went over to the next cook, which was Michiru. Her banana bread looked very well-cooked, but I had to give it a taste.

Michiru said to me, "Hello, Kita-San. This is banana bread with a bit of honey in it."

I replied, "Your sister told me about this earlier." I smirked slightly, and asked, "Did Bansai already have a taste at it?"

Her cheeks were a little pink, but she managed to answer, "He did, and he said it was very good. But that's not important! How about you have a taste?"

"Don't worry, I will." I picked up the fork, but Mika was beside me. I sort of ignored her, and took a bite of the banana bread. When I put it in my mouth, I widened my eyes a bit. I said, "It's sweet, but well-done."

"Thank you, Kita-San," Michiru said with a grin.

I gave the fork to her twin, and walked to the next cook, which was Rina. I looked at her salmon, but said, "You said you put lemon in this, right?"

She nodded as she answered, "Yes."

I stared at her food, then said again, "Wow, guess you really did put a lot of effort into it. The salmon looks beautiful, and the octopus has the right amount of seasoning on it." I looked up, and saw her cheeks turning pink. I chuckled, "Are you not used to compliments like that?"

"It's not that I'm not used to it; it's just that...well, I've never heard anyone say that, about my cooking before."

"I see. Well, you should have confidence in yourself, Rina-Sensei. I'm going to try this." Looks like she was right after all. It wasn't that simple to make.

When I took a bite of it, I widened my eyes in shock. I exclaimed, "Dear god, Rina-Chan! You really need more confidence in yourself!"

She blinked her eyes in confusion. I cleared my throat, and corrected myself, "Great job. It's very delicious."

Rina smiled at me, but her cheeks were still pink. Rina replied, "Thank you very much, Kentomuro-San!"

I gave her a wink as I was about to walk over to Matsudaira-Sensei's food, but Sakata-Sensei told him, "Matsudaira-Sensei, what the hell happened here?"

I stared at Matsudaira-Sensei's cooking, and found out that it looked like it was ripped apart. It was fish, with honey on it. I made a disgusted face, and decided to skip it.

Matsudaira-Sensei answered him, "There was some difficulty with the pan."

"Did you use that pan spray?"

He paused, then admitted, "No."

"You could've used it, then it wouldn't look crappy! Besides, fish with honey does not sound appetizing."

I went to Katsura's section. I asked him with a raised brow, "Is this supposed to be an Elizabeth cake?"

Katsura laughed, "Of course! I've always appreciated Elizabeth-Sensei, so this is for my gratitude! Hahaha!"

I rolled my eyes, but picked up the fork, and "stabbed" into the cake. I wasn't sure what kind of cake it was on the inside, but I had to eat it to find out. I took a bite of it, but when I swallowed it, I was silent.

Katsura asked me with confidence, "Well, what do you think?"

I stared into his dark eyes, then answered, "It's a bit bland, excluding the frosting. Did you even put any flavor on the inside?"

He widened his eyes, but slapped his forehead, admitting to me, "No, I didn't! Crap! Now I won't win the competition!"

"Boo-hoo," I muttered under my breath. I went over to Ayame's section. I skipped Otae's section because her food didn't look like food at all. It looked like a pile of mush.

_She says it's a beef omlet, but it looks like shit! I'm skipping her!_

I was in front of Ayame's food, but before I got to take a bite of it, Sakata-Sensei was beside me, and asked Ayame, "What is this?"

Ayame exclaimed as her cheeks were starting to flush, "It is a squared-natto cake!"

He raised a brow at the long, purple-haired girl. Sakata-Sensei didn't reply to her, but he grabbed the fork, and poked it into part of the cake. He lifted the fork up, and put it in his mouth. But seconds later, he covered his mouth as his cheeks were puffed up. Ayame blinked at him, but Sakata-Sensei dashed towards the nearest garbage can, and spat out the natto cake. I figured that the cake would taste bad for him.

When he came back to Ayame's section, he told her, "Number one, work on the name of the food. Number two, that was fucking disgusting!"

Ayame furrowed her brows, and exclaimed at him, "But Sakata-Sensei, you promised to eat everything I cook!"

"When in the hell did I promise anything to you?! You should eat your own food, you creep!"

He scoffed, and walked away from her. I rolled my eyes as Ayame asked me, "You'll try this, won't you, Kentomuro-Kun?"

I had an anger mark on my right cheek, and I exclaimed to her, "Natto cake does not sound appetizing! And after seeing Sakata-Sensei spit that out, I'm not going to. And I already told you to not add the 'Kun'! That's for boys; I'm a girl!"

I walked away from her as well. Next was Hijikata. I looked at the food that he cooked, but he made something that was full of mayonnaise on the top. I scrunched up my nose as I shook my head.

Hijikata had his back turned, so he didn't see my disgusted expression. At the end of the table, there was Kagura, with her food also. Her food was brown rice, with an egg on the top. It looked a bit raw, and hopefully, when I eat it, I wouldn't get food poisoning.

Kagura exclaimed to me, "Go on! Have a taste!"

I replied, "But it looks too simple. Oh, whatever, I'll have a bite."

She made a smile, with her teeth showing. I took a bite of her food, and seconds later, I shrugged my shoulders, telling her, "It's good, but have the egg cooked more next time."

Kagura made a pout. I went over to the score sheets, and pulled out a pencil, writing down the scores for each cook.

I thought as I landed the eraser on my chin, _Kyra's puff-tart was delicious, but so was Rina's. Hm...I'm having a bit of trouble here._

I scratched my head, thinking of who cooked better. Michiru was going to be second best because her banana bread with honey wasn't the best, despite it being quite delicious.

After giving myself a moment's thought, I decided, _Sorry Kyra, but Rina's salmon was slightly better._

I wrote down all the scores.

Moments after everyone else had given the cooks scores, Ikumatsu took a look at the score sheets, then set them down, now knowing who the winner of this "contest" was. Of course, no one else knew, so we had to wait.

Ikumatsu was in front of the cooks once again, but this time, she announced, "I shall tell you who got the highest score. I will say who's in first, and who's in second place."

She cleared her throat, and began to announce, "First place is...Rina!"

Rina's brown eyes widened in surprise. She landed her hands on her cheeks as her face was turning red from embarrassment. She said quietly, "Th-Thank you."

The other "contestants" looked pretty disappointed, including Otae. Well, she smiled while closing her eyes, but had an anger mark on her cheek. She asked Ikumatsu, "If she won, then what was my score?"

Ikumatsu immediately answered, "Overall, it was a one. Every student that tried to eat it went into unconsciousness. Except for Yagyu-San, strangely."

Otae had another mark on her cheek, but she was about to walk over to Rina. I widened my eyes, thinking that Otae would try to beat her up.

I remember Shinpachi informing me earlier, _"I'm afraid that if the other students and teachers have better food than hers', then she'll attack them."_

I didn't want Otae to attack Rina, but when she was close to the orange-brown haired woman, Kyra exclaimed, "Oi, don't try to attack Rina-Sensei! You can't expect to be the best at everything!"

Otae stopped from walking, but she looked at Kyra with scary-looking eyes. She replied, "And why not? My cooking is better than this nurse, so back off."

"That doesn't even make sense because your food is looks like SHIT!"

"That does it, I'm gonna kick your ass." Otae passed Rina, and before she got to give Kyra a piece of her mind, Kyra quickly lifted up her fist, punching the brown-haired girl in the chin. Otae bit her bottom lip so hard that it began to draw blood.

Kyubei ran to her, and shouted, "OTAE-CHAN!"

Kondo was doing the same thing, but Kyubei punched him in the face. Kondo also shouted, "DAMN YOU! WHY MUST YOU GET TO OTAE-SAN BEFORE I DO?!"

I rolled my eyes at them as Kyubei said to Otae, "Otae-Chan, you know I love your cooking! Please don't die on me!"

_Huh? It's just a punch in the chin, not in the head, you idiot._

Otae stood up, and responded to the one-eyed girl, "I'm alright, Kyu-Chan. Though, I don't remember what I was going to do. I should wipe my lip so that the bleeding will stop."

Kondo shouted, "OH NO! OTAE-SAN LOST HER MEMORY!"

I exclaimed while glaring at him, "Will you shut up?!"

Otae and Kyubei were walking out of the cafeteria, and Ikumatsu also announced, "Anyway, second place is...Kyra."

Kyra squealed with joy. "Yippie! My food is delicious!"

I chuckled at her. Again, the other "contestants" looked disappointed.

I thought, _Guess Kyra's not a bad cook after all, at least, for the puff-tart. Her food really was delicious._

Not long later, the final bell rang. It was once again time for everyone to go home.

Kyra held her dish, and said to me, "I'm giving the rest of this to my parents, and Suri!"

"Suit yourself," I said. Kyra giggled as she ran out of the school.

I gave out a sigh. Today was pretty interesting, but at least I tasted some delicious food. For once, I had a very good day.

* * *

**I did a bit of a time skip because, well, you could say that I "ran out of ideas". But there're some things I want to write after their summer break.**

**This idea came into my head just last night. XD So don't ask.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 17! :)**


	18. Give my future lover a present

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Which is why I hate Otae (In the anime, I mean). Seriously, she really is selfish! But yeah, congrats to Rina. ^^**

* * *

Today was May 5th, and this morning was warm and sunny as usual in the spring time.

I was in the classroom, taking out my Math book. Kyra came into the classroom with a huge smile on her face. I raised a brow while thinking, _Huh, I wonder what's Kyra so happy about._

As soon as she was beside my desk, she opened up her dark green eyes, and asked me, "Kita, do you know what day it is?"

I blinked, but guessed the obvious, "May 5th?"

"It is, but today is something very special."

"Is it your birthday?"

"Close, but it's not mine," She answered with a giggle.

I shrugged my shoulders as I retreated, "I give up. Whose birthday is it?"

She leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "It's Hijikata-San's birthday!"

My emerald eyes blinked again, but as she leaned her head back, I asked with a smirk, "Oh really?"

"Yep! And I'm going to give him a present today!" Kyra quietly exclaimed as she pulled out something from her bag.

The thing she pulled out was wrapped in wrapping paper, so it meant that it was a birthday present for Hijikata. I asked Kyra, "What's in it?"

"I can't tell you," Kyra immediately answered as she smirked at the present.

I asked again, only in confusion, "Why not? It's for Hijikata, right?"

"It is, but I don't want you telling him."

"Why would I even tell him anyway? You're my friend, Kyra. I think we've been friends long enough for you to trust me."

She raised a brow, but scratched her head for a moment, pausing. Kyra sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. But you must swear to me that you can't tell Hijikata-grouch."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, Kyra. I won't. After all, he's not my friend."

Kyra smirked, but leaned over again, whispering something else in my ear. She told me, "It's a carving of me in a mayo outfit."

The second she said that, I widened my eyes, and began to laugh out loud. I covered my mouth with my right hand, but muffled, "What a weird present. Is the carving made out of wood?"

"It sure is! And I've been working on it for a week just for Hijikata-grouch! Can you imagine that?"

I nodded slightly as I replied, "Pretty much. After all, carving does take a while to complete. At least, for one project."

"That's why I didn't want to sleep until I finished it! Though, the only times I took a break was when I was in school."

"Wait a minute; you didn't sleep for a whole week?"

"Actually, I went to sleep last night, and boy, did I feel great!" She exclaimed again as she made fists in front of her chest.

I chuckled once more as I landed my hand on my forehead. I thought, _Oh Kyra, you really are an interesting person._

Kyra put the present back into her bag, and said, "Well, I'm gonna make sure Hijikata-San doesn't see his present. I'm gonna give it to him at lunchtime, but I'll need to meet up with him somewhere. And I want us to be alone! Maybe then, I'll be able to kiss him."

"Refresh my memory; how long have you been 'friends' with Hijikata?" I asked.

She smiled again, and responded, "Since middle school."

"Ah."

A moment later, the bell rang. It was time for first period, which was Math. Sakata-Sensei came into the classroom all the students sat in their seats. When the late bell rang, he adjusted his long, white coat, and said as he pushed up his glasses, "Today, we're going to start on Chapter 2, section 1."

Some of the students gave out a groan, obviously not wanting to do any Math work. Sakata-Sensei had an anger mark on his cheek, and told the class while knitting his silver brows, "Shut up. If you keep complaining, then I'll give you a pop quiz, with questions from sections we haven't even learned yet."

The students stopped groaning, but they were glaring at the silver-haired teacher. I definitively did not want to get a quiz at this moment, when we haven't even started on Chapter two yet. Because if we were to get a quiz right now, then there would be no doubt that I, plus everyone else here in this classroom, would fail it. And I would absolutely be pissed off.

Anyway, Sakata-Sensei ordered the class, "Turn to page 39."

I turned to the page he just mentioned. I thought, _Oh good. Fractions._

I gave out a silent sigh as I could only stare at the explanations of this section. Sakata-Sensei told the class, "Now write some notes for this section."

For no real reason, I rolled my emerald eyes, and took out a piece of blank paper. I also took out my mechanical pencil, and pushed on the eraser twice before starting to write some note notes down.

I took a look at the examples of problems, then writing them down. I blinked at one of the examples, and was a little confused.

_3 over 79 isn't equal to 102. This has got to be a typo._

I shook my head, and decided to skip it. Minutes later, Sakata-Sensei stood up from his seat, but was holding his JUMP, which was opened. He picked up the chalk, and wrote down which problems the class was going to have to do.

He wrote down, 'Problems 4-38 even'.

I sighed with a bit of relief. I thought again, _That's 18 problems. At least I can get done soon since I have plenty of time before class is over._

First, I finished problems that looked easy, then I did the ones that looked a bit confusing. But of course, Sakata-Sensei once told us that we were on our own. We had to either guess or figure out the problem.

But soon, I was done with my homework, which wasn't homework since I finished it before class was over. I put my paper, and the rest of my stuff, into my black bag, and decided to rest my chin on my bag, closing my eyes half-way. My black sideburns were in front of my eyes, but I used my left hand to move them out of the way.

I looked at Kyra for a second, and could see her smiling at her desk. I'm guessing she was still thinking about Hijikata's present that she was going to give to him at lunch. Then, I wondered, _Will Toshiro-San like her present? Well, only time will tell._

Okita raised his hand up, and when Sakata-Sensei noticed his raised hand, he asked, "What is it, Sougo?"

Okita said bluntly, "Sensei, may I go to the resting room so that I can stop staring at your perm hair?"

An anger mark appeared on the teacher's cheek, but he told Okita, "I can tell you're feeling fine, so no, you may not go to the resting room. Besides, my hair is fabulous." He used his hand to wave his hair up. Okita rolled his crimson eyes as he didn't respond.

He went back to work. It isn't hard to tell that he wanted to ditch class, but I know he isn't like Takasugi.

Speaking of Takasugi; he was working, but I noticed that he was also drawing on his desk. There, I wondered what he was drawing. Probably him "destroying" this class. How would he be able to "destroy" it? Well, all I can say is that he doesn't have a plan on his head at the moment.

I looked around the class, and saw the blonde-haired girl, Matako Kijima. She was staring at Takasugi, with a blush on her cheeks. But as she was basically staring off into space, Kagura raised her hand up, and asked Sakata-Sensei, "Gin-Chan-Sensei, may I be excused?"

Sakata-Sensei looked up, seeing Kagura. He asked dully, "What for?"

"Matako's panties are very filthy since she keeps staring at cyclops." I gave out a laugh when she said that. First, Kyra calls Takasugi "cyclops", now Kagura is calling him that. How amusing.

Matako snapped back into reality, but turned to Kagura, and shouted with an anger mark on her head, "MY PANTIES ARE NOT FILTHY, IDIOT! I CHANGE THEM EVERYDAY!"

Kagura shook her head as she replied, looking lazy, "No, no, I've seen your pee drip down your leg. It's obvious enough that you forgot to change your panties today, because I can smell your urine, uh-huh!" The red-haired girl made a disgusted face as she suddenly smirked at Matako.

The blonde had another anger mark on her head, shouting again, "I SWEAR, I CHANGE THEM EVERY SINGLE DAY! DON'T YOU DARE COME OFF, SAYING THAT MY PANTIES ARE FILTHY!" She swiftly turned to Takasugi, and shouted at him, "SHINSUKE, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I CHANGE THEM DAILY! YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT KAGURA, RIGHT?!"

Takasugi turned to the girl, only to respond, "Actually, I've smelled an unusual smell whenever you were around me. But now that that weirdo mentioned it, it all makes sense now. It's from your undergarments."

The second he said that to her, her face was in major shock. Her whole body was chalk white, and she stood in her desk, stiff as a Popsicle. Takasugi stood up, putting his hands in pockets before heading out of the classroom.

Sakata-Sensei asked him, "Oi, Takasugi, where do you think you're going?"

Takasugi answered as he took a step out of the classroom, "I'm ditching you weirdos." Without hesitation, he closed the sliding door behind him.

The silver-haired teacher blinked at the closed door, but sighed, "Whatever." I was a bit surprised that he didn't bother to go after him.

I thought, trying to hold back a laugh, _Matako's panties are filthy? Really?_

Soon, Matako hit her head on her desk, having blank eyes. The classroom was quiet again, and everyone continued to work on their Math problems.

The bell rang, and it was now time to go to second period, which was Science with Tsukuyo-Sensei.

I walked in the halls with my bag strap on my shoulder. Kyra asked me all of a sudden, "Kita, where should Hijikata and I go at lunch, since I don't want us to be around other people when I give him his present?"

I looked into Kyra's eyes, and said, "How about the first floor?"

She widened her eyes, but smiled big, and exclaimed while roughly patting my back, "Thanks, Kita!" With that, she ran, leaving me behind. I tried to rub my back (Since Kyra patted me roughly), but my arm couldn't reach. I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders, heading to Tsukuyo-Sensei's classroom.

About a half an hour later, Tsukuyo-Sensei was saying, "So there's a huge difference between males and females; in the bodies."

Kyra blurted out, "We know what it is, Tsukki-Sensei! Males have wee-wee's, and females don't!"

Tsukuyo-Sensei glared at the short, purple-haired girl as she told her, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Tsukuyo-Sensei! And don't interrupt me unless I'm calling on someone!"

"But isn't it obvious that all the students here know the difference between boys and girls?"

"If you keep disrupting class, then I'll make you stand in the hall again! Seriously, I've made you do that five times already! Why can't you just behave like a normal student?!"

Kyra rolled her dark green eyes, and replied to the teacher, "There is no such thing as a 'normal student'. Also..." She turned to Hijikata, and told him, "Hijikata-grouch, I want you to meet me on the first floor at lunch."

Yeah, Kyra was completely changing the subject now. Hijikata asked her, "Why?"

"It's important!"

Hijikata grunted irritably, but didn't reply to the crazy girl. He muttered under his breath, "I swear, whenever you don't tell me anything, it makes me cautious."

Kyra giggled wickedly, and then said, "Tsukki-Sensei, you may continue."

"Finally!" Tsukuyo-Sensei exclaimed. "But don't call me 'Tsukki-Sensei'!" She sighed with aggravation, and went back to what she was talking about.

A few hours after that, it was lunchtime. Kyra held her bag into her arms, and said to me, "I'll be going to the first floor, and give that grouch his present!"

I chuckled, "Let's hope he'll like it, at least."

"Oh, he'll like it alright, Kita. And I know that because he has this obsession with putting mayonnaise on everything he eats."

"Huh, no wonder he put that stuff in his lunches."

"But anyway, I'll be on the first floor! I know I said I wanted me and Hijikata to be alone, but in case he rejects my present, or punches me in the face if I try to kiss him, then I want you to overhear us, and then comfort me when he leaves!"

I raised a black brow at Kyra, but chuckled out, "Okay then. But isn't it weird that you want me to overhear what you and Hijikata are doing?"

"Not really, no."

I gave Kyra a half-smile as we were at the top of the stairs. I turned both ways, and asked, "Kyra, do you know if Toshiro-San already went downstairs?"

She nodded as she responded, "I just saw him go down the stairs. Okay! I'll be on the first floor, but follow me until I tell you to stop!"

"Okay," I replied, smirking. Kyra waved her hand back, motioning me to follow her. I did, and followed Kyra down the stairs. I was a little slower than her, but like she said, she wanted her and Hijikata to be alone on the first floor. I, on the other hand, was going to overhear them, but that's because Kyra wanted me to do that, which I still find it a bit awkward.

Anyway, when the two of us were close to the first floor, Kyra lifted her hand up in front of me, and told me in a whisper, "Alright, you stay here. I'll be giving him his present now." I nodded as she dashed down the last flight of stairs.

I looked down, over the staircase rail, and saw Kyra dashing towards Hijikata. Hijikata's back was turned, so Kyra shouted, "HELLO, HIJIKATA-GROUCH!"

"GAH!" He shouted back, only he was taken by surprise. He turned around, seeing Kyra. He shouted again, "DON'T YELL WHEN YOU'RE CLOSE TO ME!"

"Hey, you're yelling too! Don't be a hypocrite!" Kyra exclaimed as she landed her hands on her hips.

Hijikata sighed, "Good point. Anyway, why did you want me to meet you on the first floor?"

Kyra giggled, but then responded to the black-haired student, "I wanted to meet you here because I wanted us to be alone."

"Why, though? Whenever you don't tell me what's going on, I have to either be cautious of you, or be prepared in case you strike a punch at me."

"Oh, Hijikata-San, I'm not going to punch you this time~. In fact, I don't want to punch you today~!" She was now sounding like a little kid. I saw her hand land on her chin. I wasn't so sure if she was bluffing at him or not, since I could only see the top of their heads, but Hijikata was probably getting cautious now.

Hijikata ordered her, "Just tell me already! Or else I'm going back upstairs!"

"Don't just yet! I want to say...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIJIKATA-GROUCH~!" She shouted at the "happy birthday".

Hijikata yelped, "Do you really have to yell at that?! But wait...it's May 5th...it is my birthday..."

"How could you forget your own birthday, Hijikata-San?" Kyra asked a rhetorical question. "It doesn't make any sense at all! But hey, I got you a present!"

Kyra pulled her bag in front of her, and put her hand in it, shuffling through her bag just to get Hijikata's present out. She finally pulled it out, and said, "Ta-da! It's your gift!"

Before Hijikata took his present, he asked with his arms crossed, "Is this another prank present? Because last year, you gave me a handful of mud dirt, with Sakura blossoms in it. And the year before that, you gave me a dress, with a picture of your face on it!"

She replied as she scratched her hair, "Oh yeah, I remember that! I gave it to you, but then I remembered that you don't wear dresses!"

"That's because I'm a guy! I'm not a cross-dresser!"

"Just take your present. I swear, this time it's not a prank present!"

Hijikata paused, but then grabbed the present out of Kyra's hand. He began to unwrap it, but was a little slow. When he was being very slow, Kyra ordered, "Come on! Unwrap your present so that I can eat my lunch!"

He replied, "You're the one that wanted me to meet up with you at lunchtime."

She huffed, "I still want you to see your present."

Hijikata decided to unwrap his present faster, and when he unwrapped it completely, he opened up the medium-sized box, and the moment he saw his present, he was silent.

I couldn't tell his reaction, but Kyra asked, "Well, what do you think?"

He pulled out his gift, and when I looked at his gift, I saw that it was painted. And it looks as though Kyra got the right colors on it.

Hijikata lifted his head up to look at her, and said, "Wow, this really isn't a prank this time." He chuckled. "For once, I actually like this gift you gave me."

I was surprised, yet not at the same time. Hijikata actually liked the gift Kyra gave him. Kyra exclaimed, "You do?!" He nodded his head. Kyra spun around in circles as she spread out her arms, but Hijikata took two steps back just so that he wouldn't be hit by her arms. She exclaimed again, "Hooray! You like it! Does that mean you'll accept me being your girlfriend?!"

The black-haired student immediately answered, "Of course not. Just because you gave me a decent gift, and I liked it, doesn't mean it immediately makes you my girlfriend."

Kyra stopped spinning, but still had her arms spread out. She said, "Come again?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, idiot."

She set her arms beside her hips, and exclaimed, "Well, screw you, grouch! Wait, not 'screw you'...I mean...keep your present, and someday, I'll make you my boyfriend! That reminds me, I'm gonna try to kiss you now~!"

The girl reached her arms out, and tried to kiss Hijikata on the lips, but Hijikata was on-guard, and reached his hand out, only to hold Kyra's head back. He kept his hand there, and when Kyra's lips didn't reach his, she moved her arms up and down really fast.

She grunted with frustration, and exclaimed, "Dammit, let me kiss you!"

Hijikata chuckled, "If you're lucky, or if I'm off-guard, you might be able to kiss me. But...you're out of luck on this one." He pushed her head back again, but let go, and walked up the stairs, still holding his gift.

As he passed me, he didn't say anything to me. He just continued to walk up the stairs.

I decided to go down the stairs, and try to at least comfort Kyra, who failed to kiss him yet again.

When I was beside her, I landed my hand on Kyra's shoulder. She lifted her head up, and as soon as she looked into my emerald eyes, I gave her a smile, and asked, "Cheer up, Kyra. At least he liked it, right?"

She smiled back, and replied, "Yeah. But I still didn't get to kiss him!"

"As I once told you, you have plenty of time to do that."

"I swear I'll kiss him before I graduate!"

I chuckled as I closed my eyes. I said to my friend, "Well, right now, I want to eat lunch."

"Same here! Part of me doesn't know why I decided to meet up with Hijikata at lunch!"

"But hey, you got through with it."

"I know that," She giggled. The two of us went up the stairs, and headed back to the third floor.

Since Hijikata already told Kyra that he liked his present, then it's obvious that he'll keep it.

* * *

**I've realized that since it was close to May in this story, I figured I'd write a chapter about Hijikata's birthday. XD Yes, Kyra has given him some crappy presents in the past.**

**MAJOR EDIT: I realized that the last chapter was set at the end of May. This chapter, however, was on May 5th. I FEEL SO STUPID NOW! I completely forgot! Well, I guess the only excuse I can give you is that this is somewhat a "flashback" as to what happened on Hijikata's birthday. So hope you can forgive me for making such a HUGE mistake. This will be the LAST time I ever make a "flashback" chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 18! :)**


	19. Is Sex Ed class fun at all?

**So, last chapter, it was pretty much a "flashback" chapter because I had forgotten that the chapter before that was set at the end of May. Well, other than that, enjoy!**

**Angelbott: That reminds me of the Benizakura arc where Kagura told Matako that her panties were nasty. XD Well, Kyra doesn't give up that easily. :P I also hate Otae's attitude. I don't understand what's so great about her when she always beats the living crap out of everyone! DX**

* * *

It was now June, and the weather was now hotter than usual. Of course, I've hated weather that was this hot, because I hate sweating on my clothes, especially my armpits.

Elizabeth-Sensei and Katsura were celebrating because it was Katsura's birthday. I overheard him, and he was saying that he didn't care if anyone but Elizabeth-Sensei knew about his birthday.

In Math, Sakata-Sensei informed the class and I, "Class, we won't be doing any notes today." The class looked at each other in confusion, as to what was Sakata-Sensei talking about. As I raised a brow up, I had a feeling that we were going to have some free time.

But, I found out that I was wrong. He continued, "Every Friday, starting today, we're going to be learning more about sex. Which means that we'll be in Sex Ed class. Though, you'll still be in this classroom."

I widened my eyes in a bit of surprise. Sex Ed class in our Math classroom? Now I thought it was funny. I had Sex Ed class back in middle school, but the only things we talked about back then were boys and girls hitting puberty.

I thought, _Perhaps we'll be learning more about actual sex._

I covered my mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. Sakata-Sensei said, "So the people that will be teaching this Sex Ed class will be Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina-Sensei, since they're the nurses in this school."

_That makes sense._

Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina came into the classroom; with a tall T.V. being pushed by Rina (The bottom had wheels). Sakamoto-Sensei gave out his usual laugh, and said, "Alright, class. We'll be learning more about sex! Ahahahaha! I'm sure you learned this a long time ago, but we'll be talking about stuff more than just people hitting puberty! Ahahahaha!"

Rina stopped pushing the T.V., and walked in front of it, saying, "That's right. Today, we'll be watching a movie about Sex Education." She turned to Sakamoto-Sensei, and asked, "Tatsuma-San, do you have the DVD?"

"I sure do! Ahahahaha!" He put his hand in his white coat, but pulled it out a second later, holding the DVD case. He opened the case, and took out the DVD. He gave the orange-brown haired woman a nod, as if he was telling her to open up the DVD player.

She smiled at him, and leaned down, pushing the "open/close" button. The disk holder opened it, and Sakamoto-Sensei asked a rhetorical question, "Are you prepared to learn more about Sex Education?" The class was silent. Sakamoto-Sensei laughed once more before putting the DVD in.

As the disk holder closed, the class waiting for the DVD to play. I thought again, _Shouldn't he at least talk about sex first before putting the DVD in? Bah, oh well._

I rested my cheek in my palm as I closed my eyes half-way, lazily. I hummed for no reason, and when the screen was on, Sakamoto-Sensei was in front of the T.V. The class, plus Rina and Sakata-Sensei, didn't see what was on the screen, so almost everyone tried to move around, seeing what was on it. Unfortunately, Sakamoto-Sensei was still in front of the screen of the television.

As I puffed up my cheeks and knitting my black brows, he finally moved away from the screen, but what came on the screen was a woman, walking to a building. I blinked my emerald eyes in slight confusion, and thought, _Isn't there supposed to be some title, saying, 'Sex Education'? Or something like that?_

While still blinking in confusion, some of the students whispered to each other, asking questions like, "Is this the wrong movie?"

I was staring at the screen, but the woman, who was in the movie, walked into a building, and was soon in a room, where a guy was typing some stuff onto his computer.

The man in the movie looked up, and said, "Oh, Miyaki, you're here. Have a seat."

The woman closed the door behind her, and walked until she was in her seat. The woman in the movie replied, "So Matsushira-San, is there anything I can do to help you get your file turned in?"

I raised a brow up again. Michiru asked Mika, "Mika, what does this have to do with Sex Ed class?"

All Mika did was shrug her shoulders, without an answer. My eyes didn't look away from the screen. The "movie" was going on for about three minutes, and all of a sudden, the woman in the movie said, "Well, maybe I can show you what I'm talking about." The moment she said that, she kissed the man on the lips.

I thought, sort of understanding what this really was, _Hold on, is this...?_

Before I knew it, they were slowly undressing each other. Sakata-Sensei widened his red eyes as Rina did the same thing, only her face was starting to turn pink. The lights were off, but I could see the color of her face clearly.

Rina whispered to Sakamoto-Sensei, "T-Tatsuma-San, I thought you brought the Sex Ed DVD!"

He laughed quietly, "I couldn't find it, so I brought this! Besides, shouldn't the students know what sex looks like?"

"Not at this moment! Tatsuma-San, we're going to get into trouble for this!" She exclaimed quietly.

Another few moments have passed, and when the students were starting to widen their eyes in slight shock, the couple in the "movie" was starting to have sex. I covered my mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

Kyra hit her hands on the table, and exclaimed, "Jesus Christ! It's a porn movie! Sakamoto-Sensei, thank you!"

I was in major confusion, so I asked Kyra out loud, "Why're you thanking him?"

She turned her head, and smiled at me. Kyra answered while blinking her dark green eyes, "Because I've always wanted to see a porno movie! This is awesome!"

While the couple in the movie were still "doing it", Sakata-Sensei said to Sakamoto-Sensei, "Tatsuma...you do know that you could get into trouble if Otose-Sensei found out about this."

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't get into trouble, though we never brought porn here before! Ahahahaha!"

Sakata-Sensei replied, "Well, even though this is pretty much against the rules, this porno isn't bad at all. I'm not telling her."

I had a feeling that one of the students in the classroom would tell the principal that Sakamoto-Sensei brought a porn movie, to this school. And I would hope that he and Rina wouldn't get fired, because they're the only nurses in this school.

Ayame walked up to the screen, and stared at it before exclaiming, "This is what Sakata-Sensei will do to me~!"

The silver-haired teacher walked beside her, and hit her on the head, making a big lump on the top of her head. She landed her hand on it, and turned to Sakata-Sensei, but he told her, "No way in hell I'll do that to you." He walked back to his seat, and pulled out his cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke.

When the porn movie was finally over, Sakamoto-Sensei stopped it, and laughed out, "And that is how couples have sex! Ahahahaha!"

Michiru said to the brown, curly-haired nurse, "Sakamoto-Sensei, that was a porn movie. Those two weren't even a couple! They were just porn actors, who only do it for money, and for sex."

"Even if they aren't a couple, it still shows that sex can feel good! Ahahahaha!"

Rina clenched her fists, and exclaimed loudly, "Tatsuma-San! If Otose-Sensei found out that you brought a porn movie, then we would be in huge trouble! And worse, we could get fired! I don't want that!"

"Calm down, Rina-Chan," Sakamoto-Sensei replied as he waved his hand up and down at her. "I'll just tell her that I won't do it again, and next time, I'll definitively find the Sex Ed DVD! Ahahahaha!"

Rina sighed, and furrowed her brows without saying another word.

Okita blurted, "I'm pretty sure some high school students already know what sex feels like. Has anybody in here had sex before?" He looked around, seeing if anyone would raise their hand up. But all the students did was stare at the chestnut-haired student. He shrugged, and said, "Oh well. You're all losers anyway."

Hijikata shouted at him, "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE MOST OF US HAVEN'T HAD SEX, DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE LOSERS! HAVE YOU EVEN HAD SEX?!"

He stared at Hijikata, but when he was starting to hesitate, Hijikata chuckled while smirking, "Just as I thought. You were just being ironic."

"Die, Hijikata."

Hijikata ignored him.

Sakamoto-Sensei changed the subject by saying, "Anyway, me and Rina-Chan will pass out condoms. You can have as many as you want, and when you use them for sex, make sure not to break them! Ahahahaha!"

The man held a small box, where it was filled with condoms. He gave Rina another box of condoms. She sighed again as the two were walking towards the front desks. Kagura made a disgusted face, and exclaimed, "I don't want any, uh-huh!"

Okita laughed at her, "You don't want any condoms, yet you just said 'uh-huh' at the end of your sentence?"

"That's my habit, assholes! And besides, aren't these condoms for guys to wear?"

"Probably, but who cares?"

"Shut up!"

Rina said to the class, "Oh, if you don't want any, because you don't plan on being in a relationship, then tell us."

As she passed out a condom to Kyra (Seriously, why are all the condoms for males?), Kyra smirked at it, and started to laugh like an evil maniac.

She turned to Hijikata, and muttered to him, "Hijikata-San..."

Hijikata widened his blue eyes at her, but knitted his brows. He was probably thinking that Kyra was planning on making him wear a condom.

Takasugi asked Sakamoto-Sensei, "Oi, where'd you get them? The sex shop?"

"Actually, I just went to the mini-store, and bought 30 boxes of condoms! And they were cheap! Ahahahaha!" Sakamoto-Sensei answered with yet another laugh.

When Rina was about to give one to me, I told her, "Oh no, I don't need one. I don't plan on having sex anytime soon."

She smiled as she replied, "Alright, Kentomuro-San." So Rina passed me, and was passing out a condom to another student.

Bansai slightly raised his hand, and said bluntly, "I'll have three, please."

Michiru swiftly turned her head to him, and shouted, "BANSAI!"

"What?"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"I'm not kidding around, Michiru."

She turned her head back, but her cheeks were starting to turn red. Perhaps Bansai wanted to "do it" with her, but Michiru was probably too shy to do that. Or maybe it's because of the fact that she's a Tsundere.

Anyway, Kyra was still staring at the condom that she was holding, and she was still smirking evilly. Suddenly, there was a purple aura above her head. Hijikata had his brows knitted again, but a drop of sweat was coming down his cheek. He scooted his desk a few centimeters away from her, but that was barely helping because Kyra turned her head, seeing Hijikata with an evil grin. The second she looked into Hijikata's eyes, her eyes were small, and Hijikata looked like he was getting scared of her. I could see it in his eyes for some reason.

I shed a sweat drop down my cheek, and decided to tell her, "Kyra, you're creeping everyone out in here."

Almost immediately, her purple aura disappeared, and her eyes went back to normal. She looked at me now, and said, "Sorry, Kita. I just got perverted."

Hijikata exclaimed, "Perverted?! You were scaring the shit out of me!"

"Hahahaha!" She laughed out loud with her mouth wide open.

Sakamoto-Sensei didn't seem bothered by Kyra's weirdness, and said while ignoring her, "I will admit that I never had sex. But someday, I will. Ahahahaha!"

Rina said, "I don't think it's that necessary to say that, Tatsuma-San."

"But Rina-Chan, all the students in here will wonder if I did 'do it' with some woman, and I admitted that I didn't."

She rolled her brown eyes as she muttered, "I still thought that was unnecessary."

"Oh, Rina-Chan!" He exclaimed as he was suddenly patting her head. "You're too kind!"

"Uh, what was kind about that?" Rina asked with confusion.

Sakamoto-Sensei just laughed as he was stroking her head. Rina blushed again, but narrowed her eyes, staring at the floor.

Sakata-Sensei grabbed five condoms, and said, "I'll need this in case I get drunk, and hook up with a lady."

I rolled my emerald eyes as I thought, _Even Sakata-Sensei's weird._

Sakamoto-Sensei waved his hand at Rina, and told her, "You can put the T.V. back, Rina-Chan."

She nodded at him, but was still blushing. The female nurse turned, and pushed the T.V. out of the classroom. Sex Ed class began about a half an hour ago, but was it over? Hm, I wasn't so sure since Sakamoto-Sensei was still in the classroom.

Sakata-Sensei waved at the students, and said, "You can talk all you want, just don't cause any violence or whatever." I sighed, and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

_Well...that was an interesting first day of Sex Education. Hold on, we'll be having this Education next week, so will Sakamoto-Sensei actually bring the Sex Ed DVD and not a porn movie?_

Michiru walked up to Bansai, and asked him, "Bansai, why did you decide to have three condoms? I mean, come on, I don't plan on having sex for a while!"

He chuckled, "I figured you'd say that. Don't worry, I'm going to wait, I daresay."

She bit her lower lip, but replied to him, "Bansai...would you really want to do it with me?"

He looked up at her, teasing, "Why? Are you curious about sex?"

Immediately, her face turned as red as a tomato. Her tongue probably slipped, so she waved her hands at him, and exclaimed, "D-Don't ask stupid questions, you idiot! I-I was only curious! Seriously!"

Again, Bansai chuckled, "Then be careful on what you ask next time, because I will tease you again, I daresay."

"Grr..." Michiru quietly growled at the teal-haired student.

He smirked, but changed the subject by saying, "Michiru...there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

She stopped growling, but her face was still a bit red. Michiru raised a brow as she asked, "What?"

"We actually met when we were kids."

Her blue eyes widened, but asked again, "What do you mean we met when we were kids? I don't remember seeing you when I was in grade school!"

Mika raised a brow as well, but looked a bit curious. Bansai began to explain to her, "That's because you met me when I wasn't wearing sunglasses or headphones."

"Well," Michiru started to speak. "Then how did you know you met me?"

"When I was in the first grade, I lost some of my crayons. I needed them because I had to finish up a drawing. When I was looking for them, there was a girl with long, dark-red hair, and she gave me back my lost crayons. Do you remember that, Michiru?"

When he grinned at her, Michiru's eyes widened, only she narrowed them this time. She bit her lower lip before raising her brows up, remembering something.

She exclaimed, "Wait, that was...you?!"

He nodded. Michiru touched her chin with her fingers, and said, "W-Well, come to think of it, he did have crazy looking teal-hair, like you...jeez, how did I not know you were that boy?"

I chuckled, "Children can have a hard time remember who other people were as they get older. Just like me; I used to have a friend back in third grade, but when we stopped being friends, I had forgotten her name."

Michiru turned red again, but clenched her fists. Bansai stood up, and touched Michiru's upper arms, and quietly said, "I'm glad you remember." He gave out a chuckle as he leaned down, kissing Michiru on the forehead. She tilted her head down, looking really red. But her brows were knitted.

I actually expected some of the students to stare at the couple, but surprisingly, they were all not paying attention to them. As Bansai was moving his head away from her forehead, she lifted her head up, staring at his sunglasses. She continued to knit her brows as he chuckled, "You're being all Tsundere again."

Michiru muttered under her breath, "Shut up."

He let go of her arms, and put his hands in his pockets as he said, "I'll be right back, Michiru. I got to check my guitar."

I gave out another chuckle as I thought jokingly, _Is his guitar all scratched up or something?_

Michiru crossed her arms as Mika giggled, "Heehee, he kissed you on the forehead."

"You shut up, Mika," Michiru told her.

I smirked at the long, dark-haired wavy girl as I asked, "Michiru-Chan, are you that embarrassed?"

"You shut up as well, Kita-San!" She told me while glaring into my emerald eyes. Even when she told me to shut up, I chuckled, and was actually having fun, teasing her like that. But I know that I shouldn't tease her so often, like Mika.

Sakamoto-Sensei was now leaving the room, but Sakata-Sensei pulled out his lollipop, while smoke was suddenly coming out of the end of the stick.

Kyra exclaimed, "Okay, seriously, how is your lollipop smoking like that?! Last time you pulled it out of your mouth, it didn't have the lollipop on it!"

"That's because I put another lollipop into my mouth," Sakata-Sensei said a bit dully.

Kyra rolled her dark green eyes as she was dashing towards Hijikata. But Hijikata was still looking a bit scared of her for some reason, and ran out of the classroom. When he exited out of the class, Kyra muttered, "Oh no, you don't!" She immediately dashed out of the classroom, chasing after Hijikata.

Sex Ed class was sure a bit weird today, but I wonder what'll happen next week. Well, only time will tell, not my mind.

I thought, completely changing the subject, _I can't wait for summer break._

* * *

**Okay, I tried to not make this chapter too inappropriate, because I want to keep this fic T rated. But, I thought it would be funny to add the porn movie in this. XD**

**The class will be on summer break soon, but I'll do a few more school chapters before I get to that.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 19! :)**


	20. College students are from the past

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: The last time I was in a Sex Ed class was in the sixth grade. So...I was 12 back then. XD I'm not a fan of Sex Ed class as well. I never "did it" either. :P **

* * *

It was a pretty boring Wednesday here at Gintama High school. Wait, it wasn't a boring day yet. I was done with a test Sakata-Sensei handed out earlier, and I was now bored. I had a lot of time before first period was over, but I had no idea on what to do now.

So I decided to take a nap. It feels like I always take naps whenever I have nothing to do.

But when it looked like all the students were done with their tests, Sakata-Sensei suddenly stood up from his seat, and put down his JUMP as he announced, "Class, today, we're going to be doing something completely different. It as nothing to do with Math, but Otose-Sensei decided to bring back some...previous high school students."

I raised a black brow as I thought, _Does he mean students that already graduated from this school?_

He continued, "Not all the graduates have come here, because some are really busy. However, the graduates that did come here, they'll be here until the end of today."

Some of the students in the classroom looked at each other, wondering why some of the graduates were going to visit this school. I thought it was odd, but hey, they'll only be here for today.

Sakata-Sensei turned his face to the door, and told somebody, "Come in the classroom now." The moment he said that, the sliding door opened, and there came in some students that we've never seen before. But that was because they graduated from this school. Every student that came in here, I counted in my head.

When I realized that all of them came in, I counted that there were nine students.

Sakata-Sensei said to us, "Alright, here're the students that graduated from this school. Their names that I will say from left to right are Tama, Hasegawa Taizou, Takechi-Hentai Henpeita, Nobume Imai, Mone, Ane, Oryou, Kuriko Matsudaira, and Ayumu Tojo."

A graduate, who had blank eyes, and looked very old, corrected Sakata-Sensei, "I'm not a pervert. I'm a feminist."

Sakata-Sensei ignored him and said to the class again, "So like I said, they'll be here until the end of the school day. But while they're here, you may talk to them as long as you don't kill each other."

I noticed that a girl with long, blue hair had blank red eyes. I thought it looked a bit weird. And since Sakata-Sensei said the names from left to right (Of the graduates that were lined up in front of the classroom), I figured who was who. So I found out that her name is Nobume Imai.

I also saw another girl that looked like a robot. I found out that her name is Tama. Why would a robot go to school? Does she actually have feelings? Surely, this school (Plus, some others) accepted robots as students.

The silver-haired teacher said lazily, "You may hang out, but like I told you before, don't kill each other."

With that, the graduates began to walk towards the desks. Okita asked Nobume, "I remember you. You were the one who fought with me, right?"

Nobume slowly turned her head to the crimson-eyed student, and answered nonchalantly, "Yes. That reminds me. We're not finished with our fight. And since I'm older than you, I can cut your balls off easier."

I widened my emerald eyes, and thought, _Whoa now! This is getting out of hand! Looks like they're enemies._

I looked around the room, and saw Matako dashing towards the old-looking guy (Well, the graduate with the sunglasses, who's named Hasegawa, was old too, but didn't look as old as him). She exclaimed, "Takechi-Hentai! Why did you decide to visit?! Everyone knows that you're a pervert!"

I stared at the duo while he responded, "I'm a feminist. And I got a call from the principal. I may have already graduated, but I wasn't that busy, so I accepted the 'invitation'."

Matako rolled her eyes as she replied, "You may be older than me, Shinsuke-Sama, and Bansai-Sempai, but you're still a creep."

"How many times do I need to tell you? I'm a feminist, not a creep."

I thought once more, _Did Matako just call Bansai 'Sempai'?_

Blinking my eyes in confusion, I saw Kyra walking towards me. She said with her hands on her hips, "Wow, some weird looking graduates, huh?" She looked at Tama and Hasegawa, who were talking to each other, and added, "A robot and a middle-aged guy. How hilarious!"

Kyra began to laugh, but Hasegawa turned to her, and quickly walked towards her before saying, "Miss, I may be middle-aged, but I went back to school because I wasn't able to finish it as a child. Besides, you're never too old to go back to school."

She chuckled, "So does that mean you're a Madao?"

"Don't call me that! You didn't even listen to me! You're never too old to go back to school!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to go back to school as an old woman because I refuse to have people ask me why I'm in school at an old age. You really are a Madao, Madao!" When Kyra was laughing again, Hasegawa just sighed, and walked away from her.

I stood up from my seat, and asked Kyra, "Kyra, do you want to hang out in the hall for a bit?"

"Absolutely! Most of the graduates are weirdos!" She answered as she gave me a big smile.

I gave out a chuckle as I walked outside of the classroom, along with Kyra. As the two of us were out, we leaned on the wall, beside the classroom door.

Kyra suddenly exclaimed, "Did you see the look in that Nobume girl's eyes?! She looks like the daughter of Satan!"

I widened my eyes at the short, purple-haired girl, but then gave out a laugh. I replied to her, "No, she doesn't. She's probably just emotionless. Though, it is weird that her eyes have no highlights in them."

"That's why she's the daughter of the king of hell!"

"You sure say weird stuff, Kyra."

"Yes, yes, I do. Say, Kita, when is summer break? Do you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and answered, "Sometime in July. I don't know exactly when, but I'm sure Sakata-Sensei will tell us soon."

She pouted, "It's so hot here! I want to go to the beach!"

"I'm not a big fan of the beach. And that's because I don't like getting sun-burned."

"Well, I don't like it either, but isn't what lotion is for?"

I stared into her dark-green eyes, but corrected her, "You must mean sunscreen. And even if that was helpful, I still don't like to get burned. When I was in my first year of middle school, I went to the beach, but I got sun-burned on my legs, and arms. When I got home, it stung as hell."

"Hm...Kita, what do you like to do during the summer?" Kyra asked.

I smiled a bit, and responded, "I like to eat orange sherbet, and camp. I hate being all sweaty, though."

She exclaimed again, "Who doesn't?! The worst places to sweat are your armpits! That's gross!"

"Yeah, it is gross."

The sliding door opened, and there was Okita and Nobume, fighting using their fists. Okita swung a fist towards Nobume's face, but she dodged under, and tried to make him trip by sliding her leg on his ankle. But he was on-guard, and managed to dodge it.

I rolled my emerald eyes as Kyra asked them out loud, "Oi, why're you punks fighting?! Shouldn't you do this business outside of school?!"

Nobume answered as she stared at Kyra, "I fought with him months ago, but I wasn't done with him. So today, I'm going to kick him in the balls."

I shouted, "WHY DO YOU KEEP MENTIONING BALLS?!"

She ignored me, and turned her head to Okita, who was now trying to punch her in the face again. Nobume stepped to the side, and grabbed his arm, kicking him in the stomach. He widened his eyes, and exclaimed, "OOF!" However, when her foot was down, he didn't show pain in his expression.

Okita smirked at the long, blue-haired girl, and then swung his leg up, slightly kicking her in the hip. She widened her eyes, but barely dodged the attack. Okita ran as he exclaimed, "Get me if you can, bitch!"

Nobume immediately began to run in the hall, where she was chasing Okita. I didn't think he was scared of her, but they were probably going to bruise each other up. I rolled my eyes again, but gave out a silent sigh at the same time.

Kyra exclaimed while knitting her brows, "Okita-San is an idiot sometimes!"

"'Sometimes'?" I repeated with a smirk on my face. "Is he your friend?"

"You could say that, but he'll make fun of me and Hijikata-San." Kyra pouted while crossing her arms.

I gave out another chuckle as I patted her upper arm. I tried cheering her up (Well, sort of) by saying, "How about we talk to Michiru-Chan and Mika-Chan? You know, just cause."

Kyra stopped pouting, and replied, "Fine by me."

With that, the two of us came back into the classroom, where I could see the graduates talking to each other. Ane and Mone looked like twins, just like Michiru and Mika. I never get to see twins all that much, so I laughed a bit on the inside.

But I ignored Ane and Mone, and walked towards Michiru and Mika when I realized that Michiru was having a chat with Takechi.

Takechi asked her, "So how come you're with Bansai-San?"

Michiru crossed her arms as she answered the old-looking man, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, apparently." Her cheeks were pink, but she made a pout. Michiru changed the subject, adding, "How come you're eyes are creepy-looking?"

"My eyes are not creepy. I was born this way."

"That's even creepier! How old are you even supposed to be, anyway?"

He answered while landing a hand on his chest, "I'm 19."

Michiru widened her blue eyes, but laughed out loud. She exclaimed, "You're not 19, you liar! You look like you're 70!"

He knitted his brows at her, and said, "I'm not lying. The reason why I look old is because I had some malfunction with botox."

Matako punched him in the head, and shouted, "THAT WASN'T BOTOX, YOU LOLICON! YOU JUST WANTED TO COME BACK TO SCHOOL SO THAT YOU COULD LOOK UP GIRLS' SKIRTS!"

He fell to the floor, but managed to get up. His black hair, however, fell off of his head. I widened my eyes as I turned to Kyra, who was widening her eyes as well. It seems that it was actually a wig. Takechi told Matako as he grabbed his wig, "You're wrong, Matako-San. I came to school because I was a teenager."

"JUST HOW MUCH ARE YOU GOING TO LIE TO PEOPLE?!"

"Why would I lie such a thing? Oh, and I'm a feminist, not a pedophile."

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE A PEDOPHILE THAT TIME!"

"Huh, I guess I misheard."

Michiru rolled her eyes as she said, "You need a hearing piece in your ear."

They both ignored her, but Bansai grabbed her arm, and told her, "You probably don't want to get involved in this." He gave out a chuckle as he began to pull her, away from Matako and Takechi.

I had a feeling that Takechi really was an old man, who's a pervert. And even if he denies it, he's probably a creep because Matako blurted it out.

As Bansai and Michiru walked out of the classroom, Michiru told him, "Bansai, you didn't need to pull my arm. I could've walked away from them."

"Oh?" He questioned her.

I decided to get out of the classroom again, since they're out of the classroom now. Kyra followed me once again, and when we were close to the couple, Michiru's face was turning pink. She muttered while knitting her brows, "Please let go of my arm."

Bansai gave out another chuckle as he finally let go of her arm. Before he walked away from her, he suddenly kissed her softly on the cheek. Michiru's blue eyes widened as she gave out a yelp. Bansai moved his head away from her cheek, and smirked at her as she exclaimed, "Wh-What did you do that for?!"

He was still smirking at her, but answered, "You were off-guard, Michiru. Besides, you admitted that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I daresay." Seconds after he told her that, her eyes widened again, but this time, she remembered that she did admit that they were now in a relationship.

Michiru stared at Bansai's sunglasses as she exclaimed again, "Y-You would've told people that anyway!"

"Heh," He chuckled for the umpteenth time. "I expected you to tell me to shut up, but I was wrong, I daresay. I'll see you later, Michiru."

With that, he walked through the hallway. When we didn't see him anymore, I raised a brow at the long, dark-haired girl and said with a smirk on my face again, "Michiru-Chan, you were being off-guard."

She glared at me, but asked, "How do you know, Kita-San?"

"When he kissed you on the cheek, you looked like you didn't expect that. Though, it did look sweet."

Michiru said with her arms crossed again, "Alright, so I was off-guard! Big deal!"

Kyra smirked at her as well, but said in a high tone, "You have a boyfriend~! You have a boyfriend~!"

"You can shut your freaking mouth!" Michiru snapped at Kyra. Kyra stopped, but she didn't flinch. She just smiled.

Michiru scratched her hair as she muttered, "Takechi is definitively old."

She walked through the hall. I blinked as I heard Kyra say to me, "So much for wanting to talk to her."

I turned my head to look at her, and when I gave her eye contact, I replied while shrugging my shoulders, "I didn't really want to talk to any of the graduates, but it doesn't really matter."

Kyra gave me a half-smile as she said, while suddenly picking her nose, "I'm gonna see if that bastard Okita has been beaten up by Satan's daughter, Nobume. See ya next period, Kita!" She dashed, but waved at me as she was now looking for Okita.

I gave out a chuckle for no reason, and leaned my back until I heard the bell rang. I blinked my emerald eyes, but said to myself, "Oh! I better get my bag from the classroom!"

But when I opened up the sliding door, all the students came dashing out of the room. They nearly pushed me to the floor, but I managed to get out of the way. When all the students were out of the classroom, I kept my eyes wide, but I exclaimed to no one in particular, "Jeez, why is everyone in such a rush?!"

I sighed in aggravation as I shook my head, going into the classroom. I quickly grabbed my bag, but asked Sakata-Sensei, "How come everyone was dashing out of the classroom? It's not like they're in a hurry or something!"

Sakata-Sensei answered as he read his JUMP, "Some of the students were wanting to kick the graduates asses, so when the bell rang, all of them, including the graduates, dashed out of here."

"Oh," I muttered as I walked out of Sakata-Sensei's classroom.

_Well, that would make sense._

That made me wonder something. What were the graduates going to do during the school day? Were they going to some of the classes, as if they were students again?

When I went to Tsukuyo-Sensei's class, I noticed that the graduates were standing far behind the back tables. I raised a brow, and thought, _I guess they're going to come to all the classes the students go to._

A grin appeared on my face when I sat in my seat. Kagura tapped my shoulder, and when I looked at her, she muttered to me, "Do you think Nobume Imai might team up with me, so that I can beat the Sadist easier?"

I stared at her for a few seconds before answering the red-haired girls' question, "I'm the wrong person to ask."

She lowered her eyelids as she knitted her brows at me. She turned her head away from me, but asked Tsukuyo-Sensei, "Sensei! Can I fight bastard Sougo, along with Nobume?"

Tsukuyo-Sensei immediately told her, "No, you have to stay in this class, not dilly-dally with other people."

Kagura rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath, "Whatever." She landed her chin on the table.

Tama now asked the teacher, "Tsukuyo-Sensei, how come the poster of 'Robots Rule' is off the wall?"

The blonde-haired teacher answered as she picked up the clipboard, "It was getting torned up, so Otose-Sensei told me to take it down. I know you love that poster, Tama-Chan, but I can't exactly have a torn-up poster on the wall."

"I can buy another one."

"Thank you, but Otose-Sensei doesn't want another poster in here for now."

Tama didn't change her expression, but I could somehow tell that she was upset, even if she is a robot.

We were about to start class, when all of a sudden, Matako shouted while pointing at Takechi, "SENSEI! TAKECHI-HENTAI HAS A PAIR OF LADIES' UNDERWEAR IN HIS POCKET!"

Tsukuyo-Sensei raised a brow, and asked, "How do you know, though? Did you see them?"

"YEAH, I SAW THEM!"

Takechi, once again, corrected her, "I'm a feminist, not a pervert. And I don't have ladies' underwear in my pocket. The only kind of underwear I put in my pocket are my underwear."

"How come we're talking about underwear now?" Tsukuyo-Sensei muttered.

Not surprisingly, the duo ignored her. Matako dashed towards the old-looking man, and quickly pulled out the underwear from his pocket. When I turned around, she was holding girls' underwear, high in the air.

She shouted yet again, "SEE?! THIS IS MY UNDERWEAR! TAKECHI-HENTAI TOOK MY SPECIAL PINK UNDERWEAR, WITH LACES ON IT!"

Kyra said, "We can see the underwear, idiot."

Kagura exclaimed at the student, still holding the pink underwear, "Are they stained, like the rest of your pairs of underwear?"

The blonde had an anger mark on her cheek, and exclaimed back, "They're not stained! I have a washing machine at home, you know!"

"The washing machine broke because you put too much stained up underwear in there." Kagura smirked evilly.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH UNDERWEAR I PUT IN, THE WASHING MACHINE DOES NOT BREAK! AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"

"Maybe not, but you still smell of urine, uh-huh."

As Matako had another anger mark on her cheek, Tsukuyo-Sensei ordered her, "Kijima-San, sit down." She looked at Takechi, and ordered him, "Henpeita-San, you may not be a student here anymore, but you shouldn't take ladies' underwear."

"That was a wardrobe malfunction," Takechi said as he slightly widened his eyes. I must admit, though, his eyes are a bit creepy.

Kyra exclaimed at him, "How's that a wardrobe malfunction? You stole ladies' underwear, pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a feminist."

"Seriously, how many times are you going to say that when it's not completely true?" Kyra laughed as she landed her hand on her cheek.

Almost all the students turned back to the front, and Tsukuyo-Sensei was finally teaching us something new.

Kagura whispered to me while Tsukuyo-Sensei was talking, "Kita Kentomuro-San, you should stay away from Matako as far as possible. Once you get close to her, and smell the pee that drips down her leg, the smell is nasty, uh-huh!"

I replied, "First off, you don't have to say my full name. Secondly, I don't even talk to her. So why does it matter?"

"Still, don't smell her! Heehee," Kagura giggled with an evil grin on her face.

I rolled my emerald eyes as I scratched my black hair for no reason.

I wondered how the rest of the school day would go, now that the graduates were visiting this school just for today.

* * *

**Well, I managed to bring back some of the graduates, but I picked nine characters, because one, I haven't really decided on who also graduated (Since I never really made a list of who's in the high school); and two, I think nine is enough.**

**And look, I wrote down another pee joke! XD How silly of me! Wait, I don't feel silly, I just thought it was funny to write it down again (Unless you don't want me to keep on writing pee jokes.).**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 20! :)**


	21. College students cause more trouble

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At lunchtime, the graduates were suddenly talking to each other. Me and Kyra were sitting in front of each other, eating our lunches, of course. I looked at the group of graduates, and could see a red aura above Nobume's head. Her eyes were still blank, which made me think that she had no care in the world.

_Is she emotionless?_

She said to someone I didn't know who, "Sougo-moron and I finished our fight, but there was no winner. Though, I believed I won."

A girl named Ane rolled her eyes, and said to the long, blue-haired girl, "You always believe you win every fight you have! Hell, last month, when you had that fight with an old man, you kicked him in the crotch, and then you said 'I win, balls'!"

"I did say 'balls'," Nobume said as if she were Sherlock.

Hasegawa said, "Don't say disturbing stuff."

She ignored him while the short, orange-haired girl named Kuriko said, "I'm going to see my father. I'll be back!" With that, she dashed out of the classroom.

It actually made sense because earlier, Sakata-Sensei said that her last name was Matsudaira, the same last name as Matsudaira-Sensei.

As she was out of sight, Kyra asked me, "Hey, Kita. Do you think I'd be able to figure out if that Takechi guy really is an old guy or a so-called '19-year-old'?"

I rolled my emerald eyes as I responded to her, "I doubt that he's 19, Kyra. Maybe Kijima-san is right. He might be an old man, who's a creep."

"I'm going to ask him now!" She exclaimed as she quickly stood up from her seat. Kyra then turned around, and began to walk towards the old looking man, named Takechi Henpeita. The other graduates didn't notice Kyra walking towards the group until she roughly pushed Ane and Mone to the side.

She exclaimed yet again, "Move it, bitches! I need to ask Takechu-Doki something!"

Mone and Ane both scolded the short, purple-haired girl, "HEY!" But not surprisingly, Kyra ignored the twins, and stared at Takechi for a few seconds.

Takechi corrected her, "Young lady, my name is Takechi Henpeita. It's not 'Takechu-Doki'. 'Doki' is not even an honorific."

"Whatever, old-looking man. I have a question to ask you. Are you really 19, or are you just playing a trick on all the students, just so that you can look up girls' skirts?" Kyra asked in a somewhat low tone.

Takechi narrowed his weird eyes at her, and answered, "I'm a feminist, young lady. You can call me an old man all you like, but I really am a feminist."

"I never mentioned anything about you being a 'feminist'," Kyra replied as she used her fingers as quotation marks when she said "feminist". "And what does that have anything to do with the question I just asked you?"

"I'm not a pervert."

Kyra face-palmed herself, but then shouted at him, "YOU'RE DEFINITIVELY A PERVERT, YOU CREEPY-LOOKING OLD MAN!"

"I'm a feminist, young lady," He said.

Kyra had an anger mark on her cheek, and shouted once more, "STOP CALLING ME 'YOUNG LADY'!"

She marched towards the seat she was sitting in a moment ago. As soon as Kyra sat back down in her chair, she rested her cheek in her palm, and muttered under her breath, "I swear, he should take a lie-detector test thing."

I gave her a half-smile, and replied, "Don't worry, Kyra. Him, and the other graduates will leave this school when the school day's over."

Kyra suddenly smiled back while still resting her cheek in her palm. She said in a low tone, "You're right. Still, all the girls should stay away from that creepy weirdo."

I laughed, "Oh, I'll definitively stay away from him."

She removed her hand from her cheek, and began to laugh back, only it was quieter than mine.

When I was finished with my lunch, Kyra stood up again, but asked me, "Do you want to hang out in the halls?"

I nodded my head.

The two of us were heading out of the classroom, but we turned our heads around, seeing Tama's eyes turning red. I raised a brow up, even though I knew she was a robot. She said to the other graduates, "I sense that your sugar level is extremely low. It's no wonder you're feeling miserable."

Hasegawa raised a brow at the green-haired robot with a confused look. He pointed to himself, and asked Tama, "Were you talking to me? Because I do feel miserable! Just as I thought I was happy to see this school again, even the high school students call me a Madao!" Hasegawa wasn't crying, but he was furrowing his brows.

I rolled my eyes again, and told Kyra, "Come on, let's get out of this classroom." She gave me a brief nod just as we ran out of the sliding doors.

As we were sort of running away from Sakata-Sensei's class, Kyra sighed loudly, "What weirdos this school had! Well, at least they're in college now! That way I won't have to see their faces every day!" A chuckle escaped her lips.

I smiled a bit, and said, "Oh, Kyra. What do you think we should do during summer break, since you did mention it earlier?"

She tapped her chin as we both stopped walking in the hall. Kyra pulled her finger away from her face, and shrugged, responding, "We could go parachuting."

I widened my eyes in surprise. I thought, _Parachuting?_

Now it was my turn to laugh. I landed my hand on my black hair, but Kyra asked me, "What's so funny, Kita?"

Despite laughing, I managed to answer, "Are you joking or something?" She shook her head, looking serious. I stopped laughing, but was still smirking at her. I continued, "Why would you want to go parachuting? Wouldn't it be scary to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders again, but answered, "Probably, but I could have fun! I've seen other people do it on T.V., and it actually looked badass! Come on, Kita, I'm sure you would have a blast parachuting!"

"I don't know, Kyra. I mean, it does sound like fun, but sometimes there can be difficulties with the rope, connected to the parachute. And even if the instructor would say that it's safe, I wouldn't really trust the parachute."

"Hm, well, you do have a point, but I would still try!"

I scratched my head as I replied, "I'd worry about you, though."

"Aw, you're so nice!" She exclaimed as she gave me a hug without any warning.

I chuckled, "You are my friend, so I'd pretty much have to worry about you."

"I'm glad!" She exclaimed again as she removed her arms from my waist. Kyra smiled big, making her teeth show.

Just then, the bell rang. Lunch was over, so I said, "We better get to History." Kyra sighed, but didn't say anything. Instead, we ran back to Sakata-Sensei's classroom to get our bags, and the second we did that, we ran all the way to Matsudaira-Sensei's class, which is History.

I put my bag on my desk, and I exclaimed quietly, "Phew!" I then sat down in my seat, and closed my eyes briefly just before hearing a few voices from the graduates. Yeah, they were really going to every class that the high school students were going to. Well, at least they can see the classrooms that they were once in.

Kuriko Matsudaira was smiling at her father, who she gave a thumbs up to. I blinked my emerald eyes, but shook my head, ignoring them. The graduates were leaning their backs on the wall in the back of the classroom.

Matsudaira-Sensei said, "Alright, class. Open up your textbooks, and turn to page 40. We'll be talking about the Eras in Japan."

I rested my chin in my palm, thinking lazily, _Oh good. The Eras of Japan._

He was beginning to talk about the Edo era, but Kuriko suddenly said, "Pop, could you take a picture of me and you?"

Matsudaira-Sensei sighed, "Kuriko, I'm in the middle of class. Can't you wait until class is over?"

"I want to do it now, so that I don't forget!"

He sighed again, but retreated, "Alright, alright." Matsudaira-Sensei waved his hand back, as if he was telling the short, orange-haired girl to go over there. I looked at her just as she smiled, and quickly ran to her old-looking father. Strange, a lot of men, who're fathers to teenagers, don't have that much gray hair. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter.

Kuriko told him while still smiling, "Now, dad, hold the camera up so that the picture doesn't get blurry. And I want you to smile!"

Matsudaira-Sensei half-frowned at his daughter. He replied, "You know I don't like smiling in public."

"Why not?! Just this once, even if your students laugh at you!" Kuriko begged with her hands clamped together.

The old-looking gray-haired teacher blinked, but sighed again, "Fine, but just this once!"

"Yay!" Kuriko cheered as Kyra rolled her eyes.

I thought, _Come to think of it, Matsudaira-Sensei never smiles. At least, not when he's in the classroom along with the students he's teaching._

Kuriko took two steps beside her father, and gave him the silver camera. When he lifted it up, in front of their faces, Kuriko exclaimed at him, "Say 'male teacher'!" I raised a brow, wondering why she wanted him to say that.

Matsudaira-Sensei held the camera, and muttered under his breath, "Male teacher." He forced himself to smile, and the second I looked at his smile, I widened my eyes, feeling a sudden smirk on my face. I covered my mouth with my right hand, preventing myself from laughing.

The girl took the camera back, and as she looked at the picture he just took, she said, "Good enough! Thanks, dad!" With that being said, she ran back to the back of the room, and Matsudaira-Sensei mumbled under his breath, making it inaudible to hear what he was saying.

But he eventually went back on topic, and said as he took out the cigarette from his mouth, "Anyway, the Tokyo was named Edo, back in the 19th century. That's right, we'll be talking about the Edo Era."

I closed my eyelids half-way, and thought once again, _Yeah, I've heard about that._

He began to talk about the Edo Era, but Kyra exclaimed, "Booooring!"

Matsudaira-Sensei glared at the short, purple-haired girl, and said, "Don't disrupt class." Kyra kicked her legs back and forth, but was whispering the same word she just said a second ago. It looked like Matsudaira-Sensei didn't hear her, but he was obviously getting irritated with Kyra. Hell, all the teachers get irritated with her behavior and such, including Otose-Sensei.

As Kyra continued to kick her legs back and forth, she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and smirked a bit at me, showing part of her teeth. As I blinked, she asked me in a whisper, "Kita, did you see his so-called smile? That was so hilarious!" She made a goofy-looking expression, which probably meant that she was about to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled slightly at her. I whispered back, "Believe me, I almost laughed. But I didn't want him to hear me, so I had to cover my mouth."

"Same here, only I put my fist in my mouth."

A quiet chuckle escaped my lips, but I turned my head back to the teacher.

A while later, History class was over, and it was now time to go to Art class. While I was walking through the hall, Kyra exclaimed as she was now beside me, "Matsudiarrhea-Sensei can't even smile! Ha!"

She began to laugh, but I asked with curiosity, "Kyra, why do you nickname him 'Matsudiarrhea-Sensei'?"

Kyra answered as she landed her hands on the back of her head, "Because it sounds similar to his actual name. Besides, he always looks grumpy, so I feel the need to make fun of his name!" A smirk appeared on her face as she squinted her dark-green eyes. I raised a brow, but didn't shed a sweat drop down my cheek, since she wasn't really creeping me out.

We entered the Art room, and when we were about to sit down, I saw Kagura having a "chat" with Amachi-Sensei. Well, Konishi-Sensei was telling her what the gorilla was saying (Since the gorilla could only grunt).

Kagura asked while landing her hands on her hips, "Amachi-Sensei, why do the graduates have to stand in the back of the classroom? And not just for this class, all of the classes that the students are in, uh-huh!"

Amachi-Sensei grunted while holding a paint brush in his right hand. When he was done grunting at the red-haired student, Konishi-Sensei said, "He said that he doesn't know the answer."

Kagura rolled her blue eyes, and exclaimed as she was heading over to her seat, "Well, go crap your pants then!"

The gorilla grunted again, and when he was done, Konishi-Sensei said again, "He said he doesn't wear any pants."

"Who cares?!" She exclaimed once again as she waved her hand in the air. Kagura sat down on the stoll, but had her arms crossed while closing her eyes, knitting her brows. As she was making a pout, I laughed silently.

_Why are even complaining, Kagura?_

Konishi-Sensei stood up from his seat, and said to the class, "Today, we'll paint a picture of ourselves."

I widened my eyes in slight surprise, but a smile came across my face. I thought, _A picture of ourselves? Wow, that's something new._

Amachi-Sensei gave out a somewhat loud grunt, which probably meant that the class and I had to begin. I picked up my thin paintbrush, and dipped the brush in the black paint. I then began to paint the figures of the body, such as head, torso, legs, arms, etc.

I heard Takechi say to the teacher, "May we paint as well?"

Konishi-Sensei answered him, "The graduates are supposed to just visit, not work on something from this school. So you may just stand there, and watch."

Matako turned her head to see him, and asked while glaring at him, "Why would you want to paint anyway? Were you going to paint a little girl half-naked?"

I wasn't surprised that she asked him that question.

The old-looking graduate responded, "No, Matako-Dono. I would not draw a little girl half-naked on my painting because I'm not a pedophile. I'm a feminist."

"You've said that over ten times today. I saw you look at a girls' boobs not long ago, you liar," Matako replied as she pointed at him.

I raised a brow up while thinking, _Which girl, though? If it was me, then I'll kick the crap out of him._

Takechi said, "I swear I didn't."

Matako stood up, but Konishi-Sensei told her, "Please continue working, Kijima-San." She stared at the assistant, but scoffed, and sat back down.

I bit my lower lip, continuing on my painting. I dipped my paintbrush in the black paint again, and was now painting my hair (On the paper, I mean). I was done with that, but I couldn't find the color for my skin.

When I didn't spot that color at all, I just shrugged it off, and thought, _Oh well. I can do a painting without peach-colored paint._

I was able to finish my painting before the end of class. Konishi-Sensei clapped his hands together, and told us, "Alright, class. Please put your paintbrushes down. And I'm certainly hoping that we won't have a paint chaos in here again." He was probably referring to the paint incident we had a couple of weeks back.

As soon as everyone put their paintbrushes down, including mine, Konishi-Sensei began to walk around the class, and looked at every single painting that all the students drew. When he was about to pass mine, he said, "It's nice, Kentomuro-San. Though, you didn't have peach color, did you?"

I shook my head.

He smiled a bit, and said, "I see. Well, good work."

"Thank you," I replied.

He passed me, and looked at Matako's painting. Konishi-Sensei said, complimenting, "This is very well-drawn, Kijima-San. How did you paint so well?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps I paint well when I'm irritated. I don't know."

Konishi-Sensei raised a brow, but didn't reply to the blonde-haired girl. He passed her, and was now looking at Kyra's painting. I didn't see what she painted, but Konishi-Sensei widened his small eyes.

The assistant asked Kyra, "Uh, Kyra-San, is that...what is this?"

Kyra exclaimed proudly, "It's me and Hijikata-grouch! In this painting, Hijikata is my slave! Heehee."

He made a cracked smile at the short, purple-haired girl, and said, "Okay..." He said nothing else, and moved on.

The rest of the school day went fine, as usual. The graduates weren't much of a distraction, but they didn't really need to stand in the back of the classes the whole day. Well, it must've been Otose-Sensei's decision, so I didn't say anything or do anything about it.

Whether it was Otose-Sensei's choice for this whole thing or not, I thought it was very interesting to have the graduates "reunite" to this school. Now, they're going back to their college, where they probably have dorms. I don't know, I'm still in high school.

Anyway, Kyra held her painting she drew, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kita!" She waved at me as I gave her a smile, waving at her back. She dashed through the hall just before running down the stairs.

I gave out a sigh for no reason, and began to walk in the hall as well. I had to go to the bathroom before I was actually leaving the school, so I didn't see any more of the students in the hallway.

When I set the strap of my bag on my shoulder, I was about to pass the resting room, when all of a sudden, I heard Sakamoto-Sensei talking to Rina (Well, they are the only ones in the resting room), "Rina-Chan, do you have anything to say to me?"

I blinked my emerald eyes, and decided to look through the small window. I saw Rina blushing at Sakamoto-Sensei, and she responded to him, "T-Tatsuma-San...I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I-I never knew how to tell you this."

I tried to make sure they didn't see me. Sakamoto-Sensei stood up from the spinning chair he was sitting on, and walked a bit closer to Rina. Her eyes were widening, and she exclaimed, "T-Tatsuma-San...?"

As soon as he was a few inches in front of her, he told her in a more serious tone, "Tell me what you want you tell me." I heard him chuckle at the orange-brown haired woman.

She tilted her head down, but managed to reply, only gulping, "Tatsuma-San, I...I love you." Rina tilted her head down more, and I could tell that she was really embarrassed.

Sakamoto-Sensei held her chin with his hand, making her chin lift up. She widened her brown eyes at him again, and he said, "So it is true. You do love me." The brown, curly-haired man chuckled again, "Well, I knew you had feelings for me."

Rina stood still, exclaiming, "How did you know already?!"

"Based on your shyness and such, I realized that you loved me, even when you didn't say anything. I decided not to tell you that because I wanted you to confess to me."

"I..." She trailed off, having a full-force blush on her face.

I smirked, and thought, _At least Rina-Chan confessed her feelings to Sakamoto-Sensei._

Without warning the female nurse, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite the doors being closed, I heard Rina yelp.

She exclaimed quietly, "Wh-What are you doing?! Y-You don't even love me!"

"That's where you're wrong," Sakamoto-Sensei replied in a low tone as he smirked at her. Again, without warning, he moved his head forward until he landed his lips on hers'.

Rina's eyes were wide in shock. Well, mine was too, but I was still smirking.

The moment he drifted his lips away from Rina's, she asked hesitantly, "Y-You...love m-me?"

He nodded his head at the woman. "Yes, Rina. I do love you." Sakamoto-Sensei pushed her head, landing it on his chest. I took a few steps back, but then decided to really get out of here.

I made a more formal smile as I said to myself, "Wow. I bet Rina-Chan didn't expect that." I quickly walked in the hall.

Today was pretty unusual, because there were graduates visiting the school. But...it wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**And the graduates are going back to their college...or what.**

**For the truth, I've been wanting to add the Tatsuma and Rina kissing part for a while, but I was never so sure when it was a good time to write that. So I figured the end of this chapter would do the trick. LOL Now all I have left is for Hijikata and Kyra to kiss, but...that won't be for a little while. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 21! :)**


	22. Time machines do what?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today wasn't so hot, but it wasn't cold either.

Otose-Sensei announced moments ago that we would have all day to study for our exams coming in less than a month. And I knew I had to do that, so that I wouldn't have to take summer classes. I've taken a summer class once, and it sucked.

I was in the library, writing stuff for Math, when all of a sudden, Kyra dashed towards me, and whispered, "Kita!" I knew she was whispering because we were in a library. And being in a library meant that it was supposed to be quiet.

I blinked my eyes, and looked up to her, asking in a whisper as well, "What is it? Shouldn't you be studying?"

Kyra rolled her dark green eyes as she responded while landing her hands on her hips, "I've studied a little bit, but then I got bored of it."

I sighed at the short, purple-haired girl, "Kyra, you need to study so that the exams won't be harder for you."

"I'll study later. Right now, I want to show you something cool! Come with me!" I was packing my stuff up just in case, but when I completely put my stuff in my black bag, Kyra grabbed my wrist impatiently, and pulled me up, dashing away from the table I was sitting at.

I managed to get the strap to my bag over my shoulder, but Kyra smiled, as if she was excited for something. Hold on, maybe she was excited for something...something amazing. But I had to wait and find out what was on her mind.

We ran down the stairs, passed two other girls, who were obviously studying for exams. Kyra continued to grab my wrist until we were at the bottom of the stairs. Kyra finally let go of my wrist, but said, "I saw something amazing in the room, where Gengai-Sensei made it."

Gengai-Sensei is the old man, who makes all kinds of stuff that's related to machines. He's the "teacher" of the metal's club.

I replied with a raised brow, "Don't tell me we're going to go in there. We're not even in the metal's club."

"So? I want to see it closer! Kita, I want you to come with me, so that you can be impressed too!"

I rolled my emerald eyes, and said, "Alright then. But don't expect me to react the same way as you do."

She opened up the sliding door, and pointed at the "thing", exclaiming, "See?" I looked at it for a few seconds before raising a brow with curiosity.

I asked her, "What is it?" It was a little big, and it looked really silver.

Kyra took a few steps forward, and answered while she wasn't looking at me, "I believe this is a time machine." She took a good, long look at it, and added, "Yep, this is definitively a time machine."

My emerald eyes widened in slight surprise. But I replied, "How can Gengai-Sensei make a time machine?"

She shrugged, "Beats me. Come on, let's see if this time machine really works!"

"I don't think we should go in there, Kyra. Gengai-Sensei will obviously get pissed at us if we touch his...machine."

"But I've always wanted to go into a time machine! Don't tell me you don't believe it'll work!"

"You just said, 'let's see if this time machine works'. So you're curious to see whether this machine works or not."

Kyra pouted, replying in a low tone, "Alright, yes, I did say that. But I still want to try this out! Here, I'll write a note now!" Kyra set her bag down, and pulled out a piece of paper, and her mechanical pencil.

She began to write on the paper, but I rolled my emerald eyes again, saying, "I may be a troublemaker, but I'm not that stupid to go in this machine." I turned my body around, about to leave the room.

But I was interrupted when I felt Kyra pulling my black ponytail. I widened my eyes, exclaiming, "Kyra!" My sideburns hit my face as the girl was still pulling my ponytail.

Kyra exclaimed back, "You're coming with me! I'm not going alone!"

I glared at her, but decided to retreat, and say, "Alright, I'll go with you. But if we get into trouble, I'll tell them that this was your idea."

"Fine, fine," She muttered while making another pout. She finished writing on the paper, and I looked at it, which said, 'Gengai-Sensei, we took your time machine for a little experimenting. We'll be back, so don't panic! From, Kyra the awesome lady'.

I thought, _Now she's just bragging._

Kyra grabbed my wrist yet again, making me follow her into the time machine. She opened up the somewhat clear door, and we both got in before she closed it up.

The two of us looked around, and I muttered under my breath, "Jeez, look how silver it is."

Kyra exclaimed with a squeal, "It's purrrdy~!"

There, we saw a couple of buttons, as to numbers, and words, which were months. Me and Kyra looked at the buttons as she said, "Now...which year should we go to? Should we go to the past or the future?"

"How about we try the past?" I said while crossing my arms.

Kyra smiled big, widening her eyes. "Past, it is!" She pressed a few buttons, but I didn't see which buttons she had pressed. Blinking my eyes, she stopped pressing them, and she pulled down the lever, exclaiming in a cheerful tone, "We're going to the late 19th century!"

_Oh, so we're basically going to the Edo period of Japan._

On the outside, I could see sparks that looked like lightening. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my cheek, and before I knew it, the time machine was starting to move sideways, which caused me to almost trip.

"Whoa! Seems that this time machine really does work! Yippie!" Kyra said loudly as she raised her arms in the air.

But I thought with a cracked smile, _I have a bad feeling about this._

Within seconds, I saw what looked like a vortex. I widened my eyes in major surprise. I said to myself, "Looks like I don't have to be skeptical."

Kyra heard me, and asked, "Were you skeptical before?"

"A little."

"Well, now you believe that this time machine can go to the past! Hahahaha!"

The vortex was turning from light purple and blue, to a dark red. For some reason, I was starting to get a little worried about myself and Kyra. But Kyra was enjoying this so-called "ride". The vortex kept on changing to various colors until we finally saw the clear blue sky.

_Did we only get out of the school?_

I took two steps, and looked outside the door. The second I looked outside, I realized that we were far above the ground. My eyes widened in shock, and I had to inform Kyra, "Uh, Kyra, we're about to hit the ground."

She wasn't listening to me, because she said to herself, "Huh, perhaps I should try again."

"KYRA!" I shouted, making her flinch a bit. Kyra turned quickly, and I said, trying to inform her again, "We're about to hit the ground."

Kyra widened her eyes as well, only she shouted, "DOES THAT MEAN THAT THIS TIME MACHINE WILL BREAK THE SECOND IT HITS THE GROUND?!"

"WHY'RE YOU ASKING ME?! I DON'T KNOW FOR SHIT!" I shouted back without thinking.

She dashed to the door, and when she landed her hands on the somewhat clear door, Kyra muttered, "Oh dear."

The time machine was now falling to the ground. Kyra and I were starting to "fly" off the floor of this machine, but she grabbed my arm, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "DON'T LET ME DIE!"

I shouted as well, "I DON'T THINK WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"YOU DON'T 'THINK'?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Seconds as we screamed, the fall came to a complete stop. The time machine didn't break, thankfully, but the two of us fell to the floor, hard. I exclaimed, "Ow!" Kyra said the time thing, only she rubbed her butt.

Kyra mumbled, "Ow, my butt hurts." She pulled up her skirt, revealing her dark-purple underwear.

I raised a black brow, and told her, "I can see your underwear."

"I don't care if my underwear shows. I told you before, I rarely get embarrassed."

I laughed, "Okay then."

We were able to get up, but Kyra took out another piece of paper, along with her mechanical pencil. She wrote, and when she was finished, she placed the paper on the door to the time machine, with tape of course.

I asked the girl, "Do you think that'll make people not go into it? They may get curious about it."

Kyra responded as she put her bag into the machine, "We're in some sort of ditch, Kita. I don't think anyone will notice this machine."

I looked up, and noticed that we were down a hill. I blinked, but said, "You're right. I think I should leave my bag in there also." I walked to the time machine, and put my black bag in there as well. Kyra quickly closed the door.

She exclaimed, "Now...let's explore this place!"

I chuckled while nodding my head. Kyra pointed upwards, and began to charge up the grassy hill. I followed her, but I wasn't charging. I was just walking up the hill, only I sometimes don't like hills because they get tiring, especially when you're bike-riding up the hill.

Anyway, it only took us a few moments to get up the steep hill. When we were on the top, Kyra bend over, landing her hands on her knees as she said loudly, "Jeez, why do hills have to be so tiring to get to the top?!"

I sighed, "Ask someone, other than me."

"Anyway...exploring time!" She exclaimed, immediately changing the subject. I chuckled once again as I continued to follow her.

We walked for another few moments before we saw buildings, and...a blimp. I blinked in confusion.

Kyra asked me, "Kita, did they have blimps back in the day?"

"I...I don't think so..." I trailed off.

I decided to run into the town, but Kyra ran along. Soon, we entered into this town, and I realized that there were power lines, street lights, and other stuff that had technology.

I said, "Huh, guess they had modern technology."

"How weird," Kyra mumbled again. "Oh well." We stilled walked throughout the town. Then, Kyra slightly widened her dark-green eyes, and asked me, "Wasn't this city called 'Edo'?"

I turned my head a little bit, staring at the short, purple-haired girl. My lips curved up, forming a smirk. I responded, "It was."

"Ah, I see. Do you think this city will look intriguing?"

"Perhaps."

I looked around, and saw people working in stores and such.

But, all of a sudden, we heard a shout that was very familiar.

"IT'S MY CLONE!"

The moment we turned our heads, we saw something heading straight towards us. We widened our eyes in shock, and I knew for a fact that it was some sort of explosive.

Kyra and I were able to run away from the missile, but when it hit the ground, it send us flying off the ground, about a few feet into the air. I shouted, "AAAAAHHH!"

We fell on the ground roughly. Kyra exclaimed at the person, who just shot that missile, "Okay, who the hell did that?!" As the smoke was clearing up, our mouths dropped to the ground.

There was a girl, who looked exactly like Kyra, only she was wearing a light-red, short-skirted kimono, with ruffles on the bottom. She also wore long, white stockings. She carried a weapon, which I've been told in History class that it was a bazooka.

Kyra, my friend, pointed at the other Kyra, and said while stammering, "Y-You're...wh-wha...who the hell are you supposed to be?!"

Edo Kyra responded, "I'm Kyra, and you're obviously my clone!"

"I'm not a clone! I'm from the future, dammit!"

Edo Kyra blinked in confusion, but we heard a male voice. The male shouted, "KYRA-SAN, DON'T JUST SHOOT STUFF, AND SAY THAT IT'S YOUR CLONE!"

When we saw the male, it was actually Hijikata, only he wore some kind of uniform, that was black with some scarf.

Edo Kyra quickly turned her head to him, and exclaimed, "But Hijikata-grouch, this girl looks exactly like me! And she just shouted out that she's from the future!"

Edo Hijikata looked at my friend, and stared at her before replying, "How can she be from the future? Wait...come to think of it, those two are wearing weird clothes."

Kyra shouted at Edo Hijikata, "HEY! DON'T CALL MY CLOTHES WEIRD, HIJIKATA-GROUCH FROM THIS TIME PERIOD!"

"OI! DON'T CALL ME A GROUCH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Edo Hijikata shouted back.

Edo Kyra was now shouting at Edo Hijikata, "STOP SHOUTING AT MY FUTURE SELF! I NOW BELIEVE SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, GROUCHY-DUMB-DUMB!"

The man turned to see the girl, and continued to shout, but to her, "YOU'RE SHOUTING AS WELL, YOU BRAT! YOU'RE 18, YOU SHOULD BEHAVE MORE!"

Kyra blinked her eyes, and asked, "Wait, she's 18? I'm only 15!" She stood up fast, and walked fast towards her Edo self. As soon as she was standing beside her, she realized that Edo Kyra was a little taller than her. Edo Kyra blinked a few times in confusion.

My friend puffed up her cheeks, making a big pout. She exclaimed, "Dammit!" I finally stood up, but wiped the dust off my blue pleaded uniform skirt. Kyra walked back to me, but for some reason, Edo Hijikata stared at me with wide eyes.

I asked him, "What?"

He pointed his weapon, which was a sword, at me. I stared at the sword in confusion as Edo Hijikata took a few steps towards me.

He muttered, "I found you...Kitari."

My brow raised, but I stared at him all dumbstruck. I loudly said, "Eh?! Who's Kitari?!"

"Quit playing dumb. You have the same hair, and eyes as Kitari, which is you."

"Do you even know her last name?"

"Kitari Kentomuro. But I've heard that some people call her 'Kita'."

Again, my mouth dropped to the ground. I thought, _What the fuck is going on here?! Is this Kitari a criminal or something?!_

Edo Hijikata ordered Edo Kyra, "Kyra! Hold these two up!" She raised a brow, not really understanding what he was meaning by that. Edo Hijikata grunted, "Hold their arms until we get to the Headquarters!"

Edo Kyra exclaimed while lifting one arm up, "Okie-dokie, Hijikata-grouch!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME A GROUCH! I'M JUST ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD!"

"Yeah, which is every day. You're just making excuses, grouch."

"SEE?! NOW YOU JUST CALLED ME A GROUCH!"

Edo Kyra walked up to us as Hijikata took the bazooka away from her. He told her, "And don't take stuff from Sougo!" The girl walked up to me and my friend, Kyra.

She barely whispered, "Sorry, but I have to do this for Hijikata-dumb-dumb."

"I heard that!" Hijikata snapped.

Edo Kyra smirked at him as she went around us, grabbing our arms. I said to my friend, "Well, looks like we're in for it."

"Yeah," Kyra replied with a half-smile. "But look on the bright side, Kita! We get to see people, who look exactly like like the students at school!"

I thought, _Let's hope we won't go to jail._

Less than five minutes later, we arrived at this place, which Edo Hijikata claimed the "Headquarters". But I read a side at the entrance, and it said, 'Shinsengumi Headquarters'.

I thought, realizing, _That's right. The police were called the "Shinsengumi" back in the day. No wonder Hijikata, well, the one from this time, is wearing that outfit. It's a uniform!_

The four of us came into the Headquarters, and Edo Hijiata ordered Edo Kyra, "You can let go of them. I'll take care of these two."

Edo Kyra let go of our arms, but the older man roughly grabbed our arms. Kyra shouted, "HEY! NOT SO ROUGH, ASSHOLE!"

"That's what Kyra always calls me," He mumbled with irritation.

I didn't see anyone else here, at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, but the officer was still grabbing our arms roughly until we went into some sort of room. He pushed us in, making up trip on the floor.

I exclaimed, "I'm not Kitari, or whoever the hell it is! I'm from the freaking future!"

Edo Hijikata rolled his blue eyes as he ordered us, "Don't leave this room for now." With that, he closed the sliding door.

Kyra and I were silent for a few seconds, until Kyra exclaimed, "What the hell is with him?!" She landed her hand on the top of her head as she exclaimed yet again, "I don't get this at all! Who is Kitari?!"

"That's my question!" I replied. "But...I think those two are...ancestors."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

"I mean that the Hijikata we just saw a moment ago was the ancestor of Hijikata at school, and the Kyra we just saw was your ancestor as well."

Her eyes widened, looking at me with disbelief. I sighed, "I said I think. I don't exactly know for sure. But what I realize is that this Kitari is probably a crook."

"We would have to see to find out. But right now, all I'm looking is a weird, um, possibly crappy bedroom."

"How do you know it's a bedroom, though?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing."

I bit my lower lip, but decided to ask my friend, "Kyra, what did you write on that paper before we were 'exploring' this city?"

She now smiled, but responded, "I wrote, 'don't you dare use this, or else I will rip out your esophagus and intestines'."

I blinked my emerald eyes, making a cracked smile. I replied, "That's a little intense."

"It's a warning," She said.

I thought while crossing my legs on the floor, _Let's hope we get back to our time before our parents wonder where we are._

Kyra said to me in a boring tone, "Perhaps I will take the blame on taking the time machine."

I replied with a chuckle escaping my lips, "It was your idea, after all."

* * *

**Kita and Kyra have gone to the Edo period, which is where they have gone into the actual Gintama! XD**

**The reason why I said, 'Edo (Character)' was because I don't want anyone to get confused on which person is which, since this is FF and obviously, you can't actually see what's going on. :P**

**This is the start of the Time Machine arc. This will probably last for another three chapters (Or two, depending on how I'll be able to write this arc). On the other side, who is this Kitari? Well, you'll find out soon! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 22! :)**


	23. Don't confuse me with two!

**Uh-oh, Kyra and Kita were sent back in time, in the Edo era! Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: As I've said in the first and second chapter, Kita will not be paired with any of the Gintama characters in this story. This is not a romance fic, but there are three pairings in this, that doesn't really involve Kita. **

* * *

Kyra and I were in a time machine, and we were sent back to the Edo era where, apparently, there was modern technology. The weirdest thing that happened was that we saw two people that looked exactly like Kyra and Hijikata. There was Edo Kyra and Edo Hijikata. Now, Kyra and I are stuck in this room at the police Headquarters (Or Shinsengumi Headquarters), and Edo Hijikata thinks I'm this girl named Kitari! I don't even know who the hell that is!

The only guess that I could think of was that this Kitari looked exactly like me, only she would be wearing different clothes from me, obviously. And Edo Hijikata didn't even bother to tell me who exactly she was. Was she a criminal? Or did she just like causing chaos in Edo? Well, either way, Kyra and I weren't allowed to get out of this room.

It wasn't that long since we were in this room at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, but Kyra exclaimed, complaining, "This sucks! Even being in this room for a few minutes makes me bored already!"

I muttered lazily as I rested my cheek in my palm, "Surprisingly, I feel the same way. We should get out of here."

"How will we do that when Hijikata-grouch from this time won't let us go?" She asked while slightly knitting her brows.

I chuckled, "We'll sneak out of here. Besides, don't you want to get out as well?"

She blinked her dark-green eyes, but narrowed them as she lightly bit her lower lip. She then said, "Yeah, I do. Okay, let's sneak out of here!" A wicked giggle escaped Kyra's lips. Usually, I would make a cracked smile at her, but this time, I just chuckled again.

The two of us stood up from the floor, and slowly, but quietly, walked to the sliding door. When we were in front of the door, Kyra just gave me a nod just as I grabbed the handle of the sliding door. I quietly pulled it, and I waved my hand at Kyra, motioning her to follow me out of the boring-looking room.

The short, purple-haired girl nodded at me again without saying a word. She tip-toed out of the room, but I wasn't tip-toeing also. Though I made sure that we were going to get out of here without making too much noise. The problem is that this is the police Headquarters, so I would be pretty sure that there were other policemen here, plus I had some doubt that we would be able to make it out without being noticed.

And we heard footsteps that didn't belong to us. Kyra gasped loudly as we saw the figure walking down the hall. But it was Edo Kyra.

Edo Kyra blinked her eyes a few times, but laughed out, "You're trying to escape? Well, I'm not surprised! Hijikata-grouch is also bossy, even towards me!"

Kyra lowered her eyelids at her Edo self, but asked with a pout, "Did you kiss him?"

"I sure did! But I kissed him when I was drunk," Edo Kyra replied as she scratched the back of her neck.

My friend puffed her cheeks up, with an anger mark on her head. She muttered, "I hate you! I never get a chance to kiss the Hijikata-grouch in my time, and that's because he's trying to get away from me!"

I told her, "Kyra, we really should get out of here."

"Oh, right! Let's go!" She exclaimed quietly as she grabbed my wrist, making me run with her. I turned my head around, and saw Edo Kyra waving at us with a goofy-looking smile. I chuckled, not really bothering to tell my friend to not pull my wrist so roughly.

We were able to get out of the "building", but we still had to make sure no police officers saw us escaping, so we were both tip-toeing to the front entrance. Now I was tip-toeing with my friend. I thought as I slightly bit my lip, _You better not see us! We're going back to our time!_

Kyra whispered, "Kita, we should look around Edo while we're in this time."

I asked with a raised, black brow, "Why?"

"Because I want to see what Tokyo was like back in this time."

"Well, alright then. But we gotta make sure Hijikata, from this time, doesn't take us to that room again."

"Believe me Kita, I can beat the crap out of him if he were to make us go back to that boring room!"

"Even if you love him?"

"I only love the Hijikata from our time!"

I almost laughed, but kept my mouth covered with my hand. Kyra opened up the entrance, but she grunted, "Jeez, why does this have to be so hard to open?!"

I rolled my emerald eyes as I jokingly said with a smirk on my face, "Were you even trying, Kyra?"

"Don't play dumb, Kita! I can totally open this!" She grunted yet again as she managed to opened it up before we dashed through the entrance. Kyra ran away from the big door, but I wanted to close it so that Edo Hijikata wouldn't get suspicious. So I pulled the big, wooden door, but it closed a bit loudly. I clenched my teeth, but I heard Kyra exclaim at me, "Come on, Kita! I don't want you behind!"

I swiftly turned my head to see my friend, and she was bouncing her legs up and down. I laughed, and replied, "Alright, alright. I just had to close this." She waved her hands back, as if she was telling me to catch up to her. Was she hyper or something? Perhaps she was.

I ran towards Kyra, and as soon as I was beside her, she began to dash in the street. I rolled my eyes again, now running, trying to keep up with her.

I exclaimed at her, "Kyra, can't you at least wait up?!" She stopped her feet from running anymore, and she turned her body around, raising her brows at me with wide eyes.

Kyra made a cracked smile, and said as she landed her hand on the back of her head, "Sorry about that, Kita. I just got excited."

"That's fine," I replied in a mutter. "But remember that we need to get back to our time before our parents worry about us. As to after school!"

"I know. I don't want my parents, or Suri, to wonder where I am, but I'm really curious about this place!"

"It's so strange that they have modern technology."

"Yeah..." She trailed off, but added loudly, "But anyway, exploring time~!"

Kyra marched again. I didn't do the same thing. I smirked as we were now walking throughout the street. Though, a few people were looking at us just because we were wearing our Gintama High School uniforms. I wasn't embarrassed, but I wished those people wouldn't give us weird looks. Kyra was still smiling, though.

While we were still walking, throughout Edo, we saw a girl, who looked exactly like Michiru! Only she was wearing a short-skirted yellow kimono, with flower prints on the bottom. She also wore long, white stockings, just like the Michiru at school wears (For socks, I mean).

Kyra whispered to ask as her hand was on the side of her mouth, "Is that Michiru's ancestor?"

I responded, "Perhaps. But like I said, Kyra, I'm not so sure if these familiar faces are their ancestors. It's just a guess."

"We should go say hi to this Michiru! Maybe she'll be all Tsundere when I talk about headphones-weirdo!"

I replied to the short, purple-haired girl, "Let's not bring him up. She'll just get pissed at us. Besides, just because the Michiru at our school is a Tsundere, doesn't mean this Michiru will be Tsundere as well."

"Still, let's go say hi to her, even if she doesn't know the Kyra and this Kitari girl from this time!" She quickly walked to the long, dark-red haired woman as I only gave out a sigh, following her.

Just as Edo Michiru was about to pass us, Kyra exclaimed at her while raising a hand up, "Hey there!"

The woman stopped, and turned her head to look at us, but she raised a brow up in confusion. She asked Kyra, "Uh, do I know you?"

Kyra shook her head while responding, "You don't know us from this time, but we're from the future, and there's a girl who looks exactly like you!"

Edo Michiru frowned a bit. "I don't understand. Who are you, and what do you mean there's a girl that looks exactly like me?"

I sighed, and explained to her, "My apologizes. My friend just got excited. What she means is that we are from the future, but as for the girl who looks like you...well, she's right, but we believe you're her ancestor."

All of a sudden, Edo Michiru began to laugh. She said while raising her dark-red brow again, "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on having any children."

_Then how is there a Michiru, from school, when she looks exactly like this Michiru?_

I said with a chuckle, "I wasn't so sure if you were her ancestor, anyway."

Kyra blurted out, "Is your name Michiru?"

Edo Michiru widened her dark-blue eyes. I knitted my brows, glaring at Kyra for suddenly asking her that question. Kyra blinked, but didn't look ashamed.

Edo Michiru chuckled, "It is. Is the girl, that you were mentioning, named Michiru as well?"

I sighed again, "Yeah. I apologize for my friend blurting it out, though. She's a bit crazy, and she says stuff without a second thought."

Kyra stared at me with a pout, but didn't respond to me. Edo Michiru chuckled once more, "I see. Well, bye." She waved at us as she continued to walk.

We stared at her back as Kyra muttered, "Seems that this Michiru isn't a Tsudere."

"That's probably because you didn't mention anything about Bansai."

"Maybe, but she still wasn't acting like a Tsundere. Let's go look at other places in the Edo era!" She said with excitement in her body. I smirked at her as we resumed our walk.

We noticed a sign, but we only saw the side of it. Kyra pointed at the wooden sign, and asked, "What do you think is written on there?"

"How would I know?" I asked back. "I can only see the side of it."

Kyra suddenly smirked, and began to quickly walk to it. I raised a black brow, not really understanding why Kyra wanted to see the sign so badly. I shook my head slowly, and managed to catch up to her when she stopped in front of the sign.

As I was beside her once again, her jaw dropped. I blinked at her with confusion, but when I looked in front of the sign, my emerald eyes widened, and my jaw dropped as well.

There was a picture (Or should I say, drawing) of Takasugi Shinsuke, only there were bandages on his left eye, plus he was wearing a loose kimono, that had butterfly prints on it.

Kyra laughed out loud as she pointed at the picture of Edo Takasugi, "Look! It's cyclops! Hahahaha!"

I made a cracked smile, and said, "Yeah, it's him, alright."

_Wow. I mean, I know why Takasugi from school wants to destroy the class, but this is getting out of hand here. The Edo Takasugi is a wanted criminal! Wonder if Takasugi will become a criminal as well...?_

Thinking about it for a few seconds, I thought, _Nah. I don't wanna know._

I decided to walk away from the wooden sign, where the picture of Edo Takasugi was. But Kyra wasn't moving. She was just smiling and staring at the wanted picture. I ruffled my black ponytail, and grabbed Kyra's upper arm, making her walk with me again. She blinked and turned her head to see me, but didn't say anything.

As soon as I let go of her upper arm, Kyra was finally walking along, beside me. She asked me another question, "Do you think we could bump into Kitari?"

I muttered under my breath, "Don't know, don't care."

"Sheesh, Kita. What's with you now?"

"I was just a little pissed that the Hijikata in this time didn't believe that I wasn't this Kitari girl. He didn't even explain to me if she's a criminal or not!"

Kyra tapped her chin with her index finger. Seconds later, she replied, "He didn't, but maybe the reason why he reacted like that was because Kitari is a troublemaker, like you!"

"You could be right, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Okay, there're a lot of things in Edo that look very interesting."

"Oh? Like what?" I asked with a grin on my face.

She answered, "Such as cars, plus traffic, modern umbrellas, and, um...other shit."

I laughed, "Kyra, this time in Japan is intriguing itself."

"I know that. Do you think we should go back to the time machine?"

I narrowed my emerald eyes, giving it a thought for a moment. As I looked up, I responded to my friend without looking at her, "I know I said I didn't care, but we should find Kitari."

"Eh?" She questioned, surprised that I said that. But when I gave her eye contact, Kyra smiled big, and exclaimed, "Alright then! Let's go find Kitari Kentomuro! Uh, I feel a bit weird saying your last name to a girl who may look like you."

I chuckled quietly, "That's okay."

She smiled at me again as we began to run, now looking for Kitari. I thought, _I wonder what she wears, since she obviously lives here. So it's most likely that she wears a kimono, or any other kind of Japanese outfit._

Kyra told me, "Kita, we should go into these alley ways! Maybe Kitari will be in one of them!"

"Well, we'll just have to look through each and every one of them, and maybe we will find her," I replied.

She squinted her eyes as she made a wicked smirk. I blinked at her as I could feel a drop of sweat roll down my cheek. I shook my head, and moved my feet as Kyra hopped for no particular reason.

We were turning to the left, and were about to go into an alley way. I thought, _Could Kitari be in these alley ways? Perhaps she is a troublemaker, like me. Though, I still haven't been causing much trouble during the school year. But...it's almost July, so summer break is going to start soon, so why does it matter anyway?_

While the two of us were in this dark alley way, Kyra said as she looked around, with her hands on her hips, "Hm, I didn't expect this alley way to be dark! Awesome!"

I asked with slight confusion, "What's so awesome about being in the dark?"

"It prevents you from getting sunburned."

"Heh, good point," I almost laughed.

Kyra and I walked deeper into the alley way, but we noticed that there was a garbage can beside the house. I figured that people like to dump their garbage in alley ways.

I didn't know why, but I was suddenly having a flashback from when I was in the fourth grade, months after I started to become a troublemaker.

_(Kita's Flashback)_

_I was in the fourth grade. I still had long black hair, but it was barely over my shoulder, plus I wasn't wearing a ponytail. _

_I ate a Popsicle, and was leaning my back on the grocery store wall. As I was sucking on my Popsicle, I heard some people say, "Let's get moving! There're two frogs fighting each other!"_

_My emerald eyes blinked, but I decided to follow the other fourth graders, simply because I was getting curious. I sort of ran, but it wasn't like I was in some sort of hurry, even though I was still sucking on my cold Popsicle. _

_As I was able to catch up to the other fourth graders, I saw a green frog fighting another green frog. One frog was bouncing onto each other, as if he or she was doing some wrestling (You know, some wrestlers tend to jump onto each other). But, perhaps the frogs were really wrestling. _

_I looked at a different direction, and saw a stick. I took a few steps to the stick, and picked it up, walking back to the pair of green frogs._

_One kid said with a smile, "Oh man, I have got to take a picture of this!"_

_My eyes rolled as another kid muttered, "I've never seen frogs wrestle each other! This is awesome!"_

_I didn't think watching frogs fight was all that great. I held the stick up, and poked one of the frogs on the back. I muttered, "Shoo, frog." The frog immediately got off of the other frogs back, and it hopped away, making those ribbit sounds. _

_The kids all glared at me as they exclaimed, "What was that for?! We were watching two frogs fight!"_

_I said as I said lazily, "It's not that great." I turned my body around, and walked away from them, licking my Popsicle. The stick dropped from my hand. _

_(End of Kita's Flashback)_

I smirked at myself, beginning to laugh. Kyra asked, "What's so funny, Kita?"

I waved my hand up and down at her, and told her, "It's nothing."

"Okay."

As soon as we were at the "dead end" of the alley way, Kyra said with a heavy sigh, "Guess Kitari's not in this alley way! Maybe she's in a different one."

The moment she had said that, we heard steps coming towards us. I widened my eyes, but before I could turn my head around, there were two hands landing on my shoulder, plus Kyra's. Kyra widened her dark-green eyes, staring at the hand that was touching her right shoulder. I stared at the hand that was touching my left shoulder. Then, we looked up, and widened our eyes in surprise.

There was Kitari. And I knew it was her because she looked exactly like me, plus Edo Hijikata thought I was her. She did look exactly like me, only she wore a blue kimono, with white flower prints on it. The right side of her kimono (Her right) didn't cover up her arm, but there were bandages over her chest. I looked down, and noticed that she wore long, black stockings. Her right arm had a red, swirly tattoo.

She asked a rhetorical question, "What's this? Was I being followed or something?"

I pushed her hand off my shoulder, and told the girl, who was taller than me, "No, lady. In fact, we were actually looking for you, because someone mistaken me for you."

"Hm," Kitari mumbled. "Come to think of it, you look exactly like me!"

"That's what I was about to say," I muttered under my breath while knitting my brows. "Is your name Kitari?"

She blinked her eyes, but said, "I am."

I thought, _I should probably ask her now._

I finally asked the girl, "Are you a criminal?"

Kitari blinked and raised a brow at me as if I was crazy. She chuckled, and answered my question, "I'm not a criminal, but I do cause chaos here in Edo."

"Figures," I muttered yet again.

Kitari leaned her chin down, and asked beside Kyra and my ears, "Now...it's my turn to ask. Are you two from the future?"

Kyra quickly turned her head to the side, and asked Kitari loudly, "How did you know that?!"

She rolled her emerald eyes as she asked, "Isn't it obvious? Those clothes are clues that you're from the future. Does Edo have a different name in the time you're from?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! It's called Tokyo, and sometimes it's a pain in the ass to get through that damn city!"

"Hah, it's more crowded there then. I figured."

"Wait, what do you mean you figured?" I asked, not understanding Kitari. "You're not psychic, are you?"

"No, of course not!" She laughed out loud, like a maniac. "I said that because a lot of people are having children these days."

"Ah, I see," I said as I sighed. At least she explained.

Kyra and I stared at each other for a moment before Kyra said, "Well, we better get going. We have to get back to our time so that our parents don't wonder what happened to us."

I nodded my head in agreement. The two of us were about to walk past Kitari, but she interrupted our actions, and asked, "Hey, you two. What's the future like?"

Kyra and I looked at her for a second. I figured I would have to tell her.

I answered with a sigh, "It's good. It has technology, like Edo."

"Aha," She smirked at us.

Kyra puffed her cheeks, and exclaimed at my Edo self as she pointed at her, "Look, we don't have time to answer questions! We need to get back to the future!"

Right after she said that, there were two other voices behind us.

"Huh?! Now there're two Kitari's!"

The three of us looked at the people who just said that comment at the same time. It was Edo Hijikata, and Edo Kondo (The guy who looks exactly like Kondo at school). They both had their eyes widened in shock.

I had an anger mark on my cheek, and shouted, "MY NAME IS NOT KITARI! IT'S JUST KITA!"

Edo Hijikata decided to ignore me, and said, "Looks like we're going to have to take all three of you back to the Headquarters. Including you, Kitari, the one with the kimono."

I looked up at Kitari, and saw her roll her eyes. When the men were starting to walk towards us, Kitari grabbed my wrist, and Kyra's.

She said to us, "Hold on, you two. This may get bumpy."

"Eh?" I asked all dumbfounded just as she crouched down, and jumped off the ground, holding our wrists. Kyra and I yelped loudly as Kitari jumped onto the roof.

I had no idea what was going to happen now.

* * *

**I'll write parts about Kita's past, but I don't think I'll write on exactly how she became a troublemaker. XD**

**And yep, there was a cliffhanger, or so I think. I like cliffhanger's, though.**

**But anyway, I'll write one more chapter of the Time Machine arc, and then it'll be summer break for the class.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 23! :)**


	24. These places are too crazy

**Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: You'll find out. XD That's okay. Just please read the beginning and end notes in each chapter, because it might be something important (Even though I say a lot of unnecessary stuff. LOL). :P**

* * *

Kitari, the girl who looks exactly like me (Aside from the clothes and tattoo on her arm), was jumping on the roof on one house, holding my wrist, plus Kyra's. Kyra and I yelped when she landed on the roof. The reason why she jumped on there was because Edo Hijikata and Edo Kondo were about to take the three of us back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, which I do admit I didn't want to go back there. I just wanted to get back to the time machine so that Kyra and I could return to our time, and our school, before the school day was over.

As the girl ran on the roof, continuing to hold onto our wrists, Kyra exclaimed, "Jeez, this must be how Kita feels whenever I pull on her wrist!" She turned to me, and made a cracked smile as I only raised a black brow at her.

Kitari spoke up, not really exclaiming, "You two are from the future, correct? Well, you should try to get back to your time."

I asked, "When did you start caring when we just met?"

"You want to go home, right?"

I blinked my emerald eyes, but lightly bit my lip, realizing that she was right. I muttered under my breath, "Yeah." I turned to Kyra, and said to her, "Kyra, let's make sure we don't get into any trouble."

"Right!" She said loudly as she lifted her fist up in the air. I chuckled quietly as Kitari was about to jump to another roof. Wait a minute, another roof?!

I widened my eyes while exclaiming, "K-Kitari! Are you even going to jump onto the other roof?!"

Kitari immediately responded without looking at me, "Of course I will, my future self. I've jumped from one roof to another before."

I frowned a little, feeling worried about the three of us. Then, before I knew it, my Edo self jumped off the roof that we were running on. Kyra suddenly shouted, "HOLY SHIT! WE'RE ACTUALLY JUMPING OFF THE ROOF! WELL, THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I'VE JUMPED OFF THE ROOF!"

That comment made me remember the time where we were in that class trip, and she was on top of the Shrine roof. I must say, she was really crazy, but at least she didn't get injured.

Kitari looked like she was crouching, since she had her legs under her bottom. While she was still gripping onto our wrists, I could only stare at the ground, just feet below us. If we were to hit the ground, then there would be no doubt that our legs would probably break, since we'd be hitting the ground roughly. I was hoping we wouldn't fall to the bumpy ground.

But it turned out that we weren't going to hit the ground. Kitari managed to jump to the other roof, and when she landed her feet on the roof, part of it broke, which meant that the rooftop fell apart. Kyra made a cracked smile as she and I were able to hit our feet on the rooftop as well.

An old guy shouted at Kitari, "HEY, YOU BRAT! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ROOFTOP!"

I rolled my eyes while thinking, _How's the rooftop even special? I mean, how's it your "special" rooftop?_

While basically questioning myself, Kitari ran across the rooftop as I saw a few people staring at her. Kitari said to herself, "Hm, perhaps we should go to the park."

"Why the park?" Kyra asked. Kitari ignored her, which caused Kyra to pout, and exclaim loudly, "Why the park?!"

My Edo self finally answered Kyra's question, "We'll probably be far enough, away from those Shinsengumi butt-wipes."

Kyra almost immediately laughed at Kitari's slightly crude comment. "Hahaha, 'butt-wipes'! That's funny!"

I asked her, "Kyra, you really love crude humor, don't you?"

"Yeah, because it's hilarious!"

I smirked a bit, almost laughing at my friend when all of a sudden, Kitari informed us, "Okay, I'm about to hit the ground! Hold on tight!"

I exclaimed while an anger mark was on my cheek, "How can we hold tight when you're gripping on our wrists?!"

This time, Kitari ignored me, and jumped off the roof she was already running on. I gave out a loud yelp as we were just feet from the ground. My heart was suddenly racing, but I didn't want to be this scared. I looked over to Kyra, and saw that her expression was blank. Her eyes were blank, and there was sweat all over her face as she made a cracked smile. I raised a black brow up, wondering if she was getting sick or not.

Right as Kitari hit the ground with her feet, Kyra forcefully pulled her wrist away from Kitari's grip. Kitari blinked in confusion at the short, purple-haired girl, and just as I suspected, Kyra fell to the ground, and began to throw up.

"BLAAAAARFFF!"

The smell of puke made me give her a disgusted expression, and I held my nose with my hand. Kitari blinked again, but asked, "Were you getting sick?"

Kyra lifted her head up, and shouted at her as I saw a drip of puke down her bottom lip, "FROM YOU PULLING MY WRIST, AND RUNNING ALONG FAST, I WAS GETTING DIZZY!"

Her dark-green eyes were getting small, and she threw up again, but now, she held onto her stomach. Kyra was trying her best not to fall on the ground with her stomach (Because that would be really gross to fall into a puddle of puke). Kyra's body began to shake as I was starting to pity her. Kitari, on the other hand, doesn't look like she feels bad for her.

I stared at my Edo self as Kyra was finally getting up, standing. Though her legs were starting to wobble. I pulled my wrist away from Kitari's grip, and walked over to my friend. I held onto her arm as I told her, "We're going to have to keep going, Kyra."

She slowly nodded her head at me, and started to walk. Kitari was about to hold onto Kyra's wrist again, but Kyra hit her hand hard, and exclaimed with a glare, "Don't touch me!" She widened her emerald eyes, but didn't try to hold onto her wrist again. Kitari didn't bother to hold onto my wrist again either.

The two of us were walking, but Kitari wasn't following us. Though, it wasn't like I cared.

I suggested, "Let's get home."

Kyra nodded, but Kitari shouted at our backs, "WAIT!"

The two of us stopped our feet, and turned our bodies around; looking at Kitari who had an angry expression on her face.

I blinked my emerald eyes in confusion, and asked her, "What's with the angry look? Did something bad just come up?"

"NO! I just wanted to show you two something!"

Kyra widened her eyes slightly, but began to laugh at my Edo self. She asked loudly, "What is it, then?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Kitari waved her hand back, motioning us to follow her. I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply to the girl, and began to follow her. Kyra did the same thing, but when we were beside Kita, she turned to the right, into another street. She added, "There's a special place I like to go to, and it just came to my mind."

Kyra asked with a raised brow, "Did you forget about it completely?" She smirked, and chuckled in a low tone.

Kitari ignored her question, and we continued to follow her.

Moments later, we were beside some sort of graveyard, where stones were obviously on the ground. I stared at the stones, craved with names, and asked Kitari with a smirk, "Weren't you going to the park?"

"I did," She began to answer. "But like I've already said, this came to my mind while I was running on the rooftops."

Kyra crossed her arms as she said, "Well, can you hurry up with what you're about to do? We gotta get back to our time machine, and get back to our time so that I can try to kiss my future boyfriend!"

I stared at Kyra before saying, "Kyra, the time machine belongs to Gengai-Sensei."

"I know, but when we're using it, and we're in a different year, then that makes it ours!" She replied with a big smile.

My eyelids lowered half-way as I thought, _That doesn't make sense._

I sighed, telling her, "Just because we were using his time machine, doesn't mean it's ours. Besides, the time machine is probably from the metal's club."

"I couldn't care less if the machine belonged to the metal's club or whatever! I've always wanted to go into one of those, simply because it would kick ass to travel to the past or future!"

"Kyra, don't you listen to your friends?! Whether that machine is for the metal's club or not, Gengai-Sensei will be really pissed at us when he finds out that we were the ones who took his time machine!" I was getting a little frustrated at her.

Kyra replied, crossing her arms once again, "Kita, I do listen to my friends! Though, you're the only friend of mine that actually listens to me."

"Oh really? Does Okita not listen to you?" I asked while landing my hands on my hips.

She exclaimed, "He doesn't, because he's an idiot!"

Kitari snapped, "Shut up, you two!"

We both stopped talking.

Kitari took a deep breath, and said, "Anyway! I want to show you a grave that belonged to my mother and father."

Our eyes widened in surprise. And I thought this Kitari was just as crazy as my friend, Kyra. She made us follow her again, and the three of us walked until we were in front of two, rocky gray stones. Kitari bend down as Kyra and I saw the names on the two stones.

_Shira and Kenichi Kentomuro. Sheesh, those are the same names as my parents. I wonder how Kitari's parents died._

I asked, "How did they die?"

Without looking at me, Kitari began to explain, "Two years ago, I was in the street, doing chaotic things. Then, Hijikata, the angry Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi, informed me that my parents died in a car crash. I was upset, yes, but I had a really rough time when he told me that."

"I see," I whispered.

Kitari finally turned her head, and looked up to me, asking, "Are your parents dead?"

I shook my head, answering her question, "No, they aren't dead. Though, I'm hoping they don't die in a car crash as well."

"Hopefully not. Is your name Kitari as well?"

"It isn't. My name is just Kita."

"Do you believe I'm your ancestor?"

"I'm just-" I paused for a second before asking back, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Do you believe I'm your ancestor; yes or no?" She asked again as she stared into my emerald eyes, giving me a serious look.

I squinted my eyes at her, asking, "You heard us, didn't you?" She nodded her head without saying a word. I sighed, "I don't know, then. You could be my ancestor, but I don't think I'll ever know."

Kitari slightly chuckled at me, and asked yet another question, "Then how come I look exactly like you, only I'm 19?"

I replied, but first said, "I'm only 15." I then added, changing back to the main topic, "Whether you are my ancestor or not, I'm really confused."

Again, she chuckled, only this chuckle was a little louder than before. Kitari stood up, and said, "The reason why I wanted to show you two this place was because I wanted you two to comfort me."

Kyra replied, "You didn't look sad, though."

"That's because I accepted their deaths."

"But you should still cry about their deaths! You have no care for them anymore!"

"I did not say that, so don't you put words in my mouth."

"You have no care! You have no care!" Kyra exclaimed as she pointed at Kitari, jumping from one foot her other foot. "And I'm not putting words in your mouth! The only way I would do that is to write down random words on a piece of paper, and stuff the paper in your freaking mouth! Hahaha!"

My Edo self rolled her eyes, and corrected, "It's a figure of speech. And stuffing a piece of paper in my mouth would make me spit the paper out, and into your face." She smirked at the short, purple-haired girl.

Kyra widened her eyes, but didn't respond. Instead, her mouth was barely hanging open. She clenched her teeth seconds later, and was about to charge towards Kitari, but the older girl pushed her forehead, preventing Kyra from even reaching her, even when Kyra was swinging her fists towards her stomach. Unfortunately, for her, she couldn't reach her stomach.

Kyra shouted, "LET ME PUNCH YOUR STOMACH, BITCH!"

"Oho, you're calling me a bitch?" Kitari said in a high tone. She let go of Kyra's forehead, but softly punched her in the stomach.

My friends' eyes were wide in shock. Kyra shouted again, "HEY!" She took a few steps back, and lost her balance, making her fall to the ground and hit her butt on the concrete. She muffled, "OOF!" Kyra rubbed her butt.

Kitari laughed out loud, "Haha! Now who's the bitch?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyra replied in a shout as she clenched her fists. She quickly got up, and I expected her to try punching Kitari again, but she didn't bother to.

Kyra asked me, "Kita, now can we go back to the time machine, and go home?"

I responded while nodding my head, "We would've gone home by now, but Kitari keeps on stopping us."

"This was important!" Kitari snapped as an anger mark was on her head. We ignored her, and began to walk away from her. She exclaimed, "Oi, you're ignoring me now!"

Kyra turned her head around, and replied as she glared at her, "You're one to talk."

"Your comments weren't important!"

"How dare you! My comments were important! Yours, on the other hand, were pointless!"

I waved my hand up and down at my purple-haired friend, and told her, "Kyra, quit arguing with my Edo self. We need to get back to the time machine."

As we were starting to walk again, we heard two male voices. And those voices were none other than Edo Hijikata and Edo Kondo.

Edo Kondo exclaimed, "Why must I run so much, just to get you three brats?!"

I could care less if he called me a brat, but I certainly didn't want them to take us to the Headquarters again. Even if we weren't getting arrested, I refused to have the Shinsengumi members catch up to us.

Kyra shouted as she pointed at Edo Hijikata and Edo Kondo, "YOU ASSHOLES SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM US! ME AND KITA WILL GO HOME NOW!"

"Oh, I don't think so. You're coming with us...again."

They were starting to walk towards us, but Kyra had an anger mark on her cheek, and she muttered under my breath, "That does it. I'm kicking your ass now." With that being said, she dashed towards the men, and when she was close to them, she kicked one leg up, and swung it, hitting Edo Hijikata in the cheek.

Edo Hijikata gave out a loud grunt, and after Kyra's swing to his face, he fell to the ground, lying there unconscious. Edo Kondo stared at his unconscious body as his jaw dropped to the ground. His eyes were wide in shock as drops of sweat were coming down his cheeks.

Kyra saw the look on Edo Kondo's face, and she smirked evilly at him as she swung her leg, kicking him in the cheek as well. Edo Kondo grunted as well, falling unconscious just before hitting the ground, lying down.

Kitari told us, "Alright, you two. You can go back to your precious machine now. I got some business to do with these two dummies."

Kyra asked with a smirk still on her face, "Are you going to kick their asses, just like what I did?"

"That depends. But right now, I'll be taking them back to the Headquarters." Kitari walked over to the two unconscious men, and when she was beside them, she grabbed their black jackets, and pulled them up. They were now over her shoulders.

I asked her, "Aren't they heavy for you to carry them?"

"Not really," She responded. "Hope you girls enjoyed for visit to Edo. This place is crazy, I tell you!" A laugh escaped her lips as she was starting to turn her body around, with those men still on her shoulders. Kitari held onto their backs, making sure that they wouldn't fall off.

Kitari turned to look at us, and said, "You can go home now." She closed her eyes, smiling big as her teeth were showing. Another chuckle escaped her lips as she began to walk away from us.

Kyra and I looked at each other, and at first, neither of us said anything.

But seconds later, I made a goofy-looking smile, and began to laugh while landing one of my hands on my forehead. Kyra began to laugh as well, only she was hitting her hip for whatever reason there was.

As soon as our laughter died down, she asked, "NOW can we go?"

I nodded, responding to my friend, "Yes, Kyra. Let's go home."

"Alright!" She exclaimed with joy. The two of us were starting to run, trying to get back to Gengai-Sensei's time machine.

Not long later, we managed to get to the hill that we walked up earlier. As I was at the top of the hill, Kyra said while pointing at the machine, "There's the machine! Yay, nobody stole it!"

"Perhaps they didn't see it," I said quietly with a grin on my face.

We were starting to go down the hill, but as I was walking down, Kyra dashed, but lost her balance. She fell on the grassy hill, and began rolling down. She made a few sounds, but at least this wasn't a flight of stairs. Otherwise her forehead would bleed again.

She was at the bottom of the hill, and I decided to run down as well, but I didn't roll as well.

When I was at the bottom also, Kyra quickly stood up, and said, "Into the time machine!" I gave her a brief nod as she opened up the somewhat clear door. We both got in, and she closed it as soon as I entered the machine.

Before Kyra pressed any buttons, she picked up her bag, and muttered to herself, "Okay, no one took my bag. Wonderful!"

I picked up my bag as well, muttering, "My bag didn't get stolen either. That's good." I sighed with relief. Kyra now pressed a few buttons (Even though I couldn't see which buttons she was pushing), and pulled down the lever.

I looked at the Edo era of Japan one more time before Kyra said loudly, "Next stop, home!" With that, I saw sparks of lightning just outside of the time machine. The time machine then got a bit bumpy, and there was a vortex less than a minute later. The vortex was just like the vortex when we were going to the past. It changed from red, to light blue.

Kyra sighed loudly, "That was a weird visit in Edo!"

"I'll bet!" I replied in agreement. I scratched my black hair as I added, "I'm sure Gengai-Sensei will find out that we took his time machine."

"Who cares? This time machine still works for us!"

I grinned.

Soon, we felt sudden bumps while still in the time machine. The machine kept on going side to side, and Kyra and I kept on moving around, sort of bumping into each other. I told her, "Stop bumping into me!"

She knitted her brows without saying anything back to me.

I looked outside the door, and noticed that the colorful vortex was slowly going away. Then, as I noticed it, we were back in the room at school. I smiled with relief again, and when the colors were gone, I opened up the door, and walked out as I set the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

Just as Kyra walked out of the time machine as well, the sliding door opened. I looked up, and saw Gengai-Sensei with a shocked expression on his face. He wore those goggles on his eyes, but I was pretty sure his eyes were wide.

He shouted, "DID YOU TWO TAKE MY TIME MACHINE WHILE I WAS GONE?!"

Kyra answered as she suddenly picked her nose, "We did, fart-knocker. We went to the Edo era of Japan, and it was a bit weird."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR MY PERMISSION! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TWO!"

"Whatever," Kyra replied dully as she continued to pick her nose. We walked out of the room, leaving Gengai-Sensei alone.

I thought, _Yeah, I knew he was going to get pissed. Oh well. At least we're back._

Kyra said as she pulled her finger out of her nose, "Would you time travel again, Kita?"

I nodded slightly, replying, "I would, but not for a while."

"Same here."

I paused for a moment, then looked at Kyra, and asked her, "Are you going to study now?"

"I'm afraid I have to since exams are going to come up. Though, I'll get Suri's help, and Hijikata-grouch's help." A wicked chuckle escaped her lips.

Yeah, I wouldn't want to time travel again for a while, but I will admit, this "ride" was somewhat intriguing.

* * *

**Kita and Kyra are back to the present, safe and sound! LOL**

**Starting the next chapter, it will be summer break for the whole class. Well, some of the students will have summer classes.**

**And what do you know. This is now my second fic that has reached over 100,000 words. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 24! :)**


	25. Dates aren't always disastrous

**It is now the start of summer break for the whole class. Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: Good. ^^**

* * *

It was now the beginning of summer break. The whole class took the exams from each of our classes (Except Art, Gym and Study Hall), and the only students that were taking summer classes were Kyubei and Otae. Yeah, they were the only ones. But at least I won't have to take a summer class, because then I would miss summer break.

Anyway, Sakata-Sensei announced that we would have eight weeks of summer break, which I was glad because there are some things I want to do during my time off.

It was in the middle of July, and my parents were at work while I was lying on the couch with a mini-fan that I was holding above me. It was hot, but not too hot. Though, sweat was pouring down my forehead. Of course, I wore a tang-top and jean-shorts.

As I closed my emerald eyes while my black bangs were being blown by the mini-fan, I heard a knock at the front door. I turned off my fan as I opened up one eye.

I decided to get up, and walk over to the door. My forehead was still sweating, but my back was suddenly cool. I wasn't paying attention to my back, so instead, I was in front of the door, and turned the handle, opening the door.

When I opened it all the way, I saw Mika. A few days before the exams, I told Michiru, Mika and Kyra where I lived. I also told them my phone number, and they promised me to not tell anyone else unless I really trust them.

I asked with a grin, "Hey, Mika. How are you today?"

She frowned a bit, but answered, "Kita-San, this is pretty important."

"What is it?" I asked back, getting a little curious.

Mika ruffled her short, dark-red hair as she explained, "Well, Michiru and Bansai were planning on going on a date today, but...Michiru's sick. She asked me to come get you because she has a 'plan'."

"What plan is it?"

"She wants you to come over. Michiru also wants Kyra to come over as well."

"I see. Alright, I'll call her now."

I pulled out my pink phone from my pocket, and opened it up, dialing the numbers to Kyra's cell phone. Yes, Kyra has a phone as well, but somehow, she was able to save enough money to get one.

As soon as I finished dialing her phone number, I put my phone next to my right ear, and heard three rings before I noticed that Kyra answered her phone.

She said, "Hello, Kyra here."

I replied while on the phone, "Kyra, Mika wants us to come over to her house. It's important."

"Alright then! I'll be over very soon! You just stay put!"

"What?" I asked, not really understanding why she just said the last comment. But before I got to reply to my friend, she hung up her phone, and all I could hear now was the long, low beep in my phone. I moved my phone away from my ear, and stared at it before giving out a sigh. I closed my phone, and put it back in my pocket.

I sighed, "She'll meet up."

Mika smiled, and replied, "Okay. Let's get moving. Michiru expects us to get there before noon."

"Is that when her date was supposed to be?"

"Yes, but like I said, this is important."

I stayed silent. I walked out of my house, and put on my shoes as I followed Mika.

Despite being quiet, I asked her, "Say, Mika-Chan, how did Michiru-Chan get sick?"

She turned her head to the side, and responded to my question with a cracked smile, "She ate a sandwich, but the meat on it was expired. She threw up this morning, and it turned out that she had food poisoning."

I raised a black brow while saying, "What? That's crazy. She should really check the expiration date."

"But she was tired, so it was a midnight snack."

I rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath, "Whatever."

She ignored my mutter, and we continued to walk until we arrived at her house. Mika and I walked to the front door, but someone opened up the front door before Mika was able to. It was her mother.

Her mother said, "Ah, there you are. You went to your friends' house and brought her here, I see. Is she going to help?"

Being a little confused on what she was talking about, Mika nodded her head, and answered, "She's one of them. The other helper will come very shortly."

"Oh, good. What's your friends' name? The one who's behind you, I mean?"

Mika turned her head to me, and answered her mother's question, "This is Kita."

All her mother did was smile at her daughter. She replied, "Michiru is in her room."

"Thank you," I said. Her mother let us go into her house, and I asked Mika, "Your mother knows about this, huh?"

Mika nodded.

We walked up the stairs, and when we were at the top, Mika sort of exclaimed, "Michiru!"

"I'm right here!" Michiru exclaimed back from her room, with a low tone.

Mika ran towards her room, and I followed her once again, only I was walking.

The two of us walked into her room, and from what I saw, Michiru was looking really cranky. There was a box of tissues beside her, and there was a small garbage can beside her bed. There was an anger mark on Michiru's cheek.

I said to her with a smirk on my face, "Your sister told me that you ate expired meat. You should really check the expiration date next time."

"Shut up, Kita! I was just tired!" She snapped. Michiru pulled a tissue from the box, and blew her nose into it. She cursed under her breath, "Dammit. Fucking snot."

I bit my lower lip as I could hear another familiar voice from downstairs. The voice said, "Is this Michiru's house?"

I heard Michiru's mother respond, "It is. Why else would you go into somebody's house?"

"I was just making sure! Now to go see that Tsundere girl! Hahahaha!"

Yep, it was none other than Kyra. I heard Kyra stomp up the stairs, and seconds later, she pushed the door open, making the door hit the wall.

Michiru had another anger mark, and shouted at the short, purple-haired girl, "DON'T JUST HIT THE DOOR ON THE WALL! THAT'S GOING TO DAMAGE IT!"

Kyra widened her dark-green eyes at the girl, but pulled the door a little bit, seeing if the handle of the door really did damage the wall. She swiftly turned her head, and exclaimed, "Don't worry! There's no damage!"

She sighed quietly, "Thank god."

I turned my head to Michiru, and finally asked, "Anyway, what kind of help is it that you needed?"

"Oh, right," Michiru replied. "Mika might have already told you that I was going to be on a date with Bansai today, but I was, unsuspectingly, sick. I don't want to get Bansai sick also, but I don't want to cancel our date. So...here's what I want you three to do."

She pulled something out, and it looked like a wig. And the wig looked exactly like Michiru's hair. She began to explain to the three of us, "One of you will wear this wig, and you'll pretend that it's me. However, one of you will also wear an earpiece, just so that one of you won't mess up."

I asked, "But who should pretend it's you?"

Kyra immediately raised her arm up, and exclaimed, "Me! Me! I've always wanted to pretend to be someone else!"

Michiru rolled her blue eyes, and said, "Alright, you'll be the one who's going to pretend it's me. But, you should not goof off, and say inappropriate things toward my boyfriend. I also don't want you to kiss him."

"I don't want to kiss him, anyway! I'm only trying to kiss Hijikata-grouch!" Kyra said loudly as she landed her hands on her hips.

Michiru muttered, "Good." She took something else out, and told Mika and I, "You two will hold these walkie-talkies, and tell Kyra what to say to Bansai. But keep in mind that I'm, apparently, a Tsundere. So you should try to understand my personality."

Mika chuckled, "You're my sister, so I know your personality perfectly."

"Where is your date supposed to be held at?" I asked the long, dark-red wavy haired girl.

She responded while closing her eyes for a brief moment, "Kyra is going to meet him at the entrance to the mall. It's not that far from my house, so you should be fine walking there. Mika and Kita, you two will follow them, just to see how it will go without it being awkward."

"So we're basically stalking them?" I smirked.

Michiru nodded her head slowly. Her mother suddenly walked into her room, and said, "It's almost noon."

Kyra widened her eyes, and quickly grabbed the wig, putting it on her head. But, it was backwards. She exclaimed, "Hey, who turned out the lights?!"

I rolled my emerald eyes as I turned the long, dark-red wig. I told her, "You had it on backwards."

"Oh, right," Kyra laughed. She adjusted the wig on her head, and said while giving herself a thumbs up, "I'm ready! And I'll make sure not to kiss your boyfriend!"

Mika and I grabbed the black walkie-talkies, and Mika said into it, "Does it work?"

Michiru said, "Kyra-San doesn't even have the ear-piece in."

"Oh, whoops." Mika chuckled quietly.

Michiru also picked up the small earpiece, and told Kyra, "Put this in your ear, and make sure it doesn't fall out. And since my hair also covers my ears, I'm sure the wig will also cover your ears."

Kyra continued to smile at the wig that she was wearing, but took it from Michiru, and put the earpiece in her right ear. She held part of it in her hands while mumbling, "This'll be fun."

"Oi," I tried to talk to my friend. "This is for Michiru. And don't say silly stuff."

"Right-O, Kita!" She gave me a thumbs up, but I didn't know why. I rolled my eyes yet again.

Michiru said before the three of us walked out, "Good luck, and don't mess it up! If Bansai tends to find out, well, then he finds out that I'm actually sick." She pulled another tissue out, and blew her nose the second time.

Mika, Kyra and I walked down the stairs as Mika talked into the walkie-talkie again, "Does it work?"

The short, purple-haired girl nodded as she answered, "It works perfectly. Now, don't scream into it, because it might blast my ears, and I'll be deaf. And I refuse to be deaf, because I want to listen to Hijikata's sexy voice! Rawr!"

"Was the 'rawr' really necessary?" Mika asked while blankly staring at her.

Kyra laughed at that question.

As soon as we were at the bottom of the stairs, I told Kyra, "Remember. At the entrance to the mall."

She nodded her head quickly as the three of us walked out of the door. We all put on our shoes, and we were now heading over to the Tokyo mall.

I looked at Kyra, and saw that she was still playing with the wig Michiru gave her for the day. I sighed, "Kyra, you really need to stop playing with that. This is serious."

As if on cue, she stopped touching the wig. She replied, "Sorry, Kita. I'm just so excited to pretend to be Michiru! And I swear not to kiss that headphones-weirdo!"

Mika half-smiled at the girl, and moments later, we saw the mall. But we also saw Bansai leaning his back against the wall. We all stopped our feet, and I landed a hand on Kyra's shoulder.

I said, "Okay, just walk up to Bansai, and say 'hello' or something."

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed quietly as she began to dash towards Bansai. I shook my head slowly as a chuckle escaped my lips.

Mika chuckled as well, but told me, "Kita-San, let's hide behind the bushes so that Bansai doesn't see us."

I blinked, but noticed that Mika was already dashing towards the bushes. I raised a brow, but followed Mika anyway. We were both behind the bushes, and I asked her, "Do you think we'll be able to hear them?"

She responded, "I think I should leave this walkie-talkie on, so maybe I'll be able to hear Kyra's voice."

"But what about Bansai's?"

"We'll see, Kita-San. We'll see."

I groaned a bit, but for no particular reason. Well, maybe the reason is that we may not be able to hear Bansai's voice. And if he asks a question, how would Kyra answer it when Mika and I wouldn't be able to hear his voice through the walkie-talkie?

I heard Kyra say, through the walkie-talkie, "Hello!"

Surprisingly enough, I heard Bansai reply, "Hey...Michiru."

"Uh, why did you pause?" Kyra asked, trying to pretend to be Michiru.

Mika turned on her walkie-talkie while Bansai chuckled, "No reason." I saw him wave his hand at Kyra, and when he began to walk, Kyra followed.

I told Mika, "We should get closer."

Mika nodded, and we got out of the bushes, following the two without being seen by Bansai. They both went into the mall, but a moment later, Mika and I entered in as well. We kept quiet as we saw Bansai and Kyra (Disguising as Michiru) walking beside each other.

Kyra asked, "Where should we go first?"

Bansai immediately answered, "The music store."

"Oh, okay then!" She replied with a high tone. Kyra was actually trying to sound like Michiru, but so far, it wasn't that good. But at least Bansai hasn't found out...at least, I don't think he has.

Mika talked quietly through the walkie-talkie, "Kyra, pretend to be more shy, and if Bansai teases you, pretend to have that Tsundere personality."

Kyra didn't reply, but that was because she didn't want Bansai to know.

We slowly stalked Bansai and Kyra, and they both entered the music store. Me and Mika were able to get into the music store as well, only we had to hide from them. When we saw them, Mika pulled my tang-top down, making me crouch beside her.

Of course, neither of us saw what they were doing, but we heard Kyra asked Bansai through our walkie-talkies, "So...what kind of music do you normally listen to?"

Mika hit her forehead with her hand, and exclaimed in a whisper in the walkie-talkie, "Kyra-San, you aren't supposed to ask him that! Michiru actually asked him that the day before summer break!"

I thought, _Great. Kyra messed up already._

As I sighed with a grunt, Bansai responded, "Heh, seems that you forgot, I daresay. But I can tell you again. I listen to all kinds of music, from all kinds of genres."

"Ah, I see! I listen to all kinds of music too! Well, except rap and hip-hop," Kyra said.

"Huh? You once told me that you like to listen to hip-hop, I daresay," Bansai chuckled.

Our mouths dropped. I thought again, _Kyra, do you want him to find out that you're not really Michiru?!_

I could say that it was Michiru's fault, because she didn't want to cancel the date, yet she didn't want Bansai to catch her sickness.

Kyra managed to reply, "Uh, I meant that I don't listen to all hip-hop. Some hip-hop isn't that appealing to me."

"Ah," He said. I sighed with slight relief, but I was just hoping that Kyra wouldn't continue to mess this whole "date" up.

I decided to look up, and see what they were doing. Bansai was listening to some music, with another pair of headphones. He said to himself, "These tunes are very extravagant, I daresay."

Kyra blinked, noticing me. She shrugged her shoulders, but I gave her a glare, as if I was telling her not to mess up again. Kyra blinked her dark-green eyes, and when Bansai was turning his head to the side, I widened my emerald eyes, and quickly lowered my head down.

He asked, "Do you want to get something to drink?"

Kyra answered, "I am getting thirsty."

"By the way, has your attitude changed?" He quietly chuckled, making Kyra yelp. Kyra was definitively not expecting him to ask that kind of question, so I could tell that she had to think of an answer...quickly.

She answered with hesitation, "Um, n-no. I...ah, feel happy today! Yeah, that's it! Feeling happy!"

"Is that so?" Bansai asked. "Anyway, let's get something to drink."

"Yeah," Kyra muttered.

Mika and I stayed where we were until we saw them walk out of the music store. Bansai was wearing his own headphones now. I pulled Mika's arm up, and whispered, "I have a feeling Bansai is going to find out very soon."

"Why did Kyra decide to pretend to be Michiru?" Mika whispered back as a sigh escaped her lips. The two of us stood up, and quietly ran out of the music store.

We saw Bansai and a disguised Michiru, A.K.A. Kyra, walk towards the place where people order drinks.

As soon as we were not-so-close to the duo, Kyra said, "I brought my own money, so you don't have to pay for me."

Mika smiled a bit, and said in a whisper once again, "That's something Michiru would say. At least Kyra's not messing up for once."

I sighed a bit, but was more relieved than before. I saw them ordering their drinks, and they both paid separately. Kyra gave the cashier her money, and quickly walked to the wall. She leaned her back against the wall, and it looked like she was frustrated. Well, I couldn't blame her for that because she's not actually Michiru.

I said, "Man, Kyra's getting a little irritated at this. Well, she's the one who decided to disguise herself as Michiru, so what did I expect?"

Mika nodded her head in agreement. The short, red-haired girl replied, "Same here."

I told Kyra through the walkie-talkie, "Kyra, I can tell you're getting frustrated, but you just need to bear with this. And don't ask any more questions about music towards Bansai!"

Kyra replied quietly, "Alright, alright, Kita. I won't ask any more questions about music. But I'm not the real Michiru, so what the hell am I supposed to say to headphones-weirdo?"

"Just talk about Mika or something!"

Before Kyra got to reply back to me, I heard Bansai's voice again. He said, "Let's sit somewhere, I daresay."

Kyra didn't say anything to him, but I saw that they were sitting down, next to a table.

As Kyra took a big sip from her drink, Bansai suddenly asked her out of the blue, "Are you sure you're just feeling happy today?"

Kyra began to choke on her drink, and some of the drink got out of her nose, but she answered his question, "Y-Yeah, you idiot! I was in a cheerful mood because this is our first date!"

Mika widened her eyes. She muttered, "Oh no."

I raised a brow, wondering what was wrong with Mika. I asked her, "What's wrong, Mika-Chan?"

Bansai replied to the disguised Michiru, "First date? No, you're wrong, I daresay." The second he said that, I widened my eyes in shock.

_Oh, great. Kyra seriously fucked up this time._

Bansai added, "This is actually our second date, I daresay. Our first one was sort of secret, because you didn't want your friends to know, since you don't want them to tease you. But...you're the wrong person I should be telling to, I daresay."

I saw Kyra's jaw drop. Her skin looked as pale as a ghost. Bansai said, "You're not Michiru, I daresay. The real Michiru has dark-blue eyes, not dark-green eyes. Plus, you're a bit shorter than her. And also, your song is completely different from Michiru's. While her song is all Tsundere, your song on the other hand is a cheerful, childish song from Barney."

Mika and I just stared at them, all dumbstruck. Great, now Bansai found out that it wasn't the real Michiru. Wait a minute, I had a feeling that he knew all along, he just didn't want to mention it until now!

He continued, "Tell me. Where's the real Michiru? Because I can tell that you're disguising her, pretending to be her. Oh, and also..." He paused as Mika and I saw him push some of the wig to the side. He finished his sentence by saying, "...what's with this earpiece?"

_And now he has noticed the earpiece! How fucking wonderful!_

Kyra sighed loudly, and decided to give up by pulling off the wig, and saying, "I give up. You're right, I'm not Michiru." As her short, purple-hair was now exposed to Bansai, she continued, "The real Michiru is sick, at home. The reason why I've disguised myself as her was because she didn't want to get you sick, but she didn't want to cancel the date."

Bansai asked, "So it was her idea?"

Kyra nodded. "It was. But she didn't want me to kiss you. I didn't want to anyway, so ha!"

All Bansai did was laugh. Mika sighed, and I did the same thing. We retreated, and walked up towards the duo. When we were right next to Bansai, Mika told him, "I apologize for all this, Bansai."

"Don't be," He told her back. "It was nice of Michiru to not cancel our date, but I would prefer to date the real Michiru. So she's sick in bed?"

The three of us nodded. He chuckled, "I see. Well, we can still go on a date, she just needs to wear a 'mask' so that she won't get me sick too."

By "mask", he meant the white cloth that covers your mouth. There is also strings on each side that goes over your ears.

Mika raised a brow, but then said, "You know, I should've thought of this before we went." She chuckled while adding, "Let's get back to my house, and tell Michiru."

Bansai and Kyra got out of the chairs, and Kyra was beside me and Mika while Bansai was following behind us.

Moments later, we came back to Michiru's house, but her mom asked, noticing us, "My, did the plan not go so well?" She raised a brow as a smirk appeared on her face. Mika shook her head as we all walked up the stairs.

As soon as we were about to enter Michiru's room, Mika exclaimed, "Michiru, our plan failed! Bansai found out!"

"WHAT?!" Michiru shouted. "GREAT, KYRA MESSED UP, DIDN'T SHE?!"

Mika laughed, "Yep."

We entered her room, and Bansai was still behind us, so Michiru didn't know that he was behind us.

I saw two anger marks on her head, and I said while shrugging my shoulders, "Well, we tried. Don't get so angry, Michiru-Chan."

She crossed her arms as Kyra handed back the wig and earpiece. I also gave her the walkie-talkies. She put them beside her as she grumbled.

I chuckled, "Cheer up, Michiru. Bansai's here."

Immediately, Michiru's dark-blue eyes widened in surprise. She didn't look angry anymore, though her cheeks were starting to turn red.

Bansai came into her room, and smirked at her as he said, "You didn't want to cancel our date, yet you made one of your friends disguise as you?"

She turned her head away from him, and exclaimed while crossing her arms again, "I would feel ashamed of myself if I were to cancel it!"

"Michiru...just wear the 'mask' and you won't get me sick. We can still go on a date."

Mika gave Michiru a white "mask". Michiru blinked, but took it away from her twin sister. Michiru sighed, "I guess you're right. Sorry for getting you three into this mess."

Kyra replied as she put a finger in her ear, "Yeah, it's your fault that you didn't tell us this wasn't your first date."

She sighed again, "You're right, it is my fault. But I forgot, okay?!"

Bansai took two steps forward, and sat on her bed. He reached a hand out, and landed it on her cheek. She blinked as he said, "Get dressed, so we can go on our real date." He smirked at the long, dark-red haired girl again, but stood up, and walked out of her room. Bansai added, "I'll be waiting downstairs."

Me, Kyra and Mika said at the same time, "We'll give you some privacy." With that, we went out of Michiru's room.

Not long later, Michiru came down with a purple short-sleeved shirt, and a long white skirt. She also wore that "mask" over her mouth. She asked her boyfriend, "Are you ready?"

He nodded while responded, "I am, Michiru." He took her hand, and walked out of the house. Her mother gave her a gentle smile as Kyra and I were laughing at this whole thing that we went through.

Kyra and I walked out of the house as well, but she waved her hand at me, and said, "I'm going home. See ya later, Kita!"

"See ya," I replied as she walked away from me. I decided to go home as well.

I thought while putting my hands in my pockets, _Kyra's "song" is a song from Barney? How freaking hysterical!_

I smirked at myself. So this is how I would start my summer break. Pretty funny, huh?

Well, I would hope that I would do something great during the break.

* * *

**I wanted Kita's summer break to start off with, well, this! Of course, when you are sick, you try to not get others sick. Though, for family members, that's a little hard. Okay, I don't know why I'm saying all this. XD**

**Anyway, I luckily have other ideas for what Kita can do during her summer break.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 25! :)**


	26. Foreigners interest people

**I found out that the name "Kita" is mostly a last name. LOL But Kita, in this story, is just her first name. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was Saturday, and I was walking with Kyra and Kagura. For Kagura, we just suddenly bumped into her. She told us that she was bored, and wanted to hang with us, because she also said that her older brother was creating some chaos in some other place in Tokyo.

As we were walking, Kagura asked me and Kyra as she chewed on some gum, "So...what do you two want to do today?"

I responded, "What do you mean? You suddenly bumped into us, and then decided to hang out with Kyra and I when we don't even know you that much."

"I know, but I refuse to be bored, uh-huh," Kagura said as she blew a bubble. The bubble popped, and she added, "Kita-San, how come you have long sideburns?"

I raised a black brow at the red-headed girl. But I laughed out, "I like it this way."

Kyra exclaimed, changing the topic completely, "It's too bad Hijikata-grouch is on vacation with his parents! I wanted to annoy him some more, uh-huh!"

Kagura glared at the short, purple-haired girl, and told her, "Don't use my catchphrase. It's only funny whenever I say it, uh-huh!"

Kyra rolled her dark-green eyes as she replied with her hands on her hips, "Nobody ever laughs from it, though!"

"I've made my baldy pappy laugh, uh-huh!"

"Don't try to make me gullible, because I can tell that you're just lying through your grimy teeth!"

"OI! My teeth are not grimy! Are you trying to insult me?!"

Kyra smirked as she squinted her eyes at the girl. She sort of answered, "Maybe, maybe not."

Then, there was an anger mark on Kagura's head. She spit out the gum, and shouted, "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

Kyra smirked again, but responded, "With pleasure!"

But before they were able to tackle onto each other, I saw a girl (Who was over ten feet from the three of us), who was asking a man. Her cheeks were turning red, and when I was listening to her, it seemed that her Japanese wasn't all that great.

The girl had short brown hair, which was just above her shoulders, and had brown eyes. She wore a magenta short-sleeved shirt, and had light blue short pants.

I raised a brow again, but told Kagura and Kyra, "Hey, you two, stop for a moment."

They both stopped, but they stared at what I was looking. Kagura exclaimed, "Hm...from the look of it, that girl's not Japanese!"

I replied without looking at her, "No, of course not. I was just listening to her, and noticed that her Japanese was a bit rusty."

Kyra exclaimed as well, "Let's go say hi to her!"

I turned my head to the side, and saw Kagura roll her blue eyes. She said to Kyra, "Crazy-girl, you do know that we just saw her, like, ten seconds ago, uh-huh."

"I know, but I love meeting foreign people! Come on, let's say hi!" Kyra wrapped her arm around mine, and began running towards the foreign girl. I yelped a bit, off-guard. Kagura ran along with us.

When the girl noticed us, she widened her brown eyes, surprised at how fast we were running towards her. A drop of sweat fell down my cheek as I gave her a cracked smile.

I thought, _I hope this won't get awkward._

As soon as we were in front of her, Kyra stopped, letting go of my arm. Kagura stopped as well, but was beside Kyra. I still gave the foreign girl a cracked smile, but Kyra exclaimed as if it weren't awkward enough, "Hello, miss!"

The girl blinked, but replied, "Um, h-hello."

"You're not from around here, right?" Kyra asked as she was sort of examining the girl.

She raised a brow at her, wondering why Kyra was looking at her that way. But she answered Kyra's question, "R-Right. I'm from America, and as you can probably tell, my Japanese isn't the best."

Kagura widened her eyes, but gave the girl a smile. She exclaimed once again, "As far as I can tell, it's not bad, uh-huh! What's your name, miss?"

"Madison Willis."

"'Madison Willis'..." Kagura repeated in a mutter. She then smiled again, and nearly shouted, "I like the name!"

The girl named Madison flushed in embarrassment. She replied, "W-Well, my name isn't that amazing. I'm American, so I have a somewhat plain first name."

I decided to ask her, "Are you on vacation?"

She nodded her head. "I am. My parents are actually looking through a gift shop, because they want to buy some...er..." She paused, but mumbled to herself in English. Truth be told, I knew some English, but I would rather not learn it, because there're tons of people from all over the world who speak it. So that meant that I wasn't fluent in it.

Madison pulled out a small book from her pocket, and I found out that it was the English-to-Japanese book. She looked up the word she was looking for, and when Madison widened her eyes again, she put the small book back into her pants' pocket, and finally finished her sentence, "My parents wanted to buy some... souvenirs, so they let me explore this place."

I asked her another question, hoping that she'll understand me, "Why did you and your parents decided to vacation here, in Japan? I'm just curious."

She responded as she put a hand behind her head, "M-My parents wanted to spend our vacation in Japan because they saved up enough money for a plane ride to this place. Yes, I am an anime fan, but I didn't want them to be pressured. Just keep in mind that we're here because my parents decided on this, not me."

"Ah, I see. How do you like Japan so far? I'll tell you, Tokyo is freaking crowded. Sometimes I wished I lived in a different town," I said as I rolled my emerald eyes.

Madison chuckled, "It's a nice place, but I agree with you. Tokyo is pretty crowded. Oh, my apologizes! What're your names, since you asked for mine?"

I smiled at the girl, and said, "My name is Kita Kentomuro."

Kyra landed her thumb on her chest, and introduced herself, "My name is Kyra! I can go crazy a lot, but I'm pretty nice!"

Kagura then introduced herself, "And my name is Kagura, uh-huh!"

Madison smiled at the three of us, and Kyra asked, "Want to hang out with us for a bit?"

She blinked her brown eyes, but I told Kyra, "Kyra, we just met her. Don't you think it's a bit weird to want to hang out with her when we knew her for, I don't know, less than five minutes?"

"I told you and Kagura-Chan that I like foreign people." Kyra turned to Madison, and asked, "Would you like to hang out with us? I promise we won't hurt you."

Madison smiled once again, but nodded her head this time. She responded, "That's fine with me. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Good, then let's give you a detour of the crowded place, Tokyo!"

I rolled my eyes at my friend, and corrected her, "Kyra, it's 'tour', not 'detour'."

"Whatever. Anyways, Madison Willis, me, Kita, and Kagura the bubble-gum chewer, will give you...a tour!" Kyra waved her arms around.

The four of us began walking. I ruffled my black ponytail as I thought, _This'll be an interesting tour._

The first place we went to was the school. Not surprisingly, it wasn't far from the place we saw Madison. Madison looked at the big school for a few seconds before asking the three of us, "Is this the school you guys go to?"

I nodded as I said, "It is. Though, believe it or not, there're only around 20 students at this school."

She stared at me as if I was crazy. Kagura waved her hand up and down as she told the American female, "Don't be skeptical. Kita, the trouble-maker, is telling the truth."

"Hold on a minute...you're a trouble-maker?" She asked me as she pointed at my face politely.

I sighed, "I am, but...I haven't caused much trouble this school year. It's strange, because I've been a trouble-maker since I was in the third grade. I guess...I got a bit bored of it."

She laughed, "Kentomuro-San, I don't blame you. I've heard that if you've done something, such as causing trouble, for a long period of time, you can get so bored of it, you just stop completely."

I blinked my emerald eyes at Madison, and thought, _She's heard of something like that? Maybe she, and my parents, is right. Maybe I will stop being a trouble-maker someday, but for now, I'm just not so sure._

While we were both quiet, Kagura decided to break the silence by saying out loud, "We shouldn't be silent like this, uh-huh! Let's show Madison-Chan the...um, well, let's show her wherever!"

Kagura suddenly grabbed Madison's arm, which caused her to yelp almost silently. I sighed quietly as Kyra and I followed them. But Kagura ran, which wasn't expectant, so I just widened my emerald eyes at her. Kyra exclaimed, "Hey, don't run off, butt-whipper!"

By "butt-whipper", she meant that time where Kagura whipped her towel on Kyra's butt on the class trip we had back in April.

Kyra ran off as well, but I stopped for a moment. Just by staring at the trio, Kyra pulled on Madison's arm, wanting to hold her arm, but Kagura refused to let go of the arm she was already holding onto. I chuckled to myself, "What's with them? We just met this American girl, and now they both want to hold onto her."

I started to walk towards them, but Kagura and Kyra let go of Madison's arms. They then glared at each other, and I could've sworn I saw a spark of lightning coming from their eyes. They then smirked at each other, and without warning, they began to hit each other on the arms, face, and the rest of the upper body.

Madison dashed towards me, and exclaimed, "What is with them?!"

I raised my eyes up as I explained briefly, "Kyra's always crazy. So is Kagura, who I don't hang out with very much."

"Why was she with you, then?" She asked with a confused look.

I answered, "Because she was bored."

"Oh. Um, can I just hang out with you for now? These two are kind of making this whole thing awkward."

"Sure you can. I'm the least crazy person, so you can hang out with me all you like, unless your parents want you back with them. Speaking of which, are you and your parents going to be in a hotel in Toyko?"

Madison shook her head as she responded, "Actually, we're going to be in a hotel a different town. We were in Tokyo because our plane was landed here."

"I see," I replied in a mutter. "Do you think your parents will call you when they're ready to go?"

"Most likely. Are there any other places you want to show me?"

I tapped my chin for a bit, but then said to the American girl, "I'll show you the mini-shop. They have cool magazines there."

She smiled, and then nodded her head. The two of us walked to the mini-shop, and when we entered it, the "ding" went off. Madison and I walked to the magazine section, and I picked up the ice cream magazine. Madison picked up the JUMP magazine. We both opened up the magazines, and we began to look through it.

We were both quiet, but as we heard another "ding" from the mini-shop, I turned my head, and saw Kagura and Kyra. Kyra exclaimed, "Why did you ditch us?!"

I rolled my eyes once again as I replied, "Because you were scaring Madison."

Kagura and Kyra were silent, but they widened their eyes. There was a sudden heavy aura above them, and Kyra muttered, "Sorry about that, Madison-Chan."

"Oh, no, don't be sorry!" Madison exclaimed, waving her hands at them as she was still holding the JUMP magazine. "It's quite alright!"

"Good, because I refuse to have this shit any awkward!"

"Uh..." Madison paused as she put the JUMP down, pulling out her English-to-Japanese book. She asked me, "Did she say 'sh-it'?" I raised a brow, but nodded. She looked through the book, and I had a feeling that she didn't know many curse words in Japanese.

When she was done finding out the word Kyra cursed out, she said, "Oh, she really did say that." I gave out a laugh, and landed a hand on her shoulder.

Madison blinked her brown eyes before looking up to me. I said, "If you're planning on learning Japanese fluently, don't get pressured too much."

"No worries, I'm trying not to get pressured." She curved the corners of her lips to form a smile on her face.

She went back to the JUMP magazine. I looked to my left, and saw Kagura reading a magazine about food. Kyra, on the other hand, was reading a magazine that I couldn't quite tell what it was, but she pulled a different one out of her pocket, and set it on top of the pages. The one she was actually looking at were male models in underwear, making out with other males. So, that meant that she was looking through a gay magazine. I decided to look at the ice cream magazine again.

I saw a picture of pistachio ice cream, and as I stared at it for a moment, I closed the magazine up, and decided, "That does it. I'm getting myself some orange sherbet." I put it back on the shelf, and walked over to one of the fridges, opening one up, where I saw orange sherbet.

I took it, and walked over to the front counter. I put my hand in my left pocket, and took out some money.

The cashier told me the cost of the orange sherbet, and I gave him the money. He gave me back the change, and I put that in my pocket again.

He told me with a smile, "Have a good day." I didn't reply to him, but I walked out the mini-shop as the door dinged again.

I started eating the orange sherbet, but soon, I saw Kagura, Kyra, and Madison walking out as well. Madison asked me, "You like orange sherbet, don't you?"

I chuckled, "Who doesn't?" I put some more orange sherbet in my mouth. At least I was eating something cold on a hot day like this.

But just then, a phone was ringing. I blinked, wondering who's phone it was. Obviously, it wasn't mine, because if it was, I would've felt the vibrate in my shorts' pocket. I saw Madison pulling her phone out, and I realized that the ring came from hers'.

She opened up her phone, and said to the caller, "Hello?" Madison was talking to the caller, but she was now speaking in English, so I didn't know much on what she said. But when she finished talking to the caller, she closed her phone, and informed the three of us, "Sorry, but I have to get back to my parents. It was nice meeting you, though!"

Kagura pouted, "Awww! I was hoping we'd spend a bit more time with you! But no, you have to go back to your parents!"

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." She bit her lower bit, but added as she was starting to walk away from us, "Bye." She waved her hand at the three of us.

Kyra exclaimed, "Well, that went well!"

"I guess," I agreed quietly.

Kagura continued to pout, but exclaimed also, "I'm going home, and see if my stupid brother is actually at the house as well, uh-huh!" With that, Kagura walked away from Kyra and I.

I asked my friend, "Kyra, do you think we'll meet another American here?"

"Perhaps. But if we do, then I'll make sure we gave them more of a tour than we did today!"

I smirked, and said, "We'll see about that. I'm going to eat some more of this sherbet."

"You do that, Kita. You do that."

* * *

**I haven't posted this since the middle of December, but I've been going through a lot of shit, which made me not have much time to write. :P**

**Anyway, Madison Willis is from...you guessed it! "Two Worlds, One Life", my most popular story! I just thought of this idea for a while, and I really needed to write this! But this will be the only chapter that Madison will be in. Sorry.**

**But on the other hand, what else will go on during Kita's summer break?**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 26! :)**


	27. Stay close as a family

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Not long after me, Kyra and Kagura met an American girl, named Madison Willis; I was on my way home. I waved good-bye to Kyra, and the last thing I saw was her running back home. I gave out a chuckle as I ate my orange sherbet again.

During my walk back home, I was silent. I only continued to eat my sherbet that I bought from the mini-shop.

Soon, I arrived back home, and I saw mom and dad, sitting on the couch.

They both noticed me come in, so they turned their heads, seeing that I arrived back home. Mom smirked as she said, "You're finally back, Kita."

I raised a brow, obviously not understanding what she was saying. I decided to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Your father and I have an announcement to make."

I was quiet. I thought, _What kind of announcement would they have? Is that the reason why they're home so early?_

Knowing that something was in their minds, I sighed, "What is it?"

Dad said, "We're going on a four day vacation to the hot springs."

I widened my eyes a bit. I stopped eating my orange sherbet as he added, "And it's only about ten miles outside of Tokyo. Your mother and I planned on this since a little bit before you got out of school for summer break."

I basically repeated, "The hot springs?"

Mom chuckled, "Are you speechless, Kita? My, that's something I don't see every day."

I rolled my emerald eyes as I replied to her, "Mom, this was just sudden, okay?"

They both ignored my question. Dad said with a smile on his face, "We'll be going to the hot springs in a few hours, so we suggest that you pack up. And just to not get you confused, when we arrive at the hot springs, that will be our first day here. Then we'll have our other three days at the hot springs."

"I see," I mumbled, still a bit surprised. "We'll we drive there, or take a train?"

"We'll be taking a train," He answered. "Trains are a little faster to get to the hot springs than cars, and that's because there's always so much traffic when it comes to getting out of Tokyo."

Mom told him, "Well, Tokyo is a big city, so it's not really surprising."

"True, true."

I sighed, "Should I pack up now, even though you said we wouldn't leave for a few hours?"

Mom nodded, and responded to me, "Yes, Kita. You should start packing, that way you can check to see if you have everything. You won't really need to bring extra clothes, since the people who work at the hot springs will give you a room-wear kimono to wear. And also…doesn't this remind you of your class trip?"

She smirked. I blinked in confusion as to why she was smirking, but I answered anyway, "Sort of, but this is completely different. My class trip was when I was with, you know, my class. Us going on vacation is family time, so this barely has anything to do with that class trip I went to."

"We know, but still," Mom dully said.

I rolled my eyes once again as I began to walk towards the stairs. I said, "Since you both told me this all of a sudden, I guess I should pack up now."

"Good," Dad agreed with a nod. "The train, that we're planning to get on, will be leaving at 5:30, so make sure you have everything you're going to need."

Without replying to my father, I just went up the stairs. I thought yet again, _Jeez, it's so sudden, I didn't even feel like smiling. Though, the hot springs do sound like fun._

When I was at the top of the stairs, I walked towards my room just as I was finishing up my orange sherbet. I threw the empty small plastic cup in the small garbage can, and I took out my phone. I chose to call Kyra, because she had to know that I was going to the hot springs tonight, and that I wouldn't be back for another three days.

I opened up my pink phone, and dialed the number to Kyra's phone. As I finished pressing the number buttons, I set the phone on my ear, only to hear a few rings.

About four low rings later, I heard Kyra answering on her phone, "Hey, Kita! What's up? Missed me already?"

I replied to her, "Actually, I wanted to tell you something. My parents informed me this all of a sudden."

"Eh? What is it, then? When you want to tell me something, I always get curious!" She exclaimed through the phone.

I chuckled, "My parents said that we were going to the hot springs, ten miles away from Tokyo. They said we were going tonight."

Kyra paused for a few seconds before exclaiming again, "WHAT?! Are you and your parents seriously going to the hot springs?! I'm so jealous of you, you know that, Kita?!"

"I could tell that you were jealous, since you were exclaiming through the phone," I laughed again, only with a smirk on my face.

I jumped onto my bed, now sitting in it. I sort of kicked my legs back and forth as Kyra replied, "I've always been a fan of the hot springs! Though I may not know specifically which hot spring you and your parents are going to, I just want to say that I'm extremely jealous of you!"

"No need to repeat what you already said."

She ignored at what I just said. "Then again, it wasn't that long since the last time I was in a hot spring."

"Are you talking about the ones from the Modoku home?"

"Yep. Well, thanks for letting me know, otherwise I would get crazy."

"Such as…" I trailed off, waiting for my friend to answer.

She muttered, "If I was to knock on your door, and you wouldn't answer, then I would go crazy."

"Ah. Anyway, you're welcome. I'm going to hang up now, and start packing since we'll be leaving between 5:00 and 5:30."

"Alright then! Bye, Kita!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

I smirked once again as I replied, "Bye." With that being said, I pulled my phone away from my ear, and closed it up, putting it back in my pocket. I then stood up from my bed, and grabbed the strap to my black bag. I ruffled my black ponytail as a sigh escaped my lips.

When I set my bag on my comfy bed, I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed two pairs of underwear. I also grabbed a pair of socks. As I grabbed those, I put them in the bag, trying not to be disorganized. Well, I wasn't going to be organized either, but that didn't mean I was going to just cram up stuff in my bag.

_Mom already told me that I won't need to bring extra clothes, but I'm only going to bring another pair just in case._

My shoulders shrugged, and I opened up the top drawer to my dresser. I grabbed a shirt, then a pair of shorts. And just by grabbing them, I made them unfold. But I decided to fold them again, just so that my bag wouldn't look so messy.

The second I folded them completely, I put them in my bag. Another quiet sigh escaped my lips as I walked out of my room, and to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, a random hair tie, and my hair brush.

I stared at the three items for a few seconds before thinking, _Yep, that's good enough._

I went back to my room.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and when I turned my head, I realized that my mom and dad were heading towards their room. It seemed that they were about to pack up as well.

Dad said to mom, "Shira, do you find it amazing that Kita hasn't caused much trouble?"

Mom replied, "I do, and I must say, I find it a bit funny in a good way."

My eyes rolled up, and I only stared at the ceiling. They didn't really see me, since my bedroom door was closed most of the way, but I could hear them have their "conversation" about me being a troublemaker.

Mom asked, "Kenichi, what do you need to bring for the vacation to the hot springs?"

He answered as I scratched the top of my head, "Well, I'll need to bring my toothbrush, toothpaste, and maybe that's it. Well, for the important stuff, that is." He chuckled, but then added, "Do you think I should bring a towel for the actual bath? I haven't been to a hot spring since Kita was a baby."

"I don't think you'll need to. Hot springs usually have towels prepared for you, so you probably won't need to bring one," Mom laughed.

Dad laughed as well, but replied, "Alright then. It's just that it's been so long, I don't remember clearly."

I thought sarcastically, _Gee, what a surprise._

I was now done with packing up my stuff. It was pretty strange how I didn't really need to put that much stuff in, but because we were going to be gone for three days, I had to pack up stuff that was actually important. I couldn't leave my toothbrush behind, because I would have disgusting teeth. And I certainly didn't want to leave my hair tie or hairbrush behind, because I like to have straight hair; plus I like my hair in a ponytail (Even if I do get sideburns beside my cheeks).

It was now about 4:00. I only had to wait over an hour before we were actually ready to go. Mom said to me, "Kita, when we get on the train, we must stick together."

"Mom, haven't you told me that when I was a kid? I'm 15, you don't really need to remind me," I said, staring at my mother all dully.

But she gave me a slight glare. It wasn't a scary glare, but I didn't like the look on her face. She replied, "I have to remind you, because you tend to leave us when you're not supposed to."

"When was the last time I actually did that?!" I exclaimed as an anger mark was on my cheek.

Mom grinned at me as she responded with her hands on her hips, "On your second year in middle school, at the school festival."

"Oh, please!" I raised my eyes up as I continued on, "The reason why I 'left' you and dad was because there were so many people there! Seriously, they kept pushing me away!"

"Whether that's true or not, you should still stick with me and your father while we're on the train."

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath.

Just then, dad walked in front of us. He said with a smile, "Shira, I managed to grab all the things I needed. Do you have everything you need before we go?"

She nodded her head. "I do. Now all we need to do is wait until we get going."

A little bit over an hour later, Dad exclaimed at me, "Kita! It's time to get going! We need to get to the train before it leaves!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I wrapped the strap around my shoulder. I held onto the strap, and ran to the front door.

My socks were already on, so all I needed to do was put on my shoes. I slipped my feet into my shoes, then said, "I'm ready."

Mom said, "Good. Let's get moving." I gave her a brief nod as the three of us walked out the door. I closed the door behind me, and I already knew that the door was locked.

We were now walking towards the train station. However, I asked my parents, "How far is the train station?"

Dad responded without looking at me, "It's not very far. It's only about ten blocks away from us."

"Hm," I mumbled almost silently as I narrowed my eyes.

_Will I enjoy the hot springs, just like at the class trip? Hm…maybe I will, but who knows?_

While we were still walking, mom said, "Kenichi, don't get drunk from sake at night; and Kita, don't run off to random places."

Dad stared at mom as if she was crazy. He laughed loudly, "Honey, you know I hardly get drink from sake! You're acting as if you're concerned about us!"

"I just don't want this vacation to be ruined!"

"Who said we're going to ruin this vacation?"

Mom paused. She puffed her cheeks up, but she probably couldn't find the right words. I smirked at her, asking jokingly, "Oh, we're just gonna keep silent, aren't we?"

"Don't even start," She ordered me as she glared at me once again. I was still not scared of her glare. I just laughed quietly, though I tried not to laugh too hard.

Moments later, we finally arrived at the train station. The train looked old, but it wasn't rusty, thank god. It was brown, and I saw smoke coming from the head of the train.

Mom, dad and I walked over to the ticket counter. Dad set his hands on the counter as he said, "Tickets for three, please."

The clerk gave out a nod as he pressed some random buttons on the cash register. He told dad how much it was, and dad gave the clerk the money. The clerk then gave us the tickets.

He said with a smile on his face, "Have a good train trip."

Dad replied, "Thank you." The three of us went over to the train as more people got on it.

As we were entering the old-fashioned train, I saw that there were cushioned seats. I widened my eyes a bit, thinking, _Wow. The inside looks much better than the outside! How amazing!_

The corners of my lips curved up, forming a grin. Mom seemed to notice my expression, because she asked, "You're excited, aren't you?"

I blinked, and stared up at my mom. I answered, "Pretty much, yeah. I was just a bit surprised on how the inside of this train looked."

For the truth, this was actually my second time being on a train, ever. The first time I was on a train was when we were going to Kyoto. But I was pretty small, so I don't remember much.

Dad patted my head as he said, "Let's find a seat to sit."

I blinked my emerald eyes as I followed my parents. We set our bags on the racks above us, and then sat down. Unfortunately for me, the racks were a little high. I wasn't that tall since I am 15, so I had to jump in order for me to get my bag on the rack, without my bag falling down to the floor.

When I was sure it wouldn't fall down, I smiled at my black bag, and sat down, beside my mom. Dad rested his cheek in his palm, and said, "Look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?" My eyes blinked once again, but I turned my head slowly, seeing the sun set.

I raised my black brows up, now seeing that very little clouds had the colors of orange and pink. I parted my lips as I thought, _Holy shit. The viewing is beautiful!_

All of a sudden, the train clerk (A different one) exclaimed, "All aboard!" The moment he said that, the train doors were beginning to close.

I couldn't believe this. We were actually going to ride in the train. We were going to have a train ride to the hot springs (Mom and dad haven't really told me the specific place to where the hot springs were at). Dad stood up, and opened up the window beside us. As soon as he opened it, I could feel the cool breeze through the window.

My eyes closed for a moment as my lips were still parting. My black hair was being blown slightly by the wind, and I could've sworn I felt goosebumps forming onto my skin. But it wasn't like I cared.

Mom asked dad, "How long will it take for the train to get where we're going?"

Dad shrugged, "I'm not so sure."

I chose to ask, "Where exactly is the hot springs? All you told me was that it's about ten miles from Tokyo."

My mom responded, "Let's just say it's a small town."

I sighed, not bothering to ask again.

But I heard familiar voices, not far from where I was sitting.

One voice said, "Don't try to embarrass me, alright?! It was embarrassing enough for you to kiss me on the lips!"

Another voice laughed out, "Oh, come on. I've kissed you on the lips plenty of times. You just have a hard time accepting kisses, I daresay."

"Oh, shut up, Bansai!"

I blinked, now recognizing those voices. I knelled on my seat as I turned around. I saw a head of dark-red hair, and asked the person, "Michiru-Chan?"

The female voice muttered, "Eh?" She turned around, kneeling on her seat as well. When she saw me, she widened her blue eyes in surprise.

Michiru exclaimed, "Kita-San! Are you on vacation too?"

I chuckled, "Yes, only I'm with my parents. And since I heard you say 'Bansai', does that mean you're on vacation with your boyfriend?" I gave the long, dark-red wavy haired girl a smirk.

Her cheeks flushed, and she knitted her brows at me, but she admitted, "Yeah, I'm with Bansai. He wanted us to take a vacation together, so he decided on this."

"Where're you two going?"

"To the hot springs."

"What a coincidence. So am I."

She widened her eyes again, but asked as if it weren't obvious enough, "You too? Wow, this really is a coincidence."

Michiru chuckled, but I heard my mom ask, "Is that one of your friends?"

I turned my head towards her, and replied, "It is. That's Michiru. She's on vacation to the hot springs as well, only she's with her boyfriend."

"Hey! Don't just randomly tell your parents that!" Michiru exclaimed. I squinted my emerald eyes at her, and gave her a somewhat evil smile. Well, it wasn't really evil, but I liked to tease her about her and Bansai as a couple.

I told her, "Michiru-Chan, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Lots of people get into relationships, so don't feel ashamed of yourself."

Her cheeks flushed more as she continued to exclaim (Even though there were other people in this train), "It's just embarrassing, alright?!"

I saw Bansai standing up from his seat. He took just two steps towards Michiru's back, and without warning her, he wrapped his arms around Michiru's waist. Michiru yelped, since she was obviously not expecting this.

The girl swiftly turned her head as she asked him, "B-Bansai, what in the hell are you doing?"

He chuckled, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging you, I daresay."

"C-Can't you do that later? There are other people in this train, you know."

"True, but are there other people, in this train, staring at us?"

Michiru paused. She looked around the train, and seeing that there weren't very many people in it, she also noticed that no one was looking at Bansai hugging his girlfriend. Michiru blinked her blue eyes as she stared into his sunglasses.

She finally answered, "I-I guess not."

Her face was so red; it was all the way to her neck. I was about to laugh again, but I decided to sit back down.

Bansai replied to the dark-red haired girl, "Good." I didn't know if he kissed her or not, but I could tell that Michiru was going to have a bit of a hard time.

Anyway, it wasn't long since we left, but I gave out a yawn. I guess I was getting a bit bored, even though I've only been in the train for a good few minutes. But I shouldn't complain on my boredom. Instead, I'll just keep quiet.

I looked around the train for no reason, and counted in my head to see how many people were actually in the train. At least, for this section. I mouthed out the numbers, and as soon as I was done counting in my head, I was surprised to know that there were only seven people in this section of the train. I blinked my eyes twice before shrugging my shoulders.

I rested my chin in my palm as I continued to feel a cool breeze from outside. At least it wasn't too hot, and at least the sun wasn't shining through the window, otherwise I would complain about how hot I was.

I stared at the sunset some more, and before I knew it, the train had stopped. I raised a black brow as the clerk announced, "This stop is at the Katiju hot springs! If you want to get off here, then now's a good time!"

Mom landed a hand on my shoulder as she told me, "Come on, Kita. Let's get off."

"Oh," I muttered, standing up from the cushioned seat. I tip-toed as high as I could go, and thankfully, I managed to grab my bag. I quickly pulled on the strap, making it almost hit the ground.

I pulled on the strap again, only I set it around my shoulder. Dad, mom and I walked out of the old-fashioned train, and I also saw Michiru and Bansai getting out of the train as well.

Michiru closed her blue eyes, puffing her cheeks up. When Bansai was beside her, he smirked at her, and said, "Michiru, you should smile for once."

"Oh, I'll smile, alright," She mumbled, but then exclaimed, "If you don't tease me so much!"

Bansai chuckled, "Maybe I'll tease you, maybe I won't."

All Michiru did was glare at him.

Dad and mom were starting to walk at the gate to the hot springs, but I widened my eyes a bit, knowing that I had to catch up to them.

I asked them, "So…this is called the Katiju hot springs? That's actually kind of a funny name, if you ask me." A chuckle escaped my lips as my mom turned her head to look at me.

She answered my question, "That's the name."

_It's still funny._

We opened the gate, and we entered the hot springs. Well, the building, that is. The building looked like it was from the 19th century, but I liked that. I also saw steam coming from one part of the building.

But I thought, _Oh, that's just from the baths'._

The three of us went to the front counter, and mom said to the female worker, "Hello."

The worker replied as she pushed up her glasses, "Hello. If you're planning on staying here for another three days, that'll be $25."

Mom blinked, but asked with a chuckle, "How did you know we would stay here for that long?"

"Because we've had a lot of people stay here for another three days," The female worker responded with a slight smile.

"I see," Mom smirked. She handed the worker the money, and the worker put it in the cash register. I was actually a bit amazed that being here for another three days was not that expensive. Well, sometimes it's better cheap than expensive.

Another female worker came beside us, and said, "I'll take you to your room."

"Thank you," Dad replied as we began to follow the woman.

While we were following her, I looked back, and saw Michiru paying for their stay. I heard Bansai say to her, "I could've paid for it, I daresay."

"Well, I'm paying, anyway," Michiru replied to her boyfriend. Bansai chuckled.

I turned my head back, continuing to follow the woman, along with my parents.

Soon enough, we entered a room, which was old-fashioned, obviously. The woman told us, "Have a nice stay." With that, she closed the door.

I set my bag down as I thought, _This does seem rather nice._

Mom asked me, "Kita, did you leave anything behind?"

I rolled my eyes as I responded, "No, mom, I didn't. And I don't think, I know."

She laughed, "Good. Because it would be your own fault for leaving anything behind."

"Yeah, yeah."

I gave out a sigh as I scratched the back of my head. Perhaps this vacation would be a good one. Maybe I would actually have a good time, just like in the class trip.

* * *

**I have so many ideas as to what Kita could do during her summer break. Well, I'll make sure I get most of my ideas out of the way so that I won't forget anything.**

**This is the start of the "Family vacation" arc. And I have no idea on how much yen it would be for 25 dollars, so I decided to use the dollars instead. XD**

**I looked at the Gintama fanfic site today, and I noticed that there're MORE OkiKagu fics! What a freaking surprise. *Rolls eyes* Do know that I hate OkiKagu. Sorry, but it's my opinion.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 27! :)**


	28. Strip naked, lady!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mom, dad and I entered the Katiju hot springs not too long ago, and we were already seeing two women (Who were the workers) come into our room. We were going to be at this place for the next three days.

One woman said, "Here're your robes for your stay. Make yourself comfortable." I didn't know why she had said "robes" when they were clearly blue room-wear kimonos.

"Oh, thank you," Mom said as she blinked her blue eyes. She grabbed her room-wear kimono. Dad grabbed his and I grabbed mine. It seemed that these ladies knew our sizes, but then again, room-wear kimonos were loose so why did that matter?

Anyway, mom walked to the bathroom as she said, "I'm going into the bathroom to change." She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dad muttered under his breath, "I'll wait until I'm alone."

"Oh? Which is when?" I asked him with a smirk and a raised brow.

He answered with a slight smile on his face, "When I'm in the bathroom. Isn't it obvious?" My smirk went away and I just rolled my emerald eyes.

Soon, mom came out of the bathroom with her room-wear kimono on. She said with a sigh of relief, "This actually feels comfortable!"

I ran into the bathroom, and closed the door as well, giving myself some privacy. I started taking off my short-sleeved shirt, but when I saw myself in the mirror, I noticed that I had stretch marks on my left breast (Even though I was wearing a bra). My eyes widened in shock. I didn't realize I had stretch marks on my breast until now. That was completely weird.

I thought, _Maybe I didn't notice this because I developed breasts at the age of 13._

I shrugged it off, taking off my shorts. They fell down to my ankles, but I tossed it to the side. Now, I was thinking of whether or not to take off my bra.

I gave myself a few seconds of thought before deciding, "Oh, what the hell? I'll just take off my bra." With that, I set my hands behind my back, and unhooked my bra, letting it nearly fall down as well.

The only thing I was wearing now was my underwear. I picked up the room-wear kimono, and wrapped it around my body. I then made sure that it wasn't too loose. When I was sure that it was tight enough, I picked up my casual clothes, and walked out of the bathroom.

I told dad, "Okay, bathroom's all yours."

He smiled, but didn't respond. Dad just went into the bathroom.

I turned my head around, seeing mom with her arms crossed. She stared at me as I stared at her back. Though I didn't understand why she was suddenly staring at me like that.

So I decided to ask, "Why're you staring at me like that? Are you hosting a staring contest?"

"Very funny," She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "I was just a bit concerned about our trip being ruined."

I laughed out, "You're still thinking about that? Jeez, calm down, mother! We're only going to be here for another three days, so you don't really need to worry about the trip being…chaotic."

She sighed, "But what if a criminal barges in here, and robs us?"

I rolled my eyes as well, but replied, "That's from television and movies, quit worrying!"

"Don't say that, Kita! It can happen in real life too!"

"True, but has it even happened when you were around the robbers?"

Mom paused, widening her eyes at me. Her lips parted and muttered, "No."

I smirked at her, thinking, _Haha, I win for once._

Dad came out of the bathroom, carrying his clothes. He wore the room-wear kimono as well. He asked as he set his clothes on top of his bag, "Should we get some dinner?"

I turned to dad as I responded, "Yes, but mom was worrying about the trip again."

He blinked his eyes, looking up at mom. She crossed her arms again as dad chuckled, "Shira, you should be having a good time! I mean, I'm glad you're worrying about us, but we're on a family vacation! And a family vacation means having fun! Now put a smile on your face!"

Mom narrowed her eyes just before uncrossing her arms. She sighed, "I want to have fun, but I haven't been on many vacations during the past couple of years. I am a nurse, you know, and I sometimes have to work 36 hours a week."

I cracked a smile at her.

Dad, once again, chuckled as he patted her arm softly, "I understand. But like I said, put a smile on your face." Mom chose to smile, but she barely curved the corners of her lips, so the only kind of smile she had was a cracked one.

When dad saw this, he blinked twice before laughing out loud. Mom removed her smile, and slapped him in the face.

She scolded him, "Don't laugh at me."

My father replied as he held his slapped cheek, "Sorry, sorry." He waved his hand up and down as the three of us were walking out of our room.

You could say that my dad was more optimistic than my mom, but he does get serious like almost every other adult. And since my mom is a nurse, she really does have to work 20 plus hours a week because the hospital can get busy at times. As for my dad, well, he works at a company (Not really anything specific, it's just paperwork). He once said to me that he has to work at least 21 hours a week. Yep, my parents are always busy, which is the reason why I'm always home alone and that's also the reason why they sometimes don't come home until the next day.

I looked at the walls in the halls for no reason as we continued to walk. Dad sniffed for some reason, but said, "Hey, do you two smell that?"

I blinked, smelling as well. I said, "The only thing I smell is salmon."

"Kita, don't you love seafood?"

"Well, yeah, you know that."

"I know, but perhaps they'll have seafood, and I know you'll crave for some," He chuckled slightly.

I barely rolled my eyes as I mumbled, "I don't really crave for seafood, but they sure are good…except for snails."

Moments later, we came into some sort of dining room. It was a bit big, which was a bit surprising. I saw people sitting on their legs, and on pillows, in front of tables with big "blankets" underneath big wooden boards. This actually reminds me of New Year's, when people sit in front of their tables, with huge blankets underneath. But it was almost the end of July, not the end of December.

Mom, dad and I eventually sat down, and a few women brought us a few trays of food. And what do you know? There really was seafood! I smiled a little as they set the trays on the tall table. The women also gave us some plates.

Dad said to one woman, "Thank you." The woman gave him a nod as they left us, so that we could eat.

The three of us set our hands together, and said at the same time, "Let's eat." I picked up a pair of chopsticks, and separated them. After that, I picked up some seafood, but also some meat. And I will admit, the food in those trays did look freaking delicious.

We, amazingly, filled up our plates with all kinds of foods on the table we were sitting at. I began to eat a cooked shrimp, but I heard Michiru's voice.

"Bansai, we agreed that we would share this tray, so don't try to steal anything from my plate!"

Mom turned her head to see the long, dark-red haired girl, and said with a smirk, "Kita. What's her name again?"

I turned my head as well, but responded, "Her name is Michiru."

"Ah, I see. Isn't she the 'Tsundere' girl you told us about?"

Michiru flinched as soon as she heard that. She swiftly turned her head, giving my mom eye contact. Michiru exclaimed, "Don't you start calling me a Tsundere, ma'am! I was already irritated when people were teasing me about me having a boyfriend!"

"Oh, so he is your boyfriend," Mom chuckled as she now looked at Michiru's boyfriend, Bansai.

Bansai was still wearing his sunglasses and headphones, which was pretty hilarious. He barely turned his head as well, but greeted my parents by saying, "Hello, madam. It is a pleasure to meet you, I daresay."

"My, what polite manners he has." My mother gave him a more formal smile.

I shrugged while saying, "Well, you could say he's polite, but he's pretty much friends with a troublemaker at school."

She looked at me with a raised brow, and asked, "What's his name?"

"Who? Michiru's boyfriend or the troublemaker?"

Mom rolled her eyes as she answered, "The troublemaker."

"Oh. Well, his name is Shinsuke Takasugi. He wants to 'destroy' my class, but he mostly spends his time on the school roof."

"Heh, sounds interesting," She smirked.

I didn't reply, and just ate my dinner. I ate some more shrimp as dad sad with his mouth half-full, "You know, when I was in high school, there were three troublemakers at my school! It was really crazy; you should've seen me back then!"

Mom responded, "But I didn't meet you until after I graduated college. I lived in a different town back then."

"I know that, Shira! I'm just saying that I had a crazy high school!"

"Kenichi, don't eat with your mouth full. You'll spit out the food you eat."

He blinked, but looked down at the table, seeing that he spat out a few pieces of chewed up food. He put his chopsticks down, and tilted his head down as his cheeks were starting to flush with embarrassment. This was actually rare, seeing my dad blush in embarrassment, unless he was drunk off his ass.

Mom chuckled as she softly touched his back, "It's alright. Just don't talk with your mouth full."

They both continued to eat.

A while after, we were done eating. The female workers picked up our trays and plates, and went into the kitchen so that they could clean it up.

Dad, mom and I stood up, and I stretched my arm out as dad said, "Do you think the baths' are free?"

Mom asked him with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that even if we've already paid for our stay at the hot springs, we would have to pay extra for relaxing in the bath."

"Of course not. We only had to pay for our stay, that's all. And since I haven't taken a bath for three days, I need one now." She ruffled her dark hair as I did the same thing, only I just ruffled my black ponytail.

I agreed, "I need a bath too."

"Then let's get in the bath," Mom told us as she grinned.

As we were walking out of the dining room, I saw Michiru being all Tsundere in front of Bansai again.

I decided, "I'm going to talk to Michiru-Chan for a little bit."

Mom waved her hand at me, and said without looking at me, "Go ahead. I'll be going into the family bath. Are you going into the women's bath?"

"Well, yes. I'm self-conscious, you know. I wouldn't want my own father to see me naked in a towel."

"No, of course you wouldn't. Kenichi wouldn't want to see you in a towel either. He only wants to see me naked."

"Okay, can we not talk about this?"

"If you don't want to hear it, go talk to your friend, then."

I sighed with a grunt as I quickly walked over to Michiru.

When I was beside her and Bansai, I asked, "Michiru-Chan, how's it going so far?"

Michiru answered while scratching the top of her head, "Good, only Bansai won't stop hugging me."

Bansai turned to see Michiru, and said with a smirk on his face, "But Michiru, you're so warm, I don't like letting go of you."

"Oh, whatever, you creep! You're just saying that to embarrass me!" Michiru snapped at her boyfriend.

He chuckled, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

An anger mark was on Michiru's cheek, and she pointed at his face as she muttered, "When we sleep tonight, you better not to anything creepy towards me."

"Michiru, I know better than that, I daresay. Though, your melody is saying that you want to kiss me."

"Er, uh, how can you even sense my feelings?!" She exclaimed. "It's really weird!"

"Somehow, it just happens," Bansai replied. Obviously, Michiru wasn't happy with that answer, but it seemed that Bansai didn't want to say any more information about him hearing people's "songs".

Michiru and I were heading to the women's locker room, but Bansai went to the men's locker room, and said to Michiru before going in, "I'll see you tonight, Michiru." He gave her a smirk as Michiru widened her blue eyes. Her cheeks flushed, but clenched her teeth afterwards.

She dashed into the women's locker room, and exclaimed, "I wish he would stop messing with me like that!"

I said, trying to calm her down, "Cheer up, Michiru-Chan. At least he's not humiliating you."

"W-Well, true, but still! Bansai should just, um…well…dammit, I can't say it without being perverted!"

My emerald eyes blinked as one of my black brows raised. I grinned at my friend as I asked, "What were you going to say?"

"I'm not going to say it!" She nearly shouted as she turned around, crossing her arms. Despite her back facing me, I could see part of her cheeks turning red.

I grinned more, asking again, "Come on, say it! What were you going to say? I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh, fine!" She exclaimed again. "Bansai should just kiss me and not tease me! There, I said it! Happy?!"

I chuckled, "I don't think it sounds that perverted. Michiru-Chan, you should just get into the bath and relax."

She bit her lower lip, but then replied, "You're right. I need to relax, anyway." With that, she turned her back to me again, and began to take off her clothes. I did the same thing, only I walked away from Michiru because I still wasn't used to having people watch me getting undressed.

We both took off our blue room-wear kimonos, and then our underwear. Before I was going to embarrass myself (Same with Michiru), I quickly wrapped a white towel around me. I touched my hair-tie, and pulled it, having my hair fall down to my back.

Michiru and I finally headed out of the locker room, only we were going to go in the bath. As soon as we exited out of the locker room, we saw huge amounts of steam coming from the hot water. I could already see another woman in the bath, but I could've sworn it was somebody familiar.

The two of us walked to the bath, and in a matter of seconds, we stepped into the bath and sat down.

I gave out a sigh of relaxation. I thought, _I love taking baths._

I turned my head around as Michiru said to the other woman, "Tsukuyo-Sensei?"

My emerald eyes widened, and when I saw the woman, it turned out that it really was Tsukuyo-Sensei. Her blonde hair was down to the middle of her neck.

She widened her violet eyes as well, but said, "Well, I didn't expect you two to be here."

I smirked as I said, "Well, I'm with my family on vacation, plus Michiru-Chan is on vacation with her boyfriend." Michiru's cheeks slightly flushed again as soon as I said that.

Tsukuyo-Sensei replied to me, "I see. I'm on vacation too, just like every other customer here. But I didn't want to go on vacation at first. Then my friend convinced me to go, so I figured that it wouldn't be so bad."

"Did you go alone, or did you go with a boyfriend?" That question was pretty unnecessary for me to ask, but I was a little curious.

Almost immediately, Tsukuyo-Sensei's eyes widened, and her face was starting to turn pink. She exclaimed while knitting her brows, "Y-You didn't need to ask me that question, Kentomuro-San! And also, I went alone, and I was happy because I needed some time alone!"

Michiru suddenly smirked at the blonde-haired teacher. Raising a brow at my friend, she asked, "Are you sure you wanted some time alone?"

"YES!" Tsukuyo-Sensei slightly shouted. "I WANTED SOME TIME ALONE! CAN YOU TWO NOT ASK ME ABOUT THIS ANYMORE?!"

"Fine, fine," Michiru said as she waved her hand at her. "It's just that my boyfriend kept teasing me."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Nothing," The long, wavy dark-red haired girl said. "I just wanted some relief."

Tsukuyo-Sensei sighed, "Look, I want to relax, so right now, I need some silence."

With that being said, the three of us were silent. The only things we could hear were men from the men's bath, and my parents, who were in the family bath.

I heard my mom say to my dad, "Kenichi, I'm glad we're able to be alone. This is just so relaxing."

"Yes, yes it is," Dad replied. I heard them chuckle, and I wouldn't be surprised if they had kissed because, well, they're my parents.

Tsukuyo-Sensei blinked her violet eyes as she muttered under her breath, "Sometimes I wish I had a husband."

Michiru and I turned our heads towards the teacher, and I said, "We heard that."

She yelped.

Tsukuyo-Sensei exclaimed, "I was thinking out loud!"

I chuckled as I closed my eyes half-way, "Sure. By the way, those were my parents."

She blinked, and replied, "I see. Well, in case you're wondering, I would never go into the family bath, even if I had a husband and kid."

Michiru said, blinking in confusion, "We weren't even asking about that."

"I know that!" The woman snapped. "I wanted to answer that before you two would question me about it!"

Michiru rolled her blue eyes as she muttered, "Whatever."

Tsukuyo-Sensei sighed with a bit of irritation.

A while later, we exited the bath. Tsukuyo-Sensei left the bath a little bit before Michiru and I did.

As Michiru and I took off our towels in the locker room, and we put our underwear back on, then our room-wear kimonos.

I grabbed my hair-tie, but didn't really bother to put it back on. So I left my black hair down.

We left the locker room and Michiru said, "Good-night, Kita-San."

I replied with a smile, "Good-night, Michiru-Chan." She briefly waved at me as she walked down the hall.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I walked through the hall as well, only I walked the opposite way from Michiru. While walking, I said to myself, "That was a nice bath." The corners of my lips curved up, forming yet another smile.

Soon, I entered the room my parents and I were staying in. When mom and dad saw me as they were setting up their futon, dad said, "Hey, kiddo. How was the bath?"

I never really liked being called "kiddo", but I was strangely used to it. I responded, "It was very nice."

"Good. Shira and I loved it also, and we kissed a few times."

Mom widened her eyes and exclaimed, "That's not necessary to tell her that!"

I mumbled sarcastically, "How am I not surprised?"

Mom added, "Never mind. We're going to sleep. And Kita, since it's late, I suggest you go to bed as well."

_Yeah, yeah._

I walked over to the closet, and pulled out a futon. Mom and dad were probably going to sleep in the same futon, but I couldn't care less. I set my futon on the floor, a few feet from theirs.

When I was sure my futon was set up, I slid under the blanket, and saw dad walking over to the light switch. He asked, "Should I turn off the light?"

Mom nodded as she answered, "Yes."

Dad smiled and turned off the light. It was now dark, and I was, pretty much, ready to go to bed. I made myself comfortable and saw dad sliding under the same blanket mom was under. They both said, "Good-night, Kita."

A sudden yawn escaped my mouth as I replied to my parents, "Good-night, mom and dad." After that, I closed my emerald eyes, and went to sleep.

First I found out that Michiru and Bansai were on vacation here (After Michiru told me that on the train), then I found out that Tsukuyo-Sensei was on vacation as well. That was such a coincidence.

Well, right now, I needed some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**Adding Tsukuyo was a thought at the last minute. XD**

**I've decided that I'm going to try not to make this arc as long as the "Class Trip" arc. Because I wouldn't want to bore you since Kita would probably be bored at the Katiju hot springs (That is, IF she has nothing to do).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 28! :)**


	29. Flowers and gift shops, oh my!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, I was awakened by mom exclaiming at dad, "Wake up, honey!" Even though she didn't tell me that as well, dad and I groaned, obviously wanting some more sleep.

But mom exclaimed again, "Come on, dear! We need to get some breakfast!"

Dad replied with yet another groan, "Can't we wait for at least another hour?"

Mom sighed, "I'm already awake, so you need to wake up too!"

I pulled the futon blanket over my head as an anger mark appeared on my cheek. I mumbled, "I just need a few more minutes…"

Without warning, mom pulled the futon blanket off of my body. I widened my emerald eyes, and looked down. I exclaimed at her, "Mom! Just because you're fully awake, doesn't mean you have to wake us up too!"

She rolled her eyes as she said, gripping on the blanket she had just pulled, "I don't want to eat breakfast alone, you two. We're going to eat as a family, alright? So no dilly-dally or whatever." My mom was always overreacting. Whenever she does see me "dilly-dally", she'll scold or just yell at me. I don't understand why she has to be so strict.

Sometimes I wonder why dad decided to marry mom.

Dad and I managed to wake up, but he said as he landed his hand in his very short hair, "Shira, why're you so excited all of a sudden? It's just breakfast."

"Well," Mom began to explain. "There're a lot of things I want to look at today! Such as the garden, the wine room, the yoga room…" She kept on listing a bunch of stuff as she poked her palm.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to shut her up by standing up, and walking over to her until I hit her on the back of the head.

She finally stopped, but turned her head to look at me, and exclaimed with a glare, "Kita, what was that for?!"

"You're being all ecstatic," I replied in a nonchalant tone. "We just got up, and my day has already been annoyed."

Mom crossed her arms as she muttered, "You can keep your mouth shut, young lady." Again, I rolled my eyes.

Dad got up, and put away the futon he and mom were sleeping in. I chose to put away the futon I was sleeping in as well.

As soon as I put it away, dad asked me, "So, shall we get some breakfast?"

Mom smiled, and exclaimed, "Yes, let's do that! Then I can explore the Katiju hot springs, though we already went into the bath last night." Dad chuckled as I just stared at my mother.

A while later, we finished eating our breakfast, and boy, the food was delicious.

Mom held dad's arm as she told him, "Come on, Kenichi! Let's go see the garden!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get all enthusiastic," He replied.

I asked, "Do I have to come to?"

Mom shook her head as she responded, "No, you can explore on your own. See you later!" With that, she pulled dad's arm, making him follow her.

I sighed to myself, "Why is mom this excited? Oh well, guess I'll explore…a little."

I began to walk in the hall, and strangely, I didn't see anyone else walking through. The only person I saw was one of the workers here.

The woman passed me, but slightly bumped into me. She gasped quietly, and said as she bowed a little, "My apologizes."

"Oh, no, it's okay," I said, waving my hand up and down at the worker. She didn't reply, but she ran through the hall while carrying a stack of towels. Another sigh escaped my lips, and I decided to go back to the room.

When I entered our room, I walked over to my bag, and knelled on the floor, ruffling through it. I found my hair-tie, and pulled my long, black-hair up. My sideburns went down, and I was able to set my ponytail up with no problem at all.

I stood, and walked out of the room, now starting to explore. Though I wasn't really interested in seeing the garden or the yoga room, because I don't care for gardening, and I'm not flexible. Actually, I can stretch, but that's it.

Anyway, as I was whistling for no real reason, I saw Michiru walking in the hall with an angry expression on her face. I raised a black brow at her, but already knew as to why she was angry. She mumbled random words, and had her eyes closed while she made fists.

I chuckled out, "Good-morning, Michiru-Chan."

Almost immediately, she stopped walking, and opened up her dark-blue eyes. She didn't form fists anymore, but her brows were slightly knitted. She gave out a sigh, "Morning, Kita-San."

"Michiru-Chan, did Bansai bother you last night?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I crossed my arms, waiting for her answer.

I was expecting her to not answer my question, but Michiru responded, "Not as much. But, he did kiss me a few times." She widened her eyes, adding, "Wait a minute, why am I telling _you _this?! God, that's embarrassing!"

Another chuckle escaped me, and I replied to the long, dark-red haired girl, "Don't be embarrassed, Michiru-Chan. Couples tend to kiss a lot, and you and Bansai are a couple, so that makes perfect sense."

A blush crept up her cheeks, and at first, she bit her lower lip. But seconds later, she exclaimed while glaring and pointing at me, "I don't want to talk about this! We only came here on vacation because it was Bansai's idea! My parents agreed to this, so I didn't have a choice!"

"But didn't you want to go on vacation with him, though?"

"W-Well, yes, but still! And didn't I already tell you that I didn't want to talk about this?!"

"You did, but I was just curious, that's all."

Michiru tilted her head down as she muttered under her breath, "Hurr…"

"Anyway!" I spoke up. "How's Mika-Chan doing?"

Michiru answered, not as angry (But was still blushing a bit), "She's doing good. Mika drew this picture that had so much detail, it was shocking."

"Oh?" I questioned. "What kind of picture did she draw?"

"Well, she drew this rock-and-roll band, featuring the bands fangirls on the bottom of the paper. Mika told me that it took about an hour to draw that."

My emerald eyes widened in surprise. I said, "Wow. That's some drawing she did."

"I think I'll have her show you that picture sometime, but right now, I got to go look for Bansai."

She was about to turn around, and look for Bansai, but I asked her, "Did he just wander off?"

Michiru shook her head. "All he told me was that he wanted to go look for the music room…that is, if this place even has a music room." With that being said, Michiru ran through the hall.

When she turned around the corner, and I didn't see her anymore, I rubbed my forehead as I thought, _Where should I go?_

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked in the hall once again. I only walked for a few moments before opening up a random room door. When I had opened it up, I found out that it was the gift shop.

My emerald eyes blinked about five times before I thought with a chuckle, _Shouldn't they have a sign above that says "Katiju gift shop" or something?_

I entered the gift shop, but wondered why this mini-shop had traditional Japanese doors. If there's no sign above, saying that it's a gift shop, then nobody will know it is a gift shop until they enter it. But, it was the workers' choice.

I looked around in this gift shop, seeing all kinds of things. Things such as bracelets, headbands, dog food (Which I don't get why they have that here), maps, and condoms. Yes, they really had condoms.

As I slowly went by the racks, I noticed a couple of small boxes of Viagra. When I saw it with my own two eyes, I widened them; thinking about the time where Kyra tried to buy a box of it, but the cashier wouldn't allow her to do so.

Even just thinking about it makes me laugh. I covered my mouth with my right hand as I shut my eyes tightly, laughing my ass off. Although I was laughing, I opened up my eyes, only two see three people stare at me with raised brows.

I stopped laughing, but felt my cheeks burn in slight embarrassment. I fake coughed, and chose to leave the gift shop.

I left the shop, and mumbled, "Well, that was embarrassing."

I didn't know where to go next.

There was silence filling up in the hallway, which made me sweat a bit. I cracked a smile, and thought, _Why is it so quiet here? I'm not in a room, and the atmosphere is starting to feel heavy!_

My cracked smile was still on my face, and when I didn't move from where I was standing, I heard mom's voice. The atmosphere wasn't as heavy as a few seconds ago, but a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek.

I turned my head to the side, and saw mom and dad walking in the same hallway as I was. As mom was blabbering about some stuff she probably already saw, she noticed me, and stopped talking.

She raised her brows as she asked, "Were you exploring?"

I shrugged, "Sort of. I found out that this place has a gift shop."

"Really? I didn't know that," Dad said as he stood beside mom.

I informed him, "That's because they didn't have a sign, saying that it was the gift shop."

"Well, no wonder," He replied as he ruffled his hair.

I asked mom, "What about you? How much did you explore?"

Mom tapped her chin, but then answered, "We saw the yoga room, and the garden. And the garden looked amazing! You should come see it!"

"But mom, you know I don't care for gardens."

"Too bad, because I'm going to show it to you right now, missy!" Whenever she calls me that, I just glare at her, because it's my least favorite nickname.

Without informing me, she grabbed on-hold of my wrist, and began to run, making me run also. But since I wasn't expecting this, I nearly tripped.

I exclaimed, "Dammit, mom, at least slow down! God, what in the hell is wrong with you?!"

_And why is she so obsessed with this garden that this place has?_

She responded without looking at me, "Nothing is wrong with me. You just need to see it, because it really looks beautiful!"

My emerald eyes rolled as I muttered under my breath, "I know you're a fan of gardens, but you don't need to force me to look at one."

I didn't think she heard my comment, because she didn't reply to me.

Soon, she finally stopped. I forcefully pulled my wrist away from her, and rubbed it as I stared at my wrist. I was starting to mumble words inaudibly when mom told me, "Look at that."

I lifted my head up, seeing the direction she was pointing at. The moment I saw the garden, I widened my eyes in shock.

The garden was so big; it almost looked like a big field. There were all kinds of flowers; I didn't even know where to start on naming them. As my eyes were still wide, I was suddenly taking a step forward.

Dad finally caught up with us, but asked me, "Are you surprised at what you see, Kita?"

I barely turned my head back, but answered my dad's question, "Yes. I actually expected the garden to be small, but this is insane."

"Shira, why did you dash off before I got a chance to catch up with you?" He asked mom.

Mom responded, "I wanted Kita to see this, of course."

I heard dad slap himself in the face. "Whenever you're excited to show someone something you really love, you always run off without even bothering to wait for me!"

"Kenichi, that's because you already saw the things I really love."

"Still, I always can't keep up with you!"

My eyes blinked, but I remembered that I saw one of my teachers in the women's bath last night. I said to my parents, "By the way, I saw one of my teachers in the baths."

"You did?" They both asked at the same time. "Who was it?"

I laughed at them, who were saying sentences at the same time. But I replied, "Her name is Tsukuyo-Sensei."

Dad repeated, "'Tsukuyo-Sensei'?" He blinked his eyes before adding, "That sounds like a first name."

"It is. She doesn't know her last name, so the students just call her Tsukuyo-Sensei. Though, one of my friends tends to call her 'Tsukki-Sensei', even though my teacher doesn't want her to."

"That sounds like a funny nickname," Mom chuckled. I nodded my head in agreement.

Just then, we heard some shouting. I saw two men, who were on the other side of the garden, and it looked like they were arguing over something.

One guy shouted, "I JUST SAW YOU STEP ON SOME OF THOSE FLOWERS!"

The other guy shouted back as he pushed a finger on his chest, "I DID NOT STEP ON YOUR PRECIOUS FLOWERS! I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED ON THEM!"

"SO YOU DID STEP ON THEM!"

"NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED ON THOSE FLOWERS!"

The man slapped his forehead, and shouted once again, "BY THE WAY, THESE AREN'T EVEN MY FLOWERS! HELL, I DON'T EVEN WORK HERE!"

"NOBODY CARES!" The other male replied as he waved his hands in the air. They were continuing to argue about the flowers, but I saw an anger mark on mom's cheek.

She was smiling, but it was an angry smile. She clenched her fists as she muttered, "They're getting on my nerves."

Dad tried to calm her down by saying, "Dear, it's none of our business. I think we should head back to our room." Mom didn't listen.

Instead, she dashed towards the two loud men, and within seconds, she shouted at them, "SHUT UP!" I was amazed that she ran all the way towards them; despise the garden being all wide. Mom punched the two guys in the faces, and they both fell to the ground. I had a feeling they were unconscious.

Dad and I stared at her with cracked smile, and sweat poured down our faces. We turned our heads to see each other, and I muttered to dad, "I think mom just barged into their business."

"You think?" He said.

Mom walked back to us, and said, "Now they won't shout over the precious flowers anymore." She wiped her hands together, and went in the hallway without even waiting for us.

_Jeez, that was so sudden._

Hours later, I was lying on the floor while mom and dad decided to walk alone together. They were, most likely, going to kiss, but I didn't care. I didn't even mind if couples kissed in front of me as long as they don't French-kiss. Because doing that in front of me would just feel awkward.

At least I didn't see Bansai and Michiru French-kiss in school.

I leaned up, now sitting on the floor. I barely crossed my legs, but said to no one in particular, "I need to go to the bathroom." As soon as I said that, I quickly stood up, running to the bathroom.

A moment passed, and I was done in the bathroom. I ruffled my black hair as I sighed, "I guess I could look around the halls again. After all, mom, dad and I already had dinner." I closed my eyes half-way as I left the room.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I began to walk yet again. Honestly, I've pretty much done nothing but walk through the halls today. I only went to one "room", and that was the gift shop. But, I didn't really feel like going into the other rooms, so I almost had nothing to do. Though the bath felt really good last night. I guess you could say I'm a fan of hot springs, because they actually feel more relaxing than the bath at home. I didn't know why.

But anyway, as I was slowly going through the empty hallway, I saw what looked like to be a six-year-old. Well, I wasn't sure if the child was six, but all I knew was that it was a little girl, who didn't have a parent beside them.

She was crying, and I raised a brow at the child.

_Did this girl get lost? Perhaps I should help her, though I'll just be a stranger to her._

I scratched my head, deciding whether or not to help the child. But since she's little, her parents might've told her to not talk to strangers, even teenagers. Even if I were to tell her that I wasn't going to hurt her, she probably wouldn't trust me.

But since she was still crying, I gave out a quiet sigh, and walked towards her. I didn't care if she was going to trust me or not, but I just wanted to know what was the matter with her.

When I was in front of her, I asked the child, "Are you okay?"

She cried, but managed to look up to me, and respond, "N-No. My mommy and daddy were walking in the hallway, but I stopped, and looked around before I realized that they weren't with me anymore!"

"Wait, what?" I asked again, only I didn't understand what she was talking about. "Did you get lost on purpose then?"

"Why would I be crying if I did?!" She snapped. "Look, I can't explain clearly. All I know is that I can't find mommy and daddy anywhere."

"Do you want me to help you find them?"

She nodded before answering, "Yes, please."

The little girl began to slowly walk, but she asked me, "Do you promise to actually help me?"

I laughed, "Little girl, I may be a stranger to you, but I wouldn't lie to you since, well, you're crying."

She smiled slightly as she said, "Good." I took a few steps, and was now beside her. We walked to the corner, but I turned both ways to see if her mom and dad were around. But then again, I don't know what her parents look like, so how will I know who're her real parents?

The child pulled on my hand, and said, "Let's go this way!" We turned to the right.

It wasn't long when I decided to help her, but we heard a name being called. And when two people were exclaiming the name, the girl exclaimed back, "Mommy! Daddy!"

I raised a brow, and said, "Well, that was quick." A thought came into my head, so I added, "Then again, this isn't a huge place."

The girl ignored me, calling out yet again, "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" She continued to say "mommy" and "daddy" until we saw two adults, which were a male and a female.

She widened her eyes, and dashed towards them. She ran until she gave them a hug.

The woman exclaimed, "There you are! Why did you wander on your own?!"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

The man sighed as he scratched his head, "Next time, don't just run off like that."

"Sorry…" The girl muttered, but then said, "Oh, this girl helped me!"

"Is that so?" Her mother asked. She turned to me, and said, "Thank you, miss." She stood up, holding her daughter's hand. The three of them walked away from me, and I was alone in the hall…again.

I blinked my eyes, but chose to go back to my room. I thought, _At least she won't cry, now that we found her parents._

When I was sort of gripping on my room-wear kimono, I heard familiar voices. I stopped my feet from walking, and I saw that I was in front of a door, to a different room. I leaned to the side, and nearly pressed my ear against the door when I heard the voices again.

"Michiru, at least smile when you're alone with me."

Yep, the room I was in front of was Bansai and Michiru's.

Michiru replied, "I want to smile, but my 'Tsundere-mode' keeps turning on! Jeez, now I think I'm being all Tsundere!"

Bansai chuckled, "Since when did you have a 'Tsundere-mode'?"

"I have no idea!"

"Heh, you know, Michiru, you keep having the same melody every day. At least, when you're with me."

"Y-You can shut up!" She pouted.

Bansai chuckled once again, but this time, I heard Michiru yelp. She hesitated. "D-Don't h-hug me all of a sudden!"

"Why not?"

Michiru didn't answer. I could tell that her cheeks were flushing.

Seconds later, I heard Michiru muffle. I raised a brow at first, but then realized that Bansai was kissing her. The corner of my lips curved up, forming a smirk on my face.

But since I didn't want them to know that I was listening to them, I took a couple of steps away. Then, I headed back to the room I was staying in.

My parents and I would go home in two days. And as surprising as it sounds, I'm going to miss this place when we leave. Well, at least I'll have memories.

* * *

**Apparently, I've caught a cold. Wonderful *Sarcasm***

**Adding the "finding my parents because I got lost" part at the end wasn't really necessary, I know, but whatever. :P**

**I'll end this arc in two more chapters. The next chapter will be the next day of Kita's vacation, and then the chapter after that, she and her family will go home.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 29! :)**


	30. Join in the party, dumb-dumb

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the third day of our vacation. Yesterday, I helped a little girl find her parents, and we managed to find them not long after we began searching. The rest of yesterday went by fast (Though it was boring), and now, I was in the room again, sitting on my butt.

Mom and dad were looking around the Katiju hot springs again, and I couldn't care less if they went to the garden again. But, I will admit that the garden did look beautiful, even though I'm not a fan of gardens.

Anyway, as I scratched my cheek, mom and dad came back into the room, holding some pairs of clothes. And they weren't any clothes. They were kimonos.

I raised a black brow at them as mom said, "Kita, we got these lovely kimonos for free! Here, I'll give you one."

I thought, _Well, this is so sudden._

I stood up from the floor, and walked over to mom, taking the kimono she handed me. The kind of kimono I had was long and dark-red with swirl prints. I blinked my emerald eyes as dad said, "One of the co-workers of this place asked us if we would like to have some, so we said yes." They both chuckled as mom gave a kimono to dad.

Mom had a green kimono with magenta flower prints on it while dad had a plain gray kimono. It did look plain, but dad didn't seem to mind it.

Mom suggested, "We should wear these for the day. Then we can bring them home tomorrow. Say, that reminds me."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have two kimonos at home! One from here, and one from your class trip!" She began to laugh, but I gave her a glare. She didn't see my glare, and instead, she went to the bathroom to change into her kimono.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door behind her, I looked over to dad, and said, "She is right that I now have two kimonos, but she doesn't need to laugh about it. It wasn't funny."

"I didn't think it was funny," Dad said with a half-smile.

Mom finished changing into her kimono, and she bragged, "My, don't I look gorgeous in it?"

I told her without looking at my mother, "You're bragging."

"You be quiet, Kita!" She exclaimed behind my back.

I ignored her, and went into the bathroom. I closed the door, and got out of my room-wear kimono. I then picked up the dark-red one, and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

_It does look a bit pretty, but I prefer the kimono from my class trip._

I shrugged my shoulders just before putting it on. I wrapped the kimono around my body, and tied it from the back, making sure that it wouldn't be so loose.

When I was done, I picked up my room-wear kimono, and opened up the door, walking out of the bathroom. Dad dashed, now changing as well.

I rolled my eyes as mom exclaimed, "You look pretty in it!" I turned my head to see her, and noticed that she had an amazed look on her face. I blinked out of awkwardness, and raised a brow at her while a small drop of sweat rolled down my cheek.

I sighed as I ruffled my black ponytail, "You're exaggerating, mom. I don't look that pretty in my kimono."

"Don't you say that, Kita!" She exclaimed again as she knitted her brows.

I closed my eyes half-way, replying, "I admit that this kimono is pretty, but I don't care if I am pretty in it."

Mom rolled her blue eyes as she said, "You should accept compliments."

"I don't care for compliments."

"Has being a troublemaker changed you that much?"

"Uh, no." I didn't know why she had asked that all of a sudden. What does me being a troublemaker have to do with this kimono that I'm wearing?

Dad was soon out of the bathroom, now in his gray kimono. The kimonos mom and I wore weren't like traditional women's kimonos. In fact, the middle of the kimonos had black narrow straps. The ends of our kimonos were also black straps.

When dad was beside us, he asked, "Shira and I heard that there was going to be some party today. Do you want to come along?"

"A party?" I sort of repeated, raising a brow yet again.

Dad chuckled, "Yes, a party. It's just by the place where we eat."

I thought about it for a moment, but then decided, "Okay."

He chuckled once again, but the three of us were heading out of our room. We were now walking through the hall, and I thought, _I didn't realize that the Katiju hot springs held parties._

While we were still walking in the hallway, we saw Michiru and Bansai coming out of their room. They were still wearing their room-wear kimonos.

I said to my friend, "Good-morning, Michiru-Chan."

"Good-morning, Kita-San," She replied as a yawn escaped her mouth.

I stopped walking for a second, and let mom and dad go ahead of me. She told her boyfriend, "I'll be with you, Bansai."

"Okay," He smiled slightly as he began walking, along with my parents.

When I was alone with Michiru, I asked her, "How did you sleep?"

"Are you trying to tease me again?" Michiru asked in a somewhat low tone.

I shook my head.

She sighed, "I did sleep well, but Bansai kept his arm around me. I felt really uncomfortable most of the night. And as for the night before, I was uncomfortable as well, but I was never able to see Bansai's eyes."

I asked her again, "Why?"

"Because he had his eyes closed the second he took off his sunglasses. And when I called his name, he didn't even bother to open up his eyes. But, last night, I finally got to see them, and dammit, he looks handsome without his sunglasses." She began to pout as a blush was starting to creep up her cheeks.

"'Finally'? Did you want to see what his eyes looked like?" I questioned, now starting to tease her. I gave her a smirk.

Michiru yelped as she widened her blue eyes. Since mom, dad, and Bansai were out of sight, Michiru exclaimed while pointing at me, "H-He's my boyfriend, so of course I wanted to see what his eyes looked like! A-And besides…"

"Besides…" I trailed off, waiting for Michiru to finish her sentence.

She lowered her head down, crossing her arms. She mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

So I teased her again as I cupped my right ear, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The long, dark-red haired girl finally finished, "I-If we ever 'do it', then he's going to have to take off those sunglasses!" Right after she said that, she covered her mouth with both her hands.

Another smirk appeared on my face. I turned around as I said in a high tone, "Oh? Well, I think I should tell Bansai about this~!"

Michiru punched me in the back, hard. I widened my eyes, and clenched my teeth as I held my back with my hands. I whimpered, "Ow, ow, ow…"

As I squinted my eyes, Michiru angrily said, "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Alright, alright, sorry," I apologized; now giving Michiru a cracked smile. "I wasn't going to tell him anyway. I was just teasing you."

"This is what happens when you do that!" Michiru gave me a glare. She then sighed, and added, "I'm sorry for punching you in the back."

"It's okay. I deserved that."

The two of us decided to catch up, so we ran through the hallway.

Moments later, we saw a room, with the doors opened. Michiru and I walked into the room, and noticed that it was packed with lots of people. The room also had bowls filled with snacks, and bottles of refreshments. Most of the people that were in this room were either talking, or having a drink.

I looked around with wide eyes. Michiru asked me, "Wow, we sure didn't expect this 'party room' to be this full, did we?"

"Nope," I immediately answered.

I continued to look around until I saw my parents talking with two other strangers. I stared at them for a few seconds, but chose not to join in their conversation, because I had nothing to talk about. Michiru walked up to her boyfriend, and began to talk to him. A sigh escaped my lips as I shrugged my shoulders, heading over to one of the snack bowls.

I picked up a small packet of jelly beans, and opened it, pouring the jelly beans in my hand. I then put them in my mouth.

As I chewed on them, I realized that other people in this room were either wearing pretty kimonos, or room-wear kimonos.

I picked up another packet of jelly beans, only this packet was the "vegetable" type. I raised a brow at it, but thought, _Meh, I've tasted some horrible jelly beans._

I opened it up, and poured it into my mouth. At first, I barely tasted anything. But the more my tongue touched the chewed up jelly beans, the more disgusting they were.

My face scrunched up, and I didn't even want to swallow it because they tasted too horrible. They weren't the worse jelly beans I've ever tasted, though. I've had some that were _far_ worse than this.

I puffed up my cheeks, looking for a garbage can to spit out the chewed up jelly beans. Unfortunately, since there were so many people here, I couldn't find even one garbage can. So I basically had no choice but to swallow the vegetable flavored jelly beans.

I clenched my fists in front of my chest, and very slowly swallowed it. It went down my throat, and soon, it was in my stomach.

My tongue was out, and I quietly said, "Bleh…"

My spine shivered as I thought, _Vegetables and jelly beans…don't mix._

I like eating vegetables, and I also like eating jelly beans, but vegetable flavored jelly beans? Yeah, I'm never trying that again.

I could still taste the flavor in my mouth, so I walked to the refreshment section, and picked up a small can of grape soda. It was rare of me to drink grape soda, because I wasn't too crazy for it. But I was going to drink it anyway, since the taste of those jelly beans were still on my tongue.

As soon as I opened up the can, I began to drink the soda. I leaned my head back slightly as I didn't stop drinking it.

When I couldn't taste the jelly beans on my tongue anymore, I pulled the can away from my face. I gasped for air as I muttered under my breath, "There, now that awful taste is gone."

I looked at the can, but then had a sudden flashback to when some other kid drank a full can of grape soda.

_(Kita's Flashback)_

_I was in the elementary school cafeteria, with no one sitting by me. As I was eating part of my lunch, I looked over, seeing a group of kids with a few cans of grape soda._

_I blinked my emerald eyes as a girl told a boy, "Come on, I dare you to drink a full can of grape soda in one sip!" She clenched her fists, and smirked at the boy._

_The boy didn't look like he minded the dare. In fact, he replied, "One sip? I can handle that! Watch this, ladies and gentleman!" He opened up a can of grape soda, and before he started to drink it, he counted down, "Three, two, one…go!"_

_Without a second to spare, he began to drink the soda, gulping it down his throat. Even though I was a troublemaker, I was just hoping he wouldn't choke on it._

_I continued to watch the boy gulp down the soda, but a drip of it was trailing down the corner of his lip. He ignored it, and leaned his head back._

_The girl cheered, "You can do it!"_

_I slightly knitted my brows as I put my food on my tray. I muttered, "Jeez, I have a feeling he's going to be sick, just by drinking it that fast."_

_Seconds after I said that, he finally finished the can. He gasped, and the group exclaimed with a cheer, "Yay!" They all clapped and whistled._

_The boy smiled, but his smile disappeared soon after, because he was wobbling a little. He had an expression that looked like he was going to be sick._

_The girl asked with a worry, "Are you okay?"_

"_I-I don't think so," The boy replied as he set the can down on the table. The other kids were starting to look worried as well. But the boy widened his eyes, and covered his mouth with his hands as his cheeks puffed up._

_He stood up, dashing towards the nearest garbage can. When he was near a big garbage can, the next I knew, he began to puke. _

"_BLAAAAUUGH!"_

_The kids screeched, "Eeeeww!"_

_The cafeteria lady walked out of the kitchen, and widened her eyes, exclaiming, "What the heck?!"_

_The boy continued to puke. He sluggishly said, "I drank the soda too fast…" He fell down to the floor._

_The cafeteria lady ran over, and picked him up as she suggested, "You should rest in the nurse's office." The boy nodded, and walked out of the cafeteria._

_The boy scolded the girl who dared him, "This is your fault for daring me to drink a whole can of grape soda!"_

_I rolled my eyes at them, and mumbled, "Good thing I'm not stupid enough to take a dare."_

_(End of Kita's Flashback)_

After my memory popped into my head, I began to laugh.

I thought, _If you drink any kind of soda too fast, you're, most likely, going to puke. Well, at least I've never puke from that._

I finished the can of grape soda in a matter of minutes before trying to find a garbage can again. If they had cans of soda here, then this room should at least have one garbage can, because I can't just hold onto the can throughout the whole day.

I wandered around the room before finally finding a garbage bucket. I half-smiled, and threw the can away. I then sighed, and chose to lean against the wall. I leaned my back on my wall as I crossed my arms, closing my eyes.

_I bet this party was the owner's idea._

Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if any of the workers decided to throw a party at the hot springs.

As my eyes were still closed, I could've sworn I heard my name being called.

"Kita!"

I opened up my emerald eyes, and saw mom waving her hand at me. She gave me a smile as she told me, "Come over here!"

I had a feeling that she wanted to introduce me to someone, but I walked towards her anyway.

It didn't take long for me to catch up to her. As soon as I was in front of her, I asked with a nonchalant tone, "Yes?"

"Look who we found."

I blinked my eyes in slight confusion, but turned my head around, seeing Tsukuyo-Sensei. I barely widened them, but then remembered that Michiru and I saw her in the bath two nights ago.

_Oh yeah, that's right. Tsukuyo-Sensei's vacationing here as well._

Dad was talking to her, but I couldn't really make out as to what they were talking about. So I went to them, and asked, "Hey, dad. What're you and Tsukuyo-Sensei talking about?"

Tsukuyo-Sensei raised a brow at me, but said before dad could answer my question, "Well, hello, Kentomuro-San."

"Hey," I replied boringly.

"Are you having fun in this place so far?"

"You could say that, but yesterday, my parents and I saw a pretty garden."

The blond-haired woman stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "I see. Well, I did yoga today in the yoga room, and I found out that it hurts to do it."

"Are you even flexible?" I asked without a second thought.

Mom exclaimed as she was charging at me, "Kita! Don't be so rude to your teacher!"

Tsukuyo-Sensei said to my mother as she waved her hand up and down, "No, no, she's right. I'm not that flexible, though I can reach my toes without bending my legs. But anyway, what kind of garden did you look at?"

"Well," Mom began to explain. "There was this huge garden, filled with beautiful flowers. While I was being amazed, I saw that two guys were arguing, so I made them shut up by punching them in the faces."

A cracked smile appeared on my face as I began to remember when she did that.

_Jeez, it was crazy enough for mom to do that._

Tsukuyo-Sensei replied as she held her chin, "You know, I would've done the same thing if two guys were arguing in the yoga room. Because I cannot stand people arguing over the stupidest reasons."

I exclaimed as an anger mark was on my cheek, "She didn't even tell you why those guys were arguing!"

They both ignored me.

Dad landed a hand on my shoulder, and said without looking at me, "Kita, I think we should leave them alone."

I looked up to my father, and asked, "Why?"

"Because this is getting a little awkward."

"I feel awkward just thinking about yesterday."

"That's what I was saying."

The two of us took a few steps away from them, and we walked out of the party room.

Dad said with a sigh, "Your mother can sometimes go crazy."

"How so?" I asked.

He responded as he ruffled his short hair, "When I first met her, we were actually talking about our lives. But one time, when we were on a date, there was a man, who ruined our dinner by taking our food. He did that because he was drunk. It was incredibly awkward, but Shira attacked him, and punched him several times before the man fell into unconsciousness."

I widened my eyes, staring at my dad.

I replied, "Uh…wow. Guess mom really was insane, wasn't she?"

"Well, she learned her lesson back then, but occasionally she'll attack someone who disturbs her."

As I made yet another cracked smile, the atmosphere above us was starting to get heavy. Sweat was starting to drip down my face as I yelled in my mind, _AAAAAHHHHH! This atmosphere…is so heavy! I really can't stand it!_

I spoke up by saying, "I-I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay then," He said as he went back into the big room. I turned my body around, and quickly walked away.

I muttered to no one in particular, "I don't think I've had a more awkward moment than this!"

The atmosphere wasn't heavy anymore, but I was still sweating. I couldn't wait to get out of this place tomorrow. It wasn't that I didn't like it. I just didn't know why I was this anxious to get out of here.

Well, at least I'll bring back a souvenir when we return home. It's funny how I already have a kimono at home, only this, obviously, has a different color than my other one (Which is black). But for the truth, I like my black kimono better than this one.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I muttered to myself again, "This vacation has gone by fast."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, not a good way to end a chapter, but I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. XP**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, but Kita and her parents (Plus Bansai and Michiru) will return home in the next chapter. Then the "Family Vacation" arc will be over.**

**I really don't know if this story is going to be as long as "Two Worlds, One Life", but I'll probably do a few time skips if I don't have any ideas at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 30! :)**


	31. Why must trains have malfunctions?

**Kita and her parents will finally go home. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day came, and not only did I just get up early, but my parents, plus Bansai and Michiru, and I were all going home today.

Mom, dad and I were going to keep the kimonos one of the workers gave us yesterday before we went to that party. And just remembering the party, there were vegetable flavored jelly beans, which were really gross.

Anyway, the three of us put our futons away, got dressed in our casual clothes, and packed up our stuff. I put my new kimono in my bag carefully. The kimono wasn't fragile; I just like to put in stuff carefully.

Mom picked up her bag as she asked, "Are you two ready to go?"

I looked up to her, and answered, "Do I look like I'm ready?"

She glared at me. "Touché."

I continued to put my stuff away. Dad said as he looked around the room, "I'm sure going to miss this place. It was very nice to vacation here."

Mom sighed, "It was, wasn't it? Well, our vacation had to end."

My emerald eyes rolled as I thought, _I didn't have that great of a time, but it was a bit relaxing._

A smirk appeared on my face as I was finally done packing up my stuff. I stood up, setting the strap on my shoulder. I held it with one hand.

Dad stood up as well, but told us, "Make sure you don't forget anything."

I chuckled, "I'm sure I got everything."

He smiled, "Good." Dad turned to mom, and asked her, "Shira, did you remember to pack everything?"

"Yes," She immediately answered.

He raised a brow, and asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Kenichi, I swear that I put _everything_ back in my bag. I even looked around to room twice to see if I did forget to pack anything from this room."

"Alright then."

We all headed out for the door, but mom looked at it one more time just before I opened up the door, grabbing my shoes. Dad did the same thing.

When mom didn't stop staring, dad just rolled his eyes and grabbed mom on the arm. She gasped quietly as she quickly turned her head around. Her eyes widened while she grabbed her own shoes.

We put our shoes on, and began to walk down the hall. Mom closed the room door before catching up to us.

As we were on our way out, Michiru and Bansai walked out of their room. I blinked as Michiru was giving her boyfriend a pouty look. She was definitively mad, but she actually looked kind of adorable when she blushed. I didn't know why I thought of that.

Bansai said to her, "Michiru, you do realize that if you keep frowning like that, you'll never smile again." He chuckled.

Michiru turned her head to see him, and exclaimed, "Don't tease me like that! I can smile; I just don't know why I'm always angry!"

"That's because you have your usual song, I daresay." Bansai smirked at her.

Her eyes widened, but turned back around, exclaiming once more, "L-Let's just get going, so that I can get home!"

"Didn't you have a good time here, though?"

"Y-Yes, but still!"

The long, dark-red haired girl's cheeks began to flush. She crossed her arms as she was quickly going in front of us. Mom gave my friend a smirk.

When Michiru noticed my mom smirking at her, she blinked her blue eyes, and asked, "What?"

Mom chuckled, "Nothing. You just, strangely, looked adorable when you blushed."

Her eyes widened again, but she exclaimed as she had an anger mark on her cheek, "H-How dare you say that!"

Mom chuckled again, but didn't reply, and continued to walk with me and dad.

Before we all left the Katiju hot springs, the owner of the place said as she was in front of the five of us, "I would like to thank you all for coming to the Katiju hot springs. You are all welcome to visit again if you'd like."

Dad smiled, and replied as he scratched the back of his head, "Thank you, ma'am." After that, we headed out of the hot springs.

I felt the cool breeze, and could also hear birds chirping. I looked up, and saw a couple of blue birds in tree branches. They kept moving their wings as if they were trying to get something out.

While I was beginning to stare off into space, I felt a hand pat my arm. My emerald eyes blinked, and I turned my head, only to see mom.

She asked, "You stared off into space, didn't you?"

My eyes rolled, and the only thing I said to her was, "I always do that."

Dad told us, including Bansai and Michiru, "We should be heading to the 10:00 am train. And right now, it's…" He looked at his watch on his right wrist, and added, "…9:43. We need to hurry up if we want to catch it!"

He began to run, but didn't even bother to wait for us. Michiru exclaimed, "Hey! At least wait for the rest of us!"

I rolled my eyes again, and then decided to run up, catching up to dad. Mom did the same thing, and so did Bansai and Michiru.

It didn't take long for the five of us to get to the train station, but when we finally caught up to my father, I panted heavily with exhaustion.

I thought angrily, _Dammit, he didn't bother to wait!_

An irritated sigh escaped my lips as my eyes gazed up, seeing dad on the bench. From the look of it, he had his head down, with some gloomy atmosphere above him.

My black brow rose up, but mom asked him, "Kenichi, is something wrong?"

He slowly lifted his head up, and the look on his face was disappointment (Or so I thought). Dad smiled, but closed his eyes with furrowed brows. He cried a waterfall as he replied to mom, "Shira, I just found out that the conductors are having trouble with the train leaving for Tokyo."

"What do you mean?" She asked again, looking suspicious.

"I went up to the ticket counter, and the worker informed me that the train was having a malfunction about 20 minutes ago. Now we can't leave this place until the train is fixed!"

Mom's eyes widened. She lowered her head down, rubbing her forehead. She muttered under her breath, "Great. Just what we needed."

Michiru made a cracked smile as she blinked, asking me, "Kita-San, does that mean we have to wait until the problem to the train is solved?"

I shrugged, "Apparently."

She sighed, "And I was excited to go home. Well, there's no choice but to wait, I guess."

This was the last thing that would come to my mind. One moment, we leave the Katiju hot springs and head to the train leaving for Tokyo excitingly; then the next moment, we find out that the train is "broken". I know trains can sometimes have problems before departure, but this was just ridiculous.

Mom walked up to the ticket counter, and said, "Three tickets to Tokyo, please. I know the train is having a problem right now, but when it's fixed, we're heading for Tokyo."

The worker gave mom the tickets. She walked back to dad, and told him, "Hold onto your ticket." Mom then walked up to me. "Kita, take your ticket, and make sure you don't lose it."

"Right," I mumbled. I put my ticket into my pocket.

Michiru and Bansai went to get their tickets. They put them in their pockets as well. The two of them went over to a different bench, and sat down.

I chose to sit down on the bench behind mom and dad. Mom was already sitting next to dad, but I wanted to sit on a bench alone, because I didn't want the atmosphere (From them) to be heavy.

Another sigh escaped my lips as my arms crossed. My legs crossed as well.

_I wonder how long it will take for the train to actually be "fixed". The conductors shouldn't have too much of a problem…right?_

When no answer was in my head, I decided to take out my pink phone, and call Kyra. There wasn't a specific reason for calling her right now, but I wanted to talk to someone.

I pressed a couple of buttons, leading to Kyra's phone number. As I was done pressing the buttons, I set the phone beside my ear, hearing the long beeps.

The phone only beeped four times before Kyra actually picked up.

She exclaimed through the phone, "Hello, Kita~! What's uuuuup~?!"

I sighed, "Nothing much. My parents and I were just about to head back to Tokyo from our vacation, but the train to Tokyo isn't working at the moment. So for now, we have to wait until the problem is fixed."

Kyra gasped out loud, "Holy crap! That's awful! When I was little, I was going on a train to Hokkaido with my parents and Suri, but when I noticed that the train didn't move for over 15 minutes, I was getting pissed off. But then the conductor told us that the train's breaks were a little rusted."

I rolled my eyes, "That is terrible."

"Anyway, did you call me just to kill your boredom?"

"Pretty much. I wanted to talk to someone, so…yeah."

Kyra laughed loudly (Which made me pull my phone away from my ear), "Well, I'm glad! Because I have something planned!"

"What do you mean?" I asked while raising a black brow.

My friend snickered, but answered, "There's a summer festival coming up at the end of the week, and I want you to come with me and Suri to it!"

I paused, but smirked and replied as I set the phone back on my ear, "The summer festival is at the end of this week, you say?"

"YES!" She shouted through the phone. "I managed to save up my money so that I can buy all kinds of cool crap! You should bring your own money in case you want a snack or whatever! We'll be playing games, seeing the fireworks, and even wear our own kimonos. Now isn't that exciting?!"

I chuckled, "Yes, that is excited, Kyra. But while I was on vacation with my parents, we got new kimonos, which was unexpected. I'm actually going to wear the kimono I got from the class trip, but I'll definitively keep my new one."

"YOU HAVE TWO NOW?!"

"Kyra, will you stop shouting through the phone?! My parents can hear everything you say, plus you're hurting my ears!" An anger mark was on my cheek. I looked from the corner of my eye, and noticed that mom and dad were staring at me with raised brows.

I was feeling a little uncomfortable with them staring at me like that, but I told them, "I'm just talking to one of my friends! She's a loud person!"

"HEY!" Kyra angrily said.

I told her, "It's true! You're loud!"

She grunted, "Okay, so I'm loud. Who cares?! But sorry if I was hurting your ears, Kita. It's just that whenever I get too excited, I tend to scream with cheer."

The corner of my lips curved up slightly. "I'm not surprised. I know you're excited for the summer festival, but like you said, it's at the end of this week."

"And I can't wait for it! Yippie~!"

I could tell that Kyra was doing some random dance, even if I couldn't see her in person.

So I asked, "Kyra, are you dancing?"

"How'd you guess?" Kyra asked back.

"Lucky guess."

Kyra was silent for a few seconds, but replied to me, "Well, on a side-note, Suri will come along!"

"You mentioned that she would come."

"I did?" Kyra paused before remembering, "Oh yeah! I did say that! Boy, I feel silly!"

I chuckled once again as I said, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye, Kita!"

"Bye."

With that, I closed my phone, putting it back in my pocket. My legs were still crossed, but I set the palms of my hands on the bench.

As my left foot was kicking up, mom asked me, "What was that all about?"

I knew mom would ask that, since Kyra was loud.

I explained to mom, "Well, my friend told me that there was going to be a summer festival at the end of the week. And she wanted me to come with her and her adopted sister. Would it be okay if I go with her?"

"You don't have to ask, Kita. It's a summer festival."

"Still, I thought it was necessary to ask."

"You know, it'll be amazing when you go to a summer festival, because you haven't been to one since you were little!"

I bit my lower lip, but said, "It has been a long time."

She sighed, "You weren't even interested in going to one anymore since you started causing trouble."

"It wasn't that I stopped being interested into it. I just…don't know why I don't bother going to any festival anymore."

"Well, you better have fun, because festivals are supposed to be fun," Mom laughed as she turned her head away from me.

Dad said as he was still feeling gloomy, "I wished the train was fixed by now."

Mom patted his back and told him, "Don't worry, Kenichi. We'll be able to go home tonight."

I looked over, seeing Michiru and Bansai talk as usual. I didn't hear what they were saying, but Michiru suddenly rested her head on Bansai's shoulder.

Bansai looked over at his girlfriend, and smirked, "You like resting on my shoulder, don't you?"

Almost immediately, Michiru's blue eyes widened. A blush crept up her cheeks as she exclaimed while still resting on his shoulder, "I'm just feeling bored, that's all!"

He chuckled, "Ah?" His sunglasses were starting to lower down, and I could've sworn that I saw part of his actual eyes. Well, I don't care what his eyes look like.

I began to whistle quietly, but there was a conductor in front of the train door. He exclaimed, "For those who're heading for Tokyo, get in this train now! The problem on this train is almost fixed!"

My eyes widened, and I immediately got up, grabbing my bag before dashing towards the train. The other four were grabbing their bags as well, running inside the train, passing the conductor.

When we all entered the train, we noticed that there weren't very many people in it also.

I stared at the seats, but my black ponytail was grabbed. I yelped as my mother said, "Kita, don't block us. Sit down somewhere."

She let go of my ponytail, but I turned around, glaring at her. I exclaimed while knitting my brows, "Did you really have to pull my ponytail?!"

"I wanted you to move."

"You should've told me that instead of pulling my hair! Jeez!"

I shook my head as I quickly walked to a random seat. Mom and dad sat down beside me. Well, mom did, but dad was on the seat in front of us. I glared at my mom once more as my friend and her boyfriend also sat down.

The conductor said before closing the train door, "All aboard!" The door closed as the conductor came in the train.

The train was starting to move, but the conductor asked us, "May I see your tickets?"

Mom, dad and I gave him our tickets. He punched in holes with his hole puncher, and gave us back the tickets. He said with a smile, "Thank you."

He went passed us.

Mom gave out a sigh for the umpteenth time, and said while looking out the window, "And now we're going home."

I jokingly asked, "Do you not want to go home?"

"It's not that. I'll miss this place, that's what I'm saying."

I stayed silent as I rested my cheek in my palm. My elbow landed on the window sill.

Since it was still morning, the sun was up brightly. Though I had to put the shades down because it was too bright for my eyes to handle. The shades were halfway down.

Dad leaned his back on the seat as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes. He was probably going to take a nap. Mom, on the other hand, pulled out a random magazine, looking through it.

The only thing I was doing at the moment was looking outside at the sea. And I will be honest; the sea at this time was amazing to look at. The sun was shining on the water, which was a reflection. I gave it a small smile as my emerald eyes closed half-way.

A while later, the train was slowing down. I realized that we were back in Tokyo.

I thought while blinking my eyes, _Wow, I can't believe I've been staring out a window for that long._

The conductor announced, "We're in Tokyo, so please step out!"

My parents and I stood up from our seats, and walked out of the train. Bansai and Michiru were doing the same thing, only they were a bit slower than us.

The five of us were finally out of the train, and I stretched my arms out, shutting my eyes tightly.

Michiru said to me, "Guess I'll see you later, Kita-San."

I replied to the long, dark-red haired girl, "You too, Michiru-Chan."

She gave me a soft smile before walking home. Bansai was walking with her, but that caused Michiru to flinch.

Mom told me, "Come on, Kita."

I swiftly turned my head around, seeing mom and dad stare at me. I dashed towards them, but stopped when I was beside them.

As we were starting to walk back home, dad asked me, "Did you have a good time, Kita?"

I thought he had asked me that question before, but I answered anyway, "I did."

Mom said, sort of exclaiming, "Well, I sure had fun! I still can't get that beautiful garden out of my head~!" I stared at her as if she was crazy.

But my eyes closed as a silent sigh escaped my lips.

_It wasn't as fun as the class trip, but at least I hung out with my parents for once._

Not surprisingly enough, I never even bothered to cause trouble at the Katiju hot springs. Hell, I sort of forgot that I was even a troublemaker in the first place! Now that was strange.

Well, on the other hand, I'll be able to go to a summer festival with Kyra and Suri at the end of this week. It'll be the first festival I've gone to since I was young.

And boy, I already felt a little excited.

* * *

**And that ends the "Family Vacation" arc! But unlike the other arcs I've written for this story, I wasn't all that happy with this one, but I wasn't disappointed either.**

**Kita will go to the summer festival in the next chapter, along with Kyra and Suri. I've had this planned since the "Class Trip" arc. XD **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 31! :)**


	32. Stop taking stuff from festivals, jerk!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Actually, it was getting dark out.

Earlier today, Kyra called me to remind me about the summer festival coming up tonight.

_(Flashback from a few hours ago)_

_I was taking a short nap since I was pretty hot. When my hands were behind my head, my phone rang._

_Immediately, my emerald eyes widened, but I managed to answer it. When I opened it, I set it near my ear, saying, "Hello?"_

_The caller was my friend, Kyra. She exclaimed through the phone, "Kita! I'm calling to remind you that the summer festival is tonight! So you better get ready tonight, because Suri and I will be picking you up!"_

_I chuckled, "Okay, okay. Thanks for telling me, Kyra. I'll get ready tonight."_

"_Good! Bring your own money, girl!"_

"_Yeah."_

_With that, Kyra hung up. I closed my phone up, putting it back on the mini-dresser. I leaned up from my head, and decided to go to my big dresser. As I walked towards it, I pulled the top drawer, and saw my black kimono. A smile came on my face._

_I said to myself, "I'll be ready, that's for sure."_

_(End of flashback)_

I was in my room, changing into my black kimono. It was a little loose, just like the first time I wore it, but I tightened it up a bit. When I found out it was tight enough, I smiled.

_Boy, this'll be interesting. My first time going to a summer festival in years. Jeez, how did time go by so fast?_

A sigh escaped my lips as a knock came from my bedroom door. My head turned as I asked, "Yes?"

Mom said behind my door, "Kita, your friend is here to pick you up."

Another smile was on my face. My hands tightened my black ponytail for no particular reason.

Soon, I grabbed my money purse, and opened up my bedroom door, leaving my room. I then ran down the stairs, and when I was at the bottom, my eyes could see Kyra and Suri at the front door.

Kyra waved her hand at me with a smile. Suri said, "Hello, Kita-San."

I replied, "Hello, Suri-Chan."

Mom stood beside me, and told me, "Now, Kita, be sure to come home safely. And don't walk with any strangers."

I rolled my emerald eyes. "Mom, you know I'm not that stupid."

"I'm still warning you," She sort of glared at me.

It was silent for a few seconds, but Kyra exclaimed, "Anyway! Let's go!" In a split second, she grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me. I quickly picked up my shoes, putting them on.

Mom said, "Have fun, Kita!"

Just as I put my small money purse in a pocket, Kyra continued to pull me, and I was out of my house. I closed the door behind me, and Kyra and Suri were walking a little fast.

My voice spoke up, "Kyra, can you not pull me anymore?! I know you're excited, but you don't need to pull my wrist!"

She finally let go. I sighed with relief as Kyra apologized, "Sorry about that, Kita. You're right, I am excited. I just don't want to be late."

Suri said, "Well, you wouldn't actually be late. It's a festival, after all."

"Still, I like being there right when it has started!" The short, purple-haired girl snapped her fingers.

Again, my emerald eyes rolled.

Kyra changed the subject by saying, "Say, Suri, how come some of my hair sticks out? I mean, a lot of girls with short hair have perfect straight hair, but mine just sticks out!" Some of her hair did stick out, but I didn't understand why she was complaining about that.

Suri sighed, "Are you complaining about this _now_, Kyra? Your hair is fine."

Kyra just pouted.

Soon, we were arriving at the festival. From the looks of it, it actually looked huge. My eyes widened with surprise.

_Was this how summer festivals were back when I was little? Wow, guess I really did forget._

I bit my lower lip as I began to think about the last time I was at a summer festival. I wore a yukata last time, and I was really comfortable in it. I also played a lot of games with my mom and dad. And just by looking back, I _really_ regret not going to a festival since then.

As my teeth were still chewing on my lip, Kyra hit my shoulder, and told me, "Stop gazing like that, Kita! Let's go play some games!" She gave me a huge smile, with her teeth showing. She closed her dark-green eyes as a quiet laugh escaped her.

I decided to smile back, and the three of us began to walk through the festival. I looked around, and saw all kinds of games. From catching fish with small nets, to getting a bouncing water balloon. I was about to stop, but I realized that Kyra and Suri were a little ahead of me. So I ran up to them.

I thought, _I'm going to admit, I actually miss these festivals._

It wasn't shocking for me to think that, but yeah, I'm admitting that I did miss them. Well, at least I get to go to one today.

Suri walked towards the fish catching game. She crouched down, and gave the "worker" some money. The long, dark-orange haired girl grabbed the handle of a small net, and carefully placed it in the water. She tried to catch a fish, but so far, the fish kept swimming away. Suri played the game for a few seconds, but her small fishing net ripped.

She looked at it, but sighed. As Suri stood up, Kyra furrowed her brows.

Then, Kyra clenched her teeth, and told the "worker" as she gave him his money, "I'll do this for Suri!" She crouched down as well, but quickly grabbed a net, and forcefully swung it in the water.

The fish swam in a panic, and I was about to tell Kyra that that wasn't how the game worked, but her net broke in a matter of seconds. A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as she cried rainfalls on her face.

"My net broke!" She whined. The "worker" just gave her a cracked smile as he shrugged his shoulders. Kyra stood up, walking away from the game.

Suri landed a hand on her shoulder as she said, "It's okay, Kyra! You didn't have to do it for me!"

The girl swiftly turned her head, still crying rainfalls. While her dark-green eyes were squinted, she cried, "But I wanted to give you a fish! Waahh!"

"Please stop crying. It's only a game."

Kyra stopped crying, but as she looked up, she gasped. I raised a black brow at her, wondering why she had gasped all of a sudden. But I looked up, and saw Toshiro Hijikata.

I thought, _Oh dear. Kyra's going to go all crazy for him again._

Kyra smirked evilly, "Hehe, perhaps Toshiro will cheer me up. Muahahaha!" Right after she said that, she began to dash towards the black-haired male.

Suri and I widened our eyes, and chased after Kyra. Suri exclaimed, "K-Kyra! Don't run off like that so suddenly!"

Of course, Kyra wasn't listening to her adopted sister. Toshiro widened his eyes when he noticed her. He tried to run away from the crazy girl, but Kyra wrapped her arms around his waist.

He gave out a grunt as she screamed out, "TOSHIRO! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HERE AT THIS MAGNIFICENT FESTIVAL!"

Toshiro shouted back, "OI! GET OFF OF ME! AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!"

"But I've always been calling you by your last name, which I don't want to!" Kyra wasn't as loud as before, but she was still attracting attention, which was getting awkward.

The black-haired male grunted again as he tried pushing her off, "Too bad! Let go of me!" Toshiro was able to push her off of his waist, but Kyra just gave him a pout.

She crossed her arms as she muttered under her breath, "I was hoping I'd play a few games with you, but I guess you're lame enough to not do so."

"Shut up! I'm not playing any games with you because you're just going to fuck each game up!"

"Toshiro-San, you know I'm not like that in general. Hell, you never really play games with me!"

"Uh…dammit, you're right," He admitted. I laughed, and Suri laughed along.

When he noticed that Suri and I were laughing at him, Toshiro angrily told us as he pointed at us, "Oi, don't laugh at me! This is not a joke!"

Suri replied, "Who said it was? Just because we laughed, doesn't mean we think it's a joke."

He rolled his eyes as he muttered to Kyra, "You stay away from me. I don't want to be near you tonight."

"Grrr…" Kyra growled. Toshiro walked away from her.

She walked back to us as she mumbled, "That bastard. I'll show him that I can be _worthy_ to him!"

I grinned, "Well, first of all, you should be kinder to Hijikata-San, that way he'll accept you, and then let you call him by his first name."

"Kita, you once called him by his first name at the class trip."

"That was by accident. I don't know why I did that."

She didn't reply, but she gave me the dead-fish expression. I felt a vein throb in my neck, and I exclaimed, "Don't think I'm lying!"

Suri said, "Anyway, we should play more games."

Kyra didn't have that expression anymore, but she was cheering up, "Yes! We should! Let's play 'ball hits pins' next!"

A while later, we had played a few more games. Some games were easy, but others were hard. And I must say, whether they were easy or hard, they were fun.

I asked, "Do you two want to get some snacks?"

Suri smiled, "That'd be nice."

"Alright," I muttered. The three of us were still walking through the festival, only we were now trying to find some sort of food-stand. I didn't care what kind of food there was, because I was getting a bit hungry.

The first thing I saw was a dango stand. I blinked my eyes, but smirked, saying, "Have you two had dango before?"

They both looked at me, but Kyra responded as she scratched her cheek, "Come to think of it, I had it once, and that was when I was…small, maybe. I don't remember the exact age."

"Well, there's a dango stand."

"THERE IS?!" She immediately shouted, which was a little too loud since she was standing right next to me.

My right ear rang, but I replied, "Yes, there is. It's just over there." I pointed at the stand. As Kyra saw it, she smiled big like before. She then dashed towards it, but pulled part of her kimono up, that way she wouldn't trip.

Her doing that reminded me of when Kyra rolled down the stairs, which caused her forehead to bleed. It may have hurt for her, but at least her cut's gone. And I'm just hoping she won't be that clumsy ever again.

Suri and I managed to catch up to her, but Kyra exclaimed to the "owner", "Three sticks of dango, please!"

The "owner" asked her, "What kind?"

"Er…" Kyra paused. She looked up at what kinds of dango there were, but it looked like she was having a bit of trouble deciding.

I sighed, and walked by her, answering for her, "We'll have the sweet kind."

"Alright then. Three sticks of dango on the way," He said, getting our dango.

When I took a look at my friend, she gave me a cracked smile, laughing awkwardly. She scratched the back of her head, and seconds later, the "owner" of the stand gave us our dango.

He said just as the three of us took our dango, "Thank you. Have fun."

"Thanks," I muttered as we were now walking away from him.

I looked over at Kyra again, and saw that she was just staring at it. I gave her a what-the-hell look, and told her, "Kyra, just eat it. It's not magical or anything."

She knitted her brows at me, replying, "Don't point out the obvious." Kyra took a bite of one of the dangos on the sticks. As she swallowed it, she widened her dark-green eyes. Kyra then smiled, and exclaimed like a maniac, "Holy crap, this is delicious!"

As she was beginning to squeal, Suri sighed, "You're exaggerating."

Kyra ignored her. She was spinning around in circles while sparkles were above her head.

I raised a black brow at her, but I decided to not say anything.

We continued to walk through the festival. I looked at the red paper lanterns, which were written out "festival". My lips parted, and I thought, _These lanterns are pretty unique._

All of a sudden, Kyra said my name, "Kita." My eyes blinked, and I turned my body to the side. When I saw Kyra, she was holding a paper lantern.

I widened my eyes, exclaiming, "Why do you have a paper lantern?! You're not supposed to take them!"

She lowered her eyelids as she replied, "You kept on staring at them, so I thought you wanted to bring one home."

"I was staring at them because they looked nice! Go put that back!"

Kyra said, "Hm, maybe I'll keep it instead."

"Kyra, you're not even listening to me!"

Just then, a random man approached us, and told Kyra, "Miss, you're not allowed to take the paper lanterns. Please put it back, or I'll have to kick you out of the festival."

The short, purple-haired girl made a pout, but obeyed anyway. She walked to one of the tall sticks, and set the paper lantern on top. As soon as she walked back to Suri and I, the man went passed us.

Kyra complained, "Damn him. Ruining my night at the festival."

I rolled my eyes as I told her, "You shouldn't have taken that lantern."

"What's the big deal?!"

Suri tried to calm her down by saying, "Kyra, they might be part of the festival. They're probably off limits."

Kyra slumped her shoulders, mumbling, "Off limits, my ass."

Suri sighed with slight frustration. I didn't blame her for being frustrated, because even though Kyra is my friend, she needs to understand what she can or can't take, whether it's at the festival or at school or at any other place.

The three of us were _still_ walking through the festival. Only we were now in a busier area, which meant that there were a lot of people in front of us. Since I was being curious as to why there were so many people, I tried to look at what they were seeing. I had to jump up a few times because obviously, I'm shorter than these adults here.

I jumped more, but stopped when I noticed that there were a few fireworks that were a little far away. When I stopped jumping, Suri asked, "Kita-San, did you see something?"

I answered, "I saw something, alright. And it was fireworks."

Suri and Kyra widened their eyes in surprise. Kyra gave out another smile as she exclaimed, "Fireworks?! YAY! We finally get to see fireworks shoot in the sky!"

"Yeah." That was all I could say. I wasn't even paying attention to her or Suri. The only thing I paid attention to were the people that were setting up the fireworks.

_The fireworks are going to start soon._

Realizing this, a sudden smile crept on my face. Kyra pulled on my black ponytail, asking, "Oi, Kita. Why're you smiling so weirdly?"

I swiftly turned my head, and answered with my smile still on my face, "Isn't it obvious? The fireworks made me excited all of a sudden!"

"Whoa, whoa! Kita, are you breaking your character or something?!"

My head shook. "I can get excited about something too, you know! Yes, I usually am a 'boring' person, but how would the fireworks not excite you?"

Kyra blinked as she responded, "Huh, good point. You're right, Kita, I am excited." She turned slightly, shouting, "START THE FIREWORKS ALREADY!"

A few people turned around, glaring at her. But it wasn't like Kyra minded all the attention. Hell, I didn't even felt bothered by it. Instead, I just waited for the fireworks to start.

Coincidentally, the shooting of the fireworks began. When the first "boom" went off, Kyra yelped. She said, "That scared me!"

Everyone, including the three of us, looked up, seeing the bright fireworks flash in the sky. When I saw it, I widened my emerald eyes with amazement. I found out that this must've been the thing I've missed most, out of all the other things in the festival.

It was the fireworks.

This was very sudden, but I watched each firework boom in the blackish-blue sky. Everyone around us was smiling at how pretty these were. Suri and Kyra made cheerful sounds (Kyra did, actually) as I closed my eyes half-way.

I thought, _If I didn't become a troublemaker, I wouldn't have felt like a complete idiot just by missing out on the other summer festivals during the years._

While more and more fireworks were shooting up, Kyra tapped my shoulder. I looked at her, and she asked with yet another smile, "You want a picture with me and Suri?"

I nodded immediately, saying, "I wouldn't mind. This would actually be a great memory."

She pulled Suri's arm, and now she was beside us. The three of us were close, and Kyra held her camera up, saying, "Alright you two. Say 'festival'!"

We all said, "Festival!" Kyra pressed a button, and I heard a "click". Kyra then lowered the camera down.

"I'll try to make another copy, that way you can keep one, Kita."

"Thanks," I replied.

When the fireworks were over, it was time for us to go home. I gave out an unexpected yawn as I pulled my phone out, opening it.

I checked to see what time it was, and I found out that it was 10:56. Wow, we really did stay at the festival for a while.

Kyra said to me as Suri was beside her, "Well, guess we should be getting home."

I said, "It was nice being at the festival. I'll so go to the festival next year."

"Same here! It was kickass!"

Suri smiled, "We'll see you later, Kita-San."

"Bye," I replied to her as I waved. I began to walk home.

It was dark out, but at least a few street lights were on.

The summer festival was definitively fun, and there's no doubt that I'll go to the next one.

Well, I only had about a month of summer break left, so I wonder what other stuff I could do during my break.

* * *

**If this was rushed, then I apologize. I'm really trying hard to not lose motivation on this, because once I've started on a story (Unless it's a one-shot), I HAVE to finish it, no matter how long this takes me to write. I won't ever cancel my stories, because why would I have published them in the first place? If I have a lack of inspiration, then I'll put a story on hiatus, NOT cancel it!**

**Anyway! That was the summer festival chapter I had planned for quite some time. Next chapter will be something...a little more extreme. *wink wink***

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 32! :)**


	33. Parachuting is only for tough guys

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the living room, I was watching some television. In the T.V., there was an antique contest, seeing who had the best kind of antique.

I didn't like the show very much, but I had nothing else to do.

All of a sudden, a few knocks were hit on the front door. I turned around, starting at the door. Mom raised a brow as she said, "I wonder who that could be."

I decided to say, "I'll get it." With that, I got up from the couch, and went to the door. As soon as I was in front of it, I grabbed the knob with my right hand, and turned it, opening it up.

The door was opened all the way, and the person I saw was none other than Kyra.

She gave me a huge smile as she exclaimed, "Hey, Kita!"

Mom must've seen her because she chuckled out, "My, it's your crazy friend."

Kyra ignored my mother, and went through the doorway, asking me, "Say, Kita, do you have any plans today?"

Raising a black brow at her, I answered, "No. Why?"

There, she began to smirk at me as she squinted her dark-green eyes. I had a feeling she was up to something crazy.

Kyra replied, "Remember that time where I said I would go parachuting?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, but my emerald eyes widened as soon as I figured out why she came to my house.

I responded before she got to answer, "Um, I don't parachute."

She frowned, "Aw, come on, Kita! You told me that time where you would try to parachute! So I set today up as the day we get to actually do it! Toshiro-grouch and Sougo-bastard are coming along to try it as well!"

"I said I would only do it once. And I'm not ready."

"Pleeeaase! You can do it once, and you don't even have to do it again!"

I blinked once more before turning my head to see my mother. When I gave her eye contact, she smiled a little, and told me, "I'm sure you can do it, Kita. As long as you don't mess anything up, you won't crush your bones."

My eyes glared into her blue ones. I muttered, "You're not going to stop me from actually doing it?"

She laughed, "No. I think you would have fun. I actually parachuted once, and it was a blast."

"Are you trying to manipulate me?"

"How in the heck is that manipulating?"

Kyra told me as she grabbed me by the arm, "So that means you can come along! Get your shoes on, cause we're going to parachute! Haha!"

An irritated sigh escaped my lips, and I decided to give up. Even mom wanted me to go, which I thought was crazy. Kyra dashed out of my house, but she waited for me as she was jumping on the ground. I put my tennis shoes on, and when I made sure they were tight enough, I tapped my feet and followed Kyra.

I said to mom, "I'll be back tonight."

Mom smirked, "Have fun."

I closed the door behind me, and continued to follow my friend. Kyra was basically skipping, but I was close to her. She said without looking at me, "This'll be so much fun! I may be nervous, but I won't show that to Toshiro-grouch!"

"Kyra," I began to speak to her. "It's okay to be nervous. Everybody gets nervous at something, so you should be fine with Hijikata-San seeing your nervous expression."

She exclaimed, "But I refuse to let him call me a scaredy-cat! I will show that grouch that I can do this kind of thing without screaming!"

I rolled my eyes. Even though we haven't arrived at the parachuting place yet, I already knew that Kyra was going to be scared to actually parachute. Hell, she'll probably scream when she does it.

In a matter of minutes, I saw a building, which looked like a dome. I stared at it, and thought, _Are we parachuting there? No, that can't be it._

Kyra shouted, "HEY, TOSHIRO-GROUCH!"

I looked forward, and saw that Toshiro and Sougo were at the front entrance of the dome. Toshiro had an anger mark on his cheek as his face was to the side. He obviously didn't want to see Kyra, but since he was coming along, he had no choice. He can ignore her all he wants, but it just won't make Kyra stop annoying him.

We were now in front of the two males, and Sougo said, "What took you so long, Kyra-San? Did you have a nervous breakdown?"

Kyra exclaimed yet again as she pointed at the chestnut-haired student, "For your information, I did not have a nervous breakdown! In fact, I'm not nervous at all! I've been practicing!"

"Huh? You can't practice parachuting in your house, crazy girl. If you did, you would be dead by now. And that's what I want Hijikata to be."

Toshiro shouted at him, "WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOU DAMN COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, MURDERER?!"

I asked, "Uh, why're you calling him a murderer?"

Sougo answered for him, "Because I'll be a future murderer."

Toshiro stared at Sougo with major confusion. He shouted again, "DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! I'M CALLING YOU A MURDERER BECAUSE YOU FREAK PEOPLE OUT!"

"You're right, I'm not a murderer." Sougo had a sudden purple aura above his head. He barely opened his eyes, but had no highlights in them. He added as he gave him a wicked smirk, "I'm a sadist who loves to torture people."

Kyra gave Sougo a what-the-fuck look. I gave him the same expression, only there was a somewhat heavy atmosphere around us. It was really strange because we were outside.

Before this moment got any more awkward, we saw another person coming this way. I turned my head slightly, and saw that it was Gengai-Sensei.

My eyes widened in surprise. I did not expect to see Gengai-Sensei coming to the dome. Was he…?

"I hope you haven't waited too long," Gengai-Sensei said as he carried a few small squared "bags".

Sougo replied to the old man, "I've waited forever, old man. I hope you won't waste our valuable time."

"DON'T INSULT ME! I HAD TO BE PREPARED, YOU IDIOT!" He sighed with a grunt, calming down.

Gengai-Sensei told us, "You four are going to take the bus, because you're going to the cliffs. And there aren't any cliffs in Tokyo, so you'll have to get out of this city."

Kyra raised a brow at him, but said, "Are we going to have to kill ourselves by jumping off cliffs?"

Toshiro smacked his hand on her head. She exclaimed, "Ow! Toshiro, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"You're thinking idiotically again," The black-haired male replied.

She pouted at him, but didn't say anything else.

The four of us were at a bus-station, waiting for a bus. Because Gengai-Sensei said that we'd be the ones taking a bus, I figured that he wouldn't come along. The old man lifted his index finger up as he told us again, "Now, since it was Kyra-San's idea, she wanted me to make these parachutes. I may be a mechanic, but I managed to make these."

He looked at the short, purple-haired girl, and ordered her, "Kyra-San, if you tend to break them, or even slightly rip them, this will be the _last_ time I ever do you a favor."

Kyra rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yeah, like I'm ever going to ask favors from you again." She grabbed the parachutes away from his hands.

"Hey, you should thank me for making these! Do you want me to take these away from you?"

"Hell no!"

"Then don't be a jackass to me!"

"Oh, you're calling me a jackass?! You're seriously calling _me_ a jackass?! A teacher should never call a student a jackass!"

I said, "You don't have to keep saying 'jackass' in every sentence."

Gengai-Sensei pointed at the girl as he said, "First off, I'm not even a teacher. Secondly, you _made_ me do these parachutes! Take care of them, or I'll make you help me fix the time machine you stole a month ago!"

"Fine. We'll be back, old man," Kyra mumbled.

Gengai-Sensei walked away from us. I asked the girl, "Kyra, did you really force him to make those parachutes? Aren't you being a bit of a pushover?"

"Maybe I am," She admitted. "But I was too excited to do this, so yeah."

As I sighed, the bus came. Kyra told me, "I'll give you some change for bus money."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome. After all, we are friends."

"Yes, we are." At least Kyra was doing a generous thing for once.

The bus door opened, and Toshiro, Sougo, Kyra and I walked up the stairs. We put our change into the change deposit, and we then sat down. There weren't very many people in this bus, but that didn't mean it was all quiet.

A few other people were talking while Kyra gave each of us a parachute. Toshiro grabbed once, and just stared at it. Sougo took one as well, only he gave it an evil smirk.

My eyes blinked in confusion, but I could've sworn that I heard him thinking, _"Maybe I can suffocate Hijikata with this thing."_

That just felt weird.

I thought, _How would that even work? Well, if I really did read his mind, then that was a little creepy._

I decided to let it go, because the bus began to move. We were about to leave Tokyo, but Kyra asked the driver, making sure we wouldn't head for the wrong direction, "Excuse me, bus driver sir? Are we going to leave Tokyo?"

The driver looked at her with the mirror, and answered, "Well, yes. But you shouldn't talk to me while I'm driving. I don't want distractions."

"Hmph, fine," Kyra pouted. I only rolled my eyes to the ceiling of the bus.

None of us said a word during the whole bus trip. I noticed that we were leaving Tokyo. I was just hoping we wouldn't stop at the wrong place. If we did, then we would be in deep shit, because we would have to take a long walk back home.

Kyra kicked her legs up and down as Toshiro asked her, "Kyra-San, will you stop that?"

She responded without giving him eye contact, "No."

"I'm serious, stop that."

"Why did you ask, then?"

"Forget that, you brat."

"No, I won't forget that, because now you're the one who's being all dumb."

"OI!"

I told the two of them, "Knock it off. Do you want the driver to kick us out because we get to the cliffs?"

They both stared at me for a moment, but then stopped talking.

The bus stopped a couple of times, but it wasn't time for us to get off yet. Everyone else got off of the bus, and I looked outside the window.

_I wonder if the cliffs are close._

The bus driver drove once more, and announced over the intercom, "Next stop: the Puru cliffs."

Kyra smirked, slightly opening her mouth. She widened her eyes, but then began to laugh out loud.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! THE PURU CLIFFS?! THAT'S THE MOST HILARIOUS NAME I'VE EVER HEARD!"

She wrapped her own arms around her stomach, but the driver ordered her, "Quiet down. I'm not the one who named it."

When she didn't stop laughing, Toshiro and Sougo both smacked her against the head. Kyra was silent, but she glared at them as she held the back of her head with both her hands.

Moments later, the bus stopped, only we saw a couple of cliffs, somewhat far away from us.

Toshiro said in a low tone, "This is our stop. Let's go." We all stood up, and walked out of the bus.

The bus driver said before he closed the doors, "Have a good day." He drove off, and there was dust beside us.

Kyra sneezed, "ACHOO!" She wiped her nose with her fingers as she muttered under her breath, "Damn dust."

Sougo blinked his crimson eyes as he said, "These are the cliffs?"

"Apparently so," Toshiro responded with a sigh. He looked over to Kyra, saying to her, "Tell me again why I was forced to come?"

She grinned as she responded, "Because I wanted to show you how tough I am! I can prove to you that I'm not scared of anything!"

"My ass. The things that you're actually scared of are losing someone, snakes and Slenderman."

"AHH, DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT OCTOPUS SLENDERMAN! WAIT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF CREATURE THAT IS, BUT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS! HOLD ON, SOUGO-BASTARD'S NOT MY FRIEND!"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Toshiro replied, "You don't need to shout, brat."

"But don't you have earwax in your ears?"

"Shut up! Why're you asking this all of a sudden?!"

Sougo punched him in the back of the head. Toshiro gave out a muffle as a little bit of blood came out of his nostrils. Toshiro shouted at Sougo, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! I WASN'T EVEN SPEAKING TO YOU!"

He answered as he was walking away from us, "It was Kyra."

"HEY, YOU ASSHOLE!" Kyra scolded.

I closed my eyes half-way as we were walking towards the cliffs. Our walk didn't take long, because we were looking down, seeing how high the cliff was.

My eyebrow twitched as I thought, _Shit, I really am scared._

Kyra patted my arm, telling me, "It's okay, Kita. It's not that scary to look down."

I looked at her legs, and asked Kyra, "Then how come your legs are shaking?" Her eyes gazed at her own legs, and she realized that she really was shaking.

A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek as she answered my question, "My legs are twitching."

"Legs don't twitch that much."

"It's bug bites."

"I don't see any bug bites on you. Kyra, just admit that you're scared. I told you before; everybody gets nervous at something."

"No! I'm not going to admit it, because Toshiro will call me a scaredy-cat!"

Toshiro glared, "Don't call me by my first name. You're not my friend."

Kyra ignored him. "Whatever, let's go parachuting." She unpacked the parachute she was holding, and wrapped it around her shoulders as if she was carrying a backpack.

She looked down the cliff once more as she whispered to herself, "Okay, I can do this…I can do this…this shouldn't be that hard."

I could see more sweat dripping down her cheeks. Sougo smirked, "Uh-oh, looks like crazy-girl is afraid. Kyra-San, did you pee your pants?"

Kyra retorted, "Shut up, sadist bastard! I did not pee my pants! I just have sweat in my underwear!"

"We didn't want to hear that!" Toshiro exclaimed as a vein throbbed in his neck.

Of course, Kyra decided to ignore the black-haired male again. She took a couple of steps back, but when she stopped, she looked behind her, and took a couple more steps back.

Sougo said as he picked his ear, "Looks like she really is scared. Isn't it ironic how she planned this, when she's obviously afraid of jumping off a cliff? Heh, I bet she can't do it. She's a wimp."

The purple-haired female began to dash, causing dust to go everywhere. She shut her eyes for a few seconds before screaming out, "GRAAAHHH!" Kyra was at the edge of the cliff, but then jumped off, holding her legs to her chest.

I ran to the edge, but stopped as I saw her heading towards the ground. She spread her arms out wide, and made her parachute go out. The girl slowed down, and soon made it to ground safely.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, glad that she was alright. She shouted as she cupped her hands around her mouth, "SEE?! I WAS ABLE TO HIT GROUND WITHOUT ANY INJURY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT, EH?!"

I shouted back, making sure that she heard me, "THAT WAS GOOD!"

"YOU SHOULD GO NEXT, KITA! I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

I paused. Clearly, I was afraid doing it, because I was terrified that the parachute would break.

Toshiro said as he crossed his arms, "Get on with it. I don't want to wait all day."

"You should go," I immediately replied to him.

He knitted his brows at me. "No, you should."

"You should."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You can go before me."

"NO! YOU GO BEFORE ME!"

I stared at him with an angry expression on my face, but with no choice left, I was going to jump before him or Sougo. I wrapped the parachute around my shoulders as well, and made sure that they wouldn't slip off my shoulders. My eyes looked down, seeing a buckle in the middle. I closed it, and was now ready to jump off this cliff.

_You can do this, Kita. Just this once and I'll never parachute again._

My feet took a few steps back, and when a gulp went down my throat, my feet ran forward.

I clenched my fists tightly as I quickly jumped off the cliff. I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them up, I widened in shock. I really was high up. This was absolutely scary.

I yelled, "AAAAHHHHH!" My body was now heading to the ground. My heart was beating at a maximum speed, but I had to open up my parachute, that way I wouldn't kill myself.

So my hand held onto the handle, and pulled on it, making the parachute come out. The parachute was big and wide, slowing my fall down.

I smiled at it, really relieved when I made it to the ground, safely as ever.

As soon as my feet landed on the ground, I knelled on it, saying to Kyra, "That was scary."

"At least you got through with it! Now you don't have to do it ever again! Haha!"

It was unnecessary for her to add the "haha" in it, but I replied anyway, "Yeah…thank god."

I heard Toshiro scream. "AAAHHH!" My emerald eyes looked up, and saw that Toshiro jumped off the cliff also. He pulled the handle in a panic, and his parachute was able to come out, but before he hit the ground, he accidentally hit his body on a huge rock. "OW!"

My teeth sort of clenched as I stared at him.

_Ouch. That's gotta hurt._

Lastly, Sougo went off, but he didn't look scared at all. His parachute was out too, and he landed on the ground with his two feet.

Kyra's jaw dropped, seeing that Sougo didn't look scared at all. She complained, "No fair! How could you not be scared?! Surely, you were at least a little afraid!"

Sougo shook his head, "Nope. You were all dead-wrong. I'm not scared of anything." I sort of lowered my eyes down, seeing that his legs were slightly shaking.

As Kyra saw this, she blinked, grinning at him. She muttered in a male's voice, "Your legs are shaking."

"It's the mosquitos," He said.

"Bullshit! I can tell that you were really terrified of doing it!"

"Prove it then, crazy-girl."

"How the fuck am I supposed to prove it?!"

The two of them were arguing, and Toshiro came back to us, holding his hip.

He cursed under his breath, "That's the last time I ever do anything so dangerous!"

I really didn't pay attention to any of the three, but I looked up, seeing the edge. For no real reason, I smiled at it.

_At least I wasn't killed. That would've sucked._

I don't regret parachuting, but I would _never_ do it for a second time.

* * *

**Yep, this was another chapter I had planned for quite some time. That's all I have to say.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 33! :)**


	34. Don't kill me, octopus-man!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A day passed since I went parachuting with Kyra, Toshiro and Sougo. It was a fun experience, but I certainly don't ever want to do it again.

It was starting to get dark out, and all I was doing at the moment was reading a magazine about ice cream and sherbet. I got myself the magazine earlier at the mini-store, because I really am a huge fan of sherbet. Actually, I like sherbet more than ice cream.

As my fingers turned the page, a knock came at the door. My eyes blinked once as dad said, "I'll get it."

I saw him walking over to the door, and as soon as he was in front of it, he turned the knob, opening the door.

He widened his eyes, and asked, "Oh, hello. Are you one of Kita's friends?"

At first, I thought it was Kyra again, but this time, it was a different girl.

"You could say that. May I speak with Kita, please?"

"That's alright with me," Dad chuckled as I closed the magazine up. I got up from the chair, and stood up, walking to the door as well.

When I saw who it really was, it was Suri. My emerald eyes blinked once again as Suri gave me a smile.

I asked, "Suri-Chan, what brings you here?"

"Well, Kita-San, Kyra wanted me to come over here, because she wants you to come to our house," She answered.

My black brow rose up, and I asked again, only in confusion, "Why didn't she come instead of sending you here to tell me?"

"Because she's about to play this game called 'Slenderman', and she wants you to watch her. I know it doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but Kyra expects you to come."

A sigh escaped my lips as I said, "Well, I guess I could come over to your house, but only to watch Kyra play that game. And didn't she play that game before?"

"She did, but she's willing to try again."

"Kyra's being a masochist, don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

Dad chuckled out, "I've heard of that game. Isn't it one of those games where it's impossible to win?"

"Apparently, but I've never played the game, and I don't plan to," I responded while shrugging my shoulders. I turned to Suri again, and added, "Do you believe Kyra will scream again if she gets scared?"

It was Suri's turn to sigh. She replied, "Yes, I do believe so, but our parents are out of town for the night, so it'll just be me and her."

I told dad, "Well, I'll be back. I'll make sure I don't stay at Kyra's house too late."

He nodded, "Be safe."

"Yeah…" I trailed off before putting my shoes on.

The long, dark-orange haired girl walked out of my house just before I followed her. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I put my hands in my pockets, and was now behind Suri.

She furrowed her brows slightly as she said, "I'm sorry if I was disrupting you."

"Eh?" I questioned, but exclaimed, "Oh, no, you weren't disrupting me! I just didn't expect Kyra to want me come over to her house! By the way, what does your house look like? I mean, both of you have been to my house, even though it was brief, yet I've never been to yours."

The girl turned her head to the side before answering, "It's like other houses. Two floors, three bedrooms, yadda yadda yadda."

I almost chuckled at the last part of her sentence.

While the two of us were walking through the almost-dark streets, a few street lights flickered on. I looked up at a random street light, and saw that it was a little bright.

I continued to look up, but my feet were starting to slow down. Suri asked me suddenly, "Kita-San, what're you looking at?"

My eyes widened, and I quickly ran, catching up to her. I responded, "Sorry, I was just looking at a street light."

"Why?" Suri raised a brow at me.

A cracked smile appeared on my face, and the only answer I could think of was, "No reason."

She blinked her brown eyes twice, but then smiled.

In a matter of minutes, Suri turned, and said, "This is our house." I stared at the two-floor house, and also saw a window, where it looked like somebody's room light was on.

I pointed at the window, and said, "Suri-Chan, is that Kyra's room?"

Suri looked up, seeing the window as well. She replied as she was walking to her door, "That is her room."

"Ah, I see."

She opened her door, and motioned me to follow her again. I did so, and when I came inside her door, I slipped my shoes off of my feet. Suri did the same thing, only she was quicker than me.

The girl began to walk through the hall as she told me, "Follow me. Kyra must be really scared, even if she's not playing the game yet."

I sighed to myself, "Why is Kyra tormenting herself by playing Slenderman?"

Once again, I followed her as she was going up the staircase. It wasn't a big staircase, but the steps were pretty steep.

Feeling a little worried about me falling down the stairs, Suri informed, "If you're careful on the steps, you won't fall down."

That didn't really make me feel better, but I was able to not slip, or fall down on the steps. I wondered how Kyra and her family dealt with steep stairs without falling.

We were both on the top, and Suri added as she pointed to a door, "That's Kyra's room. Keep her company while I watch some T.V."

I only gave her a nod.

She went back down the stairs, but before I went over to Kyra's room, I stared at Suri's back, seeing if she would fall down (I was only a little concerned). Thankfully, she didn't. As soon as she went to the living room, I quickly walked towards Kyra's bedroom.

My right hand slowly pushed open the bedroom door, and I saw Kyra in front of her computer. Her room was a little messy, but at least it didn't look like a pig-sty. I said her name, "Kyra."

Almost immediately, she swiftly turned her head, seeing me. Kyra replied, "Oh, good. You're here."

"Why're playing Slenderman again? You once told me that the last time you played it, you screamed so loud, your parents came into your room."

"Yes, I did say that, Kita, but there was the huge urge for me to play it again?"

"But why?"

"I lost last time, so I'm gonna try again so that I can win!"

"Kyra, this game is nearly _impossible_ to win. So no matter how hard you try, Slenderman just appears out of nowhere, and 'kills' you."

Kyra rolled her green eyes as she said, "If I lose again, then I'll only play this game once every few months."

"You just love tormenting yourself, don't you?" I asked her in a dull tone.

She pouted, "I just can't stand losing, that's all!"

My head shook as I walked over to the other wheeled seat. I sat down, and saw Kyra opening up a website, where it had the Slenderman game.

Kyra took deep breaths, and whispered to herself, "I can try again. I can do it." I saw a drop of sweat roll down her cheek. She knitted her brows when a screen came up, written out, 'Slenderman'. Below that word, there were two choices. It was either to play the game, or quit. Kyra moved the mouse, and clicked on 'Play game'.

I questioned, "Are you sure you're not going to scream again if you lose?"

She paused, but then responded, "No."

From the speakers, we heard sounds. For a second, I didn't know what that sound was, but as the screen changed; it turned out that it was actually footsteps, because the screen now showed a flash of light on the ground.

I thought, _Oh, so this game is in first-person?_

Kyra said as she gave me a small smile, "At least you came, because I did not want to play alone again."

I chuckled, "You made Suri come get me."

"I wanted to be prepared to play Slenderman."

My eyes rolled as Kyra moved her character into the forest. Kyra muttered under her breath, "Okay, here I am, in this stupid forest. Hey, forest, how about I burn you down?"

I stared at her as if she was crazy. "Did you 'talk' to the game last time you played this?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to get quiet. The quieter it is, the scarier it becomes."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. After all, if Slenderman gets you, there's this scary, dramatic sound. Er, is that it?"

She nodded as her eyes were glued to the screen of her computer, "Correct. I began to hate that sound, because it's a little louder than those huge thumps whenever you get a note. And speaking of note, I found one!"

She clicked on the mouse, "grabbing" the note, which was written out, 'Leave me alone!' There was some drawing on it. A second after she took the first note, the booming sound came.

I jumped a little, and exclaimed, "Jeez, that scared me!"

"I'm the one who should be scared," Kyra corrected me as she made her character run. She made the flashlight in the game turn off.

I confusingly asked, "Why did you turn your flashlight off? You can't really see anything if it's off."

"True, but I've heard that the flashlight in this could die out. So I'm trying to save up the batteries in this thing. Good thing batteries in flashlights don't die out this quickly in real life!"

"Yeah, but what if Slenderman 'kills' you when you can't see a thing in the dark?"

Her dark-green eyes widened. She mumbled, "Point taken." She made the flashlight in the game turn back on, but there was a figure far away from the character.

Kyra yelped as a dramatic sound came up. I yelped as well, but Kyra panicked, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to get away from the octopus!"

I, weirdly, began to panic as well. I exclaimed, "Do you even know if it is an octopus?!"

"No, and I don't give a crap!" As more sweat poured down her cheeks, she managed to get away from Slenderman.

A sigh of relief escaped her thin lips, but I told her, "You still have to get away from him! You only found one note, and Slenderman is already trying to come and get you!"

"Actually, Kita, whether or not you have any notes, he will still try to 'kill' the main character. But you're right. I need to stay away from Slenderman as far as possible."

I could see her right hand trembling. She smirked at the computer screen, muttering yet again with a sweaty face, "Slenderman, don't you fucking dare try to kill me. If you were real, I would kill you in a split second."

I chose to not say anything to her, because she needed to concentrate on getting the other notes. I had forgotten how many notes were in this game, but Kyra's character was able to find another note. She made a more formal smile, and "took" the note, which was on a tank. On the computer screen, it said, 'taken notes: 2/8'.

It turned out that there were eight notes in total. If Kyra was able to find all eight notes, then she would win. But like I said, it's nearly impossible to win a game where a strange creature appears out of nowhere.

Kyra continued to smile as she whispered, "Finally, I got another note. Hopefully, I can get more than last time."

Out of curiosity, I asked the short, purple-haired girl, "How many did you get at that time?"

"Two, sadly."

She gave out a depressed sigh as she furrowed her brows. I bit my lower lip, but replied, "Hey, cheer up, Kyra. It's better than not getting any notes at all."

"You're right, but still."

The booming sounds continued. Kyra blinked multiple times as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. But that wasn't helping, because the screen to the game began to fuzz up.

She widened her eyes in shock, and exclaimed, "No! No! No! No! No! Don't you dare kill me!" Kyra's character ran as fast as it could go.

The flashlight, that the character was still holding, was starting to fade. Kyra pouted, "Dammit! This is why I should've left it off!"

I told her, "Either way, you would get caught by that octopus. I mean…" I realized that I called Slenderman an octopus. I almost exclaimed as I smacked myself in the head, "Now I called him an octopus!"

Kyra snickered, turning her face away from the screen, "You have followed my league."

"Wha…What's that supposed to mean?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's not supposed to! Muahahaha!"

I said as I crossed my arms, "My tongue just slipped, okay?"

"Uh-huh, sure," Kyra said in a low tone again, which made her sound like a man.

The flashlight was getting darker and darker. Kyra knitted her brows in frustration as she bit her lip, saying, "Fuck…I want to at least find one more note before I give up on this piece of crap."

"And yet you're going to try to play this again in a few months?" I said while raising a brow at the girl.

She quickly turned her head around, and exclaimed, "Like I said, I can't stand losing!"

"Okay, calm down, Kyra." I waved my hand up and down, trying to not make her snap like that. A drop of sweat suddenly rolled down my cheek.

As I continued to watch Kyra play the game, she smiled like before, and said, "Oh! Here's yet another note!" Her character dashed towards the papered note, and she "took" it. This note was on a brick wall.

I half-smiled as I encouraged her, "You're doing good. Keep it up."

"Oh, I'll keep it up, alright," Kyra smirked evilly at the screen. She gave out a dark chuckle as I could see her armpit shirt covered in sweat.

I blinked before asking, "Uh, Kyra? Are you sweating that much?"

"What do you mean?" Before I answered that, she looked at her right armpit, and gave it a disgusting expression. She added in a low tone, "I should put this shirt in the hamper when I go to bed."

"Good idea," I chuckled softly. She sighed deeply, and stared at the screen. Her eyes were beginning to water, and I was guessing that her eyes were a little tired.

Kyra didn't stop trembling when the game's flashlight's batteries died out. Now, the whole screen was nearly pitch-black.

She pouted, complaining, "Great! Now Slenderman's going to kill me! I may not know where that motherfucker is, but I better turn down the speakers. I wouldn't want that scary dramatic sound to pop up."

It was too late.

The dramatic sound came up, and the game screen went all fuzzy. Kyra snapped her eyes opened, and let out a terrifying scream as the screen briefly showed Slenderman's faceless head.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kyra wrapped her head with her arms as she nearly fell out of her chair.

My ears rung due to her screaming so loud. I put a pinkie in my right ear, and said, "Wow, that was loud."

I wasn't surprised that Kyra lost the game again, but did she really have to scream this loud?

We heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. A few seconds later, her door was opened. Suri exclaimed, "Kyra! Did you lose again?!"

Kyra turned her spinning chair while a few tears came out of her eyes. She gave Suri a cracked smile, and her body didn't stop shaking, even when she got out of the chair. Kyra slowly walked towards her adopted sister, and when she was close to her, she grabbed her arms, and whimpered, "Suri…Slenderman killed my character! BAAAHHHH!"

She began to sob as she buried her face into Suri's chest.

The orange-haired girl gave out a sigh, closing her brown eyes as she landed her hand on the top of Kyra's head.

Suri replied, "It's okay, Kyra. Slenderman is not real. It's only a game."

I sighed as well, "And she said that she'd play again in a few months."

She blinked before telling Kyra, "You need to stop tormenting yourself."

"But I hate losing! You know that, Suri!" She sobbed once again.

Since I didn't want this to get really awkward, I decided to stand up from the chair, and walk out of Kyra's room. I said, "Looks like I should be going."

"Are you sure you'll be fine walking in the dark alone?" Suri asked, not letting go of her.

I shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'm not that scared of the dark, so I should be home with no problem at all."

"Alright, well, see you later, Kita-San."

"Bye, Suri-Chan. Bye, Kyra."

Kyra weakly said without looking at me, "Bye, Kita."

With that, I walked out of her bedroom, and headed down the stairs. I still heard her sobbing her eyes out, but hopefully, she'll feel better later.

As soon as I went down the staircase, I put my hands in my pockets, and was now at the front door. My upper body leaned down as my hands grabbed my shoes. I slid my feet into my shoes.

I turned the knob to the door, and opened it, walking out of the house. I began to walk home when I closed the door all the way.

It really was dark out, but it was a good thing a few street lights were on. Otherwise I would've been at least a little scared. I didn't see very many people walking down the street, but I didn't care at all.

I thought as I was speed-walking, _My visit to Kyra's house wasn't that long, but watching her play that game was kind of scary._

Now the only thing I was hoping for was to not watch Kyra play that game ever again, even though she says she'll play it months later. It didn't make sense how she wanted me to watch her when Suri could've done it. Maybe Kyra thought I was tougher. But whatever the reason is, she didn't have to make me come all the way to her house.

I managed to get back home safely, and when I entered my house, dad said, "Welcome back."

I muttered, "Thanks."

"Did your friend lose the game?"

"She did, and she screamed."

"Wow. Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Shira and I have to be at work earlier than usual tomorrow."

"Alright, good-night."

"Good-night."

He walked up the stairs.

I sighed, choosing to watch T.V. again. I sat on the couch as I turned on the television. But as soon as it turned on, I realized that the volume on it was a little loud, so my thumb pushed the down-volume button, just so that it wouldn't wake up my parents while they were sleeping.

I did have sympathy for Kyra when she played Slenderman again, but it was her fault for deciding to torment herself. And the dramatic sound, when she lost, didn't really scare me. Rather, it shocked me.

Oh well. I'm never going to play the game myself, because I don't think I can ever win at that.

* * *

**I know I haven't been writing chapters that were focused on the Gintama characters themselves, but I will try to do that a little later.**

**I'm probably going to do a time skip after the next chapter, which means that Kita (Plus the rest) will be back to school. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 34! :)**


	35. Spying is a-okay

**This is the chapter before Kita goes back to school. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was only going to be less than two weeks before I, and the rest of the Gintama High School students, would go back to school. This summer vacation has gone by quickly, which isn't surprising, since time in general flies by.

At least I still had two more weeks of free time. I was able to finish my summer homework, which I was glad, but I didn't have any more plans for summer. Soon, I would have to go back into that class, where chaos would return.

I've pretty much gotten used to the chaos in school, yet the school was still messed up.

It wasn't as hot out today, though there wasn't any wind blowing.

Feeling bored, I took a walk down a few streets. I had my hands in my pockets as I thought, _At least I'm not sweating. I don't like it when I sweat._

I blinked my emerald eyes lazily, but then, I saw Rina coming out of a clothing store. She carried a brown bag, and the moment I saw this, I raised a brow with curiosity. I know it was none of my business, but I figured I'd ask Rina what she was up to.

So I went for it, and ran towards her as my hands were pulled out of my shorts pockets. I exclaimed at the orange-brown haired woman, "Rina-Chan!"

Almost immediately, she turned around, but looked at me with wide eyes. Soon after, she gave me a gentle smile, and replied, "Hello, Kita-San."

"Hey. Sorry if I'm barging into what business you're in, but are you up to something? I saw you come out of that store, carrying that bag, which made me curious." I pointed at the bag she was holding.

Rina looked at the bag for a second before answering with a tiny blush on her cheeks, "Well, I'll say that I got myself a dress. I'm not going to wear the dress _today_, but, uh, I'm going on a date." Her blush grew on her face.

A calm chuckle escaped my lips, and I decided to say, "Rina-Chan, I understand what's going on now. A while ago, when the graduates came to the High School, I heard you and Sakamoto-San talking. And I also heard you confessing your love to him."

The second the words came out of my mouth, Rina widened her eyes with surprise, and had a full-force blush. She covered her mouth as the school nurse turned around, feeling embarrassed.

She whispered, "Y-You heard us?"

I responded, "Yeah. But you shouldn't feel too embarrassed, Rina-Chan."

Rina turned back around, but was still flushing. She cleared up her throat, replying, "I know I shouldn't, but I guess I can't help it. Kita-San, this is actually my first time dating anyone. This date was Tatsuma's idea, but I feel so nervous!" Rina gazed her brown eyes to the ground, then added, "I'm actually glad you came by, because I'm so nervous, I'm afraid I'll mess our date up. Will you help me?"

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. I exclaimed, "What?!"

"Will you help me? That's what I'm asking."

"Ah…" A cracked smile appeared on my face as I ruffled my black hair. "…Um, to tell you the truth, Rina-Chan, I've never had a boyfriend in my life, so I wouldn't exactly know how dates work. However, I can tell you that you should calm down, and enjoy your date. Where're you going for your date, anyway?"

"We're going to the movies to see 'Merima'."

I raised a brow again as I repeated in my head, _"Merima"? Hah, that title sounds unusual and funny._

Right as I was about to laugh, Rina asked, "I hope I calm down. This might sound a little awkward, but can you watch us while we're watching the movie, in case I do start to panic?"

"Wait, you want me to _spy_ on you two? That doesn't sound right, if you ask me."

"I know, but like I said, this'll be my first date ever. If I panic, I won't know what to do."

I thought about it for a moment, but then sighed, and answered her previous question, "Alright, I'll watch you, but _only_ if you start to panic. And it's a good thing I brought some money with me."

"Were you going to spend it on something else?" She asked while blinking her eyes.

"I was, but I didn't know what. Now I know!" I laughed.

Rina gave me a smile, and told me, "Okay, follow me, but don't let Tatsuma see you."

"Gotcha."

With that, we both walked to the movie theatre. The theatre wasn't that far from us, so we were able to get there in a matter of minutes.

I saw Sakamoto-Sensei standing in front of the theatre building, obviously waiting for Rina. Rina gulped, and gave me a nod, telling me to stay where I was. She then slowly walked up to the man, and greeted him, "H-Hello, Tatsuma."

He turned his head to look at her, and smiled, "Hello, Rina. What took you so long?" Before Rina answered, he stared down at the bag. Sakamoto-Sensei added, "Oh, did you buy yourself something fancy?"

"Yes, b-but it's not that fancy. It's just a simple dress."

"Did you buy it to impress me?"

She yelped, "N-Not really, exactly. I'm only planning to wear it on special occasions. The dress wasn't expensive, plus I thought it looked pretty."

"I see. Anyway, the movie doesn't start for another five minutes, so how about we go inside, and get some popcorn?"

"That'd be good."

I was making sure Sakamoto-Sensei didn't see me. Without warning the woman, he kissed her on the forehead. This caused Rina to yelp again.

He laughed, "Don't be so surprised, Rina. I love you, and you love me. Ahahahaha!"

She nodded at him just before they went into the movie theatre.

Now was the time to get moving. I quickly walked towards the theatre, and soon entered it. But I realized that I have not been into this place for such a long time.

_Wow, they've made a lot of changes in here, haven't they?_

Though that wasn't the case here. I had to get myself a ticket for the movie "Merima", that way I would get into the theatre, watching Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina.

This reminded me of when Michiru was sick, and Kyra was disguising herself to be Michiru since she didn't want to cancel her date with Bansai. Well, for her actual date with him, at least she didn't get Bansai sick.

After Sakamoto-Sensei and Rina got their tickets, they went into the "Merima" theatre, and got themselves a tub of popcorn as they were also going to sit down.

I took a deep breath, and walked up to the counter, saying, "One ticket for 'Merima', please." I pulled out the money from my pocket, and thankfully, I had enough for the ticket. I gave the female cashier the money, and she gave me a smile.

"Enjoy the movie."

I noticed that I still had enough for a drink of soda. So I added, "And I'll have a medium coke, please." She nodded as she filled up the cup with Coca-Cola. As soon as the cup was full, she stopped, and put a lid on it. The woman also pushed a straw through the lid.

I took the soda from her hands, and grabbed my ticket, quickly walking into the actual theatre. Of course, it was dark, but that was because the movie was going to start soon.

To tell you the truth, I've never seen a trailer for "Merima", and I certainly never heard of it until Rina mentioned which movie she and her boyfriend were going to see. Perhaps this is a low-budget film, but I was never so sure, though I've seen some low-budget films, and they were quite intriguing.

Anyway, the lights in here were off completely, and the first trailer for a different movie was starting. I looked down in front of me, seeing Rina and Sakamoto-Sensei sitting next to each other. They were four rows ahead of me, so I was able to hear what they were saying…sort of.

I heard Sakamoto-Sensei say, "Rina, I can tell that this is your first date ever, is that correct?"

Rina nodded, "Y-You're my first boyfriend, and I think you'll be t-the only one."

He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rina flinched, yelping quietly.

I thought as I took a sip of my soda, _Rina, so far, you're doing fine. Just enjoy the movie, though I think I have to enjoy the movie as well, since she asked me to "spy" on them._

I actually felt a little awkward just staring at the back of their heads, without letting Sakamoto-Sensei know that I was here too. But hey, I couldn't really deny Rina's "request", because I'm not mean enough to reject a kind woman.

In a matter of minutes, the movie of "Merima" actually started. The title of it went across the whole screen, written in pink with yellow outlines. I raised a black brow at it.

_Is there a meaning behind the name "Merima"? Because I'm getting this close to laughing just by thinking about it._

A smirk appeared on my face as a man was on his boat, catching some fish. One other fisherman yelled out, "KAOJI! HAVE YOU GOTTEN THE FISH YET?!"

The man yelled back, "NOT YET, BUT I WILL GET SOME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

My eyes were strangely more focused on the movie than Rina's date. But I had to watch the two in case Rina was going to panic. So I looked at the couple, only to see their lips touching each other. I didn't know why, but my eyes widened, and my cheeks started to flush slightly.

In the scene of the movie, the man accidentally tripped on his net, and fell into the water. He screamed, "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

As Rina and Sakamoto-Sensei's lips were drifted apart, I turned my head slightly, and covered my mouth with my fist, clearing up my throat (Even though nothing was wrong with my throat).

I looked at the theatre screen again, and saw the man in the movie going under the water. It seemed that he was going to drown. But he didn't, because a mermaid rescued him. The mermaid pulled him out of the water, and magically set him back on the boat. When the man was on the boat, he widened his eyes with shock, and turned his head around, seeing the mermaid.

I realized, _Oh, so this is a mermaid movie. Well, that makes complete sense!_

My cheeks weren't as hot anymore, but I saw the couple lean their heads together. I gave them a tiny smile, and blinked my eyes as I decided, _You know what? I think Rina-Chan will be fine. I'm just gonna watch the movie._

With that, I focused on the movie, not paying the bit of attention to either Sakamoto-Sensei or Rina.

The mermaid in the movie swam back underwater, but the scene changed, going to where the mermaid's home is. Her home was filled with coral, pearls, and all kinds of stuff underwater. She blinked her eyes as she gave herself a smile.

She spoke to herself, "I'll need to see him again."

She swam once again.

Another change of scenes went by, and the man was talking to his boss or whoever. He said, "B-But boss! I swear I saw a mermaid! She looked really beautiful!"

The boss looked at him as if he was crazy. But he gave out a chuckle, and replied as he patted the side of his arm, "Kaoji-Kun, there are no such things as mermaids. Mermaids only exist in fairy tales."

"But…"

"Get back to work."

The man gave up, heaving a sigh.

_It's true. Mermaids only exist in fairy tales, though it would be quite interesting to meet a mermaid in real life. Well, this is reality, not a fairy tale._

A few minutes of the movie went by, and so far, I didn't bother to look at the couple a few rows in front of me. I knew Rina was going to be fine, and I knew for a fact that they were going to kiss again.

Why? Because Sakamoto-Sensei was teasing her by making their noses touch each other. He gave out a gentle, but quiet chuckle as I heard him whisper, "Rina, you really do look cute when you blush."

"E-Eh?" She replied as she moved back a little.

Sakamoto-Sensei chuckled once more before kissing her nose softly. Rina lowered her head down in embarrassment when he moved a few inches away from her face.

She hesitantly said, "T-Tatsuma…I-I know I shouldn't be this embarrassed, but I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You mentioned that I'm your first boyfriend, right?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"'But'…?" He repeated while trailing off, waiting for her to answer.

I heard Rina gulp, and answer in another whisper, "…my face is so red."

I couldn't tell what kind of expression the male had, but the only thing I saw was a smirk. Sakamoto-Sensei kissed her on the lips once again.

_Wow, I'm feeling really awkward about this now! And is it just me, or did the atmosphere get heavy all of a sudden?_

Their kiss ended in a few seconds, and they continued to watch the movie. I continued to watch it as well.

Another few minutes later, there was a scene where the main male walked up to the beach, and saw a naked woman with her long hair covering her breasts, though her hair wasn't long enough to cover her…you know.

The male flushed, and exclaimed, "M-Miss! Wh-Why're you walking on the beach, naked?!"

The woman chuckled, "Sir, I'm the woman who rescued you." His eyes widened as soon as she said that.

I thought as I lightly bit my lower lip, _She's already telling him that she rescued him when he nearly drowned? Isn't this getting to be a bit rushed?_

The woman smiled at the man as he continued to flush, just by looking at her smooth, naked body. It was no surprise that her skin looked that smooth, but then again, the people who were making this film probably wanted a woman who was beautiful enough to play the mermaid.

The male, whose acting name is Kaoji, said, "Ah, m-may I ask what your name is?"

She closed her eyes as she was still smiling at him. She responded, "Merima."

I slapped my forehead, thinking, _Now I get it! The title is the mermaid's name! Jeez, if I had seen a trailer of this film, I would've known much sooner!_

A barely audible chuckle escaped my lips as I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my left hand. But my chuckle died out soon.

I saw Rina lean her head on Sakamoto-Sensei's shoulder. He looked at the woman, but then rested his head on top of hers.

For no particular reason, I gave them yet another smile. I didn't care if Sakamoto-Sensei saw me, as long as their date was going well.

The rest of the movie went by, and when it was almost to the end, the man tried to grab onto the mermaids arm, but the other fisherman grabbed the mermaids' tail, pulling her as they were stabbing her hip. She screamed out in pain, and the man knitted his brows with anger.

He yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE KILL MERIMA!"

The other fisherman stared at him with rage in his eyes. He yelled back, "TOUGH SHIT!" The second those words came out of his mouth; he stabbed the mermaids' tail deeply. The mermaid screamed in pain again, only it was much more severe.

Kaoji clenched his teeth, and stood up quickly, kicking the other men in the heads. I squinted my eyes, and thought, _Ouch. That's gotta hurt._

He held the mermaid in his hands, and whispered, "Merima…I love you."

She made a weak smile, and replied, "I love you too, Kaoji." Merima forced her own head to move up, and within seconds, she landed his lips on his.

His eyes slightly widened with surprise, but closed them, accepting the kiss.

At the end of the movie, the mermaid was turned into a human, but would only be a mermaid if she were to go in seawater. They both got married, and the screen said "The End".

The credits on the theatre screen scrolled up, but the lights far up above us slowly turned on. I stood up, and murmured to myself, "Well, that was rushed. How disappointing."

I turned to the right side, and began to walk out of the movie theatre. I finished my soda, and put it in the trash bin.

When I put my hands in my pockets, Rina exclaimed to me, "Kita-San!" I stopped my feet from walking anymore, and turned around, seeing the short, orange-brown haired woman.

I asked with a laugh, "Did you panic at all during your date?"

She shook her head, and instead, smiled. She held her own hands together as she responded, "No. I didn't panic at all, even when I felt embarrassed. Guess you didn't have to 'spy' on us after all. But I'm glad our date went well." Rina bit her lip, but then added, "It will take some time getting used to dating Tatsuma, but at least he knows I love him."

"I'm happy that your date didn't end up in a disaster, but the movie…it was rushed, in my opinion."

"It was rushed, I'll admit that, but it was entertaining."

"Yeah, I guess. It was good, but I wouldn't watch it for a second time."

Rina smiled once again, "Well, bye, Kita-San." I saw Sakamoto-Sensei walking out of the theatre. And since he was just walking through the theatre hall, I'm guessing he didn't notice me. Rina turned around as she waved at me, following her boyfriend.

When she caught up to him, she held his arm, hugging him tightly.

My eyes narrowed, but I walked out of the building, and headed straight for home.

I arrived home moments later. Mom and dad were working, which meant that they wouldn't ask me why I was out of the house for so long.

I thought as I took off my shoes, _Only less than two weeks until going back to school. I know I've said this a lot, but why must time fly by so fast?_

A sigh escaped my lips as I began to think about going back to school. When all the students at Gintama High go back, I'm pretty sure we'll have chaos as usual.

* * *

**I made the actual movie part go by fast, because I didn't feel like writing anymore parts of the the movie Kita, Tatsuma and Rina were watching. So you can probably tell that I'm not happy with this chapter. Well, Kita and the rest of the class will go back to school in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 35! :)**


	36. The only word now is school

**It is now time for the High School students to go back to school. Enjoy!**

* * *

Well, summer break was over, which meant that all the students at Gintama High School would have to go back to school, and work, plus study for exams.

It was still warm out, so I got dressed in my summer uniform. I adjusted my skirt, and when it was on me completely, I gave myself a brief nod before walking out of my room.

I headed for the bathroom, and when I was in front of the mirror, I took out a hair-tie, and pulled my black hair back, putting my ponytail up. The sideburns, of course, fell down beside my cheeks.

I nodded briefly once again, and headed downstairs. The straps to my bag were already on my shoulder.

In a matter of seconds, I was in the dining room, sitting in one of the chairs. Mom and dad said, "Good-morning, Kita."

I replied, quieter than them, "Morning."

Dad raised a brow at me, and asked, "Are you alright, Kita? You sound dull this morning."

"Eh?" I questioned, feeling slightly confused.

"Your voice doesn't sound right."

"Perhaps it's because I just got up."

"Kita, your voice never sounds croaky."

I snapped my emerald eyes opened, glaring at my father. I exclaimed as I slightly slammed my hands on the table, "My voice is not croaky! Don't insult me!"

"I wouldn't call it insulting," Mom said.

I rolled my eyes, and ate my breakfast. I thought, _I can't believe summer break is over. Well, some things don't last forever, as I've always been told._

Moments later, I was done eating, and I brushed my teeth, and headed for the front door. I slid my feet into my outdoor shoes, and exclaimed, "I'm heading out!"

Mom suddenly said, "Oh, Kita! Kenichi and I are going to stay at a friends' place for the rest of the week! Well, until Friday, that is."

I raised a black brow at my mother, and asked, "Why?"

"Because we're going to help her and her husband move stuff since she's going to move to somewhere in Hokkaido."

I blankly stared at my parents, but shrugged it off, and went out the door. As soon as the door closed behind me, I took a deep breath, and began to walk to school.

_I wonder if we'll go back to the same chaos as we did before the break._

A sigh escaped my lips. I knew there would be more chaos in my classes, so what in the hell was I even thinking?

As I walked through the streets, I heard Kyra's voice calling me from far away.

"KITA!"

My eyes blinked as my head turned, seeing the girl with short, purple-hair.

Kyra waved her arm at me as she dashed, but I looked down, seeing a puddle of water that was a few feet in front of me.

I was going to tell her to watch out for the puddle, but it was too late. She stepped on the puddle of water, and slid back, widening her dark-green eyes.

"WHOA!" She shouted just before landing on the ground roughly by her butt. Kyra shut her eyes tightly, rubbing her bottom with her hand. She then looked up to me, and smiled as if it didn't happen, "Good-morning, Kita!"

Kyra was also still wearing the summer uniform. I forced a smile on my face, and replied, "Morning, Kyra."

"Guess what I did this morning!"

"What?" I raised a brow.

She smirked, and then answered, "I made myself a lunch, with sashimi sushi, and cooked pork!"

"Sashimi sushi? That doesn't sound right," I smirked back, giving out a soft chuckle.

Kyra shrugged while replying, "I wanted to try something new. Anyway, let's head to school, so that I can try to get Toshiro-grouch! Hehehehe."

I rolled my eyes, but walked to school with Kyra. During our walk, she rambled about her trying to kiss Toshiro, but I barely paid any attention to her. The only part I did pay attention to was her asking me questions.

She asked me, "What else did you do during summer break, Kita?"

My shoulders shrugged a bit as I responded, "Went to the movies to see 'Merima'."

_I still find it funny how Rina wanted me to "spy" on her date with Sakamoto-Sensei._

I decided to not tell Kyra not. She blinked, and said, "'Merima'? Hm, that sounds like a name for a mermaid."

"Funny enough, it was."

"Really?" She nearly exclaimed with a surprising tone.

I chuckled, "Yes, it was. But the movie was a bit rushed."

"Is it one of those movies where a human man meets a mermaid?"

"Yep."

"Is it a romantic movie?"

"Yep."

"Was there a twist in it?"

"What kind of twist are you talking about?" I questioned.

Kyra scratched the top of her head as she responded, "I mean the kind of twist where the mermaid isn't any kind of mermaid."

"No, it was only a mermaid, not some sort of god."

"Oh, I see. Alright then, I'm not watching it. I don't like mermaid movies if there's no twist."

"I don't blame you, Kyra."

We continued to talk randomly, and soon enough, we arrived at Gintama High School. I saw nearly all the students walking into the school building.

I thought while giving out a sigh, _Here we are, back in Gintama High._

It wasn't that I didn't want to go back to school. It's just I didn't do that much, but at least I got to sleep in plenty of times.

Kyra snapped her eyes wide open, and exclaimed with a big smile, "There's Toshi-grouch! I'm gonna try to kiss him today! Nothing can stop me now! MUAHAHAHA!"

With that being said, she charged towards Toshiro Hijikata. My eyes rolled once again as I mumbled to no one in particular, "He'll dodge her, I just know it."

I looked at her, and saw that she was jumping towards the one she loves. But Toshiro quickly took off his backpack, and placed it right in front of her face, where she smashed her face in it.

She didn't make any noises, but it was obvious that it hurt her face. She fell to the ground, lying there as if she was dead.

Toshiro told her, "That's the 153rd time you tried to kiss me. Stop, you're only getting yourself hurt."

Kyra lifted her head up as she pushed herself off the ground. She replied, "Oho! You keep track at how many times I try to kiss you? That's amazing! Maybe for the 154th time, I'll be able to kiss you!"

She turned around, rubbing her chin with her right hand. Toshiro rolled his blue eyes as he said, "No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to kiss me on the lips."

Kyra pouted, and walked away from him. She entered the school, and I gave out a sigh, ruffling my ponytail.

_I didn't know she tried to kiss him that many times._

I've seen Kyra try to kiss him plenty of times, but over a hundred times? Well, maybe I didn't know that because she's been harassing him since middle school, and I didn't know Kyra or Toshiro back in middle school.

Anyway, I came into the school as well, and headed for my Math class. Even after eight weeks of summer break, I still remembered which classes to go to in order. I wasn't surprised at that, because I believe the teachers want you to remember.

As soon as I entered Sakata-Sensei's classroom, Kyra suddenly dashed towards me, and exclaimed, "Kita!"

I yelped, but asked as I turned my head to look at her, "What?"

"Toshi-grouch is eating a bottle of mayonnaise! And it's gross, yuck!" She made a disgusted face.

I blinked, and questioned, "And you're telling me this because…?"

"I want to complain to someone!"

My eyes rolled. "And I don't care. Kyra, class is going to start soon, so I don't think you should complain about Hijikata eating mayonnaise, though it does sound gross."

"See?! That's why I complained it towards you!"

"You should sit down, the bell's gonna ring any minute."

She puffed her cheeks, but walked over to her seat, sitting down.

The bell rang a few moments later. I saw more and more students coming into the room, charging towards their seats.

Kagura kicked Shinpachi on the back, which made him fall over. She shouted, "MOVE IT, NERD-SAN!"

Shinpachi shouted back as his glasses somehow fell off of him, "MY NAME IS NOT NERD-SAN!"

"YOU WEAR GLASSES, WHICH MEANS YOU'RE A NERD, UH-HUH!"

Before Shinpachi was going to shout at the red-haired girl again, Sakata-Sensei came into the classroom, holding a Math textbook and a clipboard. As usual, he was smoking, though I have a feeling that it's another lollipop.

Sakata-Sensei pushed up his glasses as he ordered the two loudmouths, "Oi, go to your seats before I mark you absent."

Kagura yelled, "THE BELL HASN'T EVEN RUNG YET, UH-HUH!"

"I don't care. Sit down, you brat."

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CALLING YOUR STUDENTS BRATS!"

"I can call you whatever I want, now sit your ass down before I mark you absent."

Kagura pouted, but didn't say anything else, and walked to her seat.

As soon as everybody else was in their seats, the late bell rang, and I pulled out my Math textbook. Sakata-Sensei said dully, "Morning, class. So, you had about eight weeks of summer break, but now that it's over, you'll have to suffer through the school work again."

I thought sarcastically, _Gee, what a great way to start a school day._

Kyra raised her hand high, and when Sakata-Sensei noticed, he blinked his red dead-fished eyes, and asked, "Yes, Kyra-San?"

She lowered her arm down, and asked so suddenly, "Sakata-Sensei, did you get laid over the break?"

Everyone in the classroom turned around, staring at her with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes, thinking, _I kind of knew she was going to ask an idiotic question like that._

Despite all the stares Kyra was receiving, she didn't mind it. No, she didn't look embarrassed at all. That made me wonder something. Isn't there anything that would make her at least a bit embarrassed?

Sakata-Sensei had an anger mark on his cheek, and growled, "Don't ask me that question ever again."

Kyra rolled her eyes also, and muttered under her breath, "Whatever."

Sakata-Sensei sighed irritably, and changed the subject completely by saying, "Anyway, we're going to start on chapter seven, so open up your textbooks to page 180."

Everyone, including me, opened up their Math textbooks, and turned to page 180, where chapter seven was.

_I wonder what kind of equations we'll do this time._

Sakata-Sensei told us to do notes, as usual, so we did. I took out my mechanical pencil from my bag, and began to write down notes, but all of a sudden, the classroom door opened very fast, and the person I saw in the doorway was Ayame Sarutobi.

The silver-haired teacher set his chalk down as he looked at Ayame. He asked while knitting his brows, "Oi, why're you late?"

Ayame was covered in mud. She replied to him, "I lost my glasses, and fell in the mud puddles."

_What mud puddles?! I never saw any while I was walking to school!_

Feeling utterly confused, Sakata-Sensei told her, "Go stand in the hall for being late."

Ayame smirked, "Not before I kiss you!" She jumped up, puckering her lips.

When she was really close to the male teacher, he clenched his teeth, and somehow gripped the back of her uniform shirt. He then tossed her out of the window. My jaw dropped from shock as I felt completely speechless at what Sakata-Sensei just did.

My brow twitched as I thought angrily, _D-Did he just throw her out the window?! I mean, yes, I hate her, but that's too much! Now she's gonna die!_

But seconds later, I found out I was wrong. I heard splashing, and I'm going to guess that Ayame fell into the pool. Well, at least she won't be all muddy when she enters the classroom again!

I looked around the room, and realized that nobody had shocked expressions, especially Kyra, Michiru, Mika, and Suri.

My emerald eyes blinked as I thought, _I'm the only one who's shocked. Wow, that's kind of sad._

Although I hate Ayame for being a masochist, and for loving a teacher (When she's currently a student), I wouldn't want her to die before she graduates. That's just cruel, if you ask me.

She managed to come back into the classroom in a matter of seconds. Wait, seconds? I looked at the clock, and found out she really did come here seconds after she landed in the pool. That was surprising, but perhaps she's fast at running.

Ayame smirked yet again, "I'll try again tomorrow!"

Sakata-Sensei's vein throbbed in his neck as he shouted, "HOW ABOUT NEVER?!"

"Tomorrow it is!" She exclaimed, ignoring him.

The teacher grumbled inaudible words as Ayame sat down in her seat. She then put her bag on top of her desk, and when she opened it, she pulled out a whip, furry handcuffs, and a few condoms.

My eyes widened in major shock as I yelled in my head, _YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BRING THAT SHIT HERE!_

I would've said it out loud, but I was too shocked for words.

Ayame said to herself in a mutter, "I'll make sure I go to Sakata-Sensei's house after school, so that he can punish me!"

An evil chuckle escaped her lips, but I thought angrily, _HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED THAT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS?!_

"He should also realize that I'm sexier than any other girl in this school! Muahahaha…"

_You know what?! I don't give a rat's ass anymore! I want Sakata-Sensei to toss her out the window again! Then I'll pretend she doesn't exist in this world! Yeah…if I pretend, then I'll feel happy!_

Kagura suddenly got up from her seat, and took the furry handcuffs from Ayame's desk. Ayame widened her eyes as Kagura exclaimed to the teacher, "Perm-haired-Sensei! Perm-haired-Sensei! Masochist-Chan has some sexual stuff, uh-huh!" Kagura waved the handcuffs in the air.

Sakata-Sensei slammed his book down, and began to charge towards the long, violet-haired girl. The slam on his desk was a bit loud, which made me jump a little.

My eyes widened as he quickly walked in front of Ayame. If he was charging towards me, I would've felt a bit scared, because of the terrifying expression he had on his face (Come on, I may be a troublemaker, but I hate it when teachers get _this_ pissed!). But thankfully, it was only to Ayame.

Despite the harsh glare Sakata-Sensei was giving her, Ayame just stared back at him, with a smile on her face.

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she cheered, "Hello, dear~! Do you want a condom~?"

The silver-haired teacher pushed the sexual items off her desk, and yelled in fury, "SARUTOBI-SAN! YOU ARE HEREBY SUSPENDED FROM THIS SCHOOL!"

Ayame gave out a pout, "Aw! That means I won't get to see you every day! Can you at least take a condom?!"

His cheeks flushed, staring at the condoms. He yelled once more, "NO! I'M LETTING OTOSE-HAG KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

With that, he took out his cell phone, and dialed the number to Otose-Sensei's office. Hold on, why would he use his cell phone? Couldn't he at least use the school phone in here? Bah, never mind. I don't even think it's important anymore.

Sakata-Sensei closed his cell phone as soon as he was done talking to Otose-Sensei. He ordered Ayame as he pointed at the sliding door, "Go to the office…NOW!"

Ayame, still smiling, got up, and grabbed her back, dashing out the classroom. She exclaimed, "You'll regret it, Sakata-Sexy-sei!"

"I WILL NOT!"

When she was out, Sakata-Sensei gave out a sigh of relief.

Yep, I knew school, from summer break, would start off something like this.

Let's just hope there won't be so much chaos, that the school building will collapse.

* * *

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. **

**I have not updated this in over a fucking month. A MONTH! You have no idea how mad I am at myself for losing so much inspiration for this story! But as I've said a few chapters ago, I will NOT cancel this, nor my other stories that're in progress! And I know this chapter is so freaking short, but I didn't feel like writing anymore of this chapter, plus I wanted to update this as soon as possible. Oh, and I'll do a major time skip in the next chapter, because I'm just about out of ideas. XP**

**Hopefully, I won't lose so much inspiration, that I'll have to put this on hiatus.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 36! :)**


	37. Trick-or-treat, smell my sweaty face!

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveanime16: True, because Gintama is a comedy, obviously. XD**

* * *

A month and a half passed. It was now October. And it wasn't just October.

It was Halloween.

Halloween is the one time of year where you get to scare the crap out of people, whether you like them or hate them, in scary costumes, and maybe watch gory horror movies. You could also go trick-or-treating, going to every house you can possibly find, and say "Trick-or-treat" to the people who're about to give out candy.

But I wasn't one of those people. I haven't celebrated Halloween since my first year in middle school. Ever since I stopped trick-or-treating, I've always felt like I was too old to do that stuff. Sure, some teenagers play crude tricks on others such as throwing (And wasting) toilet paper rolls on their houses, and even spray paint on brick walls, but those are stupid people. And I'm not that stupid to be playing tricks on innocent people.

In Gintama High School, some of the students finished setting up the haunted house in the hallway. The rest of the students were told to stay away from the hallway until the haunted house was completed, and it was, so we were allowed to go in there now.

Although it was somewhat exciting, the excitement wasn't shown on my face. I leaned my back against the wall, by the staircase, while crossing my arms.

I dully blinked my eyes while thinking, _It's funny. I'm usually excited when I'm about to enter a haunted house in school, but for some reason…I'm not this time._

I guess the reason why I didn't feel excited was because I've been to all the haunted houses throughout my school years. And the more I've been to, the less scared I am. Oh well, I wouldn't mind not being scared, though I would like it if I at least get startled.

If you're asking if I enjoy haunted houses, then you are correct.

The first time I went to a haunted house was when I was six, and I went to an actual haunted house, not a school. I went to one with my parents, and when we left, I was scared as hell. And despite this, it was actually really cool.

Kyra couldn't talk to me at the moment, because she was helping some of the other students with the haunted house (But I doubt she did a fantastic job). And Michiru and Mika couldn't talk to me either, because they both had to do some cutting with the paper for the sign that said, "Haunted House in Hell".

I have no idea who came up with that title for a haunted hallway, but I don't care.

As a sigh escaped my thin lips, a voice was calling my name.

"Aren't you going to come to the 'Haunted House in Hell', Kentomuro-San?"

My emerald eyes blinked before I turned my head to the side, only to see Otae Shimura. She smiled while her eyes were closed.

When she was giving me this expression, I knew that this wasn't a good sign. Usually, when she smiles with her eyes closed, it takes a few seconds before she snaps, and beats the shit out of people. And I didn't want her to do that with me.

I quickly came up with an excuse as I gave her a cracked smile, uncrossing my arms, "Uh, I'll go there later."

Otae tilted her head to the side, and that's when two drops of sweat rolled down my cheek. The atmosphere was suddenly starting to get a little heavier, and I thought, _Otae Shimura, you better not snap at me!_

Just as the silence between the two of us was becoming really awkward, Otae took a step forward before grabbing my winter uniform shirt. She lifted my body up, making me tip-toe before saying, "Why not now? Do you think our design's ugly?"

Perhaps she did most of the work, because she still gave me the expression of death.

I exclaimed, "I never said that! I just want a moment for myself!" Okay, that was a terrible move.

Otae clenched her fist into my uniform, and smashed my back into the wall, where parts of the wall broke. And god fucking dammit, my back was now in extreme pain!

My teeth clenched, and only a not-so-quiet whimper escaped my lips. I was shocked at myself for not screaming, but I stared at Otae with wide eyes.

She finally opened up her eyes, but they were red. A very dark aura rose above her head as she growled, ordering, "Go to the 'Haunted House in Hell' _now_, okay?"

As if I had no other choice left, I yelled, "FINE! GOD!"

The aura disappeared, and Otae closed her eyes again, only she let go of my uniform, and let my feet touch the ground again.

Otae turned around as she said, "Be sure to come to the haunted hallway as soon as possible." She was sounding sweetly, but inside her body is a devilish monster.

I glared at her when her back was facing me. My legs trembled slightly as I landed one hand on my back.

I thought angrily, _Did she really have to do that?! Fuck, that hurt!_

Jeez, just how much does Otae want to show people that she's better than everyone else? She's a real fucking show-off, and I despise show-off's! I hope there will come a day where Otae realizes that she's not better than anyone else around her! But, I doubt that's ever going to happen, since she's evil towards almost everybody.

I know the principal is going to be extremely shocked at the damaged wall, but you know what? I'm going to forget what just happened, and head to the haunted hallway.

I walked up the stairs, to the floor where the "Haunted House in Hell" was. As I let go of my aching back, another voice was calling me. And this time, it was Kagura.

"Kentomuro-San!" She exclaimed as she dashed towards me.

I stopped walking for a moment before asking in slight irritation, "What?"

When she stopped, she was about a yard in front of me. Kagura knitted her red brows, and took a step forward as she pointed at me. She asked, shouting, "DID YOU CALL OUR DESIGNS UGLY?!"

Are you fucking serious?!

I shouted back as an anger mark appeared on my cheek, "I NEVER SAID THAT! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT?!"

"BOSS LADY, UH-HUH!"

"WHO'S BOSS LADY?!"

"OTAE-CHAN!"

Huh? Why would Kagura call Otae "boss lady"? Did they know each other for so long, that Kagura appreciated her enough to call her that? Or was she like a big sister to her? Great, now I have so many questions in my head.

I grumbled, "Shimura-San's lying to you. I never called your designs ugly."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE RIGHT AWAY?!"

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING?!"

Kagura stopped yelling.

Sighing with major relief, I answered her previous question, "I didn't know it was already finished. Why're you overreacting?"

She pouted while shutting her blue eyes. Instead of answering me, she turned around, and walked away from me.

I rolled my eyes, and thought once again, _She's so immature. And dammit, my back still hurts!_

It felt like a lightning bolt struck my back. My hand, again, was landed on my back.

This reminded me of the first day of high school, because in gym, Ayame stupidly decided to try to throw a basketball at Sakata-Sensei, but it hit me on the back of my head. Yeah, I'm never going to forgive Ayame for that, because she doesn't care for anybody anyway, other than Sakata-Sensei.

As soon as I entered the hallway, I saw what looked to be a tall paper door, with black paper all around it. I know that this was supposed to be part of the haunted house, but I raised a black brow at it.

I've never seen a paper door at the end of a hallway for a haunted house. Usually, they would put curtains up, but I guess the students wanted to do something more creative. After all, it's pretty much the same old when it comes to haunted houses in schools.

I shrugged my shoulders before gently pushing the paper door forward. But even when I gently pushed it, it fell to the floor. My eyes widened as there was no paper door anymore. I found out that there was some sort of cardboard behind the paper, which was understandable.

As the back of the "door" fell on the floor, my eyes were still wide. Silence was filling up the hallway once again, only this time, the atmosphere didn't feel heavy.

I crackly smiled at it before going inside the haunted hallway, around the paper door. Then, the hallway was much darker. The windows were covered up with pitch black curtains, not letting the sun shine though even a crack.

The first thing I saw someone dressing up as an evil clown. He or she creepily walked up to me with an evil snicker.

The person in the costume walked around me, in circles, and darkly said, "Are you terrified by the designs in this haunted hallway?"

I looked around, and then responded, "I don't see that many designs, because it's so freaking dark here."

"Exactly! You're not supposed to see the designs, because being in the dark scares most people! Muahahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes as I replied, stopping, "I'm not that scared of the dark. Besides, scary-looking designs are one of the most important parts of a haunted house."

There, the person in the costume stopped. He/She stood still, not responding to what I just said. The person stood up in a normal position, and said in its normal speaking voice, "Dammit, I knew I should've put up posters of gory and cannibal movies in this!"

Based on the voice, I knew immediately who it was. So I asked with a smirk, "Kyra?"

She took off the mask, and showed her face. Kyra pouted, "This sucks!"

I chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to leave your mask on until the haunted house is over?"

"Yes, but I was feeling so freaking hot in this mask!"

"But it's autumn. It's the cold season."

"There was a heater in the classroom, where we worked on this."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense now."

"Anyway, I gotta scare more people. I'll see you later, Kita!"

She waved her hand at me before dashing to the end of the hallway, where the entrance was. I smiled slightly as I continued to walk.

So far, the only things that were near as scary was a laughing witch sound (That came from speakers, obviously), and the face from that scary maze game. I've once played scary maze, and when that horrible face popped up, I literally jumped from my seat, hitting myself on the floor. I played it a long ago, so I don't remember why I played it.

But at least I don't have to go there ever again.

The face picture, that was sticking on one of the curtains, was scary, but it wasn't as scary as when you played the game, because it looked a bit blurry.

For the truth, I would rather not see the face now, because it actually gives me nightmares. And I think I'm going to have a nightmare with that face when I go to sleep tonight.

I quickly walked passed it, and soon, I didn't see it anymore. I sighed with relief, and didn't stop walking.

Without warning, two fake ghosts on strings plopped down in front of me.

"Oooohhhh!" The "ghosts" said in a low, not-so-scary tone.

I will admit that I did jump a bit, since theses "ghosts" were in front of me, but seconds later, they were dropped to the ground, along with the rest of the strings.

Just then, two voices were in the ceiling. That's right, two people were actually in the ceiling.

One of the voice said, "Dammit, Mika! I told you to make the rope tighter!"

The other replied, "Well, I'm sorry, but I was in a hurry before we finished the haunted house!"

Yep, it was Michiru and Mika, and I had a feeling that they were using these "ghosts" as puppets.

Michiru said to her twin sister, "Whatever! Just continue to make ghost noises or whatever!"

Mika sighed with aggravation, and made ghost noises again. "Ooooohhhh! I am the ghost of Christmas past!"

I heard Michiru smacking her sister in the head. Mika exclaimed, "Ow!"

"It's not Christmas yet!" Michiru snarled.

I rolled my eyes, and walked past the fake ghosts.

_Well, that was random. I wonder if this haunted hallway will get better._

I doubted that, though. If most of the students did a bad job creating this so-called haunted house, then I won't be terrified at all. Haunted houses are supposed to be scary, not crappy!

Anyway, I saw a classroom door that was opened, and above the door, there was a sign (On paper) that was written out, 'Punch and snack room'. I raised a brow at that at first, but then shrugged my shoulders, and went into the classroom.

Not surprisingly, the windows in the room were covered with black curtains. It had a few candles that were lit so that this room wouldn't be completely dark, as to no seeing anything.

What's sad is that this room looks better than the haunted house itself! Jesus, I never thought I would say something like that!

As I walked through a couple of people, who were in their uniforms, I saw Isao Kondo at the punch bowl. He was actually wearing a costume that had his chest exposed. I didn't know who he was dressed as, but I could care less. Somehow, I feel like I don't care about anything in this haunted house, but whatever.

Deciding to take a drink from the punch bowl, I grabbed a plastic cup, and held the curved spoon, pouring some punch into the cup. Isao suddenly asked me, "Hey, what's-its-name. Do you think Otae-Chan will be dressed sexily?"

I stared at Isao as if he was crazy. It wasn't that he didn't remember my last name, it was his question itself.

My black brows knitted as I answered, "You're a creep, you know that?"

His jaw dropped, but he landed his stomach on the table beside the cups as he stared at me back, eyes watering.

He yelled, "I'M NOT A CREEP! I'M TRYING TO LOOK AS SEXY AS POSSIBLE, THAT WAY OTAE-CHAN CAN SEE THAT, AND FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

I laughed, "No matter how hard you try, she's not going to fall in love with you! I know that because she's an evil person!"

"DON'T CALL HER EVIL!" Isao shouted again, but then added with wide eyes, "I KNOW! I'LL TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES, AND MAYBE THEN OTAE-CHAN WILL FALL FOR ME!"

"It's not going to hypnotize her, you know."

"BUT SHE'LL BE ATTRACTED TO MY HAIRY BUTTOCKS!"

I gave him a disgusted expression while drinking some of the punch. I exclaimed, "I did not want to hear that!"

Isao finally stopped shouting, but he exclaimed back, ignoring me, "In fact, I'll do it now!"

"I'm out of here!"

I dashed out of the room as I continued to drink my punch. My head shook as I thought, _Is he supposed to be some sort of freak? And how would anyone get hairy butt cheeks anyway?!_

Even thinking of that disturbed me. Another disgusted expression appeared on my face. I was glad, though, that I wasn't so disturbed, that it stopped me from drinking my punch.

I saw the "exit" of the haunted house. I raised my brows slightly, and said to no one in particular, "Well, what do you know? There's the exit."

My feet moved faster, and within seconds, I was out of the "Haunted House in Hell".

I sighed loudly, "That was the most lamest haunted house I've ever been through. But…it was pretty amusing."

By amusing, I mean the mess-up's some people had while I was walking through the hallway.

That made me wonder, _I wonder if the haunted house will be lamer next year, and the year after that._

I thought about that for a few seconds, but decided to drop it. At least I didn't hate this haunted house, though it would've been better if the students actually worked harder.

* * *

**Thought I needed to write something about Halloween before I started another arc. The next arc will start in the next chapter, but I'm not going to tell you what it's about, obviously. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 37! :)**


	38. Take school plays seriously, idiot!

**After two freaking months of not updating this, I've _finally_ written another chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Well, she is a violent character. :P**

* * *

It was now the middle of November. And it was also now getting colder. But it wasn't like I hated the cold; it's just that sometimes I hate wearing the school uniform skirts during the cold season, because my legs freeze. I know you're allowed to wear long stockings, or even pantyhose, but I was never comfortable in either of those. Stockings weren't my thing, plus I don't like how the pantyhose are from the waist to your feet.

But the clothes for cold season are not important.

In class, Sakata-Sensei came into the classroom, holding a big textbook for some reason. The textbook wasn't the Math one, so I raised a black brow up, curiously staring at it.

Kagura raised her hand up, but exclaimed, "Perm-Sensei! Why're you carrying a huge-ass textbook?! This isn't theater, nope!"

Sakata-Sensei ignored the redhead, and slammed the textbook down, which caused me to yelp. It was a quiet yelp, but even then, that scared me.

Sakata-Sensei announced, "Alright, you punks. Otose-Sensei told me to bring this textbook here, because we're going to have a school play."

That's when everybody muttered in confusion. My brow rose up again as I thought, _School play? I wonder what it's going to be._

Of course, I've seen a lot of school plays during my school years. But the most enjoyable play I've watched was "Jack and the Beanstalk", and that was when I was in grade school. That play wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad, either.

The silver-haired teacher scratched his head as he continued, "The play we'll be doing is 'Cinderella', Disney version."

Kagura raised her hand up once again, and exclaimed like before, "Does that mean that we'll be ripping off the Disney movie?!" Sakata-Sensei nodded. Kagura added, landing her raised hand on her desk, "That'll be awesome, uh-huh!"

I rolled my eyes at both of them, and thought, _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that we'll be doing a play based off of the Disney movie._

For the truth, I was never a fan of Cinderella. Hell, I'm not even a huge Disney fan. Yeah, I'm not going to participate in this play. Not that I've ever participated in any play, anyway.

Sakata-Sensei said as he lit his cigarette, "The sign-up sheet is in the hallway. You can sign-up now, that way I won't have to go through a lot of idiots during lunch."

I rolled my eyes once again, and nearly all the students got out of their seats, and ran out of the classroom. The only people left in the classroom, besides the teacher, were Toshiro, Kyubei, Michiru, Mika, Shinsuke, Matako, Bansai, Suri, and myself. And from the look of it, it seemed that Kyra wanted to join the school play.

Would we even need scripts for the school play? Wait, what am I saying? Of course we would! All school plays have to have scripts! Otherwise people would mess up their lines or something!

Sakata-Sensei read through his JUMP, not paying any attention to the crowd outside the classroom. The crowd sounded so loud, it was obvious enough that almost everybody was desperate to join in the play. Huh, guess they're _huge_ fans of Cinderella. I can't blame them, though.

Moments later, I landed my cheek on my palm. The crowd came back into the classroom, and some looked ecstatic, but the rest looked sad. Perhaps the people who were sad didn't get a role in the play. As for the ones who look ecstatic, well, then it's obvious that they got the part they wanted. Even Kyra looked happy.

She sat down, and asked me with a smirk, "Hey, Kita. Guess which part I got?"

I blankly stared at my friend, and lazily guessed, "The evil stepmother?"

Kyra glared at me, "Very funny, Kita. No, I'm going to be the main character, Cinderella."

Raising a brow at the purple-haired girl, I asked, "Really?"

"Yep! And as for the role of 'Prince Charming'…" She paused, and gazed at Toshiro for some reason. She snickered, finishing her sentence, "…I put Toshi's name there."

Toshiro widened his eyes, and scowled at Kyra, "What the fuck did you do that for?! I don't even want to be in this damn play!"

Sakata-Sensei told Toshiro without moving his eyes away from his JUMP, "Oogushi-Kun, once your name is in the play, you can't be dismissed from the play."

He glared at the teacher, and slammed his hands on his desk as he shouted, "OI! THAT'S NOT FAIR! AND WHY'RE YOU CALLING ME OOGUSHI-KUN?! THAT'S NOT MY REAL NAME!"

"You remind me of a celebrity, so your new nickname is Oogushi-Kun."

"HUH?! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF A CELEBRITY NAMED 'OOGUSHI-KUN'! AND HOW DO I REMIND YOU OF A CELEBRITY WHEN YOU'VE SEEN ME SINCE APRIL?!"

"It's your new hairstyle."

"WHAT HAIRSTYLE?! I NEVER GOT A HAIRCUT! HELL, I NEVER DID _ANYTHING_ TO IT!"

I sighed a bit irritably, and rubbed my forehead as I thought, _Oh my god, just shut up already._

They continued to yell, and what made it worse was that Kyra joined in.

"OOGUSHI-KUN'S NOT HIS REAL NAME! TOUKA-SAN WOULD NEVER ALLOW A RIDICULOUS NAME LIKE THAT!"

Toshiro scowled at her again, "YOU JUST CALLED ME TOUKA-SAN, WHICH IS _ALSO_ NOT MY REAL NAME!"

"SHUT UP, TOUKA-SAN, OR I'M GONNA TAKE ALL YOUR BOTTLES OF MAYONNAISE, AND THROW IT OUT OF THE CLASS WINDOW!"

Sakata-Sensei, shockingly, agreed, "Yes, we should do that. Go get his mayo bottles, and toss them out."

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Toshiro's jaw dropped in shock. Kyra ran towards his bag, but before she could even touch it, Toshiro grabbed it, holding it close to his chest. He yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kyra's smirk widened, and she reached her hands out as she muttered, "You need to lose weight, Touka-San."

"I'M NOT FAT, YOU BRAT! AND MY NAME IS NOT TOUKA-SAN!"

Kyra quickly grabbed part of his bag, but Toshiro kept holding onto it, making sure that she wouldn't take it away from him. She laughed like a maniac, "BUAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME, TOSHIRO!"

"Oh, _now_ you say my real name?!" He angrily exclaimed.

Since most of the students were hanging around, I decided to go to the bathroom. I stood up from my desk, and took the bathroom pass. I then exited the classroom, and headed towards the bathroom. And the farther I walked away from the other students, the quieter it was in the hallway.

Giving myself a smile for the quietness, I entered the girls' restroom, and used one of the toilets.

A moment later, I was done, and I flushed the toilet, leaving the bathroom stall. I washed my hands, and wondered about the school play, _I wonder if Kyra will even do a good job. I mean, has she even been in a play?_

Even when I was thinking about that, I gave out a sigh, and dried off my hands, now leaving the bathroom.

Despite how quiet I wanted it to be, it wasn't quiet at all, because I had returned to the classroom. But I saw that almost everybody was having arguments.

I frowned at this, and thought yet again, _Why is everybody arguing at each other?_

Sighing yet again, I figured that I wouldn't get a reasonable answer. So I went over to my desk, and sat down, where I took out a book (From my bag), and began reading. The book I was reading was titled 'Arrogant Bitch'. No, I'm not kidding; that's the title of the book I'm reading right now. And for the truth, I kind of like it. It's hilarious. The book is pretty funny also, if you ask me.

Anyway, as I read my book, not paying attention to anyone, I heard Kyra taking Toshiro's bag. And I knew that, because I heard her yell, "HAHA! I HAVE YOUR BAG NOW, TOSHIRO!"

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU SHORT-HAIRED BRAT!" Toshiro yelled back. I tried my best to ignore them, but due to how loud they were, it was almost impossible.

I set my book on my desk, and looked through my bag, seeing if there were any earplugs in it. I _may_ have put some in my bag here months ago, but I don't remember…at all.

I knitted my brows, but soon found a pair of earplugs. I pulled them out, and gave it a small smile as I put each one of them in my ears.

After putting on the earplugs, the noise wasn't silent, but it wasn't too loud, either. I sighed with relief, and continued to read my book.

But I could barely hear Kyra, and when I barely gazed up at her, she took out seven bottles of mayonnaise from Toshiro's bag. Toshiro continued to scowl at her, though I wasn't so sure what he was saying.

Kyra scrunched up her face, and without wasting her time, she opened up one of the windows, and tossed them out. Toshiro snapped his eyes wide, and shouted, making it loud enough for me to hear through the earplugs, "NOOO!"

Kyra gave him a wicked smirk, and he almost immediately jumped out of the window. He landed in the tree, where most of the mayonnaise bottles were on tree branches…somehow.

As he tried retrieving the bottles of fat, Kyra quickly closed the window, and snickered (I think) once again.

When Toshiro noticed this, he stared at the window, completely frozen. He was, yet again, shocked. He nearly dropped his mayonnaise bottles, but gripped on them, since he's obsessed with mayo.

Shaking my head at Kyra and Toshiro, I ignored them completely, and read my book again.

**30 minutes later…**

Everybody finally sat down in their seats, and Sakata-Sensei put his JUMP down (Though it was still open). I was still reading my book, but I took an earplug out, just to hear what he was going to say. He stood up, and gave out another announcement, "Alright, now that you punks are back in your seats, I have another thing to say. The actual play will be on the Friday before Christmas break. So until then, the people who will be performing this will have to practice non-stop until they can remember all their lines."

Isao raised his hand, and asked, "Sensei, where do we get the scripts?"

Sakata-Sensei picked his ear with his pinkie as he answered, "You can get them from Otose-Sensei at lunch. And that old hag better have the copies done by then."

I rolled my eyes at the silver-haired teacher, but continued to listen anyway. He said as he pulled his pinkie his from his ear, "Anyway, you have a month and a half to practice your lines, and again, remember all your lines by the time the play opens. And for the rest of class…hang out, or whatever, I don't care."

With that, he sat back down in his chair, and put his feet on the table as he skimmed through his JUMP.

Now that he was done talking, I could read my book again. I was halfway done with it, and I planned to finish it before Christmas break. Mind you, this book is around 200 pages, so…yeah.

I put my earplug back in, but I looked at the clock, and realized that I had about ten minutes of class time left.

I gazed away from the clock, and read some more. After a few more minutes of reading, I decided to stop for now.

I folded the top corner of the page, and closed the book, putting it back in my bag.

Ten minutes have passed, and it was time to go to my next class.

I grabbed the strap to my bag, and wrapped it around my shoulder as I thought, _So the play will open right before Christmas break. You know, that's not a bad date for a play._

A smirk appeared on my face, but my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pat on the back of my shoulder. I blinked, and peered over my shoulder, only to see Kyra.

She gave me a smile, and when neither of us said anything, I decided to ask, "Is Hijikata-San still stuck on the tree?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, and she replied, "No, he's back in the school. Though, he scolded me for locking him out."

"Well, it was your fault," I told her.

She slightly glared at me, but replied, "Anyway, how about I go to your house after school, so that I can practice my lines?"

"Why at my house?" I asked a bit confusingly.

"Because I want your help. I want you to tell me if I'm doing good or bad while I'm practicing."

"Your lines for Cinderella?"

She nodded.

I sighed as if I didn't have a choice, "Alright, you can come to my house after school. But don't go there just for snacks."

Kyra rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine."

I gave her a small smile, but grabbed her wrist, and we ran in the hall, trying to get to our next class.

As for the play, I'm just hoping that Kyra won't take this as a joke.

* * *

**This is the start of the "school play" arc! Yeah, I've been planning this for months, and I've finally got to write this arc.**

**Anyway, yes, this chapter is so freaking short, but I wanted to post another chapter as soon as possible, so...here you go! Oh, and I'm planning to finish this story before October (I know that's three months away, but dammit, I'm so fucking slow on this!), so this story will end at around 50 chapters. I'm trying to finish this before that time, because I stared this story last October. After the "school play" arc, there will be a chapter about the "wishing shrine", and then there will be a Christmas chapter, and _then _there will be a New Years chapter, and _THEN _there will be a few more chapters of chaos.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 38! :)**


	39. Finding a voice-over is too easy

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Well, Kyra's going to be Cinderella, and Toshiro's going to be Prince Charming (A.K.A. Nameless Prince), so they're going to be the main pair for the play. XD Kondo and Otae will also be in the play, though, they just don't be paired.**

**SmileRen: Thanks. :) That's okay.**

* * *

After school was over for the day, Kyra ran up to me, by the lockers, and exclaimed, "Kiiiitaaaa!"

I blinked my emerald eyes, and turned, seeing the girl. She swung her bag as she asked, "Are you ready to go?!"

She was probably anxious to get to my house, and practice her lines.

I smirked, "Yeah. Just let me put on my shoes."

"Alright! Wait, I need to put my shoes on, too!"

She pulled her shoes from her locker, and took off her school shoes, putting on her black ones. I also put on my regular shoes, and put my school pair in my locker. After closing my locker, I repeated her previous question, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hell yes!" Kyra exclaimed as she lifted up a fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and held the handle to my bag. The two of us walked out of the building, but we heard Toshiro's voice. And his voice didn't sound too happy.

"KYRA!"

Kyra widened her eyes, and turned around, staring at the black-haired student. She asked with a grin, "Yeeesss?"

"OTOSE-SENSEI INFORMED ME THAT YOU'LL…BE _KISSING_ ME BY THE TIME THE PLAY'S OVER!"

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. My eyes widened as well, but I asked, "Wait, you mean she'll be kissing you on the night of the school play?"

He nodded, "Yes! Dear god, this is gonna suck…"

Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair, and Kyra's grin grew wide as she said in a low tone, "Ooohhh, this is gonna be epic! Toshi! When we kiss, don't you _dare_ fuck it up!"

"Shut up, you short-haired brat! I don't want to kiss you on the night of the school play, but I'm afraid I don't have any choice…"

Kyra turned, and started skipping as she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Toshi~!"

"Grrr…" Toshiro growled.

I sighed, and followed Kyra.

**15 minutes later…**

We arrived at my house, but before I was even close to the door, somebody else opened it. And it turned out that it was my mom. Wait, my mom wasn't supposed to be back home until later in the evening. Did something bad happen?

Mom smiled, "Oh, welcome home, Kita."

"Mom," I started to speak. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes, but there was a water leak in the restrooms. So most of the nurses, and doctors, were forced to go home early."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again, Kyra-San."

"You too, Kita's tall mother!" Kyra replied, giving my mom a thumbs-up. Although she and Kyra looked happy, I thought this was a little awkward.

I decided to inform my mother, "Mom, there's going to be a school play on the Friday before Christmas break, and I'm not going to be in it, but Kyra is, so she wanted to practice her lines."

"And you're going to let her practice here?"

I pointed my thumb at Kyra, and replied, "Kyra insisted."

My mom smiled once more, and said, "Well, alright then. Just make sure Kyra-San actually practices. I'm going to the store to get a few things, so have fun!"

With that, she left the house, and went into her car. She started the car, and drove off.

I sighed, and stared at Kyra, telling her, "Okay, Kyra. You can practice your lines in my room."

"Hm, I don't think I've ever been in your room before," She replied, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"No, you haven't. I can show you, but you still need to-"

She interrupted me, "Practice my lines. I know that."

Kyra opened up her bag, and took out the script for the play. The two of us walked up the staircase in silence…that is, until Kyra bragged, "I'm probably gonna be dressed in a beautiful silver ball gown, just like Cinderella! I'm probably gonna wear glass slippers, just like Cinderella! Wait, no, glass slippers don't actually exist. But anyway! I hope I don't have to wear a blonde wig, just like Cinderella!"

When we entered my bedroom, I told her, "You know, you don't have to keep saying 'just like Cinderella'. We all know that Cinderella wore those glass slippers, and that silver ball gown. She didn't wear a wig, though."

"I know that! I'm just saying that I don't want to wear a blonde wig. And after wearing that 'Michiru wig', I'm never wearing wigs again." She was probably referring to the time where Michiru was sick during summer break.

I nodded, "I understand. I'm pretty sure Otose-Sensei won't make you wear a wig."

"I hope not, because I'm gonna kick that old hag's ass if she does!" She clenched her fist, shaking it in anger.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Anyway, practice your lines!"

Kyra wide-eyed at me, but obeyed anyway, and turned to a random page. She cleared her throat, and said in her Cinderella-character, "'A dream is a wish your heart makes'…"

"Hold on, Kyra. That's the part where she sings. You can sing properly…right?" I asked, feeling uncertain about this.

It was Kyra's turn to roll her eyes. She answered as she landed a hand on her hip, "Of course I can! I may not be the best singer, but I can sing decently!"

"Okay, then sing 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'." I crossed my arms, wondering what'll happen next. The last time I heard her sing was at the school trip, which was seven months ago. And boy, she was singing _badly_.

Kyra cleared her throat once again, only she was sounding a bit more forceful. She then looked at her parts, and began to sing.

"THE DREAM THAT YOU WIIIISH…WILL COME TRUUUUUEEE!"

My jaw dropped in shock. Turns out that she really is a horrible singer. She continued to sing, but I covered my ears, because she wasn't singing. She was _shouting_! And her shouting was starting to hurt my freaking ears!

Kyra noticed me, and stopping singing. She asked in slight confusion, "Am I really that loud, Kita?"

"You should hear _yourself_!" I glared at her.

Kyra frowned, and I asked her, "Do you usually scream whenever you try to sing?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, apparently."

I sighed irritably, "We can't have you singing in the play. Everyone will get migraines if they hear _that_! And tell me again _why_ you decided to be part of this play?"

"Because I wanted to be in the main role, along with Toshrio, yeah!"

"Have you even been in a play before?"

"I have, actually. The last time I was in a play was in my first year of middle school. And…the play was a disaster."

"What was it called?"

"Snow White and the Seven Midgets."

"Don't you mean dwarfs?"

"No, that's what the play was called."

I stared at her blankly. I shook my head with a sigh, and said, "Whatever. Back on topic here. We can't have you singing, like I said. Maybe we should have somebody do a voice-over."

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked with a raised brow.

"I'm saying that we can have somebody else do the singing, and you can just lip-sync."

"Won't that be weird?" Her brow arched higher.

I sighed, "Not really, unless you go out of sync."

Kyra ruffled her hair, and bit her lower lip. She started to grip her own hair, and looked like she was frustrated at something.

The girl let go of her hair, and finally replied, "Alright, I'll let somebody sing for me."

I smiled, "Good. I doubt Otose-Sense would appreciate your singing, anyway, so maybe she'll agree with this. We should go to her office tomorrow morning, before school starts."

She nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea."

"Now…practice your lines that _aren't_ in the singing parts."

Kyra nodded once more, and practiced her other lines for Cinderella.

**The next day…**

I headed for school (Duh), and thought as I fixed my ponytail, _I hope Kyra's waiting for me._

When I arrived, I was right.

Kyra was standing beside the school building, and as soon as she saw me, she grinned weirdly.

I asked, "What're you so happy about?" I know I shouldn't ask this question, but the look on her face was starting to creep me out.

Kyra answered, "I saw Toshiro coming by, and when I smirked at him, he ran away from me. He was probably thinking about the kiss part in the play. Boy, I can't _wait_ to finally kiss him! After trying to kiss him over a hundred times, I'll get my very first kiss!"

She chuckled a bit evilly, but I rolled my eyes, and said, "Come on, Kyra. We need to get to Otose-Sensei's office."

"Oh, right," She mumbled as I grabbed her wrist. We both dashed inside the school building, and I let go of her wrist, but she was running as if she was running a marathon.

I frowned, and told her, "Kyra, we're not in that much of a hurry. We still have about 20 minutes before school starts."

"I know. I just wanted to run, because I'm cold."

I tried catching up to her, but she was faster than me, so she was the first to go to Otose-Sensei's office. Well, she didn't go inside her office yet, though she grabbed the handle.

Just as I had caught up to the girl, she opened the door, and barged into the office. She exclaimed as I also entered the office, "Otose-Sensei~!"

Otose-Sensei held an irritating expression. She pulled cigarette from her lips, and blew out a thick puff of smoke as she asked crankily, "What do you two want?"

I said, "Kyra was practicing her lines yesterday, and whenever she tries to sing, she just shouts. So…can we do a sing-over for Kyra?"

Otose-Sensei blinked multiple times, and stared at us as if we were crazy. She asked, "What?"

"I'm saying that Kyra is a horrible singer. She can't sing to save her life."

That's when Kyra shouted, "HEY!"

I turned to look at her, and exclaimed, "It's true! You even admitted that you apparently shout whenever you sing!"

Kyra pouted, crossing her arms.

Otose-Sensei sighed a bit angrily, "So basically, you want Kyra-San to lip-sync?"

I nodded my head.

She rubbed her eyes, and asked Kyra, "Are you _sure_ you can't sing yourself?"

Kyra shrugged, and started singing the lyrics of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes".

"A DREEEAAM IS A WIIISH YOUR HEART MAKES! THE DREAM THAT YOU WIIISH…WILL COME TRUUUUEE!"

Otose-Sensei plugged her ears, having her jaw drop, which caused her cigarette to fall out, and land on her desk. I plugged my ears as well, but felt a drop of sweat roll down my cheek.

Kyra continued to sing terribly, but Otose-Sensei glared, scowling at the girl, "OI! MAKE IT STOP!"

Almost immediately, Kyra stopped. Kyra replied, "There. I stopped."

Otose-Sensei and I unplugged our ears, and the old principal slammed her hands on the desk as she exclaimed, "We're _definitely_ going to get someone else to sing! Kyra-San can keep her role as Cinderella, but she will not be singing at all! Her voice was too loud for me to even tolerate!" She pointed at Kyra, and exclaimed, "Don't ever sing in front of me again!"

Kyra rolled her eyes as she replied, "Whatever, you old hag."

She walked towards the door, but Otose-Sensei continued to shout, "DON'T CALL ME AN OLD HAG! I'M THE PRINCIPAL HERE!"

Kyra ignored her, and slammed the door behind her.

Otose-Sensei looked angry as hell.

I gave her a cracked smile, and took a few steps back, and left the office as well. I softly closed the door behind me, and I ran to my first period class.

A moment later, I came into the classroom, and saw that no one else was in here. Well, except Kyra and Toshiro. Toshiro had an angry expression, while Kyra stared at his back, looking happy. Toshiro was grumbling words that were inaudible to hear, though I could've sworn I heard him say, "I'm going to get nightmares when Kyra kisses me."

I ignored him, and went over to my desk, where I set my bag down.

As I rested my cheek in my palm, I asked my friend, "Kyra, who do you think is going to do the singing parts for you?" I didn't care of Toshiro heard me.

Kyra responded without looking at me, "I don't really care who it is, as long as it's a female."

I chuckled, "Heh, of course it'll be a female. You think an old man would do your singing?"

"Ha!" Kyra laughed a bit loudly. "Now that I think about it, it would be hilarious!"

Toshiro peered over his shoulder, and said, "Oi, stop laughing, you brat."

"Never!" Kyra exclaimed, still laughing her ass off.

Toshiro growled, and stood up, quickly walking out of the classroom. Kyra snickered, "Walking away from me isn't going to solve anything."

She stood up as well, and ran out of the room, yelling out, "TOSHI! LET ME GLOMP YOU!"

"WHA- NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"TOSHIIIII! I WANNA KISS YOUR NECK, AND FRENCH-KISS YOU!"

"AREN'T YOU _EVER_ EMBARRASSED?!"

"TEEHEE!"

I could tell that they were running down the halls, because their voices were growing quiet. Now it was just me in Sakata-Sensei's classroom. I was alone. Poor me. NOT!

When I'm alone, I don't get _that_ lonely. In fact, I'm used to being alone.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped my lips, and Sakata-Sensei came in, holding the Math textbook, and the other one, about the play.

Sakata-Sensei raised a silver brow, and asked, "It's just you?"

I shrugged, "Kyra and Toshiro were here, but they ran off."

He took out a lollipop, and unwrapped it, putting it in his mouth. He then took out a lighter, and lit the end of the stick. Wait, WHAT?!

I shook my head fast, and stared at my bag, thinking about the lollipop/cigarette, _Well, that was weird._

**A few hours later…**

It was lunchtime, so I was trying to find a place to eat. I couldn't eat on the roof, because Shinsuke Takasugi goes there every day, and he tends to creep me out. I didn't want to eat in Sakata-Sensei's classroom, because there was already chaos going around. No, I'm not going to say what's happening in there now, because I'd rather not talk about it.

Anyway, I was thinking of eating just outside the school building, but I saw Kyra walking this way.

"Hey, Kita," Kyra said, raising her hand up.

I held my lunchbox, and replied, "Hey. Have you figured out who's gonna do the singing for you?"

"Yep!"

My eyes widened, but I wasn't all that surprised. I smirked, "Who is it, then?"

"It's Michiru, yeah!" She gave me the "peace" sign.

Raising a brow up, I questioned, "Michiru? I didn't even know she could sing."

"Actually, she told me that she hates singing in public, plus she doesn't listen to much music in general. She accepted singing for me, but she doesn't want anybody else to know that." Kyra wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and added in a whisper, "So the only people that know this are you, me, Michiru, Bansai the deaf man, and Toshiro. As for the other people who're going to be in the play, well, they'll never find out."

"What if they ask?"

"Then I'll tell them that it's none of their businesses!"

I chuckled at her, and asked off-topic, "Anyway, do you want to eat outside with me?"

She replied, "Yes, as long as it's not raining."

"Don't worry, it's not."

"Good," She smirked.

With that, we both went outside of the building, and ate our lunches.

* * *

**There will be two more chapters of the "School Play" arc, and then we'll have "normal" chapters, or something like that.**

**For the people who live in America, happy fourth of July! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 39! :)**


	40. Wands don't belong in butts

**Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: If Kyra was a real person, then she would without a doubt burst people's eardrums, just by how terrible she sings. XD She's apparently the worst singer ever.**

**Iloveallanime16: Haha, I love writing Kyra. She's such a brat, and yet she's funny at the same time (At least, I'm hoping I'm making her funny. :P).**

* * *

**A month later…**

For the past month, the people who were going to be in the Cinderella play kept on practicing their lines, that way they wouldn't mess anything up during the actual performance. If they messed up even a single line, then there would be an awkward moment.

But I'm not going to be in the play, so I wouldn't exactly feel awkward from something like that.

School had ended, but Kyra wanted me to come with her, to the auditorium. The reason why was because she wanted me to see how the others were doing (Such as practicing their lines, of course). I decided to go with her, since my parents wouldn't be home until late.

We both entered the auditorium, and Kyra exclaimed, "Yoo-hoo! Old hag!" The only adult I actually saw was Otose-Sensei. Apparently, she was the one "directing" the play.

Otose-Sensei glared at Kyra, and exclaimed back, "How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is not 'old hag'!" She blinked her small eyes, and added, "Why is Kentomuro-San here?"

Kyra responded, "She's just going to watch me as I practice my lines." Otose-Sensei frowned, but nodded anyway without saying a word.

I leaned my bag on the wall, and crossed my arms as Kyra walked towards Toshiro, who was wearing a fake crown. Wait, I thought the prince in Cinderella didn't wear a crown. Oh well, it wasn't like this play was going to be _exactly_ like the movie.

Toshiro glared at the girl, and said, "What is it?"

Kyra cheered, "You look so handsome in that crown!"

He frowned, "No, I don't. It's just a fake crown."

"So? Whether it's real or fake, you still look handsome."

"Stop encouraging my looks, you brat," He growled.

Kyra shrugged her shoulders, and ran to Isao, who was wearing a brown mouse costume. Seems like was going to act as one of the mice.

As soon as she was in front of him, she tapped on his costume, and asked, "What're you supposed to be, again?"

Isao widened his eyes in surprise, and answered, "How can you forget after a month of practicing?! I'm going to be Gus, remember?!"

Kyra tapped her chin, and replied, "Not really. I've been practicing my lines so much; I've forgotten who's playing who. Well, I only remember that Toshi's going to play the prince, and I'm going to play Cinderella." A smirk appeared on her face, and she walked away from the student.

Isao's jaw dropped, and he exclaimed, "The mice are supposed to be important for the play! Is your memory that bad?!"

Not surprisingly, she ignored him. I looked around the auditorium, and saw people wearing costumes for the play. And from the looks of it, Otae was going to be the fairy godmother, Ayame was going to be Anastasia, Kyubei was going to be Drizella, Kagura was going to be the evil stepmother (I don't remember her name in the movie), and Sougo was going to be Jaq. And if you're wondering how I knew which characters they were going to play, the costumes looked almost exactly like the clothes in the movie.

Just as I was starting to stare off into space, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Psst, Kita-San."

Blinking my eyes, I turned my head to the side, only to see Michiru standing in the doorway.

I raised a brow at her, but before I could say anything, she waved her hand back, and told me, "I need to talk to you for a moment."

I was wondering why she wanted to talk to me when I wasn't even part of the play, but I shrugged, and followed her. I exited the auditorium, and followed Michiru until we were a little far from it.

Michiru and I stopped walking, and she turned around, asking, "First off, were you just watching?"

I nodded.

She asked again, "I see. Anyway, you haven't told anyone that I'm going to do the sing-over for Kyra, right?"

Once again, I nodded.

Michiru sighed with relief, "Good. I just don't want everyone talking to me about it."

I chuckled, "Michiru-Chan, I doubt that would happen. Are you really that self-conscious about your singing?"

She nodded, admitting, "Yeah. The reason why I'm self-conscious is because I don't like to sing where people can hear me. I mean, yeah, I don't listen to that much music, but I usually sing whenever I'm alone. Most of the time, I don't even know why I do that."

"I see. How're you doing, by the way?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I mean, how're you doing for the sing-over?"

"Oh, that. Well, shockingly, Kyra-San's been lip syncing my singing pretty well. I actually expected her to mess everything up, but it seems that she doesn't want to, when the play actually opens."

I nodded, "That's probably because Hijikata-San's in the play also."

She shrugged, "That could be it, since she's always 'stalking' him." Michiru smirked, but all of a sudden, Bansai came out of nowhere, and was standing right behind her.

He landed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise. Bansai said, "Michiru, you're needed in the music room, I daresay."

She glanced up at him, and replied, "Fine." She turned to me, and added, "Well, I'll see you later, Kita-San."

With that, she and Bansai walked away from me, and headed to the music room. I heard Bansai say, "Michiru, you should become a singer. Your embarrassment will only make your song depressing."

"Shut up!" Michiru exclaimed. Oh dear. She was being all Tsundere again.

As soon as they were out of sight, I went back into the auditorium. But when I did, I saw Isao being tossed in the air. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and I stared at him with wide eyes. Isao somehow got caught in the wires, just a few feet below the ceiling. And since the wires were high up, they were definitely going to have trouble bringing him back down.

But it looked like everyone ignored him, _including_ Kyra and Otose-Sensei! Jeez, and I thought the principal was supposed to care about the student. Apparently, she doesn't.

Anyway, I continued to watch, and Kyra cleared her throat as I could hear a tape being played. Wait, a tape? Where is it even playing? And how can we hear it perfectly?

The song that was playing was "Sing Sweet Nightingale". I'm actually glad they didn't play "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", because I've had enough of that song for now.

When the lyrics to the song came up, Kyra began lip-syncing. And just by hearing the singing, it seemed that Michiru really was a pretty good singer. Though, her voice isn't that recognizable when she sings. Maybe that was the point. And if no one can recognize her, then there won't be students asking her questions, such as, 'How long have you been singing?' or 'Are you going to be a singer when you graduate?'

This was probably why Michiru didn't want anybody knowing this. Of course, only Kyra, Toshiro, Bansai, Mika (Since she's her twin sister), and I know. And I'm fairly certain that Otose-Sensei knows as well, because she _is_ the principal.

Kyra knitted her brows as if she was having trouble lip syncing the words. But that didn't stop her. She held onto her script, but she was interrupted by Isao.

"KYRA-SAN! THESE WIRES ARE GONNA BREAK! HELP ME GET DOWN, OR I'LL BREAK MY BONES WHEN I FALL DOWN!"

Kyra looked up, but shouted, "DON'T DISTRACT ME! I'M TRYING TO LIP SYNC THE WORDS!"

"THE WIRES ARE GOING TO BREAK! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!"

Kyra took a few steps to the side, and said, "Anyway!" She went back to lip syncing the words, and was trying her best at ignoring Isao, despite his scream for help. Seriously, was no one going to help him? Bah, I give up. I don't care anymore.

Suddenly, the wires began to snap, and the more they snapped, the lower Isao came down from the ceiling. He looked terrified as ever. Sweat drops rolled down his entire face, and he yelled once again, "WHY THE HELL WON'T ANYBODY HELP ME?!"

Right after he said that, the wires snapped, and Isao fell to the ground, screaming like a girl. His screaming stopped when he hit the ground, face first. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

But I saw that he was right beside Kyra. Huh, so that's why she moved aside.

I clenched my teeth slightly as Isao grunted in a low tone. He pushed himself up, but shouted, "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! HOW WILL OTAE-CHAN FALL IN LOVE WITH ME NOW?!"

Almost immediately, Otae stabbed her fake wand into Isao's butt. And the wand literally went through the mouse costume.

Isao's jaw dropped, and his face turned chalk white as Otae gave him her usual (Evil) smile. She said bluntly, "It'll take a _lot_ to make me fall in love with you." With that, she walked away, leaving the fake wand in Isao's ass. Isao looked like he fell into unconsciousness.

I still stared at him as a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek.

Kyra walked behind Isao, and pulled the wand out of his ass. She stared at the wand (Which had a star on top), but scrunched up her face. She exclaimed as she plugged her nose, "P.U.! Why does your ass smell terrible?! Don't you take baths regularly?!"

Isao was still unconscious, though his face turned back into his normal skin tone. Kyra threw the wand in a random direction, and…I didn't even know where it went. Weird.

Anyway, Kyra walked up to Sougo, and asked with crossed arms, "Can you believe that gorilla's butthole smells that bad? I mean, how many times does he take a dump each day? It's just ridiculous!"

Sougo replied, sounding like he didn't give a crap, "Mm-hm."

I rolled my eyes, and took out my phone, checking the time. When I looked at the time, I found out that I've been here for nearly ten minutes. Strange, I could've sworn I've been here longer than that. Oh well.

I put my phone back into my skirt pocket, and continued to watch.

**45 minutes later…**

"Alright, that's enough practice for today! You can go home now!" Otose-Sensei told the students as she held some papers in her hands.

Toshiro raised a brow, and asked the principal, "Why now? We've only been practicing for about 45 minutes."

"The wires are broken, so I've called out some of the teachers to help put them back together. And since they would distract you, I've decided to let you go early."

"Okay!" Kyra cheered. "See you tomorrow, old hag principal!"

Catherine, who appeared out of freaking nowhere, pointed at Kyra, and shouted, "STOP CALLING OTOSE-SENSEI A HAG, YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

Kyra smirked, but skipped out of the auditorium. I rolled my emerald eyes, and left the auditorium as well.

Moments later, we both left the school building, and as I expected, it was getting dark out. What I didn't expect, though, was that snow was starting to fall.

I stopped for a second, and looked up at the sky, which was filled with gray clouds. Snow was slowly falling to the ground, and I felt a snowflake land on my forehead.

"Eh?" I muttered, and landed my hand on my forehead, feeling the wetness from the snowflake.

Kyra said as she put her coat on, "Oh, boy. We're getting snow! Yippie!"

I stared at her, and asked with curiosity, "You like snow, don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" She laughed. "I love playing in the snow, since not much snow is sticking to the ground, I'll wait to wait under there's enough."

"You do know that the snow can melt at any time."

"What do you mean?" Kyra frowned.

I explained, trying my best to not confuse the girl, "I'm saying that even if the snow were to stick to the ground, snow would probably stop the next day, and it would melt quickly."

Kyra's frown deepened. The explanation was pretty hard to explain, but hopefully, Kyra would understand what I was saying.

She sighed, "Sadly, that does happen. But I really hope there will be snow for the next few days! I want to at least taste some!"

"But snow is water," I teased her.

Kyra glared at me, and exclaimed, "I know that! You think I'm stupid or something?!"

"I never said that. I was only teasing you, you know."

"Whatever," She mumbled. She pulled her hood up, covering her head, and asked off-topic, "Want to go to the store with me?"

"What for?" I asked back, raising a brow at the short-haired girl.

Kyra grinned, "I'm going to get some perfume for me and Toshi-Kun~!"

I chuckled while shaking my head, "Perfume? Really?"

"What? I want us to have the same smell."

I continued to laugh, but when Kyra started walking away from me, I followed her.

Another few moments later, we arrived at the store, and Kyra took out some money from her pocket. She quietly asked herself, "How much did I bring again?"

I crossed my arms, and when she was done counting her money, she gave herself a brief nod, and said as she turned her head to the side, "I've got enough to buy my favorite brand, so I'm good."

She started walking through the store, trying to find perfume. What was her favorite brand? I don't know very many brands, because I don't use perfume.

Kyra asked an employee, "Where's the perfume?"

The employee answered, "Two isles to the left."

"Okay, thanks!" She dashed to the other end of the isle, and then turned to the left.

I blinked, and thought, _Yep, Kyra's about to go crazy._

Sighing, I walked through the isle, and as soon as I was at the end, I also turned left. I put my hands in my pockets, and hummed for no real reason.

In a matter of seconds, I entered the isle Kyra was in. Yep, this was definitely the perfume isle. All the shelves in this isle contained _tons_ of perfume bottles, from all sizes and colors. There were so many, I couldn't believe my eyes. This was…kind of shocking.

Apparently, nearly every woman wanted perfume.

As my mouth parted, still in slight shock, Kyra grabbed a small, squared peach-colored clear-glass bottle, and said, "Found it!"

Snapping back into reality, I asked, "What kind of brand did you get?"

"I got my all-time favorite, 'Peach Polo'."

"'Preach Polo'?" I repeated.

She nodded happily, and replied, "Yep! Now that I've finally found it, I can buy this!" No soon after she said that, she dashed out of the isle. I gave out an almost inaudible sigh as I left the isle as well.

After Kyra bought the bottle, it was in a small plastic bag, and Kyra obviously carried it.

The cashier said, "Thank you! Please come again!"

The two of us left the store, and out of curiosity, I asked, "Does that perfume really smell like peaches?"

She nodded, "Why else would it be called 'Peach Polo'? Here, smell it."

She took out the bottle and popped the cap off, where she sprayed it on her neck. Kyra told me, "Smell."

Wondering why she wanted me to smell her neck, I did it anyway, but didn't want to make this awkward.

I smelled the scent, and it smelled like peaches, but…the scent smelled _strong_! How in the hell is this Kyra's favorite perfume?!

Kyra asked with a smile on her face, "Well, what do you think?"

I scrunched up my face, and plugged up my nose as I exclaimed, "That's _too_ strong! How do you even like this?!"

She replied, sounding a bit disappointed, "It smells like peaches."

"It's still too strong!"

"You're no fun, Kita."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyra."

"Bye, Kita!" She smiled as if she had forgotten about our "perfume" talk just now.

I turned around, and started walking home as I could hear Kyra talking to herself. Of course, I ignored her, and continued to walk.

Watching Kyra practice her lines wasn't bad, though I thought it was unnecessary. Still, it was nice watching her, along with people wearing costumes.

Maybe she'll actually do a good job when the actual play starts.

* * *

**I know I'm kind of rushing this arc, but you wouldn't want me to bore you with all the unnecessary details of the set up to the play, would you? I didn't think so. LOL**

**Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to end this on chapter 50. That's right, there's only _ten chapters left_ for this story (I'm pretty surprised that I've written 40 chapters so far. Then again, "Two Worlds, One Life" had 72, so I don't know why I should be surprised. :P). I'll try to update this once every few days, even though I have two other stories to write. *Sweat drop* But I'll try my best to finish it, and this will finally be completed! So yeah, the next chapter will be the last for the "School Play" arc, and then we'll get to the holidays (Christmas and New Years).**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 40! :)**


	41. These lines are o-so wrong

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: We'll see how the play goes in this chapter! ;)**

* * *

Tonight was the night of the play.

My parents and I were going to see it, and I would actually see Kyra in it. My parents wanted to come, not because I wanted to also, but because they liked seeing school plays (At least, schools that I go to. It'd be weird if they were to go to a play in a school where I don't go). And I must say, they're probably more excited than I am, because their smiles were bigger than mine.

Mom and I dressed up in dresses, while dad was wearing a dress shirt, and jeans.

I wore a black dress, but when mom saw me, she frowned, and told me, "Kita, put on a different dress."

I frowned back, but replied as I looked at my dress, "But mom, I like this dress."

"We're going to a play, not a funeral."

I rolled my eyes, "Just because funerals contain black clothing, doesn't mean you can't wear black at other places."

"Are you back talking me?" She asked with an angry smile.

Usually, I wouldn't mind her being angry with me, but her tone…sounded a bit scary.

My frown deepened, and she told me again, only in a dark tone, "Put on a different dress. Do you want me to slap your butt with a ruler?"

Okay, now my mother's being cruel to me! Where does she even have a ruler, anyway?! Guess I have no choice but to obey. This sucks; I love my black dress.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go change."

Her smile changed from anger, to glad. She said, satisfied, "Good. Just hurry up. We want to leave in about five minutes."

As soon as I turned around, I rolled my eyes, and thought, _Funerals aren't the only places where people wear black._

I managed to change into a different dress before we left, but I grumbled under my breath, still disappointed that I couldn't wear the one I actually liked.

The dress I wore right now was a dark-green one. It wasn't that I disliked it, but it just wasn't my favorite.

Mom smiled again, and said, "That's good enough. Kenichi, we're ready to go."

Dad came out of their room, and said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, I'm ready." It looked like he put some gel in his hair.

The three of us walked down the stairs, and we headed for the front door.

Mom told me as if it weren't obvious enough, "Kita, grab your coat."

_You don't need to tell me that. I'm not a little kid anymore._

I knew I couldn't say that out loud, because otherwise mom would get very angry at me again. And I felt awkward enough when she was mad a few moments ago.

I grabbed my coat, and put it on. Dad opened up the door, and when we all left the house, dad locked the door behind us.

We then went into the car, and dad put the key into the ignition, starting the car.

Moments later, we arrived at the school, and dad parked the car in an open spot. We got out, and dad locked it as he said, "Looks like we made it on time." By "on time", he probably meant early.

Since snow was falling, we all ran to the school, and went inside the building seconds later. I didn't really want to run, since I had a hood, but mom and dad's coats didn't, so that'd make sense.

Both mom and dad panted with exhaustion, but mom said, "Phew! At least I didn't get much snow in my hair! I washed my hair this morning!"

I rolled my eyes once again, but stayed quiet.

We walked through the hall, trying to find the auditorium. But we saw a sign, that was written out, 'Play: this way'. There was an arrow pointing left, which meant that we were supposed to go left.

My parents and I went left, and soon, we entered the auditorium. Mom smiled, and quietly said, "Now we need to find seats."

I thought, blankly staring at my mother, _Gee, no shit, Sherlock._

Again, I couldn't say that out loud. My mother would definitely be pissed at me if I were to say those words at her.

We managed to find spare seats (Since tons of people were also sitting down), and we sat down, sighing with relief.

Just then, the lights on the ceiling dimmed down, and Otose-Sense walked onto the stage, holding a microphone. Guess what she was wearing? Her kimono! Apparently, kimonos are her favorite kind of outfits.

She tapped on the head of the microphone, checking to see if it was working properly. When it was, she cleared her throat, and said, "Ladies and gentleman, before we get started, I'd like to say one thing. The students, that will be performing in this play, have worked hard on this, so we hope you'll enjoy this."

Otose-Sensei bowed slightly, and left the stage. In a matter of seconds, the play started.

The curtain was being pulled up, and the first thing that we saw was Cinderella (A.K.A. Kyra) dressed in ragged-up clothes, and was 'cooking' breakfast for her stepsisters and stepmother. By the way, Kyra wasn't wearing a blonde wig, so I won't laugh at her for that.

Evil stepmother (A.K.A. Kagura) yelled, "CINDERELLA! WHERE'S OUR BREAKFAST?! WE'RE STARVING TO DEATH, UH-HUH!" Hold on, I thought the evil stepmother doesn't use "uh-huh" at the end of her sentences. Whatever, I guess Kagura can't help it.

"Cinderella" yelled back, "I'M COMING! I'M COMING, YOU OLD BITCH!"

My eyes widened in shock. What kind of script did they get while practicing their lines?!

"DON'T CALL ME AN OLD BITCH, YOU BRAT! GIVE ME, DRIZELLA, AND ANASTASIA SOME FOOD BEFORE WE GET ALL CRANKY!"

I gave Kyra a cracked smile as I thought, _Jeez, the play's just started, and it's already getting weird._

Minutes have passed, and the song "Sing Sweet Nightingale" finally started. Kyra- I mean, "Cinderella" started "singing" the song, and my parents smiled at the singing.

Mom leaned beside me, and asked in a whisper, "Kita, is that really your friend singing?"

I shook my head, whispering back, "Actually, the singing voice is somebody else. The reason why we did a voice-over for the singing was because Kyra's singing is so bad, it's intolerable."

She gave me a cracked smile, and replied, "Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

We continued to watch the play, and when the song ended, "Cinderella" gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand, seeing that the cat (Which was somebody in a costume. I couldn't tell who was in it) dirtying up the floor.

"Cinderella" yelled, "YOU DUMB CAT! NOW I GOTTA CLEAN IT UP AGAIN! WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Was Kyra really saying the lines, or did she just make them up?

There was a knocking door sound, and "Cinderella" stood up, walking to the door. She opened it, and saw the mailman. And the student who was playing the mailman was…hold on, it wasn't a student, it was a teacher! The teacher who was playing the mailman was Sakata-Sensei. He wore a mailman costume, and also had a fake silver mustache on his face. Seriously? Was the mustache even necessary?

The "mailman" gave "Cinderella" a letter, and said in his boring tone, "Special delivery for Lady Tremaine."

Oh, so _that's_ what the evil stepmother's name was!

"Cinderella" grabbed the letter, and replied with a smile, "Thank you, kind sir." She actually sounded a bit sarcastic there, despite her smile. Cinderella wasn't supposed to be sarcastic! Why is Kyra suddenly breaking Cinderella's character?! Then again, Kyra is a crazy person, so that makes sense…I guess.

Anyway, "Cinderella" closed the door, but it was accidentally slammed into the "mailman's" face. He gave out a grunt, but quickly left the stage.

The light went out, which probably meant that the setup needed to be changed. A minute later, the light came back on, and there was Anastasia (Ayame), Drizella (Kyubei), and Lady Tremaine (Kagura).

"Cinderella" came onto the set, and said, "Stepmother, we've gotten a letter. It's for the ball this evening."

Almost immediately, "Anastasia" and "Drizella" dashed towards "Cinderella", and they were grabbing the letter. They nearly ripped it, but "Lady Tremaine" managed to grab it before it was.

"Lady Tremaine" opened up the letter, and read out loud, "'Dear Lady Tremaine, we've invited you to the ball, and when you arrive, be sure to greet our servants politely. I've heard you've been a bitch to one of your daughters.'"

She frowned, and exclaimed, "Well, that's insulting! I am _not_ a bitch to one of my daughters! I am genially polite to them, uh-huh!" She kept on reading, "'Anyway, you might've already noticed that the ball is tonight, so be sure to wear an outfit that is appropriate for it. Otherwise we'll throw you out. Signed, the Grand Duke.'"

As soon as "Lady Tremaine" finished reading the letter, she looked up at her "daughters", and told them, "Girls, be sure to wear beautiful dresses for the ball."

"Cinderella" asked, "What about me, stepmother?"

"Lady Tremaine" answered with a smirk, "Ah, yes. Cinderella, if you can get all your chores done by tonight, then you can come with us."

"Really?!" She exclaimed, smiling like a goofball. "Thank you! I'll definitely get all my chores done before nighttime!" With that, she left.

"Anastasia" and "Drizella" gave their "mother" a what-the-fuck look, and "Anastasia" practically yelled, "MOTHER! Do you have any idea what you just said?! Did you go deaf or something?!"

"I know what I said," "Lady Tremaine" replied. "I said _if_."

"Ooohh…" Both of the girls trailed off. "_If_. Muahahahaha."

Okay, that sounded a bit creepy.

I thought, _This is getting pretty awkward._

**10 minutes later…**

"Cinderella" was now in this pink dress, with a blue necklace.

But…"Anastasia" and "Drizella" were ripping it up.

When they were done, "Cinderella" was left with only a bra and a pair of underwear on. I'm not kidding, Kyra was literally in her undergarments. She didn't even look embarrassed, which I found completely weird, since the whole _crowd_ was watching her. It seems that it would take a _lot_ to embarrass her.

How _would_ anyone embarrass her? That's the big question here.

Anyway, I think I've had enough of saying the character's names, so I'm just gonna say their real names from now on.

Kyra ran off the stage, crying now that her dress was torn off. The light went dim once again. It was back on a moment later, and it showed the fairy god mother - who is Otae, of course – sitting on a bench.

Otae said, acting as the fairy god mother, "Sweet child. Why're you crying all of a sudden?"

As soon as Kyra saw her, she gasped quietly, and asked, "Wh-Who're you?!"

Otae chuckled, "Sweet child, I'm your fairy god mother."

"FAIRY GOD MOTHER?!" Kyra shouted. "AM I DREAMING OR SOMETHING?!" Kyra slapped her own cheeks multiple times, but when she saw the "fairy god mother", she pouted.

The brown-haired girl softly chuckled, "No, child. You're not dreaming. I have come here to help you."

"With what? Killing those three bitches that basically stripped me in my undergarments?"

She shook her head, still chuckling, "No. I'm going to help you get to the ball. Of course, you can't go in your underwear. That would cause awkward moments."

I thought loudly, _I'm already having awkward moments!_

Why did Sakata-Sensei told us that this play would be like the Disney movie of Cinderella? Disney version in play my ass!

"Well, where am I going to get a dress now? Surely, I can't just go to the store. They have the most _boring_ dresses, yeah."

_Whatever time Cinderella was taken place in, they didn't even have stores yet! Are they being inaccurate on purpose?!_ _Apparently, they are!_

Otae replied, "Don't worry, I brought you a _very_ beautiful one." Out of nowhere, she took out a silver-colored dress, with glass slippers. Actually, those slippers weren't really glass. They were regular heels.

Kyra put on the dress, and heels, and stared at it, frowning, "This dress is too bright. Don't you have any other ones?"

"No, child. This is the only one I brought, because I think it's the best one. Wear it at the ball."

"But-"

Otae interrupted her by growling, "Wear it, or I'll stick my wand up your ass."

Jesus fucking Christ, did the script even tell her to be just as evil as her regular self?!

Kyra's frown deepened, but she retreated with a sigh, "Fine, I'll wear this. But how will I get to the ball? I mean, I don't have a carriage."

"Oh?" Otae questioned coolly before pointing her finger at an object.

Kyra turned around, and saw a seat, decorated with…flowers. Really?

She gasped again, but quickly sat on the seat, and exclaimed, "To the ball, punks!"

Around two minutes later, the set was changed to the ball. The first person I saw was Toshiro, who was wearing a costume that made him look like the prince. But that was because he was playing the "Prince Charming" role.

Toshiro looked pissed all of a sudden. He had his eyes closed as one of his brows twitched. Hm, I wonder what's wrong with him…

Ayame, Kyubei, and Kagura arrived on the set of the ball, and bowed at him, but I could've sworn I heard Kagura cursing at Toshiro. Ah well, maybe it was just my imagination.

Toshiro suddenly passed the trio, and they all stared at his back, wide-eyed. Then, Kyra also appeared, and she gave him a big smile, as if she was telling him, 'Take me, sexy man'.

Toshiro glared at her, but began to dance with her, anyway.

They were dancing for a good minute, but then, the sound of a clock dinging was heard. Kyra yelled, "I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT MY CURFEW!"

Toshiro yelled back, "HOW CAN YOU LEAVE NOW?! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO GET INTO THE GOOD PART!" He obviously didn't want to say that, but he was forced to read the script, so…yeah.

"I WANNA MAKE OUT TOO, CHARMING, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS, BUT MY OLD HAG STEPMOTHER MIGHT FIND OUT THAT I'M HERE!"

"HUH?! YOU JUST SAID YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR CURFEW!"

"I GOTTA GO! BYE, SWEET-PEE!" With that, Kyra dashed away, but accidentally tripped. She got back up, but left a heel.

Toshiro stared at the heel, and picked it up, saying to himself, "I didn't even get her name. She could've at least exchanged calls with me."

_SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Toshiro looked _really_ pissed now. I could hear him grumble under his breath, "I seriously hate my dialogue in this play."

I rolled my eyes, and thought once more, _The dialogue in this is too weird._

**15 minutes later…**

They were now on the set where one of the servants was trying to put the heel on Kyubei and Ayame. But the heel was too small for either of them. The person who was playing the servant was also Sakata-Sensei. Why did Otose-Sensei let him play two roles in the play?

Kyubei said, sticking to her Drizella character, "This sucks. Why was I born with big feet?"

Ayame replied, "Because you've been caused by big-foot disease."

A vein throbbed in Kyubei's forehead, and just then, she jumped off the chair, and started attacking Ayame. Kagura rolled her eyes, and watched them fight…until Kyra arrived.

"That slipper belongs to me!" Kyra exclaimed as she ran towards the heel.

But Kyubei got off of Ayame, and grabbed the heel before Kyra got the chance to. She yelled, "NO! IT BELONGS TO ME! ALTHOUGH I'VE NEVER WORN HEELS, I CAN TRY TO TOLERATE IT!"

Ayame also yelled, "HA! YOU'D TRIP AND FALL, MISS HEEL STEA-" Before Ayame could finish her sentence, her glasses somehow fell off. She widened her eyes, and said, _completely_ breaking her Anastasia character, "Oops. My glasses fell off. Audience, please be patient while I try to find my glasses."

I wanted to scream, but since nobody else made any sounds, I decided to stay silent.

But I shouted in my head, _MOTHERFUCKER! WHY CAN'T SHE JUST GET PROPER FITTING GLASSES?!_

While Ayame was looking for her glasses, she bumped into Kyubei a bit roughly, and Kyubei fell down, tossing it to Kyra (Huh?). But, it hit Kyra's boobs, and it bounced off, flying until it hit Sakata-Sensei on the forehead.

"GAH!" Sakata-Sensei grunted, landing on the floor by his back. I think he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kyra stared at the silver-haired man, but said, "I'm going to put this shoe on, and prove to you that it fits _me_!" No soon after she said that, she put the heel on her foot, and showed it to the others.

Sakata-Sensei somehow regained his consciousness, and quickly stood up, studying the heel on Kyra's foot.

He held his chin, and said, "It fits her…she's the one! She's the runaway who ditched Prince Nameless! Now I'm gonna take her!" He grabbed Kyra's arm, and took her away.

The next scene was the obvious one. Prince Charming and Cinderella got married. Toshiro bit his lower lip, probably trying to prevent himself from screaming in anger. Sure, Toshiro and Kyra weren't really going to marry, but it still angered him. Kyra, on the other hand, smiled so big, it was as if she was getting a new puppy. They were both wearing wedding costumes.

The "priest", who was played by…Sakata-Sensei _again_, asked, "Do you, Prince Nameless, take sexy Cinderella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Toshiro responded through clenched teeth, "I…I do."

Sakata-Sensei turned to Kyra, and asked almost the same question, "And do you, Cinderella, take this unnamed prince to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Hell yes!" Kyra exclaimed.

Sakata-Sensei rolled his crimson eyes at the girl, and continued, "Then by the power of Neptune and Marshall, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss, French-kiss, or whatever the hell you kids do these days."

With that, Kyra grabbed each side of Toshiro's head, and before he could pull away from her, she landed her lips on his. Toshiro widened his eyes as she was kissing him.

The crowd went, "Awww…"

Toshiro looked at the crowd from the corner of his eye, and flushed in complete rage.

Kyra soon drifted her lips away from him, and said, "Prince Nameless, I have a song for you."

"Eh?" Toshiro questioned.

Then, the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" started playing, and Kyra began to lip sync it. You know, I was wondering when they were going to play this song, because they haven't played this once throughout the entire play. Apparently, they thought it was best to wait until the play was nearly over.

As soon as Kyra finished lip syncing the song, Isao and Sougo appeared, and threw confetti at the duo. Kyra shouted, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE ALL TOO KIND!"

There was also some sort of chorus from the tape, which sung, _"A dream that you wish…will come true."_

Right after that, the curtain fell down, and the crowd applauded. Wow, I'm amazed that the crowd liked the play. Well, I'm going to admit that I sort of liked it as well, but it was…odd.

Anyway, the curtain was back up, but the whole cast of the play bowed down. Kyra then took a step forward, and exclaimed, "Okay, Suri! Bring it on!"

I stared at Kyra in confusion. Where was Suri? And what did Kyra mean "bring it on"?

While I was lost in thought, a random song started playing, and it had _nothing_ to do with Cinderella.

Kyra started singing on her own, "BARBARA STREISAND! OOO-OOO-OOO-OO~!"

That's when the whole audience screamed, and ran out of the auditorium. They were probably already getting headaches, just from Kyra singing. Her singing is bad, though. _Really_ bad.

Mom and dad grabbed my arms, and dashed, pulling me. It did hurt, but I ignored the pain in my arms, and let them pull me (Since I didn't want to hear Kyra's singing either).

And despite the play being all odd and stuff, it was definitely entertaining to watch.

* * *

**Finally, I managed to write a longer chapter (That, and I also finally made Toshiro and Kyra kiss. X3). XD Bet you didn't expect all _that _to happen in the play, did you? Then again, this is a Gintama fic, so I guess it's not that surprising.**

**By the way, I was actually _really _hyper while writing this. That might be the reason why I made the play all fucked-up. Haha. And I made a few Gintama characters a bit OOC, but that was kind of on purpose, because, well, they were in a play! And you're supposed to stick to the script if you're in a play. :P**

**Anyway, this will be the last arc for this story, but remember that there's only nine chapters left. Also, in case you didn't know, the song Kyra actually sang was "Barbara Streisand" by Duck Sauce. It's very catchy. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 41! :)**


	42. Awkward games are awkward

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Well, I had been planning on getting Toshiro and Kyra to kiss for quite a while, since Michiru and Rina got to kiss their "lovers". XD But, Kita also didn't expect them to kiss. Haha.**

**Ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid: Like I said, I was really hyper, plus the play was supposed to be kind of fucked-up. XD And to be honest, I couldn't think of a student who would play the mailman (Same with the servant and priest), so I chose Ginpachi. :P**

* * *

Ever since the play ended, Kyra's been calling me almost every day, bragging about how good she was in it. She even bragged about her kissing Toshiro. To be honest, though, I didn't expect them to actually kiss. Not at all. But at least she got what she wished for.

Anyway, it was now Christmas break, and although it was about two days before Christmas, my parents and I went to the shrine in the middle of the city. It was dark out, of course, but it was snowing.

Mom and dad had umbrellas over their heads, while I had my hood over my head. Mom wanted me to bring an umbrella, but I convinced her by saying that as long as I had my hood over my head, I wouldn't catch a cold. I was glad she didn't get angry at me this time, though she was worried that I'd catch the flu.

Sometimes she worries about my health too much.

When we arrived at the shrine, mom pointed at it, and said, "Look, Kita. There's the shrine."

"I can see that," I replied flatly.

Dad asked me, "Kita, do you remember when you were little, you would wish for spiky hair?"

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Like you said, I was little. I was stupider back then."

"Sweetie," Mom replied. God, I hate it when she calls me "sweetie". "Everyone was stupid when they were little kids. Even me." She smiled at me, but her comment was not helping _at all_.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted when I heard yelling beside the shrine.

"BITCH, I NEED TO GO FIRST!"

"WHY DO _YOU_ NEED TO GO FIRST?!"

"BECAUSE MY WISH IS _MUCH_ BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA WISH FOR!"

"SURE I DO! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH FOR CONDOMS!"

"BZZZZT! WRONG, ASSHOLE!"

The two who were yelling were Kyra and Ayame. I gave out a groan, and thought, _Why do those two have to argue at the shrine?_

Mom asked with a raised brow, "Isn't that Kyra-San?"

I nodded, feeling a little awkward about this. People were staring at the duo, giving them weird looks. I covered my eyes with my hand, and thought, _They're getting attention. This is not good._

Ayame shouting, looking like she wasn't giving a shit about the awkward stares, "I'M GONNA WISH FOR SAKATA-SENSEI TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Kyra shouted back, "IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, MASOCHIST!"

I clenched my teeth, and could feel my veins boiling up with anger. I also clenched my fists, and thought again, _Okay, that does it! They need to shut up!_

Without a second thought, I ran towards them, and I could tell mom and dad were shocked at my action. But I didn't care. I wanted Kyra and Ayame to _stop_ yelling!

As soon as I was behind them, I grabbed the side of their heads, and bonked them together. They both yelled at the same time, "OW!"

I let go of their heads, but they both glared at me as they rubbed them. Kyra exclaimed, "Kita, what the fuck did you do that for?! Aren't I your friend?!"

I rolled my eyes as I responded, "Just because I'm your friend, doesn't mean I can't do that. Besides, you were causing attention. Aren't you two at least a bit embarrassed from receiving all this attention?"

They both quickly shook their heads. Ayame said as she landed a hand on her hip, "The only way I'd be embarrassed is as if my Gin-San saw me like this."

"What? Your clothes?"

"No! I mean that if he heard me yelling at a mentally retarded girl."

"OI! I'M NOT RETARTED, YOU BLIND BAT!"

"OHO, YOU'RE CALLING _ME_ A BLIND BAT?! MAYBE I SHOULD JAB YOUR EYES OUT, AND THEN YOU'LL BE THE REAL BLIND BAT!"

I growled, feeling an aura rise above my head, "Do you want me to bonk your heads again?"

They both pouted at me, and glared at each other while crossing their arms.

But just then, we heard another voice.

"Oi! You three!"

The three of us turned our heads, and we saw Kagura, Otae, Kyubei, Tsukuyo-Sensei, Matako, and Otose-Sensei (What the fuck?!). They were all carrying Lacrosse sticks. Wait, Lacrosse sticks? Why the hell do they have those?

Kyra raised a brow, and asked, "What do you want? And why do you have those weird sticks with you? Are you in a gang now?"

"I wish!" Kagura laughed hysterically. "Actually, we want to play a game. And since you three are here as well, you're the perfect opponents, uh-huh."

"Wait, what do you mean 'perfect opponents'?" I asked, frowning at the group of six. "And why are Tsukuyo-Sensei and Otose-Sensei here also?"

Tsukuyo-Sensei replied as she blew a puff of smoke out, "What, you kids can have fun, but us adults can't?"

"Er…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I thought it was really weird that one of the teachers and the principal were here also, holding Lacrosse sticks.

Kyra yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! THIS IS A SHRINE, NOT A GYMNASIUM!"

Ayame, shockingly, agreed, "For once, I agree with you. Although I am a masochist, I would _never_ want to get hit with a ball from a Lacrosse stick…unless it's Gin-San using it."

I rolled my eyes as I thought, _I figured she would say that._

Kagura finally answered my question, "Well, by 'perfect opponents', I mean that you're going to play Lacrosse with us, uh-huh."

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, glaring at the redhead.

Kagura laughed once again, "Yep! You three are going to play Lacrosse with us! No exceptions, uh-huh!"

Kyra groaned, "Where did you even get those sticks? I've never seen them in stores! At least, not in Tokyo."

"I got these on the internet, using my daddy's credit card."

I face-palmed myself. Kyra did the same thing. Ayame just stood there, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, we heard Suri's voice. She exclaimed, "Kyra!"

Kyra and I turned to see Suri, and as soon as she was in front of us, she panted, "I've looked everywhere for you! Why did you run off like that?!"

Kyra gave her adopted sister a cracked smile, and told her, "Uh, Suri, you came here at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Suri asked in confusion.

Before Kyra could reply, Kagura told the orange-haired girl, "You! You're in our team!"

"EH?" Suri gave her a what-the-fuck look, and added, "Wh-What's the meaning of this?!"

Kagura smirked like a maniac, "We're going to play Lacrosse with those three losers, and you're going to be in our team, uh-huh."

"W-Wait, you mean that it's six against three?"

"Our team is _seven_ now. And if you don't join us, then boss lady will punch you in the chest and groin until you agree to join."

"Hey! Don't threaten my sister! She's going to be in _our_ team!" Kyra scowled.

Suri gulped, and told Kyra with a weak smile, "K-Kyra…it's okay. If they want me to j-join their team, then I'll join."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Kyra screamed, causing more attention. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she watched Suri go to the other team.

Fuck, it felt like Suri was being tormented now. Poor Suri.

Kagura grinned at Kyra, "Now then…before we start off with the rules, here's some Lacrosse sticks for you to play with." She grabbed three other sticks, and tossed them to us.

We caught them, but I frowned at the Lacrosse stick I held.

_This is ridiculous. Why do we need to play this game at a shrine?_

I looked over at my parents, and they just smiled at me. I glared at them, and yelled in my mind, _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THEY'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO STOP THEM?!_

Anger marks appeared on my face, and I smiled angrily as Kagura explained the rules, "Okay, now onto the rules! There're only two rules, and those rules are: one, if you hit the opponent with the ball, then the opponent is out; and two, no abandoning the game until it's over, or at least until you're out. Also, the team that loses all members loses the game, and the other team wins! Understand?"

Despite how angry I was, I said in a low tone, "Understood."

"Good. Now…let's play Lacrosse, uh-huh!"

No soon after she said that, she tossed Suri a stick as well, and threw the ball by using her Lacrosse stick.

Kyra, Ayame, and I ran out of the shrine, and Kyra managed to catch the ball with her stick. Ayame clenched her teeth, and said, "I shall win this game for Gin-San!"

I exclaimed, "Will you shut up about your so-called lover?!"

Ayame scowled at me, but I ignored her as Kyra threw the ball from her stick. The ball hit Kyubei on the hip.

Kyubei widened her only good eye, and didn't yell in pain, but she held her hip, and said to herself, "Looks like I'm out." She dropped her stick, and stood with the rest of the crowd, who were now watching us.

Suri looked terrified. She was so scared; it was as if she had crapped her pants.

Kyra growled, "How dare you put Suri on your team!"

Otose-Sensei picked up the ball that was on the ground, and told us as she set the ball in the net of her stick, "Oi, oi. Less talking, more tossing." She probably meant tossing the ball.

Otose-Sensei took a long drag of cigarette, but since she was taking forever, I yelled, not caring about the attention anymore, "WILL YOU HURRY UP?!"

The old woman harshly glared at me, and said, "Don't start rushing me. I wanted to finish off my cigarette." She took one last drag of it before tossing it to the ground, and stepping on it.

Otose-Sensei _violently_ threw the ball at me, and it hit me straight in the forehead! I yelled in pain, and I fell on the ground by my butt.

The ball hit the ground, but I rubbed my forehead as Otose-Sensei said, "That's what you get for rushing me."

_You old hag!_

I couldn't believe I thought those words in my head, but I was really angry. The principal just hit that damn ball in my face! How _dare_ she do something so cruel like that! It turns out that she really doesn't give a shit about the students! I'm starting to wonder how in the hell she became a principal!

Whatever, that's not important. I got hit, which means I'm out.

I dropped my Lacrosse stick, and walked over to my parents. Mom asked, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I snapped, "_Don't_ call me sweetie. But yeah, I'm fine."

Despite snapping at my mother, she replied, "Are you sure? You have a mark on your forehead."

"I'm fine!" I snapped once again.

Mom knitted her brows, and told me, "Don't start yelling at me."

"I wasn't yelling," I grumbled.

She, and dad, ignored me, and the three of us continued to watch the game of Lacrosse.

Kyra yelled for the umpteenth time, "YOU DARE GET KITA OUT OF MY TEAM?! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

_Show them what?_

Kyra violently threw the ball, like Otose-Sensei, and it hit Kagura in the mouth. No, seriously, it literally went in her mouth.

Kagura widened her cerulean eyes in surprise, and spit out the ball as she shouted, "NO FAIR!" Kagura also walked to the side, standing beside Kyubei.

The game lasted for nearly ten minutes, and the only people that were still in the game were Kyra and Suri. That's right, _Kyra_ and _Suri_.

They were staring at each other, wondering what they should do. Kyra had a face that said, 'Should I let Suri win?', and Suri had a face that also said, 'What should I do? Should I win, or lose, and let Kyra win?' So yeah, they were in trouble. They didn't know _what_ to do.

Kagura exclaimed at Suri, "Oi, orange-head! Crazy-girl still has the ball, so you _better_ dodge when she throws it!"

Suri yelped at Kagura's tone, but gave her a hesitant nod before gripping on her stick.

Kyra furrowed her brows slightly, and parted her lips as she continued to stare at her.

Suri was definitely afraid. She was afraid of what Kyra was going to do, and Kyra was afraid of hurting her. I could see it in both their eyes.

This was getting serious.

Kagura scoffed at Kyra, "Tch, come on, you weakling! Are you afraid of hitting your own sister?!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kyra hesitated.

Suri gave her a small smile, and said her name, "Kyra."

Kyra blinked her green eyes as Suri told her, "Don't be afraid. I may be your sister, but I'll let you win. So…hit me with that ball."

Okay, that sounded a bit wrong for some reason.

Kagura's jaw dropped, and she was about to attack Suri, but Otae and Kyubei held her before she got to. She was yelling, but it was just nonsense.

They ignored the girl, and Kyra sighed, "Alright. But I don't want to hurt you."

Suri nodded, and Kyra sighed once more as she threw the ball with her Lacrosse stick. It wasn't a violent throw, or even just a hard throw. It was soft, yet it went far enough to hit Suri.

The ball hit her on the arm, and Suri dropped her stick, saying, "Well, I'm out."

Kyra dropped her stick as well, but dashed towards her, and when she was close enough, she gave her a big hug.

The people in the crowd muttered to each other, but Kyra angrily stared at them, and shouted, "OI! LEAVE US BE! GO RESUME YOUR WALK OR SOMETHING!"

I gave her a cracked smile as the crowd walked away from them.

Mom said, "Anyway, let's go to the shrine."

I nodded as the three of us walked over to the shrine.

We were in front of it, and dad asked mom, "Do you have a wish, Shira?"

Mom nodded, "I do." She looked at the shrine, and said, "I wish for some more makeup."

I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

Dad also looked at the shrine, and quietly said, "I wish for a small statue of Buddha."

What the hell?

I stared at my father wide-eyed, wondering why he wanted something like that.

But I decided to not question. Instead, I took a deep breath, and muttered, "I wish I could change the past."

That's when mom and dad stared at me in confusion. Mom asked, "Did you just wish you could change the past?"

I chuckled, "I don't know why I said that, but yeah."

"How about you try to wish for an _item_?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, but "corrected" my wish, "I wish for a new radio."

Right after my "wish", I began to think, _Why did I wish I could change the past? Do I really regret being a troublemaker? Well, come to think of it, I hardly caused any trouble during this school year. Perhaps…I really do regret it._

I couldn't tell if I regretted becoming a troublemaker or not. My mind was starting to confuse me, to tell you the truth.

And if I did regret it, I wouldn't feel ashamed of it. I'd just say that I should've stayed as a "normal" student throughout my school years.

* * *

**Wow, I managed to update two stories in one day. Awesome.**

**To be honest, I didn't expect myself to get a bit serious at the end of this chapter. Haha. **

**You'll find out if Kita really regrets being a troublemaker in the second to last chapter. :) On the other hand, the next chapter will be a Christmas one, and the chapter after that will be a New Years one.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 42! :)**


End file.
